Adventuring In Hoenn
by randomfics
Summary: When Lucas gets angry at Ness, a Pokémon adventure is somehow suggested and agreed to by both Red and Lucas. It's just too bad that both of their respective pasts are going to be settled in Hoenn, whether or not they want it too. Or, where Lucas gets therapy, and Red deals with the fact he no longer has a voice. -Completed-
1. Arguments and Leaving

_a/n: As stated in the summary- this is a story all about Lucas and Red, and the fact that children should not be made to save the world. So, have fun reading, please don't forget to leave a review, and I will shut up now so that way you can enjoy the story. Warning: lots of spoilers for Mother 3.  
_

* * *

When Lucas had come storming into Red's room in Smash Mansion, Red hadn't thought much of it. Afterall, even if Lucas was far more well known as a scaredy cat, he was still a twelve-year-old, and twelve-year-olds could get into fights. Just look at Red himself- he was still nursing a bruise from an incident with a pikmin. He would never actually admit it to a living soul, but he had withdrawn to his room to sulk in silence.

Lucas was a surprising, and rather pleasant, break.

"What does it take for Ness to understand that I don't want to go to a huge party? I don't like parties. I just wanna stay home..." Lucas muttered the words, rather then shouting them like any normal ten/twelve-year-old, but the angry emotions boiling in his voice were still there.

Red put down the book that he had been given by Peach, and turned his entire attention on Lucas. "I'm trying to be braver, but it's just so hard sometimes. I feel so alone…"

A frown creased Red's face at those words, as he stared steadily at Lucas. Lucas stared down at the ground, refusing to meet Red's eyes. "I wish I had Boney, but… Boney is with dad now. And he's really old too."

Boney was a… 'dog'. Red could remember that. Animals and Pokémon were different. While animals often looked like Pokémon, Pokémon had a far larger and wider range of attacks then most animals.

Red looked down at the empty Pokéballs sitting on his desk, and outside to where his own Pokémon played. A trainer could only split their attention equally between six Pokémon- it was a rule of thumb. Master Hand had stated that Red could only bring along these three, and that his Blastoise would become a Squirtle, and his Venosaur would become a Ivysaur for as long as he stayed in this world.

But as for Lucas…

Red glanced to the silent Lucas, staring down at the floor with a fierce frown. He began to stand, to make his way over to Lucas, when Lucas said softly, "I know it's just because Ness wants me to become braver, but… I don't think its working."

Lucas turned impossibly huge eyes to Red. "How did you become brave Red? Brave enough to get here?"

Brave? It was always expected of him. At age ten, he had always known he was going to be leaving home. He had always prepared for that day- he learned how to cook basic things, he learned how to shop, he learned how not to get lost in forests, and a few other skills.

Other regions had started rising the age limits to who could go out on an Adventure. The Johto region had remained at ten for awhile along with Kanto, but had raised their age limit to twelve after Gold had campaigned for it. Hoenn had always started at twelve, though Shinnoh and Unova had both raised their age limit to fourteen. There were many other regions, with other age limits, but Kanto remained the youngest with 10, and the next youngest was twelve. They wouldn't raise any objections if someone started in another region, but they didn't like allowing their own children out so early.

Red was sometimes a bit envious of those other regions. It would've been nice to have a few extra years to grow before setting out on his adventure. Though with Lucas…

His hands signed back Lucas's reply, "_I went on a Pokémon Adventure."_

"You did, huh?" Lucas smilled sheepishly as he looked outside to where Red's Pokémon played. "I wish I could…"

That… was a really good idea! Red's eyes lit up slightly as he considered it. Lucas would enjoy going around and becoming a trainer, and Ness couldn't possibly object to Lucas being brave if he a region's worth of badges!

The other twelve-year-old nodded to Lucas's words. '_Why not? It would work out. You wouldn't be allowed to use your psychic powers to attack the other team during battles, but otherwise it should be fine.'_ The words were rapidly written down- Lucas didn't have all of the sign-language down yet.

"I-I don't think I could Red." Lucas said. "I mean, what would Master Hand say? Would I be allowed to take them home with me? If we become really good friends, then I don't want them to be left behind…"

Red frowned at the objections. '_Well, he let me keep my Pokémon. Besides, it's easier to ask forgiveness then it is too ask permission, right? It's not like we're top tier or anything, so we don't have as many matches. And even if he doesn't allow you to take your Pokémon to your home dimension, he'll have to allow it here, and you can always come and play with them here.'_

Lucas chewed on his bottom lip, characteristic silence striking now. "I-It would be kind of nice to see where you grew up Red…"

Red's eyes widened. Oh no. No, no, no. Kanto (and Johto) were right out of the question. He'd be recognized in half a second and then Green and Blue both would be tracking him down with the express intent to choke the living daylights out of him. He did deserve it though- disappearing without a word for two years…

A rare hint of a smile appeared on his face at the thought of Mt. Silver. It would always be one of his favorite places.

_'Not Kanto or Johto unfortunately._ Red signed. _I'll probably have you start off in Hoenn. It's a island region, so there's less people all around. It's the birthplace of contests, so even if you find you don't really want to battle, you can do contests instead.'_

It was indeed all of what Red had stated. And it was a lot harder for any attention seekers to swarm in an attempt to find him. Though, perhaps with his two-year disappearance, everyone had forgotten about him?

That would be heaven…

No, this wasn't about him, this was about Lucas. If anyone learned that Lucas had personally met Red, his life would become a living hell. It happened with his mother, with Green and Blue, with so many others. He'd watched it happen. It had been one of many, many reasons why he had left.

"H-Hoenn? What kind of Pokémon are at Hoenn?"

Red smirked slightly, the lightest touch to his lips, "_I'll let you find out."_

Lucas grinned shyly at him. "Okay. It couldn't really hurt, right?"

Of course not. "_Let's go to Hoenn, then, shall we?"_

"Right now?! B-But I haven't got anything ready!"

Red shook his head. "_Tonight. Meet me up after dinner. I'll tell Master Hand that we're gonna be out for a month."_

The best part about being in an alternate dimension, was the fact that no matter how much time one spent in another dimension, time didn't flow the same in another. While Red had completed his own Pokémon journey in under a year, a feat never heard of before, with Lucas they had all the time in the world to kick back and relax a little, and enjoy the journey without a crazy group appearing out of nowhere to rain all over the journey.

"Okay." Lucas nodded, and hesitated, "What sort of things should I pack?"

Red shrugged, "_Pack whatever you need, and if we need anything more, I can buy it along the way."_

He had lots, and lots of money after all. Way too much of it. Lucas nodded, and froze, "Wait, I don't have a backpack-"

Red stifled a laugh, schooling his face into its normal, neutral expression. "_Wait a moment, and I'll see about getting you one."_

While his own backpack was slightly tattered and worn with age, it fit Lucas perfectly. The large pokéball sewn on the back was dirty, and the fabric was still worn from the harsh winds of Mount Silver. But it was important to Red. It had held everything he had needed, and a little more beyond.

Lucas looked at it, a little puzzled.

Red signed, "_Just use this until we get too Hoenn region, then I'll get you a proper backpack and some Pokéballs. Are you ready to catch your first Pokémon?"_

Lucas nodded eagerly, and ran careful fingers over the backpack. "Is it really okay if I use this Red? It seems really important to you…"

_"It's just for now, right? But yes, it kind of is."_

It was a gift from Mother, after all. But Lucas needed something to put everything into, other then his pockets. And Red could buy everything in the world five times over. He had enough money…

"Thanks."

It was quiet, but still heartfelt. Red's lips twitched upwards slightly in a smile, as he nodded. Lucas walked out of his room, towards his own.

Red glanced outside to where his Pokémon were playing. Time to start preparing for the journey back to his world…

* * *

Lucas settled the backpack down onto the ground, and peeked inside. It was empty, but the fact that Red had it after all this time… It was important. So he needed to be careful when packing. Plus, well, he'd be the one carrying it…

Bright eyes flew up to the shelves installed in the room. Lying on them were several pictures- pictures of his family, pictures of Duster and Kumatora. They were the first things packed- he couldn't imagine going on a trip without Duster and Kumatora. Not after all that had happened.

But he was, wasn't he? He was going on an adventure with Red. For once, he was going on an adventure without Boney.

But Lucas still had his friends by his side.

The child folded a few shirts and shorts into the backpack, wrapping them carefully around the pictures. When he had first gone out after Duster, he hadn't thought to pack extra clothes. It was only after he and Boney had walked, and walked, and continued on for so long, and so much had happened did he realize that perhaps he should've brought extra clothes.

Either way…

Lucas glanced around again. Did he bring food? He had a few magic puddings leftover from his own adventure, and the Franklin Badge… it remained on his shelf, untouched. It was a memento of his father, his brother, and what had happened. Lucas stared at it for a moment longer, before picking it up as well. He couldn't leave it behind.

Lucas pinned the badge on his shirt, and glanced around the room again.

For a few hours he lingered, picking out different items, putting them in his backpack, changing his mind and taking them out, only to change his mind again and put them back in. At least Ness hadn't come charging in too see what he was doing. There wasn't any real good way to explain why he was packing, and Ness was going to insist that he come along as well.

Ness was his friend, but sometimes… Lucas just wanted quiet.

Dad had been gone so many times during those three years, leaving Lucas all alone. Except for Boney, his constant companion. Lucas had watched as his city was overrun by the pig-masks that had helped kill his mother. Lucas had watched as the once friendly town of Tazmilly had disappeared, replaced by cold, uncaring, unfriendly faces that he had once known.

Even if everything had changed, if everyone had come to their senses, there was still that element of it not being right. That nothing was quite good enough.

Everything had changed, including himself, and Lucas hadn't wanted to learn who his dad was again. Duster and Kumatora had helped him avoid his father a little, but they were caught up in their own concerns after a bit. Duster went back to his band. Kumatora was a princess, and it was decided that she would take over this huge new world that they had found themselves in.

Lucas glanced up to where the White Egg lay on the shelf, still untouched after so long, and turned away. At least Kumatora had taught him a few attacking PSI. It would've been hard to fight against Tabuu without being able to attack except for PK Love.

Lucas smiled as he uncovered a loaf of Nut Bread, still ready for eating. Quietly he packed it into his bag, stuffing it in the side pocket instead of the main. A knock came at the door, "Lucas, you commin' to dinner?"

"Yep!"

Lucas stuffed the backpack underneath the bed, and threw open the door. Toon Link stood there, grinning brightly. "I heard you and Ness had a fight, so I figured that I'd make sure you were coming before Ness did."

"Y-Yeah." Lucas's good mood plummeted at the reminder. "Can you sit between us?"

"Sure. Nana and Popo are already making their plans as well. Plus, Pikachu might come and visit our table for once instead of stealing all the food off of Red's plate." Lucas nodded to the words.

"Diddy Kong and Kirby are having an eating contest, so we're gonna have to be quick unless we want all the food to be eaten by them!"

Toon Link was gesturing wildly, barely avoiding hitting the quieter boy beside him. "It's gonna be soooooo epic! Plus, we're supposed to have food native to Red's planet today! This is gonna be the best! He always has those weird food stuff he's feeding to his Pokémon, so the regular people food must be great. Well, hopefully it won't go down as badly as Olimar's all-vegetable diet."

Lucas giggled slightly at the reminder. Ike had nearly burst into tears the second he realized there wasn't even so much as a speck of meat down the entire buffet. The kids had found plenty of sweet stuff to satisfy their own cravings, but there had been more then a few mournful looks.

Olimar's day ever since was always dreaded, though Master Hand had reluctantly allowed a few extra dishes to creep in with lean pieces of meat. Snake and Ike had both eagerly piled their entire plates full of that, and a few sweets before taking off.

Either way, Lucas figured this would be his first insight to what it was like to eat in a Pokémon world. The two of them entered the room together- and Lucas's eyes widened.

Most of it was indeed fruit. But it was these weird, crazy berries that looked close to what Lucas knew, but at the same time were completely and utterly different. There was pink meat, hamburgers, onigiri, and so much more. Toon Link relaxed at the sight of the onigiri.

"Cool, I recognize those."

Lucas nodded, as his eyes scanned the buffet. There weren't any Omelets, but he didn't expect there to be really. Toon Link glanced around, spotting the usual 'kid' table. Occasionally the adults could be seen sitting at it, but it wasn't anything worth noticing.

Kirby was racing towards the buffet, sparkling eyes eagerly eying the food. Lucas found himself quickening his step. He had been stuck behind Kirby once, and vowed never again.

Soon he was chewing on a fruity, tangy loaf of bread, wondering what it was made of. It was pretty good… His eyes scanned the room, looking for Red. He couldn't spot the red-capped Pokémon trainer, no matter how hard he looked.

On the other side of the round table, Ness was studiously ignoring Lucas and engaging the two Ice Climbers in conversation. Nana and Popo had never explained why exactly they had begun climbing mountains in the first place, or if they were actually siblings, but they were always very eager to learn something new, and were always happy to see psychic powers. Lucas wondered if he should go apologize to Ness, before looking back down at his food.

No, he wasn't.

Toon Link swirled his small pile of fruit, before taking a sip of lemonade. "So then Lucas, are you looking forward to next weeks battles? Since we have this week off and all."

"I-" He hesitated to tell Toon Link of his plans. Toon Link was a friend, but he'd tell Ness. "Yeah, I guess."

Toon Link shot him an odd look, before his voice dropped slightly. It didn't carry over the hubbub of Smash Mansion settling down to eat, but it was kind. "Are you alright Lucas? If you don't want me to say a thing to Ness, then I won't. Promise."

If there was anything to say about Link- both of them- it was that they were morally right people. The type who charged in no matter what to defend even the smallest birds life. The kind to make and keep promises no matter how hard. "W-Well, don't tell Ness, okay?"

A simple nod, the usual goofy smile wiped off now. "Red and I are going on an adventure together in his world. It sounds like it'll be really fun, and I don't want Ness messing it up."

Toon Link nodded again. "I might be gone for awhile, but we should be back before the end of the month. B-But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Got it! You can count on me!" Toon Link grinned. "That might be good, you and Ness spending time apart."

"I know. Bu-But I'm beginning to feel bad because I'm not telling anyone-"

"Nonsense. You and Red have fun." Link paused, looking thoughtful. "Do you want to borrow my sword? Or maybe one of my bombs. You should at least take a set of my boots-"

"T-Toony, I-I don't think I should take it. What if I loose it?"

"Oh, that's true." Toon Link's brow creased. "Well, at least take a bottle of elixir soup. It's delicious, and it'll replenish all of your health. And for me, it replenishes all of my Mana, but I don't know what it'd do for you…"

Toon Link pulled out a bottle of clear orange liquid. It was filled to the neck. "I-I couldn't possibly-"

"Take it." Toon Link wasn't being his usual cartoony self, but rather serious for once. "If you guys run into any trouble, you can drink it and replenish your health."

Lucas shook his head, "It might work for you Toony, but I doubt it'll work for me."

Toon Link scowled, leaning back, and reluctantly tucking away the bottle. "I guess. But, I want to give you _something_."

"Oh, I know! A Joy Pendant! They're everywhere, but it's said happiness flocks to the pendants. Or was it the pendants flock to those who are happy? Either way, you both could use a little happiness, and you both could stand to smile a bit more-" Toon Link burbled on, happy and hopeful for Lucas.

Lucas froze, mind flashing back to his home town, and how everyone shunned him when he couldn't smile like they could. "But, you can only smile when you're happy, so I hope this brings you happiness." Toon Link finished with a huge smile as he clipped the butterfly pendant to Lucas's shirt.

"Thanks Toony."

Toon Link grinned, and Lucas figured that it was probably the pendants flocking to Toon Link who always made people more cheerful wherever he went. But- his fingers curled around the pendant. Maybe, just maybe, a little bit of Toon Link's cheerfulness would stay with him.

Red slouched into the room a few seconds after, as Kirby vacuumed up the entire buffet. Diddy Kong, with his three plates, gave up. The monkey cried as he walked over to Donkey Kong, and sat forlornly by him after being beaten so badly.

Kirby burped smugly as Red stared at the empty buffet. With a shrug, the trainer wandered towards Lucas, dodging whatever was being thrown at him. Another red figure joined him. Lucas gulped.

The Villager. He was terrifying. The only one Villager seemed to get along with was Olimar, and everyone was too terrified to ask Olimar how and why exactly they seemed to get along. Speaking of Olimar- Lucas could see the tiny alien wave to Villager, inviting him to an empty seat as Captain Falcon frowned slightly on the other side.

Villager tugged at Red's clothing, and held up something- Lucas couldn't see what. Red accepted it with a simple nod and his usual slight glare. Villager walked towards Olimar, absentmindedly twirling his axe. The pikmin, normally scared of everything that moved, chirruped in excitement, buds glowing.

"Are you joining me tomorrow morning to plant in the garden? The tulips need to be planted before winter comes." Olimar asked the question seriously, but kindly.

Villager nodded, pulling out a shovel. Then, the rest of the conversation was lost among the swirling voices, and loud, boisterous laughter.

"Hello Red."

Red nodded back, sitting down in an available chair. His pokéballs at his side were empty- he must've been feeding his Pokémon before he came here. Master Hand floated in a few seconds after Red, towards Lucas. "Lucas, may I speak with you for a bit?"

"Yes, right now?"

"After you finish dinner. There's just a few things I wish to discuss."

Lucas nodded quickly, and began hurrying up his food. Red and Master Hand seemed to glare at each other for a moment, before Master Hand floated away regally. The effect was spoiled when a pie filled with some unknown substance flew through the air landing directly on top of Master Hand.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by Crazy Hand's laughing. When Master Hand turned around with little beams of light gathering at his finger tips, there was a general scrambling for any sort of exit possible.

Red pulled his cap down low, shot a glance towards the empty buffet, and seemed to sigh. Then, with all the speed of a Snake escaping with his smokes intact, he ducked and ran for it, rolling straight out the window.

Lucas jumped out a half-second after him.

* * *

Master Hand apparently wanted too talk to him about him leaving. Red had told Master Hand that the two of them were leaving together, and would be gone for about a month. Master Hand was slightly concerned about this though. Concerned, and slightly worried that perhaps Lucas had been somehow coerced into this.

It only took a bit to reassure the hand that this is something that Lucas was looking forward too. The fact that Lucas asked if he could leave to finish packing seemed to reassure Master Hand the most.

"Ah yes, I never did ask, where are you going to go?"

"Around, different places." Lucas murmured, as he quickly escaped from the room, feeling a bit bad. It was known how to get back from each others worlds, on the rare occasion they were allowed to visit. They went straight back to where they had entered the world/dimension from and activated the small beacon set there.

Lucas scurried through the empty hallways, and cracked open the door to his room. The room was dark, and his backpack lay undisturbed. But next to it lay a coil of rope. The Ice Climbers must've overheard, or Toon Link must've told those two. Or maybe they just wanted too give it to him. Lucas hefted the coil of rope in his hands.

The two climbers didn't ever seem to use rope, but they both always had a coil of it wrapped around their waists. Lucas gently looped it around the backpack- who knew when it would come in handy?

Lucas hefted the backpack, noticing how light it felt for some reason. The rope rubbed against his back as he walked down the darkened hallways. The only light was soft, ambivalent light shone from light bulbs and quietly sitting Pikmin. Olimar would be around shortly too collect them.

"Red?"

The Pokémon Trainer turned around to look at him, cap firmly on his head. There were six pokéballs at his side, rather then his usual three. There was a slight smirk on Red's face as he extended a hand out to Lucas.

Lucas smiled back shyly as he nodded and took the extended hand. He was ready to go on his very own Pokémon adventure.


	2. Ships and Water

It never occurred to Lucas to ask where exactly they were headed. He knew that they would appear somewhere in Red's world, but he hadn't thought to ask about one very important aspect- the climate.

"A-A-Achoo!" Lucas sneezed violently as he shivered in the cold wind. The snow fell unending around the two people that stood at the peak of the mountain. He glanced towards his taller companion. Red wasn't wearing much more than he was-

Red stood on the top of the mountain with the sort of rosy cheeks one would expect from a sauna, not a negative degree mountain top. Lucas's body was wracked with violent shivers once again. Red finally seemed to notice his plight.

His traditional red cap was lifted off of his head, and placed firmly on Lucas's. Then, a cool, comforting hand guided him to a small cave.

The cave was clean, with a small fire pit. Wood was stacked up along the sides, waiting to be tossed on. Charizard flashed into existence, as Red crouched down to begin piling wood into the shallow pit. There was cold, dried food carefully packed away and tucked into snowdrifts.

Lucas shivered again. Charizard rumbled softly as he dipped down low to wrap his tail around Lucas's waist, the flame dancing at the end of his tail warming the child. Red gestured to Charizard, who let out a low, quick flame. Soon, a merry fire was crackling in the shallow pit. The flames sent warm shadows dancing along the walls, as Red released the rest of his Pokémon.

Charizard, Venosaur, Blastoise, Pikachu, and two others that Lucas could not recognize appeared. The Pikachus' ears twitched as it turned towards Lucas, curiosity sparking in its eyes. This Pikachu wasn't the same as the one in the mansion. This one was bigger, a chunk of its ear missing to create a notch. Red ran a hand down Pikachu's back, making the mouse-like Pokémon purr.

He lifted Pikachu, carefully handing it over to Lucas. Lucas just as carefully took Pikachu, feeling the rapid heartbeat through warm fur. The Pikachu's tail flicked, bumping against his nose. Lucas smiled, and looked at the last two Pokémon.

One was gigantic, taking up what looked to be an entire roads worth of space. The other was a small, catlike creature, purple fur dark in the shadows. Red pulled out a red device, and flipped it open.

The biggest one was a Snorlax, the smaller one was a Espeon, according to the device. Lucas cautiously held out a hand to Espeon. "H-hello, Espeon."

A warm, dry nose pressed against his palm, and Lucas realized with a start that he could feel Espeons emotions. Of _Happy Happy Joy Joy_. The Pokémon was a psychic, just like him and Ness. Red sat off to the side, watching the two interact, though there was the slightest tint of a smile on his usually stoic face when Espeon began to twine around Lucas's legs purring. Lucas didn't really notice, too caught up in Espeons thoughts.

Pokémon didn't really think the same as humans, though Espeon came close. _Smell like Friend, Friend happy when he is near. Do not be scared, we will not harm. Snoring very careful with small ones. No fight. _

Lucas looked up to the Snorlax, it's image mixed in with the 'word' _snoring_. The giant Pokémon rumbled low and deep. One giant paw that could crush him like a leaf extended outwards, the claws wiggling slightly.

Lucas cautiously placed his own hand in that giant paw. He was rewarded with a low, happy rumble, and the claws dug softly and painlessly into his skin. Though it was gigantic, it knew its strength and knew how to control it.

Red patted Snorlax's stomach, and bent to pull a large package of food from a snowdrift. He tossed it upwards, and the Snorlax instantly bit at it. Enough food to feed ten people disappeared in a gulp. "Wow. He eats a _lot_."

Red nodded, moving from Pokémon to Pokémon. He fed each of them by hand, or set out their food, and took a step back, eying them critically. Finally, he brought his hands up to sign.

It was too fast for Lucas to completely pick up. There were a few words, here and there. _Leaving…stay…protect…back in… no harm… run…_

Red was leaving? Lucas's stomach sank slightly. He had thought that they would stick together the entire time they were in this new world. Red turned to Lucas, with a pre-written letter in his hand. Charizard snorted as he extended his wings.

Red swung up onto the Pokémon, watching Lucas for a long, long moment, before he gently smiled. Lucas attempted a small smile back, Espeon and Pikachu butting against his shoulder and feeling so very, very warm.

The letter crumpled slightly in one hand as Red took off into the billowing snowstorm. He didn't want to be alone-

_Not alone. We here. Protect. Guide. Safe. Company._ Espeon murmured, nose pressed against his wrist, and Lucas managed a shaky smile at it. The Espeon gently guided him further into the cave, as Snorlax rolled across the entrance. His bulk blocked out any cold winds or gusts that might blow in.

Venosaur extended giant leaves, and careful vines.

No, he wasn't alone. They might not be able to understand each other, but he wasn't alone. Lucas smoothed out the paper in his hands, and inched closer to the firelight to see what was written there.

_Hey Lucas,_

_I forgot to tell you earlier but I'm going to need to get tickets for the trip to Hoenn. No worries though, my Pokémon will protect you from any wild Pokémon or any trainers. Just get some sleep, because tomorrow will be busy._

The note wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. After all, the oddly shaped letters with a few too circles could belong to one person and one person only. Lucas glanced around the cavern. Snorlax was deep asleep, snoring a low rumble. Blastoise had withdrawn into his shell. Espeon and Pikachu sat next to him. Venosaur sat a bit away from the fire, leaves rustling slightly with every breath.

"Red… just where am I supposed to sleep?"

Espeon took the hem of his shirt in its teeth and tugged him to Venosaur. The leaves opened up, and curled around Lucas in a soft, warm cocoon. Pikachu jumped onto Venosaur's head, a sentinel position to watch the entrance. Lucas could feel his eyes closing slowly, warm and safe with Red's most trusted companions.

The fire spluttered softly, as Lucas dropped off into a peaceful sleep, the note quietly wedged between two rocks.

* * *

Red thanked all of the Legionaries he knew of that he was not recognized. He didn't expect to be recognized at midnight in the small boat office, and the woman behind the counter was sufficiently tired enough that she probably wouldn't of recognized Mew itself if it had appeared before her, but it was still nice. Maybe disappearing for a few years had made everyone forget about him.

He glanced at the two tickets in his hand. It had cost a bit more then what he had originally expected, but it didn't matter. The ship wasn't famous, which meant that nobody on it should recognize him. The ship also had a few stores on it, which mean he could educate Lucas a bit more on what was considered normal knowledge. And, well, he had enough money to buy half of the region, let alone a ship ticket.

At least he could get Lucas his very own bag/backpack. Red was already missing his own a bit, and carrying all of his stuff by hand wasn't a good way to do anything-

A familiar shock of green hair made Red back up quickly. If it was Green…

No. The green hair was there, but it was pulled back into a ponyta-tail, instead of sticking straight up like Green's. He stared at the teen, who looked bedraggled and exhausted. His head cocked to one side- the Trainer didn't look too familiar, but judging by the clothes…

Was he from the Unova region? What was he doing here then? Unova had one of the highest age limits out of all of the regions. Though it did look he was old enough… A slight throb came from the center of his throat, reminding him that he should leave and return to the cold. There the pain would be eased by just a bit.

Red shook his head, turning away. The teen wasn't his problem to be concerned about. He tried to make himself walk away. The exact same personality that refused to walk from Team Rocket, no matter how hurt he was, refused to let him walk away from this green-haired teen. He sighed as he walked up to the teen standing forlornly in the empty docks.

Quietly he tapped the teens shoulder.

The teen whirled around, a dark frown crossing his face. "What do you request child?"

Child? He hadn't been called that in two and a half years.

He quickly wrote down on a piece of paper, '_I wanted to make sure that you were okay.'_

A frown creased the teen's face. "You cannot speak?"

Red sighed. At least in Smash Mansion no one had asked him the question. Patiently he nodded, as the teen hesitated. "I'm… I'm looking for someone – no, two people - I know. They disappeared two years ago. I do not know where they went. They disappeared completely. But… I do not know if I will find them here. This region has its own disappeared champion."

The green-haired teen looked out across the land. "But I will still look for them. I wish to see those Trainers again, and assure them that I understand what they meant so long ago. That Pokémon and humans can live together in harmony."

Red scratched his cheek slightly, mind traveling to where all he had disappeared too, before writing a single sentence.

_'If you want to find them, look for the high places, where Pokémon are strong and wild.'_

If this trainer was half as good as this teen was making them out to be, then somewhere where it was wild and lonely, where they could be alone with their Pokémon, that would be where the trainers would be. Red could well understand that feeling himself.

The teen looked at the piece of paper in puzzlement, before looking up. By then, Red was already gone. Charizard took off into the night, flaming tail leaving a arc of light behind, before it too vanished into the dark night sky.

Mount Silver, the place he would always consider home, rose before him. The perpetual blizzards raged on the top. Red sunk lower on Charizard's back, arms locked around the flying dragons neck.

Charizard flew lazily- he knew the winds of Mount Silver like his trainer. He rose and dipped in time to the breaths of the terrifying mountain, snow masking any rocks that threatened their safe passage. But rising before them was a flat platform that Red liked to stand on while waiting for a strong trainer to arrive.

Charizard landed on the rocky platform, sighing heavily and in relief. Red rubbed his neck, silently asking if he would be alright for the flight to Ceruleun City. Charizard nodded, rubbing his nose against his shoulder. He would carry his trainer and Lucas to the waiting ship.

Red and Charizard walked into the cavern.

Lucas was slumbering soundly in Venosaur's leaves, sleeping soundly without a nightmare. Espeon was the cause of that, her nose against his cheek, glowing slightly in her effort to keep at bay any bad dreams.

Charizard tiredly dropped down next to the fire, wings aching from the long flight. Within seconds he had curled up in a corner of the cave and had fallen fast asleep. Red stood next to Snorlax, one hand on a paw. Snorlax's back was slowly coating in frost, ignored by the giant Pokémon. It took a lot to freeze the giant Pokémon, especially as it didn't mind the cold. All of its fat could easily ward off the cold for months.

He stayed like that for a long few hours, watching the mountain in its unchanging, yet ever changing glory. It felt so good to be back- he felt so much more powerful, and so much more in control here on this mountain. Even the wild Pokémon avoided his little cave, after being beaten so many times. The entire mountain seemed to welcome him back.

It was a little too bad Red was leaving again in the morning. Crimson eyes turned away from the billowing snow, and back to where most of his Pokémon lay asleep. Espeon glanced at him, forked tail swishing quietly through the air. It was unusual for Espeon to grow close to a human so quickly, but Lucas was a kind soul. The fact that they both had psychic powers probably only sped it along. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, rubbing his head against Red's neck. Red petted him back, the soft fur reassuring him. Snorlax grumbled happily as Red settled next to his head, hand running along the short, thick neck. A giant paw nudged him lightly, glad to be back with the one he considered his equal and his friend.

Red smiled as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning both were awoken by the quiet beep from Red's Pokédex. Red got up first, rekindling the fire and warming food up. Lucas scrambled to his side, ready to help. He, Red quickly discovered to his surprise, didn't actually know how to cook on a campfire. He knew it in an abstract way, but none of the little ways that made it an overall easier experience.

Red showed him a few of the ways to make things easier, before turning to the task of feeding all of his Pokémon. The cruise ship wouldn't leave until 11, and boarding would start at 8. It took about a hour to fly down the mountain and to the city, a half-hour to walk through the city to the docks. Landing his Charizard in city limits would draw far too much attention.

Lucas didn't chatter as he ate breakfast, but his hands were shaking slightly. Red pulled the bright, multi-colored tickets out of his pocket, passing them over. "The S.S. Lance?"

Red nodded. It was named after the Pokémon Champion, undefeated until Red came along…

"Who is this Lance person? Is he strong?"

Ah. That's right, history. Red scribbled down onto a notebook, '_Lance is the champion of the Elite Four for both the Kanto and Johto region.'_

"Oh. So that means he's really strong right? Did you ever fight him Red?"

Red nodded. The fight was hard, and long, but he had won. "_I won."_

"Really? That seems pretty cool!"

_'He's a Dragon-type user, he's weak against ice attacks. I just used Lapras and Blastoise to ice them all down.'_

Red smiled slightly, head tilting out to look at the swirling snowstorm. "So where are we Red? So I know where to go if we need to get back." Lucas sipped at the thick stew, but his eyes were sparkling as he looked down at the tickets on his lap.

_"I'll tell you more when we get on the ship, and get a map as well." _There was a lot to teach Lucas on their one-week trip through the ocean. It would be enough to at least make it so that way he didn't stand out _too_ much in Hoenn, though he would stand out at least a little.

Lucas nodded mutely.

Within the hour, Red had Lucas firmly tucked beneath him, sheltering him from the cold as Charizard took to the air to fly towards the city. Lucas shivered occasionally between the two warmth's, arms tugged in tight around himself. Neither of them tried speaking, even when Charizard's wings faltered for a moment.

Charizard was one of the most powerful of all his kind, but even he had weight and speed limits.

They touched down in a small forested area, only a bit off from the city, and where Red had expected to land. The trainer rubbed Charizard's nose in appreciation, feeding him a few poffins in thanks. The dragon eagerly snapped them up, before returning to the pokéball to rest.

It didn't take long for them to reach the docks. Lucas lagged behind with each step, drinking in the sights and sounds of a Pokémon filled city. Red patiently waited for him, hat tugged low to hide his crimson eyes. "There's so much stuff!" Lucas whispered.

Red nodded, and together the two slowly made their way to the waiting ship.

It wasn't too terribly old, but it wasn't new either. It was just a passenger ship headed for Hoenn region, sitting low on the water. Tentacool could be seen in the waters, darting in and out of waves. A few Staryu drifted by, mixed among the Goldeen and Magikarp. A flock of Pidgey's flew overhead, past the slowly queuing line of people waiting to get aboard the ship.

Lucas handed back Red's ticket from where he had kept it safe in his pocket, and tugged the backpack further up onto his back. Red eyed the rope wrapped around it for a moment, before shrugging. Whatever made Lucas a little happier…

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome." The ships captain, an old, but still fit man stepped down the gangplank. "Welcome aboard the S.S. Lance. And no, it isn't named after the former Champion."

There were a few sighs, stifled before they could get too loud. Red rocked onto the balls of his feet, apparently willing to wait out any long speech the Captain may give. Lucas dropped down beside him, staring at the sleek lines of the ship. "But I'm sure you don't want a lecture right now, so let's get you all aboard and us on our way."

A few smiles now greeted the Captain. Lucas scrambled back up again, and Red caught his hand, pulling him up to be one of the first people to the line.

The Captain looked at them both oddly. "This is it? Are you just visiting Hoenn? You certainly can't be running away to it like some young idiots who want to get around the age limit to becoming a Pokémon trainer. After all, Kanto has the lowest of 'em all."

Red shook his head, and brought up his hands before hesitating. The chances of the sea captain knowing sign language was practically nil. "Ahh, mute are ya? You must be going to the hot springs. Anyways, if ya need anything, my cabin has the sign 'Captain' on it. Don't hesitate if ya need anything."

With that, Lucas and Red were ushered on board with only a backpack worth of packing between them.

Before the boat could fill, Red started off with a tour of the boat, and a quick explanation of the facilities. The Pokémon healing machine, the computer that allowed you to access the Pokémon, and a few other places. Machop's and Poliwhirls marched down the hallways, carrying giant boxes with ease.

Lucas nodded at each of the quick explanations, and then half-froze when they stepped into the mart.

It was different from the usual marts that Red frequented. Instead of being stocked with Pokémon healing items and a few TM's, it was filled to the brim with items that a lost traveler would have forgotten. Clothes, backpacks, blankets, maps, watches that had a whole host of interesting stuff on them…

Red just waved a hand, told Lucas to pick out whatever he wanted, and went hunting for a world map.

By the time Lucas had finally picked out a few things, Red had narrowed down the selection to two different maps. One was the traditionally folded up paper map with all of the major routes between cities and towns highlighted, while the other was a digital chip put inside of one of the watches. The digital would only have major routes and cities, and nothing else…

Red glanced towards Lucas, dawdling over backpacks, and went with the paper version. Lucas had always had an aversion to mechanical things, though he had never explained why. The folded up paper, backpack, a PokéNav, a belt with the ball stations ready, and a light-weight coat was added to the mix. Red looked at the coat, slightly puzzled by it. Was Lucas really that cold on Mount Silver? He found it nice and warm.

"Red? What's this?"

Red tapped the label on it. "PokéNav? It can tell time, Pokémon status for contests-"

The cashier interrupted, "It's the native equipment for most Pokémon trainers to have in Hoenn. I know how much Kanto likes to go in without anything, but we figure that we should probably have a bit more. You can even call people with it."

"Oooh."

The cashier nodded, looking at Red in confusion, "Aren't you going to get one too?"

Red shook his head. He pointed to Lucas, and the Cashier shrugged. "Have fun with it. Go ahead and try it out while you're on the Ship. Unlike other ships we're not a battle ship, so don't get into any Pokémon fights, got it?"

A nod from both of them. "Good! Thank you for buying this, and have a nice day."

The two escaped back to their shared room, purchases firmly in hand, as the hallway began to fill with curious explorers. No sooner had they reached their own room, when across the Public Announcement System came the Captains voice. "Alrighty then me sea-newbies. We're shoving off of shore. Dinner is served at six o'clock sharp in the dining hall, be there or go hungry."

A cackle, and the ships engines began to thrum to life. Lucas instinctively crept nearer to Red. "I've never been on a boat before…"

Red threw a companionable arm around Lucas, comforting the boy. He beckoned Lucas over to the computer, withdrawing a single Pokémon. He placed two pokéballs into Lucas's hands.

"Espeon and… Which one is this Red?"

_"Lapras. If you ever fall into the water, Lapras will keep you safe, right Lapras?"_

Within the pokeball, the Pokémon nodded, fire burning in its eyes. Espeon, obviously, had already been filling in the water-ice type on the situation. Espeon and Lapras generally traded places, though sometimes Red broke the six Pokémon rule and had Lapras up Mount Silver with him.

"Is this really okay Red? I thought you said that Pokémon might not listen to you if you didn't have the right badges…"

Red nodded. '_I asked my Pokémon if they were okay with sticking close to you since you're new to the world, and don't have your own Pokémon yet. Espeon likes you enough that she was very happy to agree. Lapras trusts me enough that he's willing to listen to you.'_

In a battle, the Pokémon wouldn't listen to Lucas, choosing their own ways of attacking, but Red figured it would be fine. After all, Lucas didn't know how to battle at all yet. If he tried giving commands, all that would happen would be a lost battle, no matter how good the Pokémon were.

_'If someone ignores the rules, and forces you into a Pokémon battle, they both know what to do, and will end it fast.'_

Lucas gulped and nodded. Red crouched down onto one knee, showing Lucas where to attach the pokéballs to his side. Then he made Lucas practice a bit until pulling out a pokéball, tossing it to release a Pokémon, and returning the Pokémon were a second movement. Espeon good-naturally put up with the constant in and out, as Pikachu yawned from his shoulder. Snorlax, Venosaur, Charizard and Blastoise remained within their pokeballs for now. They would stand out far too much on this tiny ship full of people moving regions.

When Red was assured that Lucas would be able to defend himself even if a wild Gyrados attacked the ship, he promptly fell onto the bed, and took a nap.

* * *

Lucas wandered the ships hallways, Espeon padding beside him. Her calm, steady, stream of mental snarking kept his own nerves at bay. This was his first time on a boat, on traveling so long on a boat, and being surrounded on all four sides by the sea made him remember that Island-

_No worry, strong, powerful, we protect._ Espeon promised him proudly. She had no doubt in her power, and judging by the wiggle that came from Lapras's ball, he had no doubt either. It reminded him of Boney, and how Boney had kept the nightmares at bay, refusing to let them close.

"Thanks, Espeon."

The cat-like Pokémon purred in contentment, as she flicked her tail against his nose. Lucas grinned, as he continued wandering down the hallway. Red had given him his pokédex, along with a quick explanation on how to use, not to use it in front of other people as they'd get the wrong idea, and told him to have fun around the ship, as they'd be staying there for the next week.

And, Red had promised to start working on a Pokémon Guide for Dummies (as Snake would've put it) so that way Lucas wasn't asking another question every other step.

Espeon bounded ahead of him, racing out into the bright daylight. Lucas followed swiftly, eyes widening in delight. Water surrounded them everywhere, sparkling and glittering- but that wasn't what caught his immediate attention. What caught his attention were the Pokémon that darted and played through the waves.

"Momma! Momma! What are those Pokémon?"

"Take a good look honey, these Pokémon don't often come out of their deep-sea environment. See, there's Huntail, and the pink ones are Gorebyss, oh, and those hearts are Luvdisc's!" The mother, a young woman of about twenty-five, pointed out each Pokémon.

Lucas edged closer to listen in too the woman talk, feeling a bit envious of the child in her arms. "Oh look! There's a pod of Wailmer and Wailord!"

The giant Pokémon swam by, dwarfing the ship easily. Lucas leaned over with wide eyes, as Espeon perched on the railing beside him. _Large, slow, ungainly, not fast, smart, pretty like me_ The smugness in Espeon's voice could've rivaled Kumatora's when bragging about one of her new psychic attacks she had just learned.

Lucas petted Espeon, allowing her that smugness as he looked out across the water. The woman seemed to notice him. "Hello, who are you?"

"I-I'm Lucas. Pleased to meet you Miss."

"The pleasure is all mine. Are you heading out on your first Pokémon adventure?"

Lucas nodded, and the woman's smile dimmed slightly. "To see your child leave on their own adventure… It's why I left Kanto. Hoenn demands that the child be at least twelve before their allowed to set off from home. Kanto says the child can set off at ten. I know recently they've raised the age limit, but no one has listened to it."

Ten? Had Red really been on his own since ten? How old was Red anyways-

"Well, would you listen to me blather! You should enjoy Hoenn, it's a tropical island with many hot springs and its very own active volcano. No need to worry though, it won't erupt or anything, and there aren't many earthquakes."

An… Island, huh? Just like home…

"It never does get cold there."

Lucas nodded to the words, fiddling with the Pokénav clipped to his belt. Espeon stretched on the tiny pole, and Lucas held his arms out. Lightly she jumped into his arms. The mother looked at him for a long moment, before smiling gently as she led her child back inside.

Lucas remained outside, looking out at the sea.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, when a warm hand descended on his shoulder. "If you keep staring out like that Sonny, you're gonna go blind. Don't underestimate the light off the water."

"Oh, Captain! What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't help but notice how long you've stayed out here even when yer Espeon went to sleep."

Ah, that's true, her thoughts had been a lot quieter and more content. "So I came on down to see how ya were doing."

"Fine. I'm just… surprised sometimes to see how big a world can be."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Only bits of Kanto, and soon Hoenn. Most maps don't even cover anything more then five regions, and there's hundreds of them." The captain chewed on the stem pipe clenched between his teeth. "This Espeon ain't yours, is it?"

"No, how could you-"

"Yer a bit too scared and uncertain to have a Pokémon so proud and regal. She wouldn't normally be-"

Espeon growled, fur bristling. Lucas froze as he could feel claws beginning to dig at his flesh, before they abruptly retracted. Espeon continued growling, eyes fixated on the Captain.

"Huh, she might not be yours, but she certainly does care fer ya a lot." The Captain mused. "I mean no offense to the boy, but ye have to admit, he isn't yer normal type of trainer, especially fer one as strong as you. Ye didn't get to be this way by going with him."

Espeon sniffed, looked away and cattily twining around Lucas's shoulder. It was clear what _she_ thought on the matter, and Lucas giggled slightly. _Hmph. Bravery different, still here. Heart big, almost too big._

Espeon pressed her nose against his cheek. _Heart as big as my feeder._

Espeon though he had a heart as big as Red's? Lucas's heart warmed at the thought, as he hugged her close. The Captain grinned at the sight. "Who knows boy, you might be able to find a Pokémon to be this close with you until the day you die."

It was… a comforting, and discomforting thought. For someone to be so devoted to him. Father was that devoted to Claus and Mother, and Lucas had been left behind, left _alone_ for so long. He didn't want anyone to feel the same way…

"That… That seems really amazing." Lucas said at last.

The sea Captain laughed freely. "Yer somethin' else yerself kiddo. I don't think you'll make it to the league, but I don't think that's where yer aiming either."

Lucas smiled slightly, as the ship sailed onwards.


	3. Let Us Begin

Hoenn greeted the two twelve-year-olds with a light rainstorm as the ship steamed into Slateport City. It was the light, drizzly rain that wasn't enough to get a person sopping wet, but it wasn't light enough to be completely ignored either. Espeon retreated to her pokéball and watched the rain from her safe confines.

Pikachu, always hating the pokéball, buried himself beneath Red's jacket, ears twitching. Red decided that he should probably start training in warm, wet, humid climates if he was already beginning to fry just from stepping out of the cool air-conditioning.

Lucas beside him was practically glowing from the heat. "It's finally warm!"

Warm? No. This was hot. Waaaay too hot. His throat ached with the warmth.

"C'mon Red, let's explore the city!"

Lucas tugged on his hand, leading the way. Red followed behind, content to just follow for now, as his backpack lightly slapped on his back. It was empty for now, but a trip through the pokémart and other stores available ought to fix that up.

Prof. Oak had sent him a new Pokédex through Blue whenever she visited with food. It had all of the cataloged information, and here where it could actually receive a signal instead of being blocked by the steadily whirling blizzard, he could see new updates to Pokémon found, caught, and studied.

There were still a few gaps in the Pokédex for Hoenn region, though most of it was filled in, and all of the Pokémon were at least seen. Red figured if he saw anything left in the gaps, he would catch it, but it went mostly ignored for now.

Lucas whirled around, his own quite full backpack jingling slightly. Tucked into a side pocket was perhaps the longest book Red had ever read- and he had written this one. It wasn't as technical as Prof. Oak liked to get, but it went over the most basic of basics, while giving Lucas tips and tricks on how to defeat certain types, how to take care of Pokémon, and a few other things.

Though Lucas seemed to have also enjoyed his time with the sea Captain. Red found that Lucas split his time between himself and the Captain, drifting back and forth in his quest for knowledge. The Captain talked to Red like he did Lucas, a bit condescendingly, but still nicely. The Captain obviously didn't know who Red was, which was really, really nice.

"C'mon!" Lucas tugged at his hand, and Red picked up the pace a bit, as together they ducked beneath the giant tapestry covered shops. People moved slowly between tables, a low, constant hum that blended with the rain. Lucas bounced eagerly from shop to shop, eyes bright and happy.

Red laughed silently, before tugging Lucas's hand to point towards the one place they needed to go- the Pokémon Center. There they could register Lucas as a trainer, and Red could set him up with his very own Pokémon Account.

Lucas followed behind him, mutely taking in all the sights with huge, glowing eyes. He had picked right then. While there was some modernization of this island, it mostly passed by in sleepy silence except for its bustling port city. Lucas didn't like too many electronics, and there wasn't enough here to overwhelm him-

Nurse Joy handed Lucas his Trainer Card Request Sheet, before looking to Red. "Would you also like one?"

Red shook his head, flashing his Kanto. "Oh, but you should update your card while you're here! It even comes free with a Pokémon Gym case. You should always keep those handy."

Red hesitated. He didn't _plan_ on challenging any leaders, but by the same token, he hadn't planned to challenge Team Rocket. It just sort of happened. And anyone who was at least a little strong could take a look at him and know that he was strong too…

Red sighed as he filled out a card, purposely leaving the name blank. If the name Red suddenly popped up on Hoenn's computer systems… Well, chaos would descend in about a week.

Nurse Joy disappeared for a few minutes, before returning with the blank cards and empty Gym Badge cases. "Thank you so much for visiting us. We hope you have a wonderful day."

"Thank you miss." Lucas said shyly, before Red gently tugged him out the door. A bit of Red's money was transferred over to the shy kid beside him, before Red stared at the teeming mass of people. Lucas might've been happy to be among them, but Red wasn't. He was never comfortable among so many people.

"_Would you like too split up? We'll meet up at the entrance of the market in exactly one hour, and we can start with Littleroot Town._"

Red signed the words, carefully searching Lucas's face for any face dropping. Lucas frowned for a moment, before his fingers fell on Espeon's ball securely at his side. "I-I guess…"

Lucas didn't want to be separated, but Red really didn't want to be among so many people. They both hesitated for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do next. Finally, Red signed, "_Ah, it'll be easier if I just stay with you."_

The smile Lucas gave him was worth the pounding heart and carefully hidden shaking hands. Red could handle crowds if he could handle it his own way. The ship may have been crowded, but there was always an easy bolting place if it became too much. The shopping district of Slateport, while wide and sprawling, had no easy hole to duck into, no place too hide. Once, and only once did he find his limbs beginning to lock up. Pikachu helpfully pulled on his hair then, propelling him onwards.

Lucas's warm hand in his was the biggest help quite honestly. He wasn't facing the masses alone, and while Lucas was just as quiet as he was, too stunned to say more, the sentiment behind the hand was clear. _You are not alone_.

Still, he couldn't help think that Lucas coming here on his own would've been pretty nice as well.

* * *

Lucas smiled to himself as he finally felt Red's tension going down. Red obviously didn't do well in crowds, and Lucas was almost sorry that he had dragged the taller boy along. Almost, but not quite.

He had been scared too. So many people- he had never seen so many people gathered together in his entire life before except for once. On New Pork Island. And even then, there was the sensation of it being the final showdown, that he needed to move, and stop Pokey. He hadn't had the chance to stand and stare at everyone, like he was now. It was a bit overwhelming, and he was a bit glad when Red decided to end their foray in the market with a firm tug towards the exit.

They emerged, a little bit shaken up, and stirred, and Lucas let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. In the pokéball, Espeon purred. She shared her trainers sentiment of _less people is good_.

"Thanks Red. I guess I didn't notice how tense I was getting."

Red nodded easily, tugging his hat down low. Pikachu finally popped his head from out of Red's coat, ears twitching. "Pika?"

Red smiled as he rubbed the Pokémon's ears. It was always a bit unusual to see Red smile. Normally his smile would be this lightest touch that made a normally scary face a bit less scary. This smile lit up Red's face, a private moment between he and his Pokémon, gentle and touching, and private.

Lucas glanced away until Red finally tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and pointed towards the road. Lucas laughed, and nodded. It was time to go.

He was going on a Pokémon adventure, to find his courage, and be the best person he could possibly be. "I wish I had remembered to say goodbye to that sea captain… What was his name anyways?"

Red shrugged. "_He never told us."_

"Oh. But he taught me a lot about Hoenn, and about what all you can do. I might even know more then you Red!" The last sentence was slightly teasing, and lighthearted. "Um, Red? Are you angry?"

Red blinked. Did he look angry? "_No, I'm not. I'm just surprised. You might be right."_

He had never actually traveled to Hoenn after all, though he had gathered enough information through various sources. Mainly Blue on her once-monthly trips to yell at him and update him on everything going on, but Blue was a reliable source of information.

"Is that your surprised look then?" Lucas squeaked, suddenly nervous and scared around Red. Just like the first time the two had met, and he hadn't gotten used to Red's 'resting' face that most would call a 'glare'.

Red nodded. He hoped it was his surprised look. He really, really did.

* * *

A tall, blue-haired man glanced upwards from where he had been arranging his fossils as a Sea Captain strolled into the building. It wouldn't of been a big deal in just about any other building in the entire region- but this was Ever Grande City.

The city where the Pokémon League for Hoenn resided.

"Drake. I see you were out on your boat. See anyone interesting?"

"Aye. Two of them. A little blond-haired boy named Lucas. He's a mite bit of a coward, and I don't think that he'll ever be able to defeat all the gym leaders, but his heart's pure, and he'll go a long way. The other one… gave me chills."

Steven paused in his close inspection of the fossil in his hand. "Chills?"

"He didn't ever pull out any of his Pokémon, not even once. But, I think the Espeon going with Lucas was his, as was that Lapras, and both of them were mighty powerful creatures. I wouldn't be surprised if the Lapras alone could've taken my Pokémon down."

This kind of high praise from Drake, the strongest of the Elite Four and below only the Champion… "Well then, I guess Wallace is going to be challenged quite well when the second trainer comes along, won't he?"

"If Wallace has stopped sulking. He refuses to give up finding Sapphire until he can make her formally the new Champion." Drake pointed out, slightly amused by the former Champion's words. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you gave this all up."

"Ahhh, yes. Well, you see, I wished to talk to Wallace about Sapphire and Ruby."

Drake froze, eyes on the Champion. "Do you mean… there's been a sign of them? After they disappeared for so long?"

"Yes. There have been a few murmurings from deep sea divers that they have seen two children, wearing red and blue, at the bottom of the Ocean." Steven placed his stones to the side. "There have also been reports from Kanto of a Charizard flying down from Mount Silver, and from Sinnoh of three figures at the top of Mount Cornet, and down paths that don't exist."

Drake tugged at his wild mustache, turning the information over in his mind. "These champions disappeared after beating back the dangers that threatened their regions. The reasons were different, but not the sentiments."

_There isn't anyone who can fight me on equal grounds. There are too many people. I don't want too look at these people who expected me to solve everything by myself._

"And two years later, in Unova and Johto regions, new trainers stepped forward too fight against the re-rising evil. Perhaps Ruby and Sapphire heard of these fights and are on the prowl to keep it from happening to their region as well."

"And what of Mount Silver? There are only legends of the trainer who makes his living there, but if he has descended-"

"It might not all be doom Drake." Steven smiled gently as he leaned back in his seat. "Perhaps they have decided that they would like to re-join society. After all, Ruby and Sapphire both have parents worried about them."

"I suppose so, yes. Norman and Professor Birch, hmm?"

"Yes."

Steven closed his eyes for a brief second. "It might be a sign for the better, rather then the worst."

"I hope so." Drake murmured. "Perhaps like the Pokémon who saved my life, this could be a changing point."

* * *

Peach glided over to the 'kids' table with a slight expression of concern. "Is everything okay over here? Where's Lucas and Red?"

Nana and Popo glanced at each other, as Toon Link put on his most winning smile. "He's not coming in for breakfast today."

"He isn't? I wonder if I should go visit him…" Peach looked to the doorway, a bit worried.

Ness wrestled a slice of seal away from Pikachu. The two ice climbers looked absolutely pumped to have their favorite foods for breakfast today. "Not Qallunaat food!" The two chirruped happily, clapping hands together, before digging into the provided food. It was mostly meat, all along the buffet, with a few dried, frozen vegetables and tubers mixed in for good measure.

Ike looked like he was in heaven.

"Gerrof Pikachu, and go bother Red for food."

The Pikachu threw Ness a nasty look, a spark of energy arcing from tail to ears. Ness glared right back, psychic energy gathering at his finger tips. Pit sailed on overhead, wings flapping furiously.

He touched down on the other side of the table, before turning with wide eyes. "Where's Red?"

"Pit? What's the matter?"

"Uhh, Lucario is busy pacing the hallways, and Red usually knows best on how to calm him down. If Red's not around, then I can go find Meta Knight."

"Meta Knight. Red isn't coming to breakfast today." Toon Link said. With a grateful nod, Pit took off running. His wings streamed out behind him, barely missing the older, bigger Link who quietly entered the room with Zelda by his side.

Zelda's sharp eyes scanned the room, finding, identifying, and analyzing who all was there. Her brow creased slightly on spotting the fact that there were several smashers missing. The Princess walked calmly over to her fellow princess. "Peach."

"Zelda, you noticed Red and Lucas are missing as well?"

"Yes. Olimar and Villager do not seem to be here either, but I believe that can wait." Captain Falcon entered the room alone, Toon Link noticed in distraction. Most of his attention was focused on the two Princesses that seemed to be so concerned about Lucas and Red.

"Toon Link. Although many mistake your ability to make people laugh as being foolish yourself, I know you have a good head on your shoulders. What happened to Red and Lucas? Do you know?"

Toon Link crossed his arms. He hated telling Princess Zelda _no_, but he had also promised Lucas he wouldn't tell anyone where he was going. "Well…" He hedged, trying to buy himself more time for the traditional mass chaos that usually reigned when you had well over thirty various people of various backgrounds in one room.

He wasn't disappointed when Diddy Kong slid across the table, sending food scattering everywhere. Nana and Popo both gasped, looking on with horror. In seconds their giant hammers were out, and the two Smashers were charging at the young Monkey full tilt. "Get him! Don't you dare waste the food of our homeland!"

The two brought their hammers down squarely on Kirby. Kirby retaliated in kind, turning around to attempt to suck them both up. The Ice Climbers scrambled back over a table, and Toon Link started taking this as his cue to start sneaking away.

Zelda and Peach both didn't notice, too caught up in the chaos as they attempted to dodge flying food. Falco's feathers puffed in fury as a bowl full of cooked fish fell on top of his head. Popo and Nana were practically foaming at the mouth over such indelicacy to their native homelands food.

Toon Link thankfully escaped out the door, and into the hallway. "Nice work there Kid. I probably couldn't of done better myself."

The low, gravely voice could only belong to one Smasher in the entire mansion. Snake. Toon Link turned with wide eyes, arms flailing out to express his surprise. "No need to be so surprised kiddo. I was watching you dodge the princesses' questions."

"Since when?!"

"The very beginning. I figured Red and Lucas had disappeared somewhere after seeing Lucas make his way to Red's room last night. Nana and Popo probably overheard it as they snuck into Lucas's room to give him something, probably the rope." Snake took a sip of the mug he held in his hands. Toon Link's nose wrinkled as the scent of coffee drifted down to him, before glumly acknowledging that at least it was better then smokes.

"So where are they headed off to kid?"

"It's a secret. I promised." Toon Link stated calmly.

Snake eyed him for a moment, before grunting. "Hope you're ready then. More of the adults are gonna start noticing, and most of them tend to be the protective kind. Especially the hero types."

"Aren't most of us heroes here? I know Ganandorf, Bowser and-"

"That isn't what I meant kid." Snake interrupted. "I mean that when people realize just how long Red and Lucas both have been gone, the sh- a lot of problems are going to arise."

Toon Link frowned. Well, he could see them being a bit angry, but really… "Red cleared it with Master Hand beforehand, so they can't complain. Besides, why would anyone else care anyways? We can all take care of ourselves."

"Because you're a kid." The blunt reply didn't really do anything for Link, who stared blankly at him.

"Look, most of these guys aren't parents, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to get angry at the idea of a person hurting a kid. Especially when half of the smashers around here consider you guys to be under their protection."

"What? You guys didn't act like that during the Subspace Adventure; Lucas and Ness both told me so. You guys even got Nana and Popo wrapped up in the adventure, despite them not being related to it!" Toon Link hadn't been there for the fight against Tabuu, but the other kids had filled him in on all of the important details.

"What Snake is trying to say-" The streak of blue light and bright green eyes belonged to Sonic, "Is that now that the Smashers have a chance to rest against insurmountable odds, they don't want kids to be put in too much danger. I mean, you have to admit, being turned into a trophy and having your life threatened isn't exactly the same."

Snake's 'good mood' instantly vanished. "What are you doing here hedgehog?"

"Just giving you a hand is all. You could give Knuckles a run with your inability to spit out your feelings."

Snake glowered angrily. "I don't need the help. And give me back my smokes."

"Nope~ You're too cool for these."

"It's called nicotine addiction and me not living long enough for it to matter." Snake snarled back, before lunging for the cigarette pack held in Sonic's hands. The words seemed to of stunned Sonic long enough that he couldn't dodge in time.

"Snake-"

"Hmph. Made you stop." The man twirled the pack in his fingers, and securely clenched it in his hand.

Toon Link edged a step towards the end of the hallway. That snapped both Snake's and Sonic's attention to him. "Well kid? Red and Lucas are at least together, right? Red has a good head on his shoulders."

"Yes, they're going on an adventure together!" Toon Link said, grinning at the memory of just how excited the two of them were.

"Good." Snake seemed willing to drop the subject, though Sonic lingered for a few moments longer, staring directly at Toon Link. Finally the hedgehog seemed to shrug.

"If you need any help, you know where to find us."

"And you'll come in late like always?"

"Fifteen minutes late with a cup of Starbucks." Sonic promised with a grin.

Then, in a flash of blue, he had sped off after Snake to begin bugging the gruff, dour man. Toon Link stared after the two, a confused look on his face. "Why would any of the adults care?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu murmured at his side, before bounding away towards Red's room. Toon Link stared after Pikachu, before shrugging. It didn't matter anyways. It wasn't like anyone else was going to notice in the first week, and by the end of the week, it's be far too late too do anything about it.

Besides, it wasn't like adults to care about much of anything, let alone actually do something they cared about. Toon Link walked down the hallway, humming to himself. Oh yes, this would turn out the same way things always did back home-

Nobody would do anything about it.

* * *

_A/n: Thank you reviewers, we've finally reached to the start of the plot! To my two reviewers: Yes, Red is writing in unown, and that was N. :D Also, as for Mother 3... If you don't mind a gba emulator, there is a fantastic fan translation that I'm using for this. _


	4. Fighting and More Fighting

Lucas ducked, a wild Poochyena flying over his head. The dog-like Pokémon growled as it turned in the tight space, glowering directly at Lucas. Beside him, Espeon's tail flicked. She didn't seem at all threatened by this dog, who was a bit more focused on Lucas, rather then on her.

Red, currently standing off to the side, looked on with slight amusement. Espeon turned to Lucas. _Command? Too weak to hurt, so I listen, and you learn how to fight_

Yes, that was right. They had come out here where the wild Pokémon were so weak that Red had practically stated that there wasn't any possible way for them to hurt Lucas. And this, Red said, would be the perfect place for him to catch his own wild Pokémon.

Espeon abruptly whirled, a shield glowing around her as she used Reflect. Poochyena hit the shield, and bounced back with a yelp. It quickly shook off the slight stun, growling threateningly. Espeon didn't seem to notice, glowing yellow as she ran forward, claws raking across his side.

The Poochyena fled after the attack. _Held back, too weak_.

Lucas nodded awkwardly, looking down at the sheet in his hands. According to Red's book, there was only four 'attacking' moves that a Pokémon could remember at a time. It was how you used them that determined a winner or a looser.

What Espeon had just used was swift and reflect. Poochyena had used Growl and tackle. "Red, are you sure that I'll be able to catch my own Pokémon here?"

Red nodded, gesturing to the pokéballs in Lucas's hands. They were empty and waiting to be filled. "I don't think I can do it like this..." Lucas mumbled. Regret and a bit of self-loathing was beginning to well up in him.

He didn't want to waste Red's time, but this was scary. Scarier then he expected. Red had always stayed behind an invisible wall during the battles, and Lucas had half-expected for it to remain the same, even now. Being attacked directly had been a bad surprise, and one that dredged up bad memories.

Red abruptly plopped something onto his head. Lucas yelped in surprise, and his hands automatically flew up to it. Red, with a look of seriousness, crouched down next to him. The usual red and white cap that normally decorated his head and kept unruly black hair from going everywhere was gone.

_"As long as you're wearing my hat, you can do anything."_

"H-Huh?"

Red petted Espeon, and Lucas glanced to the cat-like Pokémon. She purred, images flickering in his mind of _linking, person to person, feelings made clear_. Oh. He dragged his eyes back to Red, patiently waiting.

_"We came here so that way you could grow used to it. Even I failed the first few times I tried catching Pokémon. It's a skill you have to practice."_ Red stood up, hand on the pokéball that Lucas clutched. "_Why don't we start with something a little calmer. Espeon?"_

The hand signal to Espeon, made Lucas look. The Espeon had frozen, fur standing on end. She stood like that for a long, long moment, staring at something that only she could see. Then, slowly, the fur went back down. Lucas frowned along with Red. Even he could tell that wasn't normal-

_Flying. Invisible. But smart. Leave alone, and flee._

The image of sleek red and blue figures intertwining around each other and darting through the grass flashed into both of their minds for a moment. Then, Espeon padded back to Red and Lucas. She was content that they were gone now. "Red, what were those Pokémon?"

_"Legendries probably."_ Red signed the words back. "_Like Mew, they can probably make themselves invisible. It's in the book, isn't it? The 'legendries' of each region, and a rough description of what they look like."_

Red had zero artistic talent, but he could describe Pokémon quite well. "Ah, so Latias and Latios?"

Red nodded, and pointed towards the grass. "_We should concentrate on what we came here for. Practice and training."_

Lucas nodded, turning back to the grass. It rustled softly, and a small, green and red capped head popped out of the grass. Lucas froze, as Red took a step back. Then, Lucas touched the hat on his head, and took a step forward. The small Pokémon took a step back, the red horns glowing softly. Lucas froze in response.

"H-Hello. Ralts."

The Ralts shyly edged closer, one pale hand touching the Joy Pendant that Toon Link had given him. Lucas grinned, "You like that pendant, huh?"

Ralts happily mumbled, before curling white fingers(were those fingers?) around the Joy Pendant, and tugging. Lucas reached down, and unclipped it. "Do you want this?"

The horns glowed brightly, as the little Pokémon danced around Lucas's hand. '_Want, want, want, happy, happy, happy~'_

"Oh, you're a psychic type like me, huh?"

Ralts head tilted towards him in curiosity. Lucas closed his eyes, letting a little ball of power form in his hands. Ralts chirruped in response, touching the ball. Lucas felt a very, very slight tug at his mind, and a slight tug at the ball of psychic power.

Red didn't twitch as Lucas and Ralts began to slowly pass the ball back and forth between them. Though, out of the corner of his eye, Lucas was pretty sure there was a smile on the trainer's face.

Ralts dropped the Joy Pendant, causing it to cry out, and dive after it. Lucas allowed the ball of energy vanish as he crouched down to help Ralts pick it back up. "You're going to loose it at this rate!"

Ralts frowned at him, and clutched the butterfly-shaped object to its chest. Red pointed off towards town, and signed one quick word. Lucas nodded, and turned to Ralts. "Would you like to come with me? I'm going on an adventure."

The Pokémon hesitated, looking back towards the safety of the grass. Lucas forced himself to wait. Had Red ever done this? Standing in one place and attempting to coax a Pokémon to come with him? Or had he simply battled them until they were exhausted and then used the pokéball whether the Pokémon wanted it or not?

Ralts made its decision by throwing its arms around Lucas. '_Travel, fun, see world. Be with you.'_

Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked to Red. "I just caught my first Pokémon!"

Red gave him two thumbs up.

"Hm. Congratulations child, you've taken the first step to becoming a Pokémon Trainer." The low, rumbling voice made Lucas flinch involuntarily. Ralts tightened its arms around him, horns glowing in agitation.

That voice _sounded_ like Dad. Not completely. Father had a slight drawl, and a different emphasis on the words, but it was still so very, very close. Lucas turned wide eyes towards the owner of the voice.

A tall, dark haired man stood on the path, arms crossed. Dark eyes evaluated Lucas, before turning their questioning gaze to Red, who met the gaze on squarely. Crimson and black eyes battled for a second, as Espeon and Pikachu drew close to Red. Lucas remained frozen next to Ralts.

"Hm. Two trainers huh? I thought I saw you pass by earlier. Hm. You must be pretty strong in Kanto, but you came to Hoenn to teach this boy?"

Red said and did nothing. Norman smiled thinly. "I see. So then, child, are you going to go to Rustboro and challenge the first gym? Or will you go to Verdanturf and enter the Normal Rank contest?"

"Uhhh- both?" Lucas tried hopefully.

That brought a bit of a smile to the man's sharp face. "That's acceptable as well. In fact, I wish my own son had chosen such a path, but… Well, he became quite happy to become a Pokémon Coordinator. Hm… Still, it's been a long time."

Norman stared out with unfocused eyes, before his eyes abruptly snapped back towards Lucas. "Now then, you should probably get that Pokémon in a pokéball, before anyone else attempts to catch him. The Center is just down the road, so take this time to train."

He stared at Red for a few moments, before shaking his head. "As for you- can I see you in the gym?"

Red nodded once, before turning to Lucas to sign, "_Will you be okay by yourself? I'll leave Espeon with you, and you two can mock battle it. Or you can test your skills against the wild Pokémon."_

"Uhh, I- What do you think Ralts?"

Ralts chittered happily, hands waving. '_Fun, fun, play!'_

"He wants to keep playing…"

"Come by anytime before seven. I walk home every day, so I want to be back before 8." Norman turned away, heading for Petalburg City, where the fifth gym awaited. Red watched him go, before gently plucking off his hat from Lucas's head and bring it down sharply on his own head.

Lucas glanced up to the shadowed face, and glaring red eyes. Red was fixated on Norman's back. Anything Lucas might've wanted to say shriveled up and died in the uncomfortable pit of his stomach at such a frozen glare. Red didn't notice.

Ralts tugged on Lucas's shirt, calling out softly. '_Okay? Happy? Fun?'_

Lucas forced himself to smile, to make his mind turn away from Red. "Yeah, let's play a bit! Do you want to try a mock battle? I don't know what moves you have though-"

Images of growling, of a psychic beam that confused other Pokémon, and of a Pokémon being unable to use their move, flashed in Lucas's mind. "Uhhh, so that was… growl, confusion… and forget? No, not forget-"

The little notebook Red had given him was pulled out and flipped through. "Ah! Disable!"

That caught Red's attention. "_That's odd. Last I knew, Ralts couldn't learn such a move."_

"But Ralts says he can do it-"

_"Must be from one of it's parents."_ Red replied, crouching down next to Ralts. "_If you use it right, you could probably even defeat me with it once Ralts has enough stamina."_ He had to write some of the words, and Lucas was reminded that their communication wasn't perfect yet.

_"Espeon."_

The single signed command brought Espeon proudly trotting towards the front. "_Let's have a mock battle."_

Lucas doubted he would be able to pose much of a challenge to Red, but he nodded nonetheless. "Okay!"

Espeon glowed with her reflective shield- "Ralts, used Disable!"

The Shield remained, but Espeon could no longer spam it. "Ralts, growl!"

A terrifying growl erupted from the tiny Pokémon. Espeon took an automatic step back, ears falling flat. She looked to Red, who nodded reassuringly. He wasn't giving any commands- the battle would be over in a minute if he did, but he was letting Espeon choose her way of fighting.

_'Fun, fun!'_ Ralts happy chattering made Lucas smile. "Okay Ralts, let's try confusion!"

This little mock-battle raged for a few hours, Espeon moving too fast and Ralts too weak to actually make the battle even. Red watched the ongoing battle with laziness, until Ralts paused.

Ralts had been getting faster and faster, and now suddenly- Two Ralts?

Lucas's eyes widened.

Red grinned slightly at the sight. '_Ralts learned double team. As he gets faster and stronger, there'll be more and more copies. But I think that's enough training for now. Let's get to a Pokémon Center and get beds for the night.'_

Lucas nodded, gathering Ralts into his arms.

* * *

Red padded into the darkened Pokémon Gym slowly. Lucas was still in the Pokémon center, with Ralts. Lucas had found a scrap piece of cloth, and was using it as a bandana to hold the odd pendant he had given Ralts, so that way it was never far from the Pokémon.

Red was a bit more concerned with Norman, and how fast his cover was being blown. If he and Lucas had to flee the island nation before the end of the week, Red would not be a happy person. And Red not happy meant there was a lot of destroyed landscape.

"Welcome."

Norman stood in the beginning of the gym, though Red could spot doors leading further back. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you here? It's because of one reason, and one reason only." Red's hand dropped to the pokéballs by his side, ready for a sneak attack.

A picture was held out, as Norman asked softly, "Have you seen these two? The boy's my son. He disappeared a few years back, after fighting Team Aqua and Team Magma with Sapphire, the girl. We haven't heard from them since."

Red took the photograph carefully, staring down at the picture. Red and blue eyes stared back at him, as the two laughing twelve-year-olds' leaned on each other, holding Pokémon. They were both wearing bright green clothing that matched.

Norman waited silently.

At last, Red shook his head. The two were not familiar to him. They had never climbed Mount Silver.

"I see. I had hoped… since you seemed pretty strong… Well, Sapphire is a wild child."

Norman turned away, looking up towards the ceiling. "Never mind."

Red stared at Norman's back, lonely and sad. "I just want to make sure that they're fine. That they're eating enough. That my son is happy. They don't have to come home, just the information would be enough."

Red looked away. He had no right to talk. He had abandoned his home, left his mother alone, didn't contact his rival/friend- he just stayed atop the mountain. Alone, and quiet, where neither Green nor his mom knew he was alive. Only Blue really knew anything about him, and she only visited once a month. Half the time they missed each other, so there was always a note about how he better not be dead.

"One day I hope they'll return home."

Red turned away, and walked out of the gym.

Norman remained staring at the far wall head bowed, and back slumped in defeat as he heard the door softly click behind the unknown trainer.

* * *

Toon Link, Nana, and Popo were all on a mission. The mission? Distract everyone (including Ness) from the fact that Red and Lucas were missing.

The operation plan: make chaos. _Lots_ of chaos. Both of the Ice Climbers were still quietly furious over the wasted food, though Toon Link didn't quite understand the reasons behind it. They didn't tell him, but as they eyed Diddy Kong and several others who spilled their food, Toon Link couldn't help the shudder of fear.

Neither of them were happy, and they were ready to show it.

The food this day was from Kirby's world- sweets, snacks, and some healthy food practically overflowed from the tables. Even Kirby would have trouble finishing it all off. But that wasn't what they were aiming for- Nana and Popo both refused to harm the food in any way.

No, what they were going for was…

Toon Link upended the crate of Smash Items onto the floor. Pokémon, Mr. Saturns, and other creatures instantly began running amok in the cafeteria. A paper fan flew through the air, as did a plateful of spicy curry. Kirby, already in the action of eating, sucked the curry up along with the food.

In moments, the tablecloths were on fire.

In a few more moments, Nana and Popo had successfully covered the food. Sprinklers began to kick in, making R.O.B. start shrieking loudly down the hallway. Master Hand came whirling into view, fuming quite loudly.

"Who got into the crates of smash items?! Those are locked away for a reason!"

Crazy Hand laughed. "Chaos! Chaos! We're gonna have pure and complete chaos!"

Link appeared, hand up to shade his eyes. Peach and Zelda huddled together under Peach's umbrella. Mario and Luigi had their caps firmly pulled down around their ears, letting the water roll off.

There was the sound of feet stomping down the hallway, and Snake appeared with an umbrella. There was a blue Hedgehog attached to his back, like some kind of backpack. "Sonic-" Luigi began, before he was interrupted by a glaring hedgehog.

"Not. A. Word."

Luigi changed tactics, "What caused the rainstorm?"

Kirby ran past, still spurting flames. "Oh."

Link frowned at the chaos, and turned to look for Toon Link, who had already stuffed the crate underneath the table, and hid. Nana and Popo leaned back on the tables, food safely secure. Popo took a bite out of a Megatomato, and Nana took a bite out of a piece of cake.

Olimar spoke up, "Nana, Popo, did you help out with this prank?"

The two kids looked at the space alien, as his dome shaped helmet let water cascade off of him. Several pikmin clung to him, shivering in fear at the small puddles of water forming. Blue Pikmin happily played in the puddles.

Olimar repeated the question again, hoisting the white pikmin in his arms a little higher. "Nana, Popo, did you help out with this prank?"

"Maaaaaybe~"

"While it's good to have fun, you shouldn't do things like this. Fortunately things seemed to be alright this time around, but these sorts of pranks can be dangerous."

Articuno went swooping past, freezing the rainfall as it went. Olimar didn't shiver in the sudden cold, but Sonic did finally jump down from where he had been clinging to Snake. Captain Falcon staggered in, icicles hanging from his helmet.

"What's going on?"

"Nana and Popo helped pull a prank." Olimar stated calmly.

Zelda held up a hand. "We don't know that for certain-"

"Trust me, as a father, I know this." The dry tone of voice brought back more then one stare. "See, look at them. The question is, who's the creator of the prank?"

Toon Link, having successfully dodged behind a table, grimaced.

The grimace froze when Zelda murmured, "Red and Lucas… Where are they?"

Megaman strolled into the room, and spotted Toon Link's frozen panic. "Is something-"

One hand shot up, covered the robots mouth, and pulled him down next to him. Toon Link hurriedly hushed him as he listened in to Zelda and Peach's conversation. "If Red and Lucas haven't been seen by dinner tonight, I'm reporting this to Master Hand."

Crap. That wasn't enough time for Red and Lucas to get far enough away that nobody would go after him! The two friends deserved some downtime. Toon Link frowned, as he stared down at the slowly pooling water.

Master Hand floated over. "Megaman, may I ask you a favor? Will you go into the computer circuits with R.O.B. and shut off the water?"

"Sure thing Master Hand! Hey, Toony, I'll catch ya later!"

Toon Link waved a hand in acknowledgement, still puzzling over a way to distract the adults. Hmm, if a crate full of smash items didn't work, then maybe a brawl? But brawl's were canceled until the end of the week… Maybe if he started messing with people's bedrooms? But he didn't want to be killed, and Olimar's admonition to be more careful rang in his mind. What could he possibly-

A Goldeen splashed its way past, and Toon Link to an idea. He got a wonderful, horrible, awful idea.

The Pokémon from the pokéballs that the Smashers used were, generally speaking, much weaker then the actual Pokémon themselves. But, if enough of them were gathered, and running amuck with no battle directions.. Well, that would be interesting, wouldn't it? Imagine, a tornado full of Magikarp bearing down on Smash Mansion.

A sharp grin appeared on Toon Link's face.

Just because he was usually a responsible kid, didn't mean he didn't like to stir things up.

* * *

"Hey, Olimar, are you really going to leave things like that?"

"Hmm?"

"Nana and Popo, they won't admit to who asked them to help out."

"No, they won't. They're both very good kids really. But just the fact that they won't admit it means that it's one of the children. So it was either Toon Link, Ness, or Lucas… or maybe even Red himself."

"Red isn't a kid. He's what- sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Hmm, you know, I'm not sure. He certainly is that tall, but at times he seems much younger. Either way, he is often at the Children's Table with Lucas and Ness, and the others seem to enjoy having him around."

"So you think Lucas and Red are planning a prank or something?"

"Some kind of surprise. Oh, I hope it'll be a good one! Maybe we should tell Peach and Zelda to calm down. We'll see it soon enough."

"You're surprisingly calm about this."

"I do have two children of my own Doug. They may seem wild and impetuous, but when they had been quiet for a bit, it was always the sign of something astounding coming along."

…

"On second thought, we probably should check up on them. We don't want either of them getting hurt after all. Or for too much chaos to reign…"

* * *

_a/n: Thanks Guest! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and are enjoying the little snippits back into Smash Manor. I'll be continuing them in other chapters. Snake and Sonic are frenemies but I won't be touching too much on their relationship in this particular story. As for the Ice Climbers, I think of them as from the Inuit tribes were food is practically sacred. So the touching of food is a big no-no. Anyways- on to more plot! Also, check back Saturday or Sunday for the next chapter ;)_


	5. Shadows That Creep

Rustboro city was a city that married rustic buildings and nature together in a brown existence. Lucas walked along the street, picking at a few pieces of silk leftover from when wurmples attacked. Red had supported him during the attack, and stood back whenever a trainer had challenged.

Ralts seemed to enjoy the battles well enough. Lucas and Ralts walked side by side, hands linked and swinging back and forth. Red trailed a step behind them, looking up at the giant buildings.

Lucas laughed as he picked up Ralts, and twirled around. Red grinned down at the shorter boy, before looking away towards a larger building that rose above the rest. His attention was immediately brought back to Lucas, where there was a soft cry from the boy, and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Crimson eyes shot back to Lucas, to find him sitting on his rear. A tall, blue-haired man stood above him, looking slightly surprised. A hand extended out, towards Lucas. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay." Lucas scrambled up to his feet by himself, looking everywhere but the man. "I should've looked where I was going-"

"No, no. I should have been looking as well. You did nothing wrong." The two were apologizing profusely to each other. Red watched in with amusement as the apologies continued on for a solid three minutes. He better break them up if anyone wanted to go anywhere anytime soon.

Red stepped in, hand reaching out to tap Lucas on the shoulder. He made sure that his face was kept in shadows- the man seemed slightly familiar. And if Red vaguely recognized him, there was a big chance of the other guy recognizing him back. "Ah, are you his friend?"

The tall man took a step back, rings on his black gloves flashing. He sniffed slightly, frowning. "That's odd- you don't smell like a native from Hoenn."

Lucas shook his head mutely, arms wrapped tight around Ralts. The Pokémon chirruped softly, horns glowing in an attempt to calm his trainer down. "We're not." Lucas mumbled the words, while staring down at the ground.

Red squeezed his shoulder gently. While Lucas had a tendency to shut down while meeting new people, this introduction was worse then others. Lucas glanced up at him, and Red nodded reassuringly. Lucas finally met the man's eyes. "I'm Lucas. Sorry for running into you." He bowed from the waist.

"What? Oh, no, no. I apologize as well. I should know better then to run around here without looking, since I grew up around here. The apologies are mine. My name is Steven."

Steven? As in- The former Pokémon Champion of Hoenn?

Lucas didn't recognize the name, as he smiled shyly. "Oh. Pleased to meet you."

Red eyed the man- if he looked closely, he could see it, the resemblance to Lance. It wasn't facial features or any sort of physical resemblance, but a mental one. How he kept one eye on the surroundings, how he held himself with an air of dignity and grace. How there was a flicker of a flame in his eyes that spoke of many, many fights.

Red's fingers twitched towards his pokéballs, eager for a good fight. He stopped himself- a city was not a place to have a fight, and Steven was the _former_ champion. He wasn't fighting anymore- according to one of Blue's data sheets, the champion was taking over his father's company.

Red stared at Steven for a moment longer, who was managing to tease a bit of a laugh from out of Lucas. A pretty amazing feat, really. "Ah, are you here then to challenge the gym?"

Lucas nodded quickly. "Then you should try visiting the school next too it." Steven suggested. "You may learn all sorts of new things. Especially since you're just beginning your adventure."

"O-Okay." Lucas glanced towards Red, who nodded back, pointing forwards. While Red _had_ tried to keep his data up to date, he _was_ technically two years out of date. Who knew what new things had been discovered? Though, in his time at Smash mansion, he had done his best to catch up on all of the latest information.

The sound of Lucas's stomach rumbling brought one slight smile, and one wide-eyed half-panic look on him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've kept you for far too long. You both should go eat."

Red nodded, and caught Lucas by the shoulder. The two of them calmly walked away from Steven. No sooner did Lucas get out of eyeshot, when he buried his red face in his hands. "He reminds me a bit like Duster. The height thing and all. At least he doesn't have bad breath…"

Duster?

Red asked, "_Who is Duster? You mentioned him a few times."_

"He's a person I traveled with for awhile on my journey. He can play the bass, and he's super good at being a thief! But, well, he has a limp. And… The look in their eyes are the same. Like they're being held back from doing what they really want too do."

Red looked back, but Steven had already vanished into the crowd. Lucas smiled slightly sadly. "But Duster managed to go back, and find the place where he belongs. So I hope Mr. Steven does as well!"

The question was, what does a former champion do?

Red tugged the bill of his cap down low. He didn't know the answer to this question. He had vanished onto Mount Silver, spurning all attention and focusing only on his Pokémon. He hadn't thought that there were any challenges left in either Kanto or Johto, and at ten, he was too young to travel to any other regions due to their age restrictions. And, well, other pieces of his past kept him from straying too far.

But he was twelve now, and there were different regions he could travel too…

Lucas tugged at his shirtsleeve, and pointed off to the side. "Is that the school?"

Red glanced upwards, looking forward. Gates surrounded the school building, a low built, sprawling structure, and a steady stream of people walked in and out. Some were older folks, with gray hair, and canes. Some were even younger then Lucas.

Lucas glanced at the school, before looking to Red. "Should we go in?"

Red nodded, and led the way.

The building was nice and cool when compared too the tropical island climate outside. Red sighed in relief, missing Lucas's shiver. He could see several hallways leading off towards classrooms, and see the steady stream of people but it was just so nice to be able too finally cool off a little.

Pikachu agreed with him with a happy sigh. The little Pokémon had almost retreated to his ball, but instead crawled into Red's backpack, out of view. Now, he crawled onto Red's shoulder. "Pika, pi!"

"Ralts? Ral-Ralts!"

"Pika!"

The two Pokémon grinned at each other, in perfect agreement to whatever they were talking about. Probably the heat, and how good it felt to get out of it. Red turned to Lucas, who looked back up. "So, where should we go?"

_"Hmmm, lead the way."_

He put all of the decisions into Lucas hands, and tagged along through the rooms. Nobody noticed them, as they peeked into empty and slowly filling rooms. There was a list on each of the doors, stating which classes would take place.

"Oh, the gym leader room?" Lucas paused before it, and glanced in. It was mostly empty. "I wonder what happens in this classroom?"

Red shrugged, glancing over his shoulder into the room. Only a few, studious types were inside, but they all looked absolutely elated. Was somebody big coming then?

"Well? Are you coming in or not?" The two twisted around to see a young woman in a simple black dress and red leggings standing behind them. "I'm Gym Leader Roxanne, here to teach one of my classes. If you wish to listen, then do so- if not, then please leave immediately."

Red eyed her for a moment- as per tradition, the first Gym Leader was 'weak'. The real challenge to gyms didn't come until about the fifth. Still- he wondered how strong her real Pokémon were.

Lucas scurried in, and took a seat. Red plopped down beside him, put his head on the desk, and took a nap. His ears were still peeled for any new information, and a hour later, when she announced it was time for a mock battle, his head rose.

Roxanne led the way to the simple gym. It suited her rather blunt personality, Red decided. _I wonder what Green's gym looks like…_ The thought surprised him. He had never visited Green's gym, simply because he didn't want to have to battle his way through pitifully weak trainers to meet up with Green. Plus, he was doing his whole 'loner on a mountain' and 'I don't actually exist anymore' phase. And he may still of been a little angry at Green.

Being in Smash Mansion had kinda shook him out of that phase. Not by much, but he was actually traveling with another human being, which was a bit of a step up.

Red and Pikachu leaned against a wall to watch as Lucas lined up with the other kids- there were four in total. "I'll heal in-between each of you, and treat this like a proper battle, so pay attention. If you win, then I'll give you the Stone Badge."

Red sighed, and settled down onto the floor. Oh joy, a trainers first gym battle. Maybe he could sleep through the brutal eye-opener that was about to happen?

Pikachu jumped onto his lap, and butted his head against Red's palm. Red obligingly scratched behind the ears, watching what was going on with hooded eyes. The first kid had a Wrumple, the second had a Geodude, and both were defeated within a minute.

The third kid had actually done their research before coming, and had picked up a Lotad. The Lotad spat out a stream of water, soaking Roxanne's Geodude. Red began to sit up, and pay a bit more attention.

The second Pokémon, and the next-to-last judging by the fact that she had only one more pokéball at her side, was a Nosepass. The Rock-type Pokémon shone- Harden. Lotad used Water Gun again, but Nosepass shook it off.

Red idly wondered if the Lotad had any grass-type moves, which might work a bit better. The thought was wiped from his mind, when there was a loud crash from further back. Red didn't tense, but Pikachu did, long ears twitching.

Pikachu rose to his feet, ears sparking slightly.

A Wingull, one wing ripped and bleeding, careened into the building. Red's eyes narrowed- that wound wasn't natural. The thought was backed up when a young trainer came dashing in a second after the Wingull.

The trainer had on sharp, expensive-looking clothes. An Exploud walked behind him, it's eyes nasty and dark. Pikachu growled softly at the two. Red lifted his arm, and Pikachu ran down it, balancing on his elbow. Slowly, Red pulled himself up from the floor, eyes on the trainer. That Exploud- there was something off about it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the eyes were empty and dark. Distant. Empty as if it didn't have a heart at all. The Exploud itself was far too powerful to be in the hands of a trainer that was obviously so weak. Red's hand dipped towards the balls clipped to his waist.

It was Lucas who moved first. In seconds Lucas was in-between the wannabe trainer and the Wingull arms outstretched. The Wingull dropped to the floor, Roxanne instantly over it with a Potion in her hands. Red's eyes flickered back to the two trainers facing each other off.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to catch that Wingull!" The other child sneered at Lucas. "Now move!"

"No." The soft voice was shaking slightly. "I won't."

"Oh, then do you want to battle me? You and your pitiful Ralts? Everyone knows that Exploud knows several dark and ghost type moves that are super effective against Ralts! Plus, look at how weak it is! I doubt it'll be able to last a single minute."

Ralts angrily shouted back in its own tongue. Red stayed where he was. Was Lucas-

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. If I win, you have to give up on Wingull." Well, well, well. Look who had finally gotten into the spirit of being a Pokémon Trainer.

"Hah, and if I win, then I'm going to make you eat dirt. Exploud, use Bite!"

The Pokémon lunged forward, jaw unhinging to bite at Ralts. "Ralts, Double Team!"

The bite closed on empty air, as the smaller Pokémon moved back and forth, three copies appearing. They were all a little off, and not very good, but- "Ralts, use Disable!"

Exploud blinked, and the other trainer yelled, "Exploud, Bite!"

The Pokémon didn't move. "Exploud, you useless Pokémon, I said use bite!"

"Ralts! Use Confusion!"

The glowing psychic beam hit Exploud, who stumbled backwards. "What?! Exploud, eat this berry and get rid of it!"

"Ralts, confusion again!" Lucas refused to give up. Ralts shot the beam again, mouth puckered into a tiny frown. The Wingull behind the two watched on. There was a look in the Pokémon's eye, a rather fearful look.

Lucas gasped as a black ball of energy abruptly burst out of the Pokémon's mouth, slamming into Ralts. Ralts didn't stand a chance- the Pokémon cried out as it was flung backwards. "Shadow Ball?" Roxanne muttered, "What on Earth- how did he get such powerful Pokémon? Moreover, where did he find that TM?"

Lucas crouched next to Ralts, gathering the green and white Pokémon into his arms. "R-Ralts, are you-" His voice trailed off, his eyes getting a slightly unfocused look that they always did whenever he and a Pokémon were communicating. "Are you sure…"

His head bowed for a moment. "Okay." Red smirked, the twist of his mouth hidden by his hat.

There was the voice. The voice that Red had been waiting for. The voice of a Trainer- "Let's go Ralts. We're not down and out yet!"

"Hmph. You two just don't know when to give up. Exploud, Shadow Rush!"

The Pokémon charged, aiming towards Ralts. "C'mon Ralts, use double team!"

Ralts moved back and forth, picking up speed as he went. "Double Team again!" Lucas urged- the other trainer's eyes narrowed as he picked up on what Lucas was planning.

"Exploud, Shadow Ball the entire area!"

"Disable!"

Ralts had to pause for one second to Disable the move. Red winced- to choose to do this now, instead of after the Shadow Balls had disappeared was going to cost Lucas and Ralts both.

Ralts glowed as a Shadow Ball hurtled towards him-

And a winged, feathered Pokémon abruptly snatched Ralts and took to the skies. The Wingull's wings beat frantically for a few seconds, unable to keep aloft with so much weight.

They both plummeted with identical screeches. Lucas dashed forward, to catch the two Pokémon in his arms. Red grinned- There was no way Lucas could loose now. Instead, something else to think about was…

Sharp eyes turned towards the door. The Exploud wasn't the kid's- he was too green. He didn't know how to use it. Only three moves, and not using the Exploud's superior strength to pound Ralts into the ground. "Exploud, use Shadow Rush!"

Roxanne noticed him standing, and moving towards the door, but she didn't say anything. Their eyes met for a second, before she turned her attention back to the two battling Trainers. Of course, she was here to make sure that it stayed fair, and if needed, step in.

Wingull and Ralts turned on the Exploud. The kid clutched some kind of Pokéball in his hands- it didn't look like the usual ones. Instead, it looked more like…

Red slipped out of the door, and was immediately confronted by two men. They were about eighteen or nineteen, and had on dark overcoats. Grunts, plebeians, anyway you cut it, the lowest of the low.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our little experiment failed."

"I wouldn't say that yet. He got that Exploud, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he can't even catch one measly Wingull that belongs to a little girl."

"Boss said not too loose him. His family's an important source of money. We should step in as well-"

BOOM!

The two men flinched back as Pikachu brought a Thunderbolt directly between the two. Red smirked, though no excitement thrummed through him. He would quickly wrap these two up, and get started on tracking down who and what was behind this. Hopefully before it spread too far and interrupted his time with Lucas.

The two teens took a step back, before taking a step forward. "We'll catch that Pikachu with our Snag Balls!"

Snag Balls? Red jumped back in time to miss a blast. His mind worked furiously- where had he heard of it- _Orre. Orre region, one of the few regions that have no wild Pokémon. Blue said that there was a group there who found a way to steal Pokémon from right out of the pokéballs-_

His train of thought was interrupted when a glowing pokéball rushed past his face, directed at Pikachu. Automatically, his hand reached out to block it. The ball hit with a solid thud- Red grimaced as he felt pain blossom. His hand fell to his side, and the glowing pokeball fell to the ground.

Pikachu, normally a joyful, sweet Pokémon, froze. Red attempted to flex the hand, and grimaced against the pain. It was probably a good-sized bruise. No broken bones-

"PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUU!" The almighty thunderbolt shot from the Pokémon, aiming directly at the humans.

The two grunts screamed and ducked, barely missing enough electricity to send them off to space. Pikachu jumped down from Red's shoulders, entire body throwing off miniature electrical bolts. Red wasn't willing to call them sparks. These were far too big and deadly for that.

_"Pikachu! Don't hurt them!"_ The signed command brought the number of electricity bolts down by a tiny percentage. Red doubted that either of the two grunts clinging to each other in fear would recognize the difference, but it was clear to his trained eye. It wasn't enough to keep Pikachu from harming the two grunts, which wasn't what Red wanted. He needed to distract Pikachu now.

_"Pikachu, quick attack, and grab their bags. We don't want them catching you."_

The yellow Pokémon darted forward, snagging the belts off both trainers easily. Proudly he trotted back to Red, dragging the belts with him. Red bent down to scoop up the belts, and loop them over a shoulder. The two grunts were beginning to back up now gibbering in fear.

One of them actually turned to start running away. Red lifted his hands, ready to tell Pikachu to attack, when the grunt lifted into the air. Red, on guard, paused. "Well, it looks like it was a good idea to come here. Claydol, keep them in the air. We don't want any funny business. But still, grunts from Team Magma and Team Plasma working together?"

It was Steven, the former champion. The large Pokémon floated beside him, its psychic energy keeping both grunts floating. Red took a step forward, unlooping the belts from off of his shoulder. Steven's eyes fell on him.

A frown appeared on his face. "You- you were with Lucas. Are you with them? Is that Pokémon of your stolen as well-"

A thunderbolt zipped past Steven's ear, barely missing the man. Pikachu bristled, as he climbed onto Red's shoulder. Red, if he had the mind enough, would've gaped in surprise. "_Pikachu! Don't attack people!"_

Pikachu turned his nose up at him. Steven's scowl was still plastered over his face. "It seems that although I was wrong about the stealing, I was not wrong about your violence. Where is Lucas?"

Red pointed towards the school building, before lifting his hands to sign, "_What are you doing here?"_

"I- I'm sorry, I do not know Sign Language." Steven at least seemed truly apologetic about it. Red sighed, and dug out a piece of paper and a pencil. It was so good that he carried them around, but he really just wanted to use sign . ?docid=35244785guage.

_'What are you doing here?'_

"I came here because I heard of suspicious looking characters hanging around the gym and school. I escaped from my fathers meeting- Oh, I mean- That isn't- urgh. Either way, I left the company to come here."

The two grunts, as if sensing a chance to make trouble, shouted, "He's one of us! Look, he even has Snag Balls like us!"

Red's eyes narrowed at them. Pikachu growled threateningly. Electricity crackled in the air. "They have a point, why else do you have their belts?"

Red held up the snag balls. "Are those- from Orre region?" Any champion would be well versed in what the balls meant. It was the terror of any trainer.

Red nodded, and sighed. His left hand, used to block the pokéball, was beginning to throb. And this guy before him… Well, he knew Steven would be a completely worthy match. To fight him at less then his full strength would be agonizing. "I see. Will you come with me?"

Pikachu let loose a little electricity, eyes still fixated on the man. "This isn't a request."

Oh? It wasn't? Like this former champion could really stop him if he wanted to get away. Red took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. When he looked at Steven again, his mind was clear.

Quickly he wrote, '_Fine. I suppose I do look rather suspicious.'_

There was a hint of gratefulness in Steven's eyes, before he looked towards the school. "What is going on inside of the gym?"

_'A Pokémon battle. No worries, Lucas has it covered. Roxanne will probably arrest the guy inside after.'_ The quickly written words brought about another frown, before a friendly hand clapped Steven's shoulders, as a pale man with a red afro appeared.

"Yo! Steven! I'll head on inside, so why don't you take these folks down to the police station?"

"Flint." Steven's eyes closed for a moment. "Very well then." He turned to Red. "Follow me please."

Pikachu's ears went flat black. Red took a step forward-

A laugh that he had never forgotten, could never forget, filled the air. Pikachu and Red turned as one, the pokéballs at Red's waist beginning to vibrate as his Pokémon recognized the voice as well. Charizard's ball nearly shook off his belt at the voice. Red's hand slapped against them, keeping them close as his throat throbbed and ached.

"Now, now. I can't let you take off with them quite yet I'm afraid."

"Boss!" The two joyous cries were lost on Red's ears, as he stared up.

On the back of a Dragonite, was a face Red knew very, very well. It was long, full of sharp angles just like the man's personality- but it was also completely, and utterly forgettable. This wasn't a man you looked at and immediately remembered- this was a man you thought of as one of the common grunts. Red had underestimated him once, to his great sorrow. As if in agreement, the scars hidden beneath smooth skin throbbed and burned.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

Red's hand moved of it's own accord- Blastoise flashed into existence, Hydro Cannon roaring into the air without Red's command. The two attacks clashed, filling the air with steam.

Steven took a step back, before gesturing, "Claydol! Clear this steam out!"

The few, lingering people who hadn't fled took this as their final cue to get out. Red ignored everything, Charizard flashing into existence as Blastoise was recalled. He hooked an arm around his Pokémon's neck, feeling the threatening rumble beneath his hands, as Charizard stared straight up.

One beat, two beats- Charizard took to the skies in a powerful blast of air, making steam vanish. He could see Steven's astounded glance, revealed by the vanishing steam, but his attention was solely focused on one thing, and one thing only.

"Well, well, well. I recognize you." There was a twisted, sick grin on the man's face. "We met two years ago in Silph Company."

_"I don't need that reminder."_ The words were signed, automatically, though his throat constricted. How could he forget the day when his entire world had been reordered?

It was clear his Pokémon remembered the day as well, judging from just how eager they were to pound this man into the ground. There was a slightly crazed smile on the man's face, as he extended his hands. "I'm afraid I can't fight at this time! I have things to do, but if you try and keep up, then maybe this time you'll loose your eyes instead of your voice!"

* * *

_a/n: So then my dear reviewer- I saw how Sunday is your birthday and I couldn't resist. Would you like the next chapter for your birthday, or would you like to request a story for your birthday? I probably won't be able to trot out a good-sized story in one day, but it could become a belated birthday present._  
_And, yes, I'm using all sorts of characters from all of the games. :) And Lucas isn't quite a completely psychic-type user. Of course, the reasons shall be revealed later. As will the Sonic and Snake frenemy relationship._


	6. Picture Man

Lucas blinked at the Pokémon lying face-down in the dirt, heart thundering in his chest. Ralts and Wingull, barely holding each other up, stared down at the Exploud. The trainer across from him took a step back, fear written on his face. "N-No way! I should've won that fight!"

Wingull's wings fluttered, as the Pokémon leaned tiredly against Ralts. Ralts leaned back, both of them exhausted beyond belief. Lucas crouched down next to them. Wingull hopped onto his shoulder, settling there in a poof of feathers. Lucas easily lifted Ralts- he weighed less then Boney did.

"Grr-"

The Exploud was recalled in a flash of red light, and the kid backed up a step, eyes focused on Lucas. "I'm gonna get you-"

"No, you're not. Nosepass!"

The Pokémon erupted from the ground, right underneath the kid. He yelled as he found himself falling backwards. Roxanne darted forward, catching him before he could get harmed, but a pair of glinting handcuffs securely locking around his wrists.

"You're under arrest, for Pokémon abuse and for disrupting the peace."

As Roxanne began to give the trainer the riot act, Lucas glanced around. Where was Red?

He turned, searching the room. It was empty except the other three kids that he had lined up with, ready to fight. Where was Red? Panic began to rise in his throat, before it was pushed down. Red wouldn't of just abandoned him. He probably saw something a bit more dangerous, and took off after it.

Red wouldn't abandon him.

Right?

Lucas clung to Ralts, barely noticing the beak that ruffled through his hair soothingly. He didn't want to be abandoned any more. Ever again. "Lucas. Are you okay?" A soothing hand fell on his shoulder. Concerned eyes peered into his, as a Nurse Joy crouched down onto his level.

He blinked, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I'm fine. I'm just looking for my friend-"

"He left." Roxanne spoke bluntly. "Took off towards the door, and slipped out. The last I saw of him, he looked like he was battling two grunts."

Oh. Oh. He had been aband- _Love, love, peace, happiness, you're okay, we're here, we won't ever leave you, or let you be left alone again._

Ralts beamed the soothing thoughts into his mind, while clinging to the boy. Lucas smiled thinly. His shaking body calmed a bit, letting Wingull find a more comfortable perch. "Thanks Ralts."

Ralts smiled, and Wingull cooed softly.

"Lucas, here, have this." A glittering badge was thrust out at him.

"Huh- but I thought that this was only available to those who-"

"Who _I_ decide are worthy." Roxanne finished firmly. "I may not be like Wattson who'll give out his badge to just about anyone who asks with a happy laugh, but you demonstrated all the traits a true trainer needs to have. Courage, resilience, and a large heart." She thrust it out towards him. Lucas slowly picked it up, fingers curling around the shiny metal.

Roxanne looked to the Wingull, perched on Lucas's shoulder. "He could've fled, you know. But he decided to help you out, because you protected him. If you keep this up, then you'll gather a team of truly strong Pokémon."

Lucas nodded, looking back down at the ground. "I-I should go find my friend."

If Red wanted to be found. What if he didn't-

The ear-shattering boom shook the building. Lucas dropped to his knees, hands automatically clapping over his ears. Windows shattered, sending glass to the ground, barely missing the humans and Pokémon inside. Steam filled the room a moment later.

"What's going on?" Nurse Joy sounded panicked from where she had disappeared among the hot, warm air.

"Everyone get back, to the far wall! Go Steelix! Use Roar and clear away this steam!" Roxanne in contrast was calm and cool, her voice snapping out commands a mile a minute as they gathered the children away from the window. Lucas stumbled slightly, hearing glass crunch beneath sneakers.

Lucas scrambled for cover as the large steel plated Pokémon flashed onto the battleground. The Steelix roared, sending the steam billowing out from the sound waves.

"Good job Steelix. Where is everybody?"

Lucas glanced outside, and his breath stopped.

Lucas had thought he had seen Red angry before. When Tabuu had fought against the Smasher's, along with all of that pain and heartache, Red had been one of many to stand up against him. Lucas, hoping that if he faced Tabuu he would find Ness, had stood with Red. He could remember the steely look in the Trainer's eyes as he stood, juggling the three pokeballs between fingers. How everyone was determined to put away Tabuu, so that way they could look for those who were missing without interruption.

That anger then was nothing to the pure fire in his eyes. Red eyes practically glowed with battle hunger, echoed by Charizard's licking flames. The fire Pokémon had never made Lucas think of 'Dragon' but it was curling in his mind now. A slight, gibbering fear of what had happened to him and his family. "Red-" Lucas whispered softly, but it was lost as Red pulled himself onto the Charizard's back.

"RED!"

The cry was lost among Charizard's thunderous wingflaps, as the fire-type Pokémon took to the sky. They both were aiming at one man, and one man only. The one aboard a giant… Dragon…

Lucas froze, and Ralts cried out in distress, as Lucas's mind began feeding him images. _Giant trees, fire, fire everywhere. Can't escape, can't escape, run, run towards the river- Mom? Mom, where are you? Mom! Claus, where is mom? Can't stop, can't stop, gotta get to the river- the fire is coming closer_.

Lucas curled up, unaware of Wingull's shrill calls, or Nurse Joy's voice as she attempted to talk to him. _River, flowing, flowing. Help me I'm drowning, I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe? Help me, mom dad, Claus- help! __I'm sorry __I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry__ I'm sorry __I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry__I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry_ _I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry __I'm sorry_ I'm so sorry-  


"Lucas, take a deep breath. That's right honey, in and out."

Lucas blinked, suddenly aware of a warm, soft light. A concerned face was hovering right next to him, and across the room was- "Red?"

The other looked up at the sound of his name. The hat overshadowed his face, but it was on slightly crookedly, awkwardly, like it was resting on something. Red nodded slowly at him, and Lucas could spot white cloth beneath the hat, winding around the eye. Before Lucas had a chance to panic again or even say something, Red signed, "_Ah, you're finally here, are you?"_

Here? Where else would he be- oh, yeah. He had been caught up in memories. "That was quite the flashback, hmm, wasn't it Lucas?" Nurse Joy said softly. "Now then, will you look me in the eyes?"

Lucas slowly turned to her. Just listen to her. Just listen- nothing would become better, but he should listen to her before panicking over Red. "Good, now I want you to take a deep breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth. Innnn, and out. Nice and slow, just like that. Breathe in, and now when you breathe out, I want you to start relaxing your arms."

He stared directly at her, following directions. Nurse Joy's voice was soft, but commanding, and he had no wish too disobey her. Not when her voice was soft, gentle, and kept him calm. Not when it kept his mind off of Red, who probably wouldn't enjoy being charged right now. And... her voice was working. That was surprising.

Now that Lucas was calmer, he could see Ralts sitting in the background. Wingull was right next to him, the two Pokémon nestled together. Ralts leaned its head against Wingull, who had his head tucked underneath his wing.

Though, now that he was actually calming down, Lucas realized that he couldn't see any of Red's Pokémon. Usually Pikachu was out- There were six pokéballs sitting on the counter. They were all shaking violently, like the pokemon inside were attempting to break the balls from the inside out. "Lucas?"

Lucas returned his attention back to Nurse Joy. "I know you're worried about your friend. Why don't we talk to him together?"

She held out a hand, to help him slip from the seat. Lucas's heart squeezed, and he hopped down from the seat without taking it. He walked over to Red, glancing at the pokéballs on the table.

Charizard, Venosaur, Blastoise, Pikachu, Espeon and Snorlax were making their pokéball vibrate from their silenced roars. Red placed a hand over the balls, forcing them to still and hiding their anger from Lucas. "Red, what happened to you?"

Lucas reached one hand out to touch the eyepatch before pulling away at the last second. Red grimaced, holding up a bandaged hand. There was an icepack on it. "Your hand and your eye were injured?"

A simple nod. "What happened?" The calmness of before was beginning to wear off. Red rubbed the side of his face with his good hand. It took two hands to sign anything long, so he pointed to a piece of paper and pencil Nurse Joy had thoughtfully left out. Lucas obligingly handed it over.

_'It's a long story. Do you mind if we first get somewhere where I can release my Pokémon and get them settled before I tell you the whole story? I was worried about you, so I didn't want too leave to miss you snapping out of it.'_

Whatever warm, happy feeling Lucas might've felt at Red's insistence on staying him was overshadowed in deep concern. Red had gotten injured, and Lucas couldn't back him up like Red had always backed him up. "Uhm, oka-"

"Excuse, Mister Red is it? I'd prefer it if you didn't take Lucas anywhere quite yet. And you as well are still injured."

Red scrubbed at the back of his head. '_Sorry, but my Pokémon are strong, and I don't want to release them around too many unknown people. They know Lucas is alright…'_

"I understand your hesitance, but… If you absolutely must go out, then please return here by the end of the day. I wish to speak with both of you."

Lucas nodded, and turned to the two Pokémon sitting in the corner. "Wingull? Ralts?"

The two of them took this as their cue to jump him. Lucas giggled softly as Ralts jumped into his arms, locking his arms around the boys neck. Wingull settled on top of his head, feathers puffed out.

They were both a little mad at him, and fussed over him as best as they could. Lucas smiled at them, in an attempt to reassure them he was fine. Red didn't smile as he scooped up his pokéballs, and began walking towards the door. Nurse Joy called out, "If you go further up north of the city, there's an beach that nobody really goes too anymore. Try there."

Red waved his good hand as he fast-walked right out of the Pokémon Center. Lucas had to jog slightly to keep up with him- it reminded him of times he traveled with Kumatora and Duster. Their long legs always outpaced his shorter ones. Boney, as well, could always outrun him, but had always lagged behind, his tail a constant beat against his leg…

Lucas shook his head, and almost reached out to grab Red's shirt, when he stopped. Silently he followed after the Pokémon Trainer. Everything was really falling apart, wasn't it? Red getting hurt, and that strange trainer earlier… Ralts touched him _Concern, are you okay? Concern, concern_

The pure emotion made him smile slightly- Lucas could see how and why a person could so completely love a Pokémon. Just like with Boney, they loved twice as much as just about any human.

Streets gave way to lawns, and lawns gave way to uncut, wild sea grass, which gave way to sand. Red scrambled up and over a few rocks, before dropping to the other side. Lucas followed him, struggling to keep ahold of Ralts.

Red lifted up his only good hand, offering help to Lucas. Lucas hesitated, before shaking his head and dropping down to the ground on his own. If he took Red's hand, he risked injuring Red even further. There was a shift on Red's face, before it was covered up by the frown. Red took a step back, and motioned for Lucas to step back as well. Lucas backed up to the wall, holding Ralts close, and feeling Wingull shift on his head.

Six brief bursts of light later, and six Pokémon stood in the sand. Lucas pressed into the wall as they roared, claws and fangs bared to the world. Red, caught in the center, reached out, a hand brushing against a back.

Charizard moved first. Red didn't have a chance to do much more then flail slightly as he was scooped up into short forearms, and a tongue flickered lightly against his skin. Red held still, accepting the scrutinizing gaze, and the questing nose for any injuries. Giant wings folded in around the trainer, nearly blocking him from Lucas's view.

Charizard moaned, low and soft, eyes closing as he rested his muzzle against Red's stomach. Red gently hugged Charizard, eyes closing back. The two remained like that for a long moment, the very first Pokémon Red had ever had leaning on his trainer.

Charizard didn't seem to want to put Red down, but Blastoise and Venosaur shouldered their way in anyways. Pikachu jumped through Charizrd's arms, nestling onto Red's chest. Dark eyes stared into crimson, as long ears slowly wilted. "Pika pi?"

Red pressed a closed lip kiss to Pikachu's forehead. Pikachu crawled up to his shoulder, lightly placing a paw on the eyepatch. Espeon jumped up to Charizard's back, leaning over the Pokémon's long neck to stare down at Red. The forked tail flickered, and brushed lightly against one cheek. Red lifted his bad hand, the rough bandages brushing against Espeon's cheek.

A vine of Venosaur's reached out, curling around Red's wrist. Red grinned, and tried to swing down from Charizards arms. The fire Pokémon growled, refusing to let go. Though after a moment of silent communication, he did deign on crouching down to let Venosaur and Red fondly put foreheads together.

Lucas swallowed a lump in his throat, burying his face against Ralts. This intimate, touching, scene didn't have room for him. Lucas was the outsider butting in. He missed Snorlax gathering everyone into its arms, missed Blastoise and Charizard's angry head-butt, each of them blaming the other. He looked up in time to see Red silently laugh, hat missing and one crimson eye soft in a way that had never been shown in Smash Mansion.

Lucas patiently waited, as the sun slowly began to set, for Red's Pokémon to calm down and finally let their trainer go. It was an hour before true night and darkness, before Red could finally peel himself away long enough to sit next to Lucas.

His Pokémon rearranged themselves around the two, Espeon and Pikachu smugly claiming lap and shoulder. "Red, what happened?" He could ask this question now that they were alone.

Red pulled out a piece of paper, and pencil. He hesitated for a long minute over what to write, before reluctantly writing, '_I found a guy I knew, and we battled. But he had snag balls, so I had to recall my Pokémon before he could capture them.'_

"So this was from that battle?" Lucas edged a little closer, eyes going from hand to eyepatch. This happy-story was no longer happy nor peaceful.

Red nodded, clearly reluctant to even write more. When Lucas read the next words, he knew he wasn't being told everything. '_He's one of those types who doesn't let a battle end when the Pokémon can no longer fight. I just got caught up in it.'_

The boy sighed. Lucas leaned a bit closer. If Red wasn't willing to tell him anything, then the least Lucas could do would be too use his psychic energy for something other then fighting. "I-I could probably heal you, you know."

Pikachu and Espeon instantly perked up. Ears twitched towards Lucas, glancing between the two boys sitting on the sand. Red's head tilted towards him, before he nodded. "_Might as well try."_

Lucas closed his eyes, laying his hands on top of the eye patch. "PK Refresh β."

The healing PSI flowed from his hands and into Red. It was always a new experience to feel muscles knitting together, and torn skin smoothing beneath finger tips. Espeon tensed, sensing the psychic energy in the air. Red blindly reached out to touch her, letting the PSI slowly work its way into his skin.

"There we go." Lucas didn't say just how deep he had felt the wound go- even a millimeter deeper, and Lucas doubted even his PSI would be able to do anything. It could only do so much- it couldn't heal Duster's limp, nor heal Kumatora's heart as she watched Lucas kill her parents with every needle he pulled. No, now wasn't the time to think about this. This was about Red.

Lucas settled down next to Red. "So, this guy you were chasing- you had to give up because of the Snag Balls, right? What are you going to do if he attacks again."

Red gingerly peeled off the eye-patch as he thought. Long fingers brushed across the closing wound. '_If worst comes to worst, then I'll destroy my pokéballs. He can't use the snag balls then, and I know he doesn't have Master Balls. My Pokémon won't allow themselves to be caught again. Probably not even by me.'_

Lucas glanced up from the paper with wide eyes. Red gently scratched Pikachu behind the ears, smiling down at the Pokémon. Charizard grumbled, head resting against crossed legs. Red without his Pokémon? It just couldn't fit in his mind. Surely they would follow Red, no matter what... But- Lucas swallowed dryly.

The sun was beginning to set. "We-We should get back to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy wanted to speak to us." Lucas didn't know what else to say.

Red nodded, and stood up. The Pokémon were instantly on alert, as he held up pokéballs. Red held them out to them. One by one, the bigger Pokémon vanished inside, but Pikachu and Espeon both refused. Instead, they took up a guarding position around their trainer. "They really love you Red." Lucas said softly.

_"So do yours."_

Lucas looked down at the Ralts that smiled up at him, and felt the Wingull run a beak through his hair. "Yeah." It felt odd to admit it. "I think they do love me."

The two slowly walked back to the Pokémon Center, people swirling past them. Despite the attack on the city earlier, there was still plenty of laughter and people and Pokémon sharing experiences together. The Pokémon Center stood out from the dusty brown buildings, its cool blue paint job clean and inviting.

Nurse Joy (Lucas wasn't sure if it was the same one who had healed his and Red's Pokémon) stood in the center of the entrance room. "Ah, you two have returned." A second Nurse Joy stood behind a counter, a Chansey sitting next to it.

"Come this way please. I'd like to talk to each of you separately."

A blue-haired man stood, brushing back blue hair. Steven? What was Steven doing here?

"Nurse Joy, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with the boy in the cap first." His eyes lingered on Lucas for a second. Lucas scuttled sideways, bumping into Red. Red squeezed his shoulder, taking a step towards Steven.

"Hold it." Everyone froze at the sheer ice frosting Nurse Joy's tones. "I never said that either of my patients are available for anything, now did I? Steven. I will decide when to send him over. Why don't you go back to your father and the police?"

"We may have to arrest him Nurse Joy." The words were spoken apologetically, but with eyes firmly on Red. Lucas squeezed Ralts tightly in his arms. If Red was arrested, then what he was supposed to do? He of all people knew that you could be arrested for the silliest, stupidest things.

Nurse Joy seemed to pick up on his incipient panic, for she turned on Steven. "Pokémon Centers are considered safe areas. Moreover, I believe there are a few other issues to take care of first. Red is it?"

Red nodded. "When we're done here, will you please proceeded to the jail? I believe there will be more then one person waiting for you."

Red looked up at the sky, as Pikachu on his shoulder looked between the humans. Pikachu's long ears twitched, before he looked at Steven. "Pika?"

"I'm not sure if this is the best-"

"This isn't a request. If needed, then I will escort Red over myself. But there are a few issues that I think ought to be taken care of first before you separate these two boys." Nurse Joy spoke firmly.

Steven hesitated for a moment longer. "Then may I ask one question?"

Nurse Joy's lips pursed. "If it is fast. Most of the day has already passed, and even I have limits to my patience." She smiled.

Steven turned to Red. "That man you were chasing. You two knew each other from where?"

Red wrote, '_Kanto Region. He was a member of Team Rocket.'_

"Kanto… And Team Rocket. What was a Team Rocket member doing with Team Aqua and Magma? They might've been doing what was wrong, but they loved Pokémon unlike Team Rocket."

Steven stared at the piece of paper in his hands. "Orre region Snag Balls. Team Rocket from Kanto, and now two organizations that have traditionally been enemies working together. I will want to talk to you later."

Steven turned and walked out, but not before shooting a smile to Lucas. Lucas waved goodbye slightly, before looking up at Red. The other didn't seem worried, but still… Jail was a scary place. Well, kinda. The jail back at home had a broken lock so a police officer had to hold the door close. But Ness had run-ins with Police Officers and Jails, and according to him it was pretty scary.

"So then, would you two please come this way. I want to talk to Lucas first, so if you'll please wait out in the hallway? I want to give him at least a little therapy before you two decide to move on."

Therapy? What was that?

Red plopped down onto the floor to the side of the hallway, Pikachu climbing onto his lap. Espeon curled up next to him. Lucas followed the insistent tugging of Nurse Joy towards the room, and shortly found himself in a room that was warm and comfortable looking.

"Take a seat anywhere you please Lucas."

"O-Okay." There was a giant armchair, low and sprawling. Ralts curled up in his lap, and Wingull coo'ed softly from his head as he climbed up and settled. The two Pokémon didn't seem interested in much, both lending silent support to him.

"Lucas." Nurse Joy's tone softened. "I want to talk to you about what happened earlier in the gym."

"Do we have too?" Lucas didn't _want_ to remember the burning panic and overwhelming uselessness that he had felt then. It was just like back at the Junkyard, when his mind went blank and the only thing he could do was flee as fast as his feet could take him.

"No. We don't." Lucas blinked, shyly looking up. It was… It was the first time in so very, very long that an adult had actually been interested in what he personally thought. Everyone told him he had to pull out the needles, that it was destiny, that he couldn't stop this-

It was nice, to have something he was in control over.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Lucas." Nurse Joy repeated softly. "You're in control here. I'm just here to listen and to help. I would like it if you did talk, but if you don't think you can talk about it quite yet, that's okay as well. I'm willing to wait until you feel comfortable to talk to me about this."

That was a nice concept. No rushing. No fighting. "So then Lucas, will you play a board game with me?"

She gestured to the board games stacked up to the side. Lucas looked down with a blush. "I- I don't know how to play any of those…"

"That's okay, I'll teach you."

* * *

Red leaned against the wall, listening to the sounds of a Pokémon Center at night. It was soft, gentle, full of people and Pokémon whispering to each other. Fingers brushed against the closed wound- he had never been healed by Lucas before. It was like having warm light poured into the wound, gentle and healing in more ways then one. It was a nice feeling... one that helped chase away the chills of the man he had faced. Espeon placed a paw on his leg. _Worry, worry, concern_.

Lucas could pick up a lot more then Red could, being psychic himself. But Espeon made her feelings on this entire matter clear. She was worried, and Red didn't know how to comfort her. So he scratched behind her ears, thankful that Lucas knew how to heal.

Red smiled slightly down at her, missing what exactly his Pikachu was doing.

The small yellow mouse had found a scrap of green cloth somewhere, The Pokémon tied it around his neck, cursing the fact he had no opposable thumbs to make it easy. Then, with a few liberal spits, he slicked his hair back into spikes.

"Pika."

Red turned around to see Pikachu making his very best Green impression. Everything- from the spiked hair, sour look, and arms akimbo spoke of Green Oak ready to challenge him to a fight. Red's shoulders shook as he silently laughed.

Espeon purred, as Pikachu kept up the look for a minute longer, doing a few extra poses.

Click!

The sound of a shutter snapping brought Pikachu's attention towards the sound, falling out of character for a moment. Red looked up to see a portly man with a camera. "Hello there! I am the Camera Man! I take pictures, because I like too! Keep going Pikachu, and I will continue taking pictures!"

"Piika!" Eyes shone at the camera man for somebody finally recognizing his innate talent. Pikachu then began to strut his stuff, posing and looking positively dashing.

Espeon found a rose, and together the two began to make the silliest pictures Red had ever seen. The smile remained plastered to his face as Pikachu held the rose in his mouth, bending Espeon backwards in a traditional 'lovey-dovey' scene. It was shortly followed by Espeon switching places, and now it was 'Green Oak' being romanced.

The camera clicked away like crazy.

Eventually, the two grew bored with play-acting, and moved on to the camera itself, pawing at the device. The Camera Man easily let them play with it as he took a seat on the bench next to Red. "It's pretty hard to break that camera of mine- besides, who knows what beautiful pictures they may take!"

The Camera Man peered down at Red. "Hmm, you seem familiar. I have seen your picture before. But it seems to me that it must've been a particularly shoddy picture, otherwise I would remember it. Hmm, oh yes! E-mail account! Or picture account! I must have it to send you my wonderful pictures of your Pokémon!"

Red stared blankly at him. There were far too many exclamation marks in the Camera Man's sentence. Was there a question among all that excitement?

"Oh, you don't have one? That's too bad. Here, I will help you create one right now!"

Red shortly found himself clutching what seemed to be some kind of specialized tablet specifically made for making picture accounts. "Just swipe your card, enter in a password, and everything will be a-okay!"

Red dutifully followed the instructions- if the man didn't recognize his face, then he was unlikely to recognize his _name_. "Ah, yes, yes, I see, I see. Red then? Very well then Red- I will send these pictures to you right away. Remember to share them with friends and family!"

The Camera Man stood, rescued his camera from the two playing Pokémon, and rushed away. About ten seconds later, Red watched as the computer dinged softly, screen lighting up as it stated that the pictures were uploaded.

The very first picture of Pikachu pretending to be Green stared out at him. Red chewed on his bottom lip, feeling a sudden spurt of nervousness. He brutally thrust it down- he had faced the Elite Four, and Team Rocket. What was he getting nervous over a few pictures for?

Because they made him guilty, and he really, really wanted to talk to Green again. Being here with Lucas... it wasn't the same as being with Green. And, well, he had to talk to Green sometime, right?

His fingers hesitated over the touchscreen. Pikachu butted his leg, and Red smiled down at him. Espeon leaned on the other side, and together the two Pokémon watched as Red uploaded the picture to an e-mail, and typed in a single sentence.

Pikachu hit send before Red could double-think.

Red waited for a reply- if there would be any.

* * *

Green Oak was not happy.

Blue had reported that while there were footsteps up on Red's mountain cave, the trainer himself was no longer there. He hadn't been there for weeks, bordering on months. What was Red doing?

That was why he was loosing sleep- not that e-mails coming in at two in the morning from some nobody with no subject line at all helped matters. He was honestly trying to sleep-

Red-lined eyes stared at the username. They stared for a moment, and then a hand unconsciously scrubbed at them. The eyes, no longer sleep blurred looked back at the name as if expecting it to change from its three-letter to something a bit longer. Maybe tack on a Prof. before hand, and change that R to an O, and that E to a A, and that D to a K. Maybe then the world would start making sense-

Whatever, it was just an e-mail from that idiot on the mountain. Green stared up at the ceiling, sleep-deprived mind attempting to decide whether or not it was worth getting up and checking.

_What in the name of Acreus, Dialga, Palkia and Mew is he doing e-mailing me at two in the morning?_

Green groaned as he rolled out of bed, stumbling towards the computer. If he didn't reply to it now, he'd forget by the morning. It took one click to open the e-mail.

A very familiar Pikachu, with a very familiar, very stylish, haircut popped up in his e-mail. There was one sentence and one sentence only.

_'Pikachu's gotten better at copying your style.'_

Green snorted at the single line. "Chatty gossip as always Red." His mind and his mouth obviously weren't connecting all too well. "Fine, two can play at this game."

_I wonder where Red is?_ The hazy thought lingered in his mind as Green typed down his reply and hit send. _Who cares, I want too sleep. _The other half of his mind was obviously winning as Green stumbled back to bed, yawning his head off.

"Urgh, can't believe that idiot, e-mailing me at three in the morning."

Green pulled the covers up to his chin, and shut his eyes. _I wonder if I should've typed in such a nasty reply to Red at three… wait, Red?_

Blue blood-shot eyes shot open, staring at the ceiling.

Slowly, Green Oak sat up in bed, turning back to the computer. This time, his fully awake mind actually processed the username flashing at him from the screen.

Prof. Oak fell out of bed as Green's undignified screech.

"What on earth is that boy getting up too now?" Prof. Oak grumbled, slowly sitting up. He could hear the sound of someone running around upstairs, followed by the sound of someone kissing the floor because a certain someone didn't know how to clean up their bedroom. Daisy did try to keep everything tidy, but even she could do so much against the oncoming teenager laziness.

A few more bangs, and Green rushed by, green hair uncombed and lying flat. "Gramps, you're awake. Where is Lance? I need to beat him into letting me borrow a Dragonite so that way I can get to Hoenn fast enough."

What was going on now? Probably more Champion and Gym Leader business. Prof. Oak covered a yawn with one hand. "Last I heard Lance was at the same place he always is- with the other Elite Four. What in the name of Mew is going on-"

"That idiot Red finally deigned on e-mailing me about how he's insulting my looks by making his Pikachu look like me. I'm gonna beat it into him not to make fun of me!"

Prof. Oak watched as his grandson rushed out of the building. "Boys. When will they ever be honest with each other?"

He crawled into bed, and shortly fell asleep. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon. Are you a boy or a girl?"

* * *

a/n: there seems to be some confusion about the end of last chapter for which I apologize. The newest character that fought Red is an OC. I'm kinda basing him on the Masked Man from the movie with Jirachi, but it's just an OC. With Giovanni having a son younger then Red, I didn't want it to be him, even if Giovanni was going for an outright killing of Red, he wouldn't go for torture. Sorry about that. Also Guest, here's your birthday chapter! I'm glad you're noticing all the little details I wrote in~ Have a happy birthday!


	7. Champion's Battle

Playing the board game with Nurse Joy was surprisingly relaxing. They didn't talk about anything Lucas didn't want too, and Nurse Joy was always willing to listen to anything Lucas might have to say.

"So Lucas, if you don't mind me asking, what about your family? I don't think you and Red are related."

Lucas paused in his piece move, staring down at the board. Nurse Joy waited patiently for whatever he might say. "I- Mom died when I was nine. Claus disappeared then too. Dad was always looking for Claus, leaving me all alone."

Alone. Abandoned. "Grandpa… he was the one who said it best. Dad would go to Mom's grave, leave some flowers, go into the mountains to look for Claus, and I never really got to see him."

Nurse Joy nodded, pushing her piece forward. "That seems very lonely."

"I-I had Boney, but Boney is old now. He can't play with me anymore, and Dad… Dad is like a stranger. I don't know how to act around him."

He had been left alone for three years- Father was practically a stranger. They loved each other in an disconnected, odd way like you would a picture. It wasn't close, and it had no base, no foundation to it any longer. The three years had worn away any familiarity Lucas had with Father.

"You didn't have any friends?"

"There- There were a couple of other kids, but they…" They had been taken in by the Pig Mask army. They called him weird, made fun of him, thought of him as backwards and slow. "They didn't like me much."

Even after Lucas had exposed all of Pokey's lies, and reset the world with the Dragon's power, there was a thread of resentment. The life with Pokey was so much more interesting then the one that they had been reset too, after all. Happy Boxes, Dragon Points…

The concept of money stayed- once that door had opened, it couldn't be shut. But this wasn't what he ought to be thinking about. "Is Red your first friend since then?"

Was he? Ness had saved him in the Junkyard, but the two hadn't actually known each other then. Red… Red had been his first real friend, though Ness had very quickly taken best-friend status.

"Yeah. He was my first real friend. But then I met Ness, and Nana and Popo, and Toony- and so many other people." The adults of Smash Mansion were always nice to him, even if Lucas never really talked to them.

"But you left them to come here?"

"Ness was being-" Lucas's mouth snapped shut, and he sunk into his chair.

Nurse Joy seemed to know what he was thinking. Was she a psychic as well? "You and Ness had a fight?"

"I- Yeah." Lucas looked down, at Ralts head as the Pokémon hummed softly. "So Red and I- I don't remember how, we decided to go on a Pokémon Adventure." He smiled down at Ralts, and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad we did."

"I see." Nurse Joy smiled. "Is this part of the reason why you were so afraid of being abandoned?" Lucas's fingers froze on the game piece. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too, but I am willing to listen."

It didn't take much to encourage the story out of him. To fill her ears with his own sorrow, while apologizing every half-minute for something she probably didn't want to hear, and her encouraging him to talk, until at last he just _talked_. He talked, and talked, game forgotten, his confusion and anguish piling out of him in a tidal wave of self-accusation.

Nurse Joy listened to him until the very end.

When he finished, all was quiet. Lucas didn't look at her, fiddling with the Joy Pendant attached to Ralt's handkerchief. "It sounds like to me, you've dealt with a lot, by yourself."

"There was Duster, and Kumatora and Boney though…" Lucas weakly protested. The butterfly wavered before his eyes.

"Lucas? Will you do me a favor?"

* * *

Red blinked as the e-mail reply dinged softly on his computer.

_Your Pikachu's hairstyle is a year outta date. See, look- I even attached a picture of me in front of my new gym. Geeze, get with the times._

Red stared at the picture of Green in front of the gym, hair still spiked in the _exact_ same way it had always been. He squinted at the picture. No wait-

A single spike was missing.

"Pika?"

Red turned the picture to Pikachu, who stared down at the picture with narrowed eyes. "Pika pi? Pikachu!"

Red nodded to the rather aggrieved response, scratching the Pokémon behind the ears. Pikachu's fur crackled with happy electricity, before Espeon tugged on its tail. Soon, the two Pokémon were dashing through the hallways. They were trained too well to leave behind a mess, or upset anything with their playing.

Red's eyes closed. He knew he had fallen asleep somewhere in there, but it went ignored as the door to Lucas and Nurse Joy opened and the two people walked out. Lucas was clinging to something in his hands, carefully being packed away in his backpack. Ralts and Wingull followed after him.

"Thank you for waiting so long."

"Sorry Red."

Red shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet. His legs instantly went pins and needles- he had been sitting for far too long. Espeon was immediately right beside him. "_Did the therapy session go well?"_

It was reaching about one in the morning. Lucas yawned as he nodded, "Yeah, it went really well. I think?"

"Yes, it did Lucas."

Red nodded, "_Then I suppose I better get to the Police Station?"_

Nurse Joy frowned slightly- "May I speak with you first?"

Red nodded, and she led him into the room.

A few minutes later, with a couple of suggestions, and a few pointed questions about Lucas, Red found himself outside of the Pokémon Center. Lucas wasn't allowed to go with him for this- Nurse Joy promised to bring him over by tomorrow afternoon if Red hadn't returned by then, but this was something Red wanted to keep Lucas separate from. Nurse Joy wouldn't allow Lucas to go either, citing a need to keep the boy from too much stress.

The roads were lit by streetlights, and completely deserted. His two Pokémon followed, as the pokéballs rumbled threateningly. The Police Center loomed before him, vaguely threatening.

Red pulled his cap down low, and stepped in.

Five pairs of eyes turned towards him. "Is that him?"

"Yeah." Steven stood up, and Red peered at the people behind him- One was the sea captain that brought them over. There was also Flint, identified from before, and two others that Red didn't recognize.

"Hey there kiddo." Flint grinned as he leaned backwards. "Name's Flint, I'm part of the Elite Four. Well, the elite four of another region entirely, but we all are elite four here, so don't even think about trying to escape. Only Steven really knows why we were all called here for one person though."

Steven held up his hands. "Before we get into any battles- I just wanted to ask. Are you part of Team Rocket?"

Part of the team that had changed his life for good and bad? Red shook his head in response to the question.

"How do we know he's telling the truth?"

"He was attacked by the man who was attempting to take off with the grunts that managed to get loose. The Interpool Police are attempting to research what is going on right now. They should be finished with questioning soon."

"That's fine I suppose- so the kid really is unrelated to them?"

"No, I don't think that either… But I suppose the end result lies up to you Wallace."

Wallace pursed his lips, cloak elegantly flowing from his shoulders. "I don't really know myself." Eyes evaluated Red for a few moments- "You do seem rather strong. But- well, the only truth that can be trusted is in a Pokémon battle."

Pikachu and Espeon growled simultaneously. A small crackle of electricity arced from Pikachu's back. "Well then Trainer- will you fight me? You may not be able to win, but I wish to see what your Pokémon have to say."

Red nodded. What Wallace was saying did make sense. "Bravo! Come then- let us battle with elegance and grace!"

The room rumbled, as the ceiling began to peel back. Red took a few steps back automatically, looking up as a large water tank began to drop from up above. Helicopters thundered in, and with a loud bang, the water tank thudded into the room.

"Wallace. When did you-"

"Ah, when I heard there was someone you considered strong, I ordered it right away." Wallace grinned at Steven's nonplussed look.

Red looked down- Venosaur, Pikachu, and perhaps Espeon would be best for the upcoming battles. Chariazard would be doused too fast to be of use, and Snorlax would sink like a rock. Blastoise was a water type himself, so that wasn't really of use…

Pikachu first- he was light enough to not sink in the water. "Now then! Let us battle with elegance and grace!"

Pikachu jumped to the front. "Now then, let us ascend-"

"There aren't any ladders." Steven's calm voice interrupted Wallace's, and the man turned slowly. Sure enough, the giant water tank lacked any way of reaching the top.

Red sighed as he pulled out a pokéball and let loose the pokemon inside in a flash of red light. Charizard glowered at the water tank. Red gestured to the top, and Charizard turned his head away. Like he was going to fly towards the giant pit of water-

A poffin was held up.

Charizard stared at it, then at Red. Red's face didn't twitch. Charizard's wings sagged for a moment. Carefully he licked up the Poffin, and spread his wings. In seconds, Red was standing at the top of the water tank on the top of a small platform, and recalling Charizard before he could get doused.

Wallace was left standing at the bottom of his tank, as his competitor stared down at him. Red smirked a little, eyes on his opponent. The Champion of Hoenn. Just how tough would he be? Would he be like Lance, with his dragon-types, where pure energy had crackled through the air, and his blood had sung.

The last time he had felt complete excitement over a purely Pokémon battle was when Gold had climbed the mountain to challenge him. Would Wallace be just as interesting?

Wallace was frowning up at him. Red smirked, eyes evaluating his opponent.

* * *

Wallace wasn't sure why exactly he was hesitating. This pressure that the child gave off… "Wallace?" The former champion looked at him. His eyes were soft and understanding. "He gives off a rather intimidating air, doesn't he?"

There was a cocky, self-assured smirk on the kid's face, as crimson eyes seemed to glow. A chill air hung over the battlefield, as if they were about to battle atop a frigid mountain rather then a water tank. If he listened close enough, he could hear the wind howl through crags in rocks.

The Pikachu perched on his shoulder didn't look very cute and cuddly either. It seemed to have the same eyes as the child- confident and ready to beat him down. It was the same look Ruby and Sapphire had in their eyes whenever they faced him.

Wallace swallowed hard, and ignored the question. Steven had seen this child fight once before, so he knew the answer. Each of the Elite Four gathered in the room could feel this power pulsing through the room. "Well then, it looks like I should get up there. Drake, can I ask for a lift?"

The Sea Captain nodded, and pulled out a pokéball. A Salamance took to the air, carrying Wallace to his _doom_- no, not doom, why did he already think he was going to fail? It made no sense- he was a very strong, powerful trainer after all. He shouldn't be thinking he was going to fail so quickly. Thoughts became actions. He would win this battle and find the truth behind this mysterious trainers words.

"At times your Pokémon should dance like a spring breeze, and at times they should strike like lightning. I want to feel bedazzled by your masterful performance!"

Wailord appeared in a flash of light- "Wailord! Use Rain Dance!"

Rain began to fall from the sky, obscuring the other trainer from view. Wallace smirked- as much of a cheap shot that was, if the other couldn't talk, then that gave him just that much more of an advantage over the other. "Now, use Water Spout!"

Water rushed in a straight line, directly for where Pikachu ought to be standing.

There was a flash from above, and Wallace couldn't help the gasp of surprise. Somewhere during the rain dance Pikachu had moved, and started charging itself up. A bolt of pure energy fell from the sky, slamming into Wailord.

The Pokémon didn't have a chance to react- he instantly began sinking. "A one-hit K.O. huh? Simply marvelous!"

His Wailord was no pushover. Just how strong was this Pikachu to be able too one-hit faint his Wailord? "Let's do this Tentacruel."

If he could just poison the Pikachu, then his victory would be self-assured. It was doubtful the child had another Pokémon that could hit as hard and as fast as Pikachu. "Tentacruel, Sludge Bomb!"

Purple blobs were hurled by long, long tentacles. Pikachu zapped the first two out of the air, before it was hit by the third. It wobbled slightly, before forcing itself to remain standing. "Pika!"

Electricity arced from rain-drop to rain-drop, slamming into Tentacruel. The Pokémon faltered for a moment, before rallying. With Tentacruel's clear body ability, there were no burns, but-

Pikachu jumped back to it's trainer who held out a single berry. The poison was instantly cleared from the Pokémon's system, putting an end to that plan before it could really take place. But that was fine, after all- "Tentacruel- Ice them!"

Water froze and tiny pieces of hail dropped into the pool. Pikachu cried out as he attempted to jump away. Wallace grinned- with that, Pikachu's concentration was broken, and he could get in two attacks-

The lightning bolt that shot down from the sky mercilessly slammed into Tentacruel, sending the Pokémon sinking towards the bottom. Wallace recalled the Pokémon, and reached for his next one, eyes on the battlefield. With the rain still falling, it was hard to see where exactly Pikachu was…

The icy mist cleared beneath the falling water, to reveal Pikachu. It's legs were covered in ice, caught by the attack. But Pikachu had continued charging its attack despite the pain. That was fine though- Wallace smirked. With Pikachu's range of movement reduced, there was no way it could faint the next Pokémon.

"Whiscash, show me again how elegant and superior you are!"

The water-ground type splashed into the water. He could see across the way, to where the kid stood. The hat was tugged down low, hiding whatever expression could be in those crimson eyes. "Go, use Earthquake!"

Pikachu let loose with another bolt of energy, that rolled off of Whiscash easily. The Pokémon flinched-

Clods of earth rose into the air, shaking the ground and causing cracks to appear in the floor. Pikachu cried out as it hurtled towards it-

There were two nearly simultaneous flashes of light. Wallace frowned in disappointment as his prey disappeared, even as he congratulated himself. One Pokémon down- though for the price of two was a very heavy price indeed. "Let us fight Whiscash! We will not let our earlier fight be in vain!"

Long vines whipped out of the rain, wrapping around the Wiscash and squeezing. Wallace took a step back automatically- "Frenzy Plant?" The powerful move slammed into Wiscash, nearly sending the Pokémon into a dead faint.

Wallace pulled out a full restore, and leaned down quickly. In seconds the Pokémon was up and moving- but that cost him precious, precious time. Large purple globs of poison were hurled by green vines, slamming into Wiscash and sending it reeling backwards again. Wallace's hand dipped into his pockets- All he had were four full restores, and he had just used one of them. "Wiscash, hang in there! Use Hyper Beam!"

Venosaur blinked, and folded in its leaves as the attack shot through the air. Across the battlefield, the child twitched, before holding still. Venosaur was too big and slow to move out of the way in time. The bolt struck true, slamming into Venosaur, and making the Pokémon stumble back a step. The leaves, crispy now, attempted to shake out some kind of powder.

"Wiscash, dive under the water, don't let it touch you! Ludicolo! Go!"

Wallace smirked at the other across the sea. "I hope you don't mind me speeding up this battle a bit! It's time for a double battle."

The guy across from him nodded, pulling out a second pokéball as well. Wallace snapped, "Ludicolo! Use Giga Drain!"

Ludicolo took a deep breath, before shooting bright green seeds towards Venosaur. The Pokémon didn't even flinch- instead it shot its own set of seeds out. They fell into the water.

The child across from him was writing away furiously, writing commands on his Pokémon's thick skin. It made Wallace wonder for a brief moment on how he had been giving commands earlier, before dismissing the question. It was unimportant now- his earlier attempt to keep him from communicating had failed.

His eyes flickered downwards, where Whiscash swam through the sea. Green plants grew, despite the water, as Venosaur shook out it's slowly greening leaves. The Leech Seed had worked, despite Venosaur's apparent miss.

Wait, what was the second Pokémon-

Water splashed and churned, as a giant Pokémon slipped under the surface. A Blastoise? Why not Pikachu?

Water rose in a solid wave, creating a surf-like attack. Wallace took an automatic step back as Blastoise blasted the water apart. Venosaur's vines whipped out in that moment, wrapping and choking around Whiscash. "Oh no!"

Wiscash flopped uselessly, and Blastoise took advantage of the trainers distraction to slam into Ludicolo. The grass type instinctively used Leech Seed, the small seedlings taking plant in Blastoise skin. The water Pokémon stumbled back, head shaking.

Another flash of red light, recalling Blastoise- he had been used exactly for what was needed. Wiscash was also recalled- he was out of the fight for the rest of the day. "Let's go, Gyarados!"

A small, yellow mouse darted forward, perching atop Venosaur's head. Electricity crackled dangerously. Somewhere during the battle, the kid had managed to completely heal his Pokémon- just how good was he to be able to do that? And with electrical attacks were super effective on flying-water types…

But he needed to eliminate that Venosaur. Pikachu by itself would be more then easy enough to handle if he could just eliminate that Venosaur.

The kid's hands were writing commands on Venosaur's back leg, quick and steady. "Gyrados! Use Earthquake!"

It might not get rid of the Venosaur, but it would upset Pikachu. And combined with Ludicolo- "Ludicolo, surf!"

The two attacks combined, sending a muddy, slippery mess towards the two Pokémon. Venosaur roared as its vines took to the skies, Pikachu clinging to them for dear life. The kid flattened himself behind his Pokémon, barely keeping from being buried himself as the muddy water broke around Venosaur.

It didn't hurt him too much- The grass-poison type even seemed to enjoy it a little, leaves shaking off water droplets. Pikachu up above bounced off the vines, electricity creating a halo around himself. Wallace swore impressively as he shouted, "Gyarados! Hyper Beam!"

Pikachu's attack would hit first- it was faster then the Hyper Beam that Gyarados had to charge. But- once charged, the attack would not stop. "Ludicolo! Use-"

Wallace command died midway as Ludicolo spun uselessly. The kid across from him smirked slightly. Poison. When had Venosaur attacked? "Return! Milotic!"

The beautiful Pokémon appeared in a flash of light, ready to attack and fight. Pikachu up above brought a bolt of pure energy onto Gyrados, making it fall back. Gyrados refused to faint. Instead, it's Hyper Beam slammed back into Pikachu, caught in mid-air with nowhere to go.

"Milotic! Ice Beam!"

The kid flinched- he must've forgotten about the Ice Beam. Wallace smirked as the Ice attack slammed into Venosaur. The Pokémon cried out in pain, leaves frozen solid. The kid scowled, and recalled his Pokémon- Venosaur was out of the fight completely.

There was a moment of silence as he looked up to Pikachu. Hands lingered close to pokéballs- Wallace wasn't about to let up for a moment. "Gyrados! Hyper Beam again! Milotic, ice that Pikachu!"

At the double attack on his one Pokémon, the trainer finally seemed to make a decision.

Espeon gracefully bounded into the situation, something clutched in her mouth as she used Swift to bound up into the sky. Wallace smirked- A psychic type against a water-flying? Especially one so small against the gigantic Gyrados?

There was a flash of red light, recalling Pikachu before the two attacks could hit. At the same moment, Espeon pressed her paw against the thing clutched in her mouth.

Wallace wasn't the only one gaping as Snorlax appeared in mid-air, hovering right over Gyrados. The water-flying had a pained look on his face, as if asking the world why _him_, before the Snorlax, as directed by gravity, crushed the giant Pokémon beneath its weight. Below, Steven winced sympathetically.

The two Pokémon sank into the water tank, which barely cushioning their fall. Water sloshed outwards, puddling across the floor along with earlier attacks. It was too much for Gyrados- caught between the electric attack and Snorlax's huge weight, it fainted dead away.

All that was left was Milotic.

There was no possible way he could win. As the red light recalled Snorlax before it could drown, and Pikachu once again took center stage, the end result was clear. Wallace stared at the boy across from him, crimson eyes on the champion. "Bravo. Simply marvelous. You and your Pokémon move with the purest of grace and beauty. But- I will not give in here! Milotic!"

The Pokémon shot off another ice beam, freezing the water in a straight path. Pikachu dashed straight for him, electricity crackling around him in a halo. Wallace watched with sad eyes as the last, final blow was struck.

Pikachu happily hopped from ice-block to ice-block back to its trainer. The kid smiled slightly as he picked Pikachu up, and held him up into the sky.

Clapping filled the air, as a voice that Wallace could not identify spoke. "What an astounding show of strength… Kanto Champion Red."

* * *

When a tornado started bearing down on Smash Mansion, no one took much notice. There wasn't really any _need_ to take notice. Smash Mansion was, after all, a very safe place. Ness even mentioned going up onto the roof to watch the tornado.

When the Tornado turned out to be filled with copies of gooey bombs (and not pokéballs like Toon Link intended) people began to panic. Windows were boarded up with any available metal (Fox had sobbed pitifully in a corner as his Airwing was taken apart. Falco patted him consolingly on the shoulder) and everyone had 'battened down the hatches'.

Still, Ness, Nana, Popo and Toon Link all hadn't had any real idea on how to react when Zelda and Peach had gathered them away from the observatory. Toon Link just wanted to see what kind of havoc would be wrecked from his rather ill-thought out attempt at distracting everyone. "Come on then, we shouldn't stay out too long or we'll be caught in the storm."

"But can't Master Hand take care of it?" Ness whined, refusing to budge from his seat.

Captain Falcon easily picked him up to sling him across one shoulder. "He could, but Master Hand left earlier. He said that he was going to check on something that's been bugging him. Peach, Zelda, any news on Red and Lucas?"

"No. We haven't seen either of them, and we nearly have everyone gathered in the Kitchen."

Toon Link frowned. Why were these adults so hard to please? Every other adult was willing to let a problem go if sufficiently distracted… Unless- "I'll do it!"

"Hmm?"

"I'll go look for Red and Lucas. Me, Nana and Popo."

The three conspirators smiled innocently at the adults. Captain Falcon grinned in response, even as Ness started futilely pounding on Falcon's back. "That's nice, but I don't really think you guys should be out wandering around in this storm."

"Hey!" Nana and Popo scowled darkly. "Mountain winds while climbing are a lot worse then this! Especially when the blizzard's start rolling in!"

"Yeah, I remember that one blizzard, on Mount Athabasca. It was the first time we climbed a mountain by ourselves, wasn't it?"

The two puzzled over it for a few moments. Captain Falcon frowned, looking to the two women, who didn't look very happy themselves for a few moments. At last Peach smiled as she laid a gentle hand on their shoulders. "I know you both have done very brave things. So for me will you go to the dining room and wait there?"

It was always hard to tell Peach no- it was even harder when she gave you that hug that made you feel warm and fuzzy from the inside out. Nana and Popo nodded in response, and turned to the door with the same goofy looks on their face.

Peach grinned as she led them away, and Captain Falcon walked out with Ness. "Link?"

Toon Link looked up with a blink. Zelda, not _his_ Zelda, but still Zelda in a way that only the other Link understood. She was staring at him like she would her Link. He swallowed the unexpected lump in his throat to be called his real name. "Link, do you know what is going on with Red and Lucas?"

"Kiiiiiinda?" Toon Link tried, fluttering his eyelashes at her. "But I promised Lucas not to tell."

Zelda nodded serenely. "I trust you. If you want, I could assure Peach that Red and Lucas are both safe. That would not break your promise, would it?"

It wouldn't but- it was kinda sad that he had already failed at keeping everyone's minds off of Lucas and Ness. But at least this way nobody would inquire too deeply to find out that Lucas had taken off to a world that wasn't his own.

"They are safe, correct?"

Toon Link grinned as he gave her two thumbs up. "Of course they are! Lucas is pretty brave, and Red's pretty good at fighting. Those two beat down Wario didn't they?"

Zelda smiled her serene smile as she nodded. "Yes, you are right. They both know how to take care of themselves. I just worry about Lucas. Red can be hard to understand, but at least they are of the same age."

Huh?

"HUHHHHH?! Red's twelve too? I thought he was like- sixteen! Sixteen or seventeen! No wonder he kept sitting at our table! I thought he just didn't like any of the adults…" Toon Link's eyes swirled as his entire world was rearranged with a single statement.

"Is that so? It always seemed to my wisdom that he was twelve years old just like you were." Zelda paused, looking off into the distance.

Toon Link shook his head. "I believe you Princess." _I will always believe you. No matter how far the distance, or what you want me to do, I will always believe in you._

"Well, I do hope that Lucas will be reminded of his courage while with Red." Zelda smiled at Toon Link. "Link, would you like to come with me down to the dining hall?"

"Of course Princess." Link smiled at her, and walked beside her as they exited the room. Outside of the Mansion the wind of his tornado began to pick up loudly.

* * *

_a/n: Oooh, who could the mysterious voice's owner be? Guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out~ And this chapter is a bit serious, but more light-hearted as well. Anyways, Guest, Mother 3 is just like the other Mother games, both amazingly saddening and yet astoundingly funny as well. I'm focusing on the angst here, but there will be a chapter later focusing on the more light-hearted elements (like Mr. Saturn's). Congrats on your WiiU :D  
Thank you all for your reviews! It makes me really want to continue this story :) I already have about 80% written, I just need to finish up with the last two-three chapters and then we can all wait to see the conclusion to this adventure. It'll probably end up being around 20 chapters, so I hope you're ready for the long haul!  
_


	8. Champions and Leaders

The morning sun slowly crept over the horizon. Lucas struggled against a yawn as he slowly sat up, looking around. Ralts and Wingull slept peacefully, curled up against each other on top of the bed. Lucas slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Pokémon.

He glanced sideways, to the empty bed. A frown appeared- where was Red?

The sheets hadn't even been disturbed- Red hadn't come back yet. That wasn't good. If he was arrested, or- or anything else, what would Lucas do? He wouldn't leave behind his friend but-

A light knock came at the door, and Lucas scrambled to open it. Nurse Joy smiled down at him, "Hello Lucas."

"Hello Nurse Joy. Did my friend come back?"

"I- I'm sorry. He hasn't come back yet-"

"Red!"

A familiar teen staggered in after Nurse Joy. His crimson eyes were blood shot, and he cradled Pikachu in his arms. The Pokémon was half asleep, a few marks still lingering from what was probably a high-pitched battle. "Red? Are you okay?"

The other nodded, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "_Lucas, you might want to go on without me to the second gym leader I am-_" the rest of the sentence was incomprehensible to Lucas's admittedly limited sign language. Or maybe it was the fact that Red was signing so fast it looked more like his hands had gone liquid.

"R-Red, you're going too fast. And I don't think I know all of those words-"

"It's simple child. He's saying that you have two choices- go with him to a town with a gym leader you couldn't hope to defeat, or find some way of getting to the second gym leader by yourself to again, face a gym leader you can't beat." The drawling voice made Lucas flinch a little, head craning around Red.

A man stood there, red hair slicked back and spiked. "Who are you?"

The man stared down his nose at him in that vaguely befuddled way that stated he wasn't used to people not recognizing him.

Red sighed again, and wrote down, '_This is Lance, the Pokémon Champion of Kanto.'_

"Not the champion. Gold is now the champion- that is, if he defeated you. He refuses to say." Lance crossed his arms, staring down at Lucas. Lucas fidgeted slightly, hiding behind Red. Red had faced this guy and won? No wonder he was so brave all the time-

"This is the one who brought you down from the mountain? How and why? He isn't strong-"

Red shoved a hand in Lance's face, frowning fiercely. His hands moved in quirk jerks, fast and insulting, partially hidden from Lucas's stare. "Fine, fine, I get it. Either way kid, that's what he's saying. So what's it going to be, Lavaridge Town, or the second gym leader?"

"Uhhh, Red?"

Red glanced at him. Lucas closed his eyes, remembering what Nurse Joy had said last night. What he had come on this adventure for. A pokémon adventure was one most often taken with friends you made along the way. If this was to be a true adventure, he needed to abandon Red and find a new friend. Even if Nurse Joy said it was not abandonment, that is exactly what it felt like. "I- I'm going to go get the second badge."

Red smirked, that small little smile that said he was pleased to hear what someone had just said. So he didn't feel abandoned? But Red was the strong one here- but it was Lucas making the decision. He brutally shoved the thoughts aside. "Though I'm not sure how I'll get there-"

Red plopped a pokéball into Lucas's hand. He pulled out a piece of paper, and began to furiously write. Lance frowned down at him, before looking away. "Can we get going already? I know just how excited you are to have a friend your age who doesn't regularly insult you, but I think Green is a far better match to you overall. After all you both did beat me."

Wait a minute, Red was the same age as him? Lucas glanced at the taller boy- Red _looked_ older then Lucas. Was it just the differences between worlds? Was Red technically older? Or was he really the same age?

Red made a gesture that was probably rude, before continuing to write. He tucked the paper into Lucas's hand, and pulled himself to his feet. Lance sighed. "Finally. Let's go track down that man and get back my Dragonite."

Huh?

Lucas watched as Red pulled himself to his feet, rubbing tiredly at his eyes before nodding at Lance, and trotting out after him. He looked down at the written words.

_Lucas,_

_I'm headed to Lavaridge Town. If you check your map, it's next to the mountain. To get to the second gym leader you're going to need to use my Lapras to Surf to the gym. He may not be there._

_I know you must be wondering about what happened while I was supposed to go to jail- let's just say that information has come into light that one of the stolen Pokémon is a champions Dragonite, and as one of the few people who could defeat this Dragonite, I'm going to help out. _

_If you ever need me, then text that number. If you need to leave, then call the second number. Green will get you up Mount Silver. He might swear at you a lot, but he'll do it. Also, when you're done with Lapras, put him back into the computer please? I might end up having to use Lapras in my fight._

The letter wasn't signed. Lucas folded up the paper, and looked up. Nurse Joy smiled at him. "Do you remember what we were talking about?"

At every Pokémon Center, he should meet with the Nurse Joy and talk to her about what was going on. How he felt, how he was holding up- "And remember, if you ever feel like you can't talk to another Nurse Joy, then you are welcome to call me."

Lucas nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He took a deep breath, and reminded himself: _I am not being abandoned. I am not being abandoned. Red is handling his own business. We'll meet up after this. I am not being abandoned, I am the one doing it this time.  
_

Ralts cooed softly from where he sleepily stirred. Horns glowed softly in the dawn's light, picking up on it's trainer's distress. Lucas turned slightly. "Remember what I said, okay? And remember that there's nothing wrong with feeling lonely and scared. It's moving past that feeling to create new friends and experiences that's important." Nurse Joy smiled at him from the doorway.

Lucas nodded, and shouldered on his own backpack. His Pokémon gathered around him, awake now. "Very well then, I guess I should set out now."

He wasn't abandoned- but it didn't exactly feel like that.

* * *

Charizard's steady wing beats beat in counter to the Aerodactyl. The two trainers stared off into the wind, Lance's cape billowing behind him spectacularly. Lance spoke after a long moment of silence. "Does you finally coming down from your mountain mean you're ready to take your place as Champion?"

Red grimaced as he shook his head.

Lance tched. "First you, then Green, and now Gold. I've been beaten three times exactly. And each of them refuse the job. I am hardly the champion any more. The fact that I am holding the position is a bit of a joke. Though… I have been endeavoring to become a better Champion."

Lance stared off into the distance. "I did help Gold along his journey, and to ease Pokémon's suffering."

Red turned, one eyebrow cocking. The last time he had met Lance, the trainer had admitted boldly that he wasn't doing anything about Team Rocket because such petty concerns were beneath his strength. Red had to take care of it all on his own, with Green running around and challenging him.

"Does my change surprise you? It was you who made me begin this change. You challenged me with your motely, rag-tag bunch of Pokémon and won. Then you refused the glory of being Champion, and traveled to destroy the last remnants of Team Rocket… Especially after what happened to your voice."

Since when did Lance know about his voice? He had lost it before he had challenged the Elite Four. Red glared at him, eyes narrowing. Lance shrugged in response to the glare. "Green explained a bit too me."

Oh.

Red looked away. Lance glanced at him. "By the way- did you tell Green that you were coming down? I would've expected to find you in Pallet Town rather then Hoenn region. Moreover, how did that child get up Mount Silver anyways? His Pokémon are nowhere near strong enough to fight off the wild Pokémon that surrounds the mountain."

Red signed, "_He's stronger then he looks."_

"I see. That still doesn't answer the question about Green-"

Something began to ring in Lance's cape. The man blinked, and pulled out a small phone. "Hello?"

Even separated by what was probably twenty feet of distance and howling wind, Red could hear the voice clearly. It was a voice he hadn't heard in two years- but nobody could mistake the tones of a very angry Green Oak. It sounded something like an angry herd of Miltank bearing down on you while preparing the move Rollout.

"LANCE! I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME, I WILL KICK YER REAR ACROSS FIVE DIFFERENT REGIONS!"

Lance hissed in pain, cradling his offended ear and holding the offending noise at the end of his arm length. "Green, what is going on-"

Green's voice dropped to a more manageable tone- or Lance turned down the volume. Either one it was, Red found himself huddled around Charizard's neck. The fire Pokémon grumbled as he banked away from the wind. Silly trainers getting worked up over silly things.

Red stared at Lance, staring off with a blank look on his face. "Green, wait- no, look, I'll get back with you as soon as possible but Red and I are trying-"

Charizard and Red both froze. Pure killing intent curled out from around the phone. The Pokémon and trainer looked at each other. Lance glared at them both. He mouthed 'If you dare leave and try to disappear again, I swear I will open a free-for-all bug-catching contest on Mount Silver.'

Which was worse? Hordes of low-level trainers challenging him to battles with inane comments or an angry Green?

Red shot a glance towards Lance. Lance mouthed, 'And Gym Leaders will be invited as well.'

Either way he was going to have to face Green, wasn't he?

Red and Charizard seemed to think about it, while secretly planning on running away. If they just dropped into the water, they could escape Lance no problem. Lance said sweetly, "I can hand over the phone and you can talk to Red."

Aerodactyl winged closer, before flipping upside down. Lance hung off of his Pokémon, one hand dangling down towards Red with the phone in his hand. Red stared at it like a foreign object. "_I can't talk."_

Lance shrugged at the signed words. "I don't care. Take it. He's your friend."

_"But-"_

The phone was dropped into his lap. Lance waved a lazy hand. "My Pokémon is faster then yours, so I'm going on ahead. Have fun with Green!"

Red uselessly made rude gestures at the laughing Champion's back. He could hear Green's voice through the tiny microphone. "Lance? Lance? I know you didn't hang up on me-" Green sounded exhausted. With the time differences, Red supposed it was about 4-5 in the morning.

Cautiously Red picked up the phone, and lightly tapped the speaker. Green hesitated for a few moments- Red wished he could speak. Having no voice could be pretty inconvenient at times…

Red tapped the speaker twice. "Red? Is that you? One tap if yes. Two if you're Lance pulling the stupidest prank in the world."

One tap.

"In the name of Mew Red, the least you can do if you decide to come out of your selfish shell is too go home and say hello to your mom! Or, if you really want to 'protect' her from that much from fame, you can come to me. I can handle anybody."

Red tapped twice.

"Look, just stick with Lance, and I'll be there in well under a week, got it? And we're gonna battle until we're both exhausted, I'm probably gonna slug you a good one, and then you can keep on pretending you don't have any friends while I laugh over my victory."

Hey! He did have friends, even if Green had pushed himself off that list for a bit, and he hadn't lost yet to Green. "Heh. I can just imagine what sort of look you have on your face. Smell ya later looser!"

The phone clicked off. Red glared at the phone for a moment, unaware of the slight smile tugging at his mouth. Charizard glanced back to Red. Red took a deep breath. He smirked, "_Full speed ahead Charizard. We're gonna get there before Lance." _The cocky smile did well to hide the trembling hands.

Charizard took off in a flurry of wings, the blaze of his tail cutting through the clear day's sky.

* * *

Toon Link closed his eyes, listening to the winds howl and pound against the walls and roof of the mansion. Gooey Bombs exploded, almost in time to the Anvil Chorus by Giuseppe Verdi.

The sounds came to an abrupt stop.

More then one smasher reached for their weapons, coming on guard. Cessation of noise did not mean good things- especially when that cessation came from outside. Toon Link and Link took up flanking positions on either side of Zelda, as Mario and Luigi inched closer to Peach. Dedede glanced up from where he had been playing cards with Meta Knight and Snake.

Sonic began to bounce eagerly, a wide grin plastered all across his face. "Ooooh, this sounds like it's gonna be good."

Kirby rolled over and continued snoring. Donkey and Diddy Kong began to rise from where they had been napping, Diddy digging out his trusty guns. Nana and Popo grabbed hands, and swung their mallets.

More Smashers were taking notice of the unusual silence. Ness glanced around, his mouth forming a name- "Luc- ah." He paused, bereft of his friends and battle buddy.

Pikachu, Lucario and Jigglypuff pulled together, the Pokémon choosing to stand together. Normally there would be four others with them- Red, Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle, but they weren't here this time. Ness decided to help fill in one of those holes.

Master Hand burst in through the doors rather dramatically. "Excuse me! I need all Smashers gathered at once- oh; you're all already here. That's good. Now then, we can get down to business. Does anyone know where Lucas and Red went in their off time?"

Silence.

"I gave clearance to them earlier, but I forgot to get where they were going. I was going to explore this world to see if I couldn't find them, but they aren't on this world, which means they left through the portals. Or they went further out then my senses could pick up." Master Hand spoke quickly and concisely.

"If they were turned into trophies, then our chances of finding them are slim. If they are in another world, then there are far more problems to be had. While I can keep any permanent damage from occurring while you all are in this alternate dimension, I can't keep the same promise if you are to return to your home worlds, or go to another world."

Master Hand drummed his index finger against the ground, a quick, worried tap. "If a Smasher goes to another Smasher's home dimension and get injured there, then I'm afraid that the wound will not heal in any timely manner. There are reasons why I have forbidden travel between dimensions."

Toon Link was suddenly, intensely aware of three sets of eyes on him. One from Zelda, trusting that he would do the right thing. The other two belonged to Nana and Popo who had taken the blame to trouble-making to keep Red and Lucas's secret just a little longer. He looked up- Zelda's piercing, wise eyes stared down at him.

Toon Link sighed as he raised a hand. "I know where they are."

The statement went unnoticed underneath the hubbub. Adults everywhere were discussing how the search teams would best be split- Fox, Falco and Wolf were going to take to the air. Pit, who couldn't fly without help, wanted to go with them. Captain Falcon was suggesting he and Olimar could use his racing car to search, which Olimar quickly denies, stating he'd rather search the ground by foot with his Pikmin. The Villager volunteered to go with him. Wii Fit Trainer was busy volunteering for underground caves-

Master Hand only caught his voice among the sea of planning. "Toon Link, come with me."

Toon Link followed Master Hand, dread beginning to swirl at the pit of his stomach. Would he be punished? Would Nana and Popo? No, no, he'd take the blame for them, it was his responsibility. Would Lucas's and Red's adventure end so soon? Would Lucas get hurt in Red's world? It always seemed so peaceful- but peaceful worlds didn't make fighters.

"Toon Link. Or should I say Link?"

"Yes Master Hand?"

"Where are Lucas and Red? Do you know?"

"Lucas said he was going to Red's home world to go on an adventure." Toon Link admitted, before pausing for a moment. "How did you figure it out so soon?"

Master Hand had to know that Toon Link had been covering up for the two. He would've been stupid not too. Master Hand didn't have eyes, but Toon Link was certain that he was being given a very stern look. "I got several questions from concerned Brawlers over the fact that they were missing two of their Smashers."

"The adults cared?" No, that wasn't right. Adults _often_ cared, they just didn't do anything about it. "Well, I mean-"

"No, it is a question you have a reason enough to ask. All of you children have been forced to grow up far too fast, to take the place of adults. But- the adults here _are_ different."

They didn't _seem_ different. But Luigi and Dedede were both adults, and they had helped cleanse this world from the evil and terror that gripped it. Sonic was (possibly) an adult as well. He had helped as well. Toon Link had been too slow to join the fight against Tabuu. But the Adults had helped… and Link was himself, just older.

Master Hand sighed. "Out of all worlds, to go to Red's… The Pokémon world. While those two would indeed blend in, only Ness, Nana and Popo would blend in from here, along with yourself. Adults… Are not considered the heroes. It is mostly children who become the heroes."

"But it's fine, right? It never seems like Red's world is violent."

"Even paradise crumbles. Just like with Lucas's perfect world, where there seemed to be no sadness or sorrow- it is there. Lurking in the hearts of everyone is the capacity for sorrow, the same as there is the capacity for greatness. Isn't your world the same? You thought it perfect- and it seemed like it was. But sorrow could still strike."

His sister being kidnapped. Fighting Ganandorf, and being forced to kill him. Fighting horrible monsters. But there was his Grandma's smile, his sister's hug, Tetra's playful slug on the arm… They had all carried him so far. It wasn't a perfect world, but it wasn't a horrible world either. It was something worth protecting.

"Did Red have to do something like I did?"

"No. But he did his own journey alone." Master Hand paused for a moment. "That is all I will tell you of another's story."

Link pouted. "You said more about Lucas's adventure!"

"Lucas adventure is… well… different then others." Master Hand didn't elaborate.

"So what happens now?"

"Now? I think that we can only wait and hope that Lucas and Red will return safely."

No, that wasn't the answer. Waiting and hoping for someone else was _never_ the answer. "I can go-"

"No. Absolutely not. I am closing the portals- the only way to go is from that world here, and not the other way. We cannot risk any more harm to come to-"

"Hey! I can fight pretty well-"

"The rules are completely different." Master Hand interrupted mercilessly. "Now that I know where they are, I can keep at least a partial track of where they are and how they are doing."

Toon Link crossed his arms, sending Master Hand the most unimpressed look he could muster. Master Hand had prattled on about how adults were useful in this dimension, before turning around and doing something like this? "But what if Lucas gets hurt or something?"

"I hope that it will not come to that. But as long as Lucas returns here within five months of being in Red's world, there should be no ill side-effects."

"What kind of side effects might there be?"

"A loss of powers. A month in, he should start noticing how he can no longer use his PSI. That should bring Lucas back."

If Lucas even _used_ his PSI. Lucas was a proponent of fair play, and lived his words. If Red asked him not to use his PSI, then Lucas _wouldn't_. Toon Link jumped down from where he was sitting. "Can I go now?"

He needed to talk to Ness.

"Yes. Thank you for this information."

Toon Link let himself out the door, and went straight to Ness. The PSI user was sitting next to Nana and Popo. "Toony! You helped Lucas get too another world? Which world was it?"

Toon Link sighed, "Red's world. They went to Red's world."

"Then we should go down to the portals and-"

"It won't work." Toon Link interrupted glumly. "Master Hand already has the portal's blocked off. We won't get it open. But we gotta get to him somehow. Master Hand says if Lucas is in there any longer then five months, he'll probably be irreversibly changed… I think."

Toon Link frowned. "Anyways, a month in he'll start loosing his powers."

Ness frowned. "There has to be some way of getting to his world. But Lucas should return well before the five months are up-"

"Lucas will do what he wants." Toon Link interrupted. "I know that you don't think very highly of Lucas's courage, but it is there."

"He ran away when I got turned into a trophy." Ness pointed out. "I mean, it wasn't exactly his fault but I…"

"You still feel bitter about that? Lucas couldn't of won on his own Ness. He and Red had a hard time beating down Wario together." Toon Link crossed his arms glaring at the boy. Yes, Lucas had run away, but Toon Link doubted he'd have stuck around either. A machine that could turn people into Trophies? His best friend no longer able to help him out? That wouldn't be fun, and all of his wisdom would be to run away.

"You would've stayed. And so would've Nana and Popo," Ness snapped back. "Besides, Lucas has no problem with Wario now."

"It's easier to be courageous with your friends around you then alone. Besides, we don't know Lucas's story at all." Master Hand's words lingered in his mind. Lucas's story... who knew what it entailed? Nobody talked too much about what they've done other then in airy, unconcerned tones to cover up the heartache behind it.

Ness stood up, a heated glare beginning to form. "Why are you taking Lucas's side only anyways! It wasn't my fault that we got into a fight! I don't want to hurt him!"

Nana and Popo watched the fighting with wide eyes, before Nana jumped in. "That's enough boys! If you two keep arguing, we're gonna have to go mountain climbing."

That's right, Brawl's were still off limits. "What harm can a little mountain climbing do anyways?"

* * *

Toon Link stared down at his waist, where a thin rope connected him to Ness. Ness seemed openly skeptical of the rope. Neither asked the question they really wanted to ask as Nana and Popo stood back, regarding their handiwork carefully.

None of the adults really knew they were out here at this giant mountain. The children had left before anyone could say anything. Most of the adults were busy organizing to look for Red and Lucas, and Toon Link wanted to avoid any crap that went down when they were informed that Toon Link had always known where Red and Lucas were. The craggy peak rose above them, covered in snow. "We're gonna climb up there! Whoever gets there first gets the candy I've been saving!" Nana sang out.

Popo nodded. "We've both been saving it, but we'll let you guys have it if you can beat us~"

"Yep!"

"That's gonna be hard, since you guys are the Ice Climbers and all." Ness pointed out. The two stuck their tongues out at him, in sync.

"We aren't gonna belay our way up, so we'll have to be a lot more careful then you. Try not to fall and turn into trophies, okay?" Nana and Popo began to move uphill, walking at a steady pace.

Toon Link and Ness started after them.

Silence hung between the two, broken only by a few pants and gasps as the slippery pat began to get steeper. It wasn't long before they hit sheer walls with only a few small ledges. Nana and Popo began to jump, moving from platform to platform. Nana would go first on one, and stomp on it. Popo would wait to the side and below, ready to catch if anything went wrong.

Toon Link and Ness started charging up the hill at the same time, trying to outdo each other. They missed Nana and Popo's exasperated looks as they slowly made their way up the sheer cliff.

"I don't think they're understanding what we're trying to teach them Nana."

"That's why we're out here Popo." The two children stared up at the other two children who had begun insulting each other. "They'll figure it out when the ice cracks."

The two Ice Climbers spotted a small trail of snow and dust tumbling from the small platform that Toon Link and Ness had stopped on. "It's going to break," Nana said.

"Yep," Popo said.

They both wished they had popcorn as they took up positions on either side of the platform and a little below. Toon Link pounced on Ness, making the entire platform shudder. The two up above froze, eyes wide.

Identical screams of terror ripped from young throats as they found themselves plummeting towards the ground.

Nana and Popo reached out at that same moment, grabbing onto the trailing rope. "Oof!" The two skidded forward slightly, boots scraping along the rocky, icy platform. "Popo?"

"Got it Nana!"

Popo and Nana each took a single hand off the rope to jam hands in the closest crevice of the wall. Toon Link and Ness kept screaming for a few seconds after they stopped falling. "Link! Ness! Stop screaming! We caught you!"

"You guys are my very, very best friends. Thank you so much!"

"So what-" Nana and Popo silently debated for a moment on who should take the strain of two dangling people, before Popo unhooked his hand and jumped to where Nana was, "Did you learn-" they both yanked upwards, bringing the two to solid ground, "In important life lessons today?"

"Don't fight on rocky platforms." Toon Link and Ness chimed together.

Nana glowered. "I'm gonna drop them."

"Don't," Popo pleaded, "We'll have to go all the way down to retrieve their trophies."

Nana grumbled as she yelled back, "No! That isn't! Well, it's part of the lesson. But honestly, learn to work together would you? It's called a belay rope for a reason, and you have to have a partner if you want to use it correctly."

Toon Link and Ness glanced at each other, and seemed to come to an agreement. As they did not want to plummet what was probably several hundred feet to become trophies, then obviously the only thing left to do was too agree with her.

"Yes Ma'm."

"Now then. Apologize to each other."

"For what?!"

"For being stupid idiots!"

Toon Link and Ness scrambled up onto the rocky platform, and Toon Link glanced at Ness. "Sorry about only taking Lucas's side. You're right about him running away."

"No, I guess I shouldn't really be mad anymore. He did apologize, and I accepted his apology. As Mom always said, 'When you accept a persons apology, that means you aren't mad at them anymore'. I guess I'm still a bit mad about that."

"That's understandable."

The two hesitated for a bit longer, staring at each other silently. "We good?"

"Yeah."

The two calmly shook hands. CRACK! A low rumble filled the air. That's when the platform, unable to stand the combined weight of four people, collapsed.

The Ice Climbers had the reflexes of a mountain goat, and instantly jumped to safety.

Toon Link and Ness plummeted right downwards. "Guess that means we get too keep the candy~" Popo sang, peering down after them.

The two Ice Climber's eyes widened, as in a flash of white light, Toon Link and Ness vanished. "Uhhh, was that supposed to happen?"

"Nope."

"Do we follow them?"

"Of course."

Nana held out her hand. Popo caught her hand in his. The two smiled at each other- a smile of knowing each other like the backs of their gloves. Trustingly, they both closed their eyes, and jumped. In a flash of white light, they too disappeared.

* * *

_a/n: Useless adults, Lance, Green, Lucas and Red splitting, The others falling through a mysterious portal~ It's a whole bunch of fun. Especially when you take into account time differences between worlds and such! But yes, Guest, Red writes on his Pokemon to give himself another way of attacking because he can't speak. I figured that as long as he drilled which symbol meant what into the Pokemon's heads, they could probably understand it, like how seeing-eye dogs can understand a limited amount of sign-language and such. Thank you all so much for reviewing!_


	9. Pokemon Colosseum Crossover

The tall, bipedal blue Pokémon slipped in through the large doors. Silent paws padded towards the waiting giant hand. "_Master Hand?_"

"Lucario. I was hoping that you might be willing to do a favor for me. By now you've probably heard the news that Red and Lucas are both in your world."

Lucario couldn't help the frown that appeared on his muzzle. "_Do you want to ask for me to retrieve them? It will be impossible with just me-_"

"No, I will not ask you such a daunting task, especially as we have no current data on where exactly they are located. Instead, there is someone else I would like you to find. They should be able to locate the two of them easily enough- and they were a former Smasher before they stepped down and I asked you to take their place."

Another Pokémon then? Red was said to be the first trainer to actually enter…

But who-

"Although it may be in the Kanto Region of your world, I requested you because you would have the easiest time breaching the cave. Pikachu is the only other one I can trust, but he would not understand the reason behind hiding, and would charge straight there."

A picture of a Pokémon that Lucario had heard many daunting tales of fluttered before him, suspended by magic. Lucario swallowed his fear. "_Are you sure this is a wise idea?_"

"It seems like the best one available to me at this current time. While I could appear in a flash of light, it requires a great deal of preparation and for Crazy to listen to what I say. It's why I prefer to send letters."

Master Hand shook with a sigh. "Will you be willing to go?"

"_Yes._"

Lucas and Red were friends of his after all.

* * *

Lucas clung to a slightly queezy stomach as he leaned against Lapras's hard shell. The Pokémon was pleasantly cool to the touch (Ice Beams being randomly shot over head helped in that matter) but why oh why was the Pokémon going up and down so much?

The sea captain had said something about the boat taking out most of the shock from the waves… Lucas, quite honestly, hadn't been listening. Wingull cuddled up next to him, as Ralts glowed softly, trying to alleviate some of his distress. Lapras swam slowly, bobbing up and down in time to the waves.

Wingull's wings stretched, and the Pokémon abruptly took to the sky in a flurry of feathers. Lucas watched Wingull go, squinting hazily after him. His attention was brought back to himself by a large wave, and sudden fall. "Oooh, I don't wanna ride on the ocean anymore."

He'd almost prefer the Oxygen Machines. At least _they_ allowed him to go at his own pace… which was admittedly slow. "Sorry Lapras. It's nothing against you."

The water-ice Pokémon didn't say anything back, merely continuing on its way serenely. Occasionally he would douse the two in ice shards, the cooling effect temporarily settling his stomach.

Ralts chirruped, and patted Lucas's arm. Lucas looked up with bleary eyes.

Wingull had returned, and there was something dangling from its beak. Lucas jerked in surprise fingers curling around the small berry. It was a Pecha Berry, for curing poison. "Thanks Wingull… but I don't think this is going to help."

Wingull's head tilted to the right, an inquisitive look in his eyes. Lucas smiled as he popped the Pecha Berry into his mouth anyways. It might not be what he was looking for exactly, but maybe…

There was a slight tingle in his fingers and his stomach unexpectedly settled. "Huh?"

Lucas sat up a little. Wingull squawked, tail fanning out in accomplishment. Lucas laughed a little, reminded of the time Kumatora had went stomping off into the woods only to return with a bunch of weird plants. She had then shoved it down Lucas and Duster's throat until they had felt better.

"Thanks." He repeated softly.

Ralts pressed close. _Happy, happy, doesn't this feel so much better?_

Lucas blinked, and looked a little closer at Ralts. "That was… a full sentence?"

_Okay? Are you okay now? Happy?_

Yes, those were full sentences.

Well, Lucario could communicate in full sentences. So maybe Ralts would as well. If Red didn't speak at all, then Espeon wouldn't learn full sentences. Or maybe it was just Lucas. Master Hand had said there was a language difference between worlds. Maybe it was grammar differences as well?

Not that he really knew much about grammar. Mom had taught him a few things, and had dad, but after the Fire, nobody had really cared. Well, to be more exact, there had only been Boney to care, and he was a dog. He couldn't really teach Lucas grammar or spelling.

Ralts glanced inquisitively at him. _Who is Boney?_

The question made his heart freeze, before Lucas attempted to smile. "Boney's a good friend of mine. I think you'll get along with him." He pictured Boney in his head, the faithful brown dog tail wagging, tongue lolling out as he playfully nudged Lucas.

Ralts tried picturing himself next to Boney- The resulting image was a too-tall Ralts. Lucas giggled as he shook his head. "No, no, like this!" Ralts was shrunk down until he was about the same height as Boney. Wingull also appeared, perched on top of Boney's back.

"Speaking of which, what are your names? It seems rude to keep calling you Ralts and Wingull…"

Ralts and Wingull cooed and squawked at each other for a few moments. Then, Ralts turned to Lucas. _You name!_

"M-Me? Are you sure?"

Ralts nodded. _Agree! We both agree! Names, you may name._

"O-Okay. I'll try to think of something really good." Lucas said.

The low, brown strip of land appeared in view, palm tree's swaying in the wind. Lucas leaned against Lapras's neck, staring off towards the island. "Well, at least this isn't Tanetane Island…" He hated that island, and all the memories just the name alone dredged up.

Wingull perched atop his head like a feathery hat. Lapras began to speed up. Now that Lucas was awake, he could see Lapras blasting away a few Tentacool and Tentacruel that attempted to wrap long tentacles around Lapras's neck. Wingull took to the air, swooping down on a small Tentacool. He swallowed it in one fell swoop.

"I thought you'd eat fish, not jellyfish," Lucas said. Then his attention went back forwards to the fast-approaching land. "I can't wait too see what kind of gym this'll be."

Ralts puffed out his chest proudly. _We will fight and win!_

Lucas laughed. The last dredges of unease were draining from his mind. There wasn't really anything to worry about here, was there?

"Hello!" Lucas froze as a human form cut through the water, somehow keeping pace with Lapras. The water-ice Pokémon didn't look very happy as he blew a few ice sparks at the human. The human ignored them, greeting Lucas, "So then, want to battle?"

"Huh? Here, now?"

Lapras took a deep breath- Lucas moved quickly before the poor human would find himself bobbing through the sea in a coffin of ice. "I'd like too, but I need to get to the town before I get sea-sick again."

The swimmer switched positions, flipping onto his back. Goggled eyes stared up at the sky. "Sea-sick huh? Didn't you bring any Pecha Berries? Those'll get rid of sea-sickness pretty quick. Aha, I know! You're here to challenge the gym, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, I am." Lucas edged a little closer to the human. "Wingull brought me a Pecha Berry actually. But I don't have any on me- ah!"

Lucas fumbled as a few berries were pulled from who knew where as the man was only wearing what looked like the male equivalent of a bikini bottom. The Swimmer waved a lazy hand. "I'm surprised you didn't get caught by any other swimmer's down this route. I know of several who swim up and down this route in case anyone is in distress."

"I-I think Lapras might've scared them off. I was too sick to notice."

"Probably so. Your Lapras here has one mean look in it's eye. You come from Kanto then? Did you come here after failing to beat gym leaders?" Swimmer paused mid-stroke, before shaking his head. "Never mind, don't answer that if you don't want."

He glanced at the Pokémon beside Lucas. "Anyways, while you're in Dewford, if you need any Potions or anything, just come to me! There isn't a mart that has any healing items, though there's plenty that sell food! Haha! Oh, and check out the Dewford Hall- it has all of the latest trends!"

"I, okay. Dewford Hall and- who are you mister?"

"That's right! My name is Swimmer Flint! I swim this route every day to make sure that there are no drowning people in need of rescue!" Flint?

"Now then! I will talk to you later, but I must go on ahead! Good luck with any other trainers!"

Flint flipped over again, and took off through the waves. Lucas watched the wake bob after the man, a few Tentacool being knocked out of the way. "That was odd."

_Very odd, _Ralts agreed.

"But fun," Lucas said. "Very fun." If he had traveled with Red, they probably would've avoided the man altogether. But this- this was fun.

Dewford town came into view, a small community. Lucas scanned the town. Small homes built on sandy ground stood next to the sea. He couldn't spot anywhere where crops could be grown- was all of the food imported then? A few swimmers cut past him, playing in the water.

A young couple cried out, "Oh, you should come and swim as well!"

"I-I don't really know how." He tried to avoid swimming after falling into the river. When walking through the ocean, Lucas had just clung to Duster and Kumatora the entire way through. Boney had swam ahead, scouting out oxygen machines.

"Oh, that's too bad, you should learn how. It's an important skill when living near the ocean!" This was the girl, looking thoughtful.

"Especially when Team Aqua is looking to flood everything!" The guy shook his head slightly, but kept in perfect sync with her strokes.

"But its said that Team Magma is with them and is looking to create even more land!"

The young couple giggled at each other. "Land or sea, as long as I'm with you, the world doesn't matter!"

Lucas silently watched them go by.

Lapras began to slow down, pulling level with a dock. Lucas climbed up, and turned to Lapras. The water-ice Pokémon looked back at him then back out at the sea. "Do you want to go back to the pokéball, or do you want to explore a bit?"

Lapras looked back out at the sea, and began to pull away a bit. "Okay, but when it's dusk come back so that way I can give you to Nurse Joy, okay?"

Lapras sped away from the dock, heading towards rocky outcroppings. Lucas turned on the dock, and glanced around. Fishermen were everywhere, lure's bobbing gently in the water. Wingull's circled overhead, gimlet eyes on the Magicarp that flopped uselessly on boards.

There wasn't a single road.

Instead, churned up sand stretched as far as the eye could see. Most people walked by with only sandals on their feet, some in swimsuits, others in every-day work clothes. Lucas glanced around- Red told him that on the outside, gyms all looked the same for identification purposes.

Nobody really noticed the twelve-year-old boy slip through the crowd. Wingull perched on his head, and Lucas carried Ralts in his arms. Ralts was the only one who had a pokéball. Wingull for some reason refused to be caught though he followed Lucas closely. Lucas had simply accepted it. Lucas didn't want them to go in right now anyways- it was a bit too crowded for his comfort. Home had never been so crowded…

"Oh hello there, are you a brand new trainer?" There was a bright grin from the dark-skinned lady, who looked directly at him. Lucas froze automatically. Her smile faltered for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"I- Yes Ma'm. I'm sorry you just surprised me." Lucas meekly apologized, "And I am a new trainer. I think the next gym leader is supposed to be around here somewhere?"

"Ahhh, yes, yes. Brawly is always excited to see new challengers. I can take you to the gym if you wish! Mind you, it can get pretty dark in there. I hope you're not afraid of the darkness."

"K-Kinda." Lucas admitted softly, following after the woman.

"Then it's a good thing you won't be going in alone, right?"

"I won't?"

"No, you have your Pokémon don't you. That's a very cute Ralts by the way. Are you going to enter it into any contests?" The woman smiled down at the white and green Pokémon in Lucas's arm. Ralts waved at her.

"I, that's true." He wasn't alone. "I guess I think of company as other humans…"

The lady paused before a large building. The Pokecenter was a short distance off- Lucas made a mental note to go to it after he briefly took a look around the gym. "Company as other humans hmmm? I can see your point. That's why I was never able to become a truly great trainer myself. Most Pokémon Champions tend to disappear, refusing human contact for Pokémon only. It happened to Kanto's champion, to Hoenn's champion as well. I also heard in other regions there were others who… Well, it doesn't matter. They found their own happiness, right?"

The woman stared off into the distance, before smiling at Lucas. "Don't forget your parents okay? I know it's hard to remember them when you're off on your own adventure, but we're people too. We get worried when our children don't contact us for a long period of time."

"Well, that's enough from me." She said. "Have fun challenging the gym!"

The woman hurried off. Lucas glanced down at Ralts. "My parents? Dad doesn't care…"

Ralts looked at him sadly, _Maybe he cares different?_

"I don't know. When I disappeared while Dad was looking for Claus, he didn't come looking for me." Was he bitter about this?

The gym door slammed open before Lucas could contemplate his feelings any longer. Another boy his age came walking out, hair disheveled. "Well, that went badly."

The small Pokémon was covered in steel, and large blue eyes stared up at the trainer. "Aron!" It cried. The steel plating was dented.

"Oh, hey." The two kids awkwardly stared at each other for a moment. "You here to challenge the gym? Careful, it's super dark in there, and the gym leader is super strong. I thought with the Tailow I caught earlier on I would have the type advantage, but his Pokémon utterly crushed us. Guess we should go up to Granite Cave and try training some until we can beat him."

The kid grinned. "I got an idea~ Here, let's go together!"

"Huh? Wait, what-"

Lucas was dragged off without being able to protest.

* * *

Lance smirked triumphantly from his position in one of the town's many, many hot springs. Aerodactyl beside him preened smugly, also submerged in the warm water. There was no store around- but then again, the spring itself was set high on a cliff-top. The only way up was too fly.

Red slid off of Charizard, who immediately escaped into his pokéball before anything wet could touch his tail. "Hello Red, took you long enough."

Lance's cape and most of his clothes were folded up right next to him. Red looked at them. Lance went still. "Don't you dare touch my clothes-"

Red turned away, letting Lance breathe a sigh of relief. The boy plopped down on a rock next to the older man. "_Why am I here anyways?"_

"Because we're here to meet a man named Wes. He's the one who originally fought against Team Snagem of the Orre region." Orre region, huh? They were one of those regions that didn't allow trainers to go on a Pokémon adventure until they came of age at 18… "Wes is a pretty powerful trainer, who helped uncover Team Snagem and the Snag Balls in the first place."

Lance sank down further into the water. Aerodactyl rested his snout on the top of spiky red hair. "When he heard about the commotion going on out here, he offered to help out. Since he and Team Snagem have a history of fighting and all. Like how you'd jump on any Team Rocket members that might be available."

Red nodded, and the low, soft crunch of boots on gravel caught his attention. Crimson eyes flickered to the right. A tall man, somewhere in his late twenties to mid-thirties, was walking up to him. Spiked silver hair was slicked back into spikes, but Red's eyes were fixated on the glowing black and red machine attached to an arm. It was the same kind of machine that attackers had back in Rustboro City.

"Are you Wes?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you the so-called Champion Lance?"

"You can say that."

"You're lazing about in a hot spring after your Pokémon was taken? Rather cold-blooded, aren't you?" Wes ran his fingers through his hair as an Espeon and Umbreon flanked either side of him. Was Wes trying to start a fight? While Espeon and Umbreon were powerful Pokémon, Wes would need a few more to be able to take down Lance completely.

Lance snorted. "I called you in for that reason. Why don't you both come on in? We can relax as we discuss out next move."

Pikachu cannon-balled into the water. Aerodactyl screeched at Pikachu, who smirked back as he paddled around the small pool. Espeon and Umbreon settled down at the edge. Red felt Espeon's pokéball shake slightly-

Red released Espeon, and her tail flicked slightly as she sidled up to the other Espeon. Umbreon's ears flicked forward, as the two males rose to their feet. The three Pokémon began to circle each other, sniffing and pawing at each other lightly.

There was going to be a egg later. Red could just _tell_.

"Red, are you going to join us?"

Red turned to find both Wes and Lance sitting in the hot spring. Two neat piles of clothes lay off to the side. Pikachu waved cheerfully from where he paddled around the two trainers. "So who is this kid anyways?"

"Red... A powerful trainer."

The man snorted. "A child is powerful in Kanto? No wonder your Pokémon were stolen."

"Only one Dragonite was stolen." Lance corrected, voice tight and angry. "And only when I was distracted by the Pokémon attacking me. After that I crushed both Pokémon and trainers. It wasn't even my strongest Dragonite, it was one of my weakest."

"Tch, whatever you say."

Red slowly slipped into the water, feeling the warm water work at tense muscles. Pikachu swam in little laps around him. Red simply lay back and listened to the two discuss strategies. Where Team Snagem could be hiding, which Pokémon had been captured, if Orre region was also being attacked, and Dragonite's weakness. "Umbreon and Espeon will be able to handle the Dragonite. The problem lies in other trainers. If Team Snagem rushes me while I'm trying to re-catch your Dragonite, it won't be pretty. Also, Rui needs to come with me to find any more Shadow Pokémon that will probably be mixed in."

"Hmm, perhaps Red will be of use there."

Red glanced up. Pikachu's ears twitched. "What? That kid? He's what- ten? Even you were caught off guard when you were first attacked."

"Isn't everyone? If Red knows to watch out for it, then he'll be fine."

Red nodded. If he knew he was going to be attacked directly, then he knew that he needed to watch out. It wasn't like it was anything _new_. "See, Red agrees as well. His Pokémon are extremely powerful so he should be able to keep back any others. And I will join in as well."

Red signed quickly, "_Green is coming here, so he might join in the battle as well. Depending on when we battle."_

"You can't even talk, and you're planning on joining in this battle? Lance, you have a screw loose to let him in."

Lance shrugged, eyes closing. The sun slowly began to sink off in the west. "Why not try battling him? As it is said, the fastest way to discover someone's true strength is through a Pokémon battle."

"Hah, very well."

"Limit to two Pokémon each?"

"Why not let him have four? He'll need all of them to make even one of my Pokémon faint."

Red smirked. Someone this confident usually had the skills to back them up. What kind of battle would this be like? Lance flinched from across the pool, eyes shooting open. "What kinda bloodlust is that?!"

Red ignored the red-head, more focused on Wes. "Now that's what I call bloodlust. Two vs. Two then, shall we?"

Red smirked. Espeon and Umbreon vs. Espeon and Pikachu. Just how much fun would this battle be?

"Let's do this now!" Wes and Lance stood up from the hot spring, diving for the clothes off to the side. Red glanced at Pikachu, and glanced back at Espeon. Hurriedly he looked away.

The battle between Wes and Red was put off until the morning.

* * *

Toon Link and Ness screams were muffled in the howling wind as they plummeted the last few feet to a large pile of snow. WHUMPH! Snow rose and flurried down slowly. "Where are we?"

"I-I don't know." Toon Link admitted.

"Look out below!" Two falling forms could be seen up above. "We're coming down!"

Nana and Popo landed on their feet, knees flexing to take out the shock of the landing. Toon Link moaned in pain, with two sets of feet on his back. "Oh, sorry Toony!"

"Here, PK Lifeup β!" Blue-white light sank into Toon Link's skin, slowly easing and erasing bruises and pains. "There we go. Does anyone know where we are?"

Snow blew past, in a large flurry. Nana and Popo smiled, feeling the cold wind blow across their faces. "It feels nice, to finally be somewhere cold."

"Real nice."

They glanced around, excitement growing. "Let's play!"

Toon Link watched as they rushed off. Ness asked, "So what do we do while they're playing?" They both shivered in the cold wind that blew past. "Let's go find some shelter until they're willing too-"

"NANA!"

Bat and sword were drawn and readied. Toon Link and Ness ran towards Popo's voice. "Popo! Nana!"

"Nana! Duck!"

SMASH! The sound echoed in the mountains, as wood cracked against what sounded like ground. "Got it Nana!"

"Thanks Popo!"

The two Ice Climbers spun into view, moving across the snow and ice like it was solid ground. Toon Link took a step forward- and slipped on the icy ground. A large rock burst out of snow, somehow oddly having arms. "GRAVELER!"

The creature brought its fists down onto the ground, sending ice and rocks flying. Toon Link flinched back, and Ness brought his hands up. Psychic energy flashed, coating each of the four battlers.

Nana and Popo twirled as one, hammers slamming down onto the giant rock. The rock creature fell backwards, legs flailing in the air for a few moments. "What is that?"

Nana and Popo brought their twin hammers down on the creature's head, making it stop moving. "Well, it's down now."

The two crouched next to the ground creature. The two of them poked it, eliciting a moan from the downed creature. "Should we finish it off?"

"Nah, I don't think it usually attacks, we just surprised it." Nana stated plainly. "But this looks familiar…"

"Yeah, I think I've seen a picture of it somewhere."

The two put their heads together, naming off different rooms. "Old Link? No, no. Not Falco- or Fox. Wolf is out. Donkey Ko- no, you're right not them either. It was a room we were invited too, I remember that. But it was really nice and clean…"

"RED! It was in Red's room!"

Toon Link and Ness gaped at Popo's shout. "We landed in Red's world! How lucky are we?"

The two gave each other a high-five. Ness muttered dryly, "I never known the world to be so kind."

"Nah. There's something off here I think…" Toon Link agreed softly, as the Ice Climbers began to dance around each other.

"So. Now what?"

Wind blew across the empty mountaintop.

"We're gonna starve to death."

* * *

_a/n: Looks like the gang has arrived to Red's world. Oh man are the adults gonna blow a fuse when they find out! Also, congrats to Toon Link and Sonic for making it back into SSB! I didn't think Sonic or Toon Link would make it honestly, but I'm glad they both did._


	10. Gym Battle Begin!

Lucas straggled along the road. Ralts and Wingull drooped miserably beside him. Beside him, the other laughed as he twirled in circles, tossing Aaron into the air. "This is the best! We really did well with training today! Your Pokémon are really tired. Have you guys never actually trained before?"

Not like this, where pain was threatened around every turn. With Red he made sure not to hurt too much, no matter how outclassed Lucas was. Here the wild Pokémon weren't so willing, and Lucas was rapidly realizing just how _hard_ it was to be a trainer. Keeping an eye on health, stamina, the placement of the other Pokémon, the placement of _your _Pokémon- it was a never-ending battle of wits.

"N-Not really?"

"Well, both your Ralts and your Wingull learned a few new moves~ When you battle the Gym Leader tomorrow, you should pass it no sweat! Aaron, Tailow and I are all gonna have to train some more!"

Aaron chirruped happily, sweat still pouring off of him. "Huh, I wonder if you're sick Aaron." The kid frowned. "I hope it's a pokevirus and nothing else… I mean, Sis's Pokémon from Sinnoh had the Pokévirus, and you were exposed to them…"

Aaron chirruped which quickly segued into a cough. The steel-type Pokémon shivered. Lucas took a half-step back. "Don't worry Lucas, the pokevirus is a good sickness to catch! It'll raise your Pokémon's base stats."

"I guess…" Lucas mumbled, still not approaching the other. "Anyways, Stephen, are you staying at the Pokémon Center tonight?"

"Yep! Got a room reserved before it filled up!"

Lucas froze. There was something he had never considered. "F-Filled up?"

"Yeah, a lot of sailors come and go to this town, and since the Pokémon Center is free, they're more likely to stay there then rent out a hotel room." Stephen paused- "Have you not reserved a room?"

"N-No." Lucas looked away.

Stephen laughed as he patted Lucas consolingly on the arm. "If you don't mind being a little cramped, then you can come and stay with me! It's supposed to be a one-person bedroom, but I'm sure we can fit you in somewhere."

"Thanks Stephen." Lucas smiled slightly, and Ralts tugged at him, pointing towards the docks. "Oh, wait, let me go retrieve my friend's Pokémon. I borrowed it to get here because I couldn't find a boat."

Stephen tagged along curiously, as Lucas stepped onto the wooden planks. "Lapras! Lapras!"

The dark water was still and quiet. "Lapras?"

"Was it a good idea to let it roam freely? I mean, Pokémon are pretty smart, but these waters would be unfamiliar, and there's a lot of boats-"

The water rippled, and parted as the blue and white Pokémon serenely swam forward. Long flippers silently cut through the ocean water. "Lapras! There you are! Let's get you into the ball and back into the PC."

Lapras allowed himself to be recalled into the ball. Stephen gaped at the spot where the Pokémon once was. "WHAT KINDA FRIEND DO YOU HAVE?! That Lapras was wickedly awesome and cool! You might not have a type advantage, but you could probably pound most of the gym leaders flat with just the Lapras!"

His arms flailed wildly in time to his words, even as Lucas began walking towards the Pokémon Center. "Ahhh, Lucas! C'mon tell me~"

"W-Well… I-I'm not sure if I should…"

"Okay then."

Stephen completely dropped it at the quiet muttering. "Anyways, we have to wait an hour in-between each challenger of the gym, so that way the Pokémon can get enough rest. So when we get to the center and settled in, let's do rock-paper-scissors to decide who goes first."

Lucas's head reeled momentarily from the abrupt about-face. He nodded weakly in response to Stephens words.

The two walked side-by-side into the Pokémon Center. Oh did Lucas have a tale to tell about the game of destiny when he had last had a battle of rock-paper-scissors proportion, that he wished he could tell Stephen. The rock-paper-scissors match settled it in Lucas's favor. He would go first.

Stephen scowled. "Man, that was surprising! First a Pikachu accidentally tackled me, and then that Biker yelled at us to keep it down. Jeeze, I wonder who would've won otherwise."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"Anyways, are you going to put Lapras back, or are you going to use him to get to Slateport?"

That's right, the third gym was in Mauville, just up north of Slateport. They had passed through that to head towards Petalburg. "I-I'm not sure yet. Are there any tickets on your boat that I could get?"

He _probably_ had enough money to get a ticket.

Stephen stared off into the distance for a few moment, mouth turning into a slow frown. "I don't know. I'll go ask the Captain. He's around here somewhere. Here, the key to our room. Go on ahead of me and get settled in. I'll meet up with you there."

Lucas nodded and made his way to the small room.

The room was indeed tiny. There was a single bed, pressed up against the far corner. A small dresser was placed beneath the window. A single chair, just in case, was left behind the door. The cool, clean room was going to be a tight fit…

_Let's make a blanket fort!_

Ralts scurried towards a small closet, set into the wall. Lucas opened it, to clean blankets and sheets. Obviously, their small group weren't the only ones who thought to cram more then one person into the room. "We'll do that after Stephen comes back-"

"_**Human child Lucas.**__"_

The mental voice did _not_ belong to Ralts. Lucas whirled towards the window.

A tall Pokémon stood there, off white body masked by darkness. A long, purple tail lashed back and forth, as glowing purple eyes regarded him thoughtfully. "Who-Who are- No." Lucas frowned.

Ness had talked about former smashers. Those who had decided to leave. There were other Pokémon before Pikachu (Or Pichu as he used to be before evolving) and one of them was a really, really powerful psychic that went by the name of…

"Are you… Mewtwo? That Ness talked about?"

The Pokémon cloaked in darkness nodded. _"__**Yes, I am.**__"_

The psychic voice seemed to resonate in his very bones. _"__**Child, I was asked to convey a message too you. Normally I would refuse, but I have many fond memories of my time in Smash Manor. Besides, I was quite interested when I heard you were a psychic as well.**__"_

"Oh. A message? For me?" From Smash Manor?

"_**Yes, a Pokémon called Lucario came to me this morning, with a message from Master Hand.**__"_

Master Hand? Uh-oh, how had the sentient hand realized he was in Red's world? Had Toon Link- _"__**Your disappearance caused quite the commotion apparently.**__"_

Mewtwo was silent for a moment longer, until Lucas questioned, "What's the message?"

Probably 'You are going to be kicked out of Smash Mansion and sent home now.' He probably should've rethought this-

"_**Master Hand requests that you come back at once."**_

"B-But what if I don't want to come back?" It wasn't like anyone was going to miss him…

"_**Then that is your choice. I personally will not be forcing you. But apparently there have been many requests about your welfare.**__"_

What.

Since when was anyone really concerned about him?

"_**I realize it may be hard to understand, but when you enter in Smash Mansion, you are no longer alone.**__"_ Mewtwo hovered for a few moments, the purple psychic energy softly glowing around him. _"__**While you are leaning towards not returning, **__**I would suggest returning as he requested.**__"_

"W-Why? What's going to happen?"

"_**Because you are not a native of this dimension, your powers will begin to dim, and disappear. By the end of five months in this dimension, your powers may vanish completely.**__"_

Mewtwo began to lift into the sky. _"__**I will take my leave here. I have passed on the message requested.**__"_

"Mewtwo- what would you do?"

Mewtwo was silent for a few moments, staring down at the child. _"__**I do not know. I would not return to a place I hated on my own. But, if those of Smash Manor asked me too… then I would return.**__"_

Mewtwo took off in a streak of purple light, blocking out the stars for a brief second. Lucas remained at the window for a long, long minute, staring out at the night sky. Ralts and Wingull, huddled in the furthest corner, away from the commanding, powerful presence, finally began to work their way closer to Lucas.

_Okay? Are you okay?_

Ralts curled his fingers around Lucas's arm. _Scary Pokémon, very scary, but we're all okay._

Mewtwo was scary, wasn't he? Lucas could feel the power behind the Pokémon, crackling and bubbling like a cauldron of soup. "He's very powerful, isn't he."

_Powerful as you?_ Ralts had the mental image of Mewtwo and Lucas battling it out. Lucas seemed to be winning by a landslide in the image.

"No, I'm probably a little bit less." Lucas being beaten back, just like he was with Lucario, popped into Lucas's mind, very carefully shared. Ralts puffed out his chest.

_I'll protect you, and help you fight! So will Wingull!_

The images of the two, flanking either side just like Kumatora and Duster would appeared in his mind. _We are strong!_

The mental cheer made Lucas laugh. "Thank you Ralts. Thank you."

The door slammed open as Stephen waltzed into the room. "Guess what! Captain said that he's willing to let you in Lucas! Of course, we have until the end of the week until he leaves, but that's fine, right? Or do you have to go real fast?"

Lucas shook his head. He had no reason to go fast, no reason to hurry along. He _liked_ this world. "Nope, not really. I'll go put back Lapras, just in case my friend needs him."

Lucas walked towards the doorway, bypassing Stephen. "I'm glad you decided to stick around Lucas." The boy's voice was warm and soft. "I'd miss you if you left."

The twelve-year-old shot a confused look over his shoulder, surprised by the sudden turn of events. Stephen's back was too him, but his back was straight. "But still y'know, even if you were to decide to leave without me, I'd just want you to know about how fun this has been."

Huh? Had Stephen overheard- "Alright you guys! Let's get this place all spruced up!"

Stephen threw himself into the blanket nest making with aplomb. "We're gonna make the comfiest nest to sleep in tonight!"

Lucas smiled as he went up to the front to drop off Red's Lapras. The Nurse Joy recognized him, talked with him a bit, and said he was doing a very good job so far. It wasn't condescending, and Lucas did think he was doing a good job. They talked a bit about what he should do later on, and how the situation was affecting him. She kept calling it Therapy, whatever that meant.

Stephen was curled up in next of blankets by the time Lucas arrived back into the room. The twelve-year-old smiled down at the sleeping boy, before looking back out the window. It was dark, and warm, Hoenn's perpetually tropical weather refusing to let it cool off.

Lucas fell asleep to the singing tunes of bug Pokémon, and the steady breathing of his roommate.

He was awoken with a splash. "C'mon Lucas! If we don't go now, we're gonna be stuck behind a gigantic line! I forgot today was the day a whole bunch of fresh new trainers get in to challenge the gym leader!"

"Huh, what?"

"C'mon sleepyhead-" His heart clenched at the words, but not as hard as it used too- "Time to get up!"

Lucas rolled out of bed with a low moan. He didn't say anything as Stephen rushed around, tossing potions and a few revives into his backpack. Instead he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and pulled on clean clothes. "Alright, let's go now!"

Stephen dragged Lucas out of the room, hair still uncombed. "Stephen, your hair looks like a birds nest."

"I know, that's okay though! Too the Gym!"

By the time they got there, there were already two people lined up. Stephen scowled at them- they scowled back. "Uhh-" Lucas murmured, instinctively shrinking back from the heated glares.

Stephen crossly shuffled into line. "We're gonna be here for _four hours_."

"I-It isn't too bad." Lucas said softly, "I mean, it's just waiting."

A tall man was walking towards them, a bright grin on his face, "Well, well, well. Would you look at who all is here? And it isn't even Christmas yet. Alright kiddos, I'll open up the gym. You in front, wait five minutes and then you can come on in. Try not to get lost."

The kid nodded.

Gym Leader Brawly walked into the building, leaving four impatiently fidgeting kids outside. A fifth straggled in from the direction of the Docs. "Told ya a lot more would be coming. We gotta beat him in the next few days, okay?"

"Okay."

The first went in.

Twenty minutes later he came out, face pale and shaking. He didn't say a word as he went in the direction of the Pokémon Center. Lucas gulped. At the start of the next hour, a smooth voice stated, "Next Contestant please enter."

The girl stepped forward confidentially.

She came out in forty-five minutes, badge clutched triumphantly in her hand. There was a light cheer from the gathered waiters.

Lucas waited for another fifteen minutes, before cautiously plunging into the gym at the voice's announcement. The dark clung around him like murky spiderwebs, making it hard too see.

Lucas had only taken three steps in, when he hit a wall. He glanced left and then right- he went right. He got a few more steps down this way, when a Trainer emerged from the darkness, wrapped in black clothing. "Welcome, new challenger. I'm battle girl Laura, and I'm going to see if you're ready to take on Gym Leader Brawly."

Lucas gulped, and reached down to Ralt's hand. Ralts stepped forward, horns flaring. _Time to fight! Time to win!_

Lucas smiled slightly at the words, and there was a bright flash of light, shortly illuminating the space. There was a dead end straight ahead, and a dead end to his right, where the trainer had approached from. There was no avoiding this trainer. The girl pointed, "Okay Meditite! Use Confusion!"

Ralts flinched slightly at the blow, but Lucas urged Ralts on with a quiet, "Ralts, Double Team!"

Two Ralts appeared at once, a third flickering unevenly. "Now then, go ahead and use Disable!"

Laura frowned fiercely. "Meditite, use Bide!"

Meditite instantly folded into Lotus Position, biding his time and stockpiling energy. Lucas hurriedly recalled Ralts, "Ralts, come back. Okay Wingull, let's take down this Meditite before he can attack!"

Wingull cried out harshly, flying forward. "Now, use Wing Attack!"

Wings sliced through the air, and slammed into the Meditite. Meditite didn't react, still stockpiling the energy for a giant blow. "Again Wingull!"

Wingull shot forward, and this time, Medititie collapsed and didn't move. Laura smiled. "Good job on defeating me. Here, a flashlight. It's pretty weak, but it'll give you a bit more movement. Remember, not all battles in the Gym are needed, but if you want to practice your moves, then now would be the time."

The flashlight was handed over, and Laura retreated to her corner. Lucas flicked the light on, and shone it off to his left. There was a pathway leading up. He cautiously followed the path, attempting to see further into the darkness. He paused as he came to a fork in the road. "Hmm, which way do you think Ralts, Wingull?"

He really needed to think of nicknames for them… Ralts pointed off to the right, while Wingull pointed his beak off to the left. "Uhhh-" It wasn't like he could play rock-paper-scissors with two Pokémon. Besides, knowing what he did of the Pokémon world, it was probably more like fire-water-grass.

This wasn't helping. Lucas closed his eyes, and pointed off in the distance. "Eeny-minnie-minie-moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go. My mother said to pick the very best one, and you are not it-"

The hand pointed off to the left. "Sorry Wingull, looks like we're going off to the right."

Wingull clicked softly, wings drooping. Ralts did a little fist-pump into the air, and ran a few steps ahead of Lucas. "Ah, wait Wingull! Don't run off too far ahead of me-"

Ralts paused as Lucas ran to catch up. Two beams of light flashed into his face, as two grinning faces peered at him. "Sorry kiddo, you picked the wrong pathway! This way is a dead end, but before you go back, let's have a double battle! Lilith and Brenden shall be your opponents now!"

The two moved as one, tossing out pokéballs and letting the light fill the air. Lucas realized with disappointment tthat they were right- there were no other pathways behind them. "Meditite let's go!"

"Okay Machop! We're gonna fight our best and when the time comes, we'll get back on the ship and sail away!"

Machop and Meditite faced Lucas, waiting patiently for their opponents. "Wingull! Ralts!" Lucas's mind was going a mile a minute. Red had _mentioned_ double-battles, but he had also said it was _rare_. He hadn't expected- "Wingull, focus on Meditite. Ralts, stay on Machop!"

The other girl's Meditite had used Confusion, which meant that Psychic wouldn't work too well on Meditite. Flying attacks would, and Machop was supposed to be pure fighting (he _hoped_) so psychic moves should be just fine. "Meditite, use Confusion!"

Wingull fell back, accidentally slamming into a wall before throwing off the attack on the mind. He took to the skies bravely, waiting for Lucas's command. "Wingull, wing attack! Ralts-"

Machop slammed a stiffened hand against Ralt's side, sending the lighter, smaller Pokémon flying. "Good Karate Chop Machop! Keep it up!"

Ralts picked himself back up, horns glowing. "Confusion Ralts! Then use double team! C'mon Wingull- Wing attack Medititie again!"

Wingull brought his wings down on Meditite, the Pokémon too late to dodge. Lilith frowned, "Darn it, looks like I've lost. You can do it Brenden!"

It was so much easier to focus on one Pokémon only. Lucas sighed in relief as he turned his complete attention to Ralts- only to find the Pokémon flying through the air. Machop breathed heavily, and twisted, foot falling down on Ralts. Ralts barely moved his head out of the way in time, and the foot fell instead on pale legs.

Ralts cried out in pain, and Lucas instantly reached for his bag. A potion was in his hand, and Ralts sighed in relief as the soothing spray was put on the aching legs. "Alright Ralts, let's use double-team."

Three flickering figures came into existence. "Now Ralts, use Confusion!"

The yellow beam of psychic energy shot out- "Machop! Karate Chop!"

Ralts cried out as he was hit one last time. Machop, taking full brunt of the attack, fainted clean away.

Brenden and Lilith sighed. "Looks like we lost."

"Yeah, we need to work on our double-battles some more."

"Well, kiddo, good job on beating us. Here, have a little stronger of a flashlight. Maybe you can avoid more unnecessary battles like us this way." Lilith winked as she handed the flashlight over. "Don't forget to heal your Pokémon in-between battles!"

"Th-Thank you miss." Lucas flicked on the new flashlight- it illuminated a slightly wider path. Ralts leaned on his tiredly, rubbing at a red bruise. Lucas pulled out the purple bottle labeled 'Potion' and carefully sprayed it on the Pokémon. Ralts happily chirruped as the bruise disappeared.

"Okay, let's go find the gym leader, okay?"

Ralts nodded, and Lucas pulled out a second bottle for Wingull. Wingull's feathers poofed in contentment as the soothing spray was applied. The two Pokémon chattered at each other for a few moments, following Lucas in contentment. Lucas backtracked to the for, and went up this time.

The small flashlight illuminated a short path… "Three choices this time?"

Lucas stared up at the pathway. The far right had been the wrong choice last time, which just left the middle and the left path. All the path's extended beyond the pitiful beam of his flashlight. Lucas glanced at the three of them, before closing his eyes. Leave it up to destiny, even if destiny was cruel.

Lucas went left. The beam of light jittered slightly. Ralts and Wingull were confident, still chattering with each other. When he had walked a few feet, Lucas's shoulder's relaxed. He had picked the right pathway- "Go! Machop! Let us show what Black Belt Takao can do!"

Uh-oh, wrong path again. "Wingull! Use Wing Attack!"

Wingull hesitated, spinning in slow circles. Lucas frowned, before realizing that Wingull couldn't see Machop. He flicked out the flashlight, looking for the crouching form. Two crouching forms, trainer and Pokémon were illuminated by the beam of light. The trainer smirked as Lucas attempted too give the command- "Machop!"

Machop needed no other commands. The Pokémon leapt into the sky, using the smooth walls as a springboard. Wingull attempted to backpedal, but Machop brought his heel squarely on Wingull's head. The flying Pokémon crashed onto the ground, eyes spinning. Machop jumped back, and the command came again- "Machop! Karate Chop!"

"Wingull, Wing Attack now!"

The feathery wings struck against the open palm, clashing for a few, precious seconds. "Wingull! Supersonic!"

Machop staggered back at the unexpected double attack, eyes swirling. "Wing attack again!"

Wingull swooped into the air, and straight back down, wings slamming onto Machop's back. The Pokémon fell, and didn't come up. "Good job Machop, we'll do better next time. Here is your flashlight."

The brighter beam was shone into the darkness, catching the few dead ends scattered around Takao. Only one path led into the darkness. "Let's go, Ralts, Wingull."

Wingull's wings struggled slightly to lift the Pokémon into the air. "Ah, Wingull, you're hurt! Let me heal-"

Lucas glanced down into the empty potion pocket. "Huh? I didn't have any more?"

He could've sworn he put more inside… Had he really used them all in the gym fights?

"Part of being a good trainer is too know when to heal, and when to shoulder the pain. Not every little bruise needs to be healed- but neither should grievous injuries be ignored." Takao fell silent, falling into the lotus position, Machop's pokéball nestled snuggly in the palm of his hands.

Lucas glanced at Wingull. "We need to find Brawley first. Can you hold on until then?" Maybe once he got a little further from the martial artist master, Lucas could try healing Wingull himself. It may or may not work. But he could at least try-

The pathway straight up from Takao was a dead end. Lucas slumped against it, muttering, "I don't think destiny means for me to be here."

Ralts gently took him by the hand, _I like you though. I'm so glad you're here. Wingull- new name yet? – is too!_

Names. That's right, he hadn't given them names….

"Thanks. Wingull come here for a moment? I want to try something on you."

Healing energy flowed from fingertips to Pokémon. It was a lot like healing Boney- different muscles then human muscles knit back together, and loose feathers to reattach or regrow into positions. Wingull shook himself out, as Lucas winced at the slight headache. He hadn't used PSI in awhile, so it was probably just a headache from that. He should start practicing with Ralts from now on.

Lucas turned around, and backtracked until they got to the intersection. One pathway of three struck out. Middle one this time.

Lucas had only gotten about five steps, when there was a wild shout off to his left, and a man came rushing out. There was probably a name mixed in with the wild greeting, and probably a greeting mixed in with the yelling, but it was mostly forgotten as a Meditite came hurtling out of the darkness, aiming straight for Ralts. "R-Ralts, duck! Go, Wingull-"

"Too late! One Pokémon is already out in battle! You can no longer switch the Pokémon order! If you want my Meditite to stop attacking, you must recall him to his pokéball!"

That was fine and dandy. Ralts had a pokéball, but Wingull did not. Lucas had tried to get Wingull into a pokéball, but for some reason he was refused. Nurse Joy had been a bit puzzled as well, but luckily there were machines to heal Pokémon that didn't require the Pokémon to be in their balls. Hoenn was the tourist region, and pokéballs could be lost. Of course, you had to go through lots and lots of hoops to get a Pokémon into a new ball, but it could be done…

"Ralts, return!"

A red beam caught up Ralts, making him vanish before another attack could land. "Wingull, wing attack!"

Wingull shot forward, spinning in midair like a top. Wings slammed into Meditite, sending the psychic-fighting type sliding backwards. Meditite ran forward, moving gast enough to kick off the ground, and run across the wall. Wingull had no chance to react as a punch was thrown at his unprotected back. "Ahh! W-Wingull!"

Wingull's wings fluttered, as Meditite landed. The Pokémon whirled, foot lashing out and catching Wingull along the side. "Looks like my earlier attack was super-effective. Better start calling out orders if you want your Pokémon to win!"

"Wingull! Supersonic!"

The beam of yellow light shot out at Meditite, pretty much useless. Meditite didn't even blink as he shot towards Wingull again, sending the Pokémon flying backwards with a well placed kick. Uh-oh. "Wingull! Wing attack!"

The Pokémon rolled, but was unable to get proper footing for a real strike. It did give Wingull the precious space he needed too get up onto his feet. The bird screeched defiantly at Medititie, wings spreading out wide. "One more wing attack Wingull!"

Wingull gathered himself to his feet, wings striking out one more time. Meditite flew backwards, but scraped to a half at the last moment. Dark eyes regarded Wingull, wings shaking. "Looks like your Wingull can't use that move anymore or will risk breaking his wings. What will you do now?"

"Wingull- supersonic!"

The attack had practically no effect. "Wingull, growl!"

"Meditite, faint him!"

"Now use water gun!" The water blasted Meditite back a few precious feet, enough for- "One more time!"

Meditite fell and didn't get up. The trainer frowned, "Darn, looks like I've lost. Anyways, here's your reward- a new flashlight. If you have any PP Up's, they'll let Wingull use the attack again."

"Oh, thank you."

Lucas frowned down at the ground, before looking at Wingull. He didn't have anything to bring back the pp. "If I leave now, will I be able to reenter? Or will I have to fight everyone again?"

"No, all fights, once fought, end there. Win or loose. The only one you may re-challenge is the Gym Leader."

"Ah."

Lucas paused, looking at Wingull, who looked back steadily at him. "Ralts, come on out. What do you guys think? Should we continue on, or go back-"

Ralts immediately pointed onwards. Wingull hesitated, before his head bobbed in agreement. "We don't have too Wingull, we can try again tomorrow."

Wingull flew forward a few feet. "Okay, I get it. We'll find Bawley, and fight him."

There was no going back.

Lucas headed upwards, and stopped at the next intersection. Right, or left. Both were shrouded in darkness but- He had gone right, then left. So he was going to go- "Right this time, right Ralts, Wingull?"

The two nodded in determination. Lucas turned right, and followed the darkened hallway slowly. The walls abruptly opened up, and Lucas squinted as a bright light light flooded the arena. "Welcome kid. I'm Brawly, of Dewford Gym. Are you ready to fight?"

Brawly smirked, eyes on his Pokémon, "Or will you leave and try again tomorrow?"

"We're going to give this a try here and now! Wingull! Ralts!"

"Now, now, remember- this is a one-on-one battle. Let us begin- Go! Machop!"

* * *

Lucas dragged himself slowly out of the gym, eyes downcast. Wingull croaked softly as his wings fluttered. "Sorry Wingull, looks like I couldn't win."

Ralts had long since retreated to the pokéball, unable to do much more then that. "Look like you guys had a rough time of it! Well, there's always tomorrow. After all, it isn't like this is life or death." Stephen grinned at the two, and looked down at the Aaron next to him. "Looks like it's our turn again. We'll meet up later at the Pokémon Center, got it?"

Lucas nodded, oddly reassured by Stephen's words. He was right- this wasn't life or death. He could try again.

* * *

Red jumped back, barely missing the Dragonite's claws as they swiped down at him. Lance lips pursed as he considered the situation before him. Wes was moving side to side, his Espeon and Umbreon working in unision. Dragonite roared, and Charizard roared back. Blood trickled from long claw marks down Charizard's flank. "Espeon, Umbreon!"

The two Pokémon charged forward, forcing the Dragonite back. Red gestured to Charizard. The fire Pokémon snorted, unwilling to leave the Dragonite to Wes. Red signed, "_Now Charizard!"_

Beside him, the girl shrieked as a blast shot overhead from another Pokémon. "There! That one is a shadow Pokémon too Wes! But those guys aren't Red. Can you really defeat them all?"

Red eyed them for a moment- It was a motley assortment of Pokémon, and their trainers were rather smug in their superior numbers. But- Red smirked back, pushing his hat back just a little. He could take them all on.

Snorlax and Pikachu moved to his side as Charizard thundered into the air. Giant wings stirred the air. Red grabbed Rui by the hand, yanking her back as a sludge bomb dropped perilously close. Rui gasped, before finding her own footing. "Umm, where do you want me to go so I'll be out of your way?"

Red pointed by his side- he was shorter then her. Younger as well. She seemed to be reaching around twenty or so- he was twelve. No, wait- Wasn't today his birthday?

Red lightly wrote a command on Snorlax's leg- without words, he had to pick up other ways of communication, and with his Pokémon usually not facing him, he'd developed a quick writing system to use. Four different strokes for the four different moves they could make.

Snorlax charged, Pikachu right behind. Charizard came swooping down from above, fire rounding up Pokémon like Miltanks or Tauros to a cattle/buffalo run. Snorlax, speed belying his giant weight, jumped into the air. Charizard tackled him from the side, moving him directly over the Pokémon.

It was an instant one-hit K.O. for most of those Pokémon. Rui cheered as flashes of light automatically recalled fainted Pokémon. Pikachu charged forward, electricity crackling and charging as he jumped off of Snorlax's belly into the air.

The Pokémon had barely a chance to react as the Thunderbolt came down from the sky. It could only target one Pokémon, but that was fine. Just the residual charge that crackled through the air terrified more then one Pokémon and trainer. A wave of fear swept across the grunts, taking a few steps back.

"Ahhh! Red, look out!"

Red didn't have any chance to react before claws had caught him, pinning him against the floor. Ribs creaked as a Dragonite's full weight was applied. Lance's wide, desperate eyes were the only thing Red saw before a all too-hated face filled his view instead.

"Now, now, are you sure you should be ignoring me? I nearly took out your eyes last time. Maybe this time it'll actually happen. Dragonite!"

Dragonite's claws rushed down towards his face- that wouldn't just take out his eyes, it would crush his face _flat_. Red watched as time seemed to slow down, the claws taking an interminably long time to reach his face-

Red light flashed, and Dragonite abruptly disappeared as Charizard rushed through empty air where the Pokémon should be. Pikachu dropped down next to his head, charging for a second before rushing towards the man with murder in his dark eyes.

Red rolled, struggling to get to his feet Rui dropped next to him, her arm encircling his waist and helping support him up to his feet. "Red, you okay?"

He nodded shortly. While his ribs were bruised, he didn't think they were broken. Besides, he had to keep fighting. The Grunts seemed to have taken heart from their bosses attack, and the fact that Wes's snag ball kept failing. Dragonite popped out again, next to That Guy.

Wes muttered a dry curse, and Lance landed next to Rui and Red. "It looks like this isn't going well."

"Try calling out to him Lance. I'm sure Dragonite will remember your voice and start opening his heart if you do!" Rui pleaded. "Ah, Red, wait, don't-"

Red gestured to Pikachu, who willingly hopped up to his shoulder to await the next command. There was no waiting- this was a fight or die situation, one that he hadn't been in since Tabuu and the Silph Co.

Well, he wasn't going to die before Green.

* * *

_a/n: Ooooh, Lucas and a gym battle (which he unfortunately failed) and Red, Wes, and Lance all battling. I hope that you all have at least a passing knowledge of Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness as I'll be referencing them quite a bit! There's going to be some rather interesting battles~ And perhaps a spiky-haired boy joining up soon. Thank you for your reviews!_


	11. Gym Badges and Blood

If anyone had asked, Lance would state that it had started simply. First thing that morning, Red and Wes had seemingly forgotten their promise of battle. Wes was distracted by the arrival of Rui, who was busy having fun in this new region. It was a far cry from Orre's desert, even if Kyogre's rampage two years ago had created a large pool of water along the south-western edge of the region. It was almost enough to be called a sea.

Either way, wild Pokémon were a novelty to her, and Wes had his hands full keeping her from charging off wildly. Red had let the matter drop quite nicely, Lance had thought. After all, they were talking about a champion who had mucked off to the middle of nowhere. Red maybe didn't want to fight anymore?

Well, it wasn't Lance's place to judge, though once upon a time, he would've. Just like he had scoffed at the idea of a single ten-year-old taking down a powerful criminal organization. But it had happened. And Red had paid a price for it.

So perhaps huge challenges weren't on his to-do list anymore.

Lance held onto the thin, frail thought. He wasn't sure if it was hopeful, or disgusted.

He had no right to talk. Lance had watched as Team Rocket had swept across Kanto and Johto, and done nothing. Giovanni had challenged him, once. Lance sneered, and easily defeated the man. It hadn't even crossed his mind to bring down Team Rocket. His mind was filled instead with the Championship, and how he kept the two regions reigning number one. Everyone knew of Kanto and Johto as the region of the strongest.

Each region had its own charm, but the region of the strongest had always seemed safe, peaceful. It was shattered when the Champion was beaten, and the second champion was beaten, and the third champion had disappeared off the face of the planet. Suddenly, Lance found that even if there wasn't any outside influences trying to destroy his regions, there was plenty of inside influences.

That was why he had helped Gold. Why he turned a blind eye to the fact that Silver was Giovanni's son. He didn't have the right to judge. He had helped Team Rocket through idly standing by. That's why he couldn't ignore the faint stirrings of Team Rocket, even when it was in another Champions region.

But, he was getting distracted. Lance's cape rippled in the wind, as a compressed blast of air ripped past him. Dragonite roared. The trainer who had stolen _his_ Pokémon (and something important of Red's?) smirked. "Well, this is a fun battle, isn't it Red?"

Red's back, straight, stiff and uncomfortable spoke just how uncomfortable he was with keeping his back to his enemy even with two people as his shields. Rui was identifying Shadow Pokémon right and left. A couple of signs to Venosaur, and the Shadow Pokémon were tossed out to the side for Wes to catch in-between bouts of fighting Dragonite.

Anyways, he was getting off topic. This situation- right? Lance was thinking about how they had landed in this situation. Where Wes didn't have enough pokéballs, Red was stuffed off to the side because he was a polite boy despite being strong and had let Wes tell him what to do, and Lance…

Lance touched the growing stain on his side. Dragonite really did not recognize him. "Call out to him Lance. His heart is not so closed as to not recognize you- and the bonds you hold should be stronger then any machine can cut." Wes's words were quiet, as he stared up at the Pokémon that rumbled threateningly.

"Dragonite! Come back to your senses! Remember our training at the Dragon's Den! Just how do you believe my sister and Grandfather would feel to see you acting so shamefully?" Lance shouted the words, and Dragonite's wings stuttered for a moment.

The other's smirk disappeared in that moment. "Looks like I should return-"

Vines whipped out, snagging Dragonite. Red glanced back, crimson eyes evaluating the battlefield in a split second. Lance smirked slightly as he felt the overwhelming presence of a Champion sweep across the wide-open field.

Even if Red had accidentally stumbled upon this situation when he had found a little girl wandering the forest looking for her stolen Pokémon, he was a dependable ally. Lance just wished that Red would've told them first. Rather they had to come running when the colossal boom of a Charizard and a Dragonite of Champion Class had clashed.

Dragonite called out, and Lance's heart clenched. His strong, beautiful Pokémon was in pain. He couldn't help Dragonite either. Only by shouting, calling out- "Don't you remember, Dragonite? How I first found you as a Dragonaire in the Dragon's Den. You were the runt of the litter! No one believed you would live, but I was absolutely certain you would become one of the best fighters among all the others!"

Dragonite stopped struggling slightly, head cocked towards the voice. Wes smirked, "Thanks Lance. I think I might be able to catch him now."

The Great Ball whirled through the air. Venosaur's vines relaxed in that moment, as the other man started to recall Dragonite. The two beams of light dueled in mid-air, fighting for supremacy. Dragonite disappeared, and two pokéballs fell to the ground. There was a moment of silence, as breaths were unconsciously held, except for the roars and rumbles of Red's Pokémon holding back a army of grunts from approaching.

The snag ball rocked. _One._

It rocked again- Wes and the other lunged for it at the same time. Lance tried to convince the graying world that he needed to _move_. To get to that rocking ball to claim Dragonite as his once more. _Two._

_Three-_ Wes wasn't going to make it. Lance could tell. He wasn't going to make it, and Lance wasn't going to be able to stay on his feet for much longer-

Pikachu snatched up the pokéball in his mouth, and took off running faster then any human movement. Wes fingers fell short the few precious inches needed. Lance smiled at the sight, as the pokéball dulled, signifying a caught Pokémon.

Dragonite was safe.

The Champion wavered on his feet, strength giving out now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Red whirled, crimsion eyes on him. He signed something quickly, and Pikachu moved in response to the command. Lance blinked blearily as the snag ball was deposited in his hand.

Inside, Dragonite looked at him. There was a very dim recognition in the Pokémon's eyes. Lance smiled, and let the consciousness flow through him. He didn't see his Dragonite begin screaming in fury and rage as he fell, or hear Pikachu's stunned cry. He missed the way Red's eyes went wide in a twelve-year-old panic at seeing blood. He missed Wes's snarl of recognition and Rui's determined look.

His Pokémon were safe, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Lucas regarded Ralts and Wingull carefully. The two Pokémon didn't look back at him, looking at the ground instead. "We did a good job today you guys. I mean, it's not like we don't know what losing feels like."

The two Pokémon didn't look reassured. Ralts touched his knee, beaming softly, _Loosing is bad, we should win, make you proud._

"No. I know what futile battles are like." When he had curled into a ball, sobbing, refusing to attack despite the Player's urging, and the Player trying desperately to keep him alive. "I guess I should've known not too go into it." But futile battles could be won as well.

"It's kinda like the Magypsies I guess." Lucas's mind rolled with the odd thought. "You know, there were two I felt close with- Ionia and Doria. I think Doria raised Kumatora, but she never said anything. But she urged me to empty the pond, and Ionia taught me PK Love." Lucas grinned.

"I know what to call you two now. Ralts, you're Ionia, and Wingull, you're Doria. I'm sure they would've liked that."

Ionia glowed brightly in response.

The door slammed open. "Hey, Lucas! I see you failed your second gym battle?"

"Y-Yeah, unfortunately."

"That's okay! Me and Aaron and Tailow have failed five times now!" There was a massive grin and two thumbs up. Lucas was pretty sure that Stephen should _not_ be this happy over loosing. "It's too bad we can't double-battle."

"Wh-Why not? I mean, there was a double battle in the gym…"

"You're right!" Stephen charged to his feet. "We should ask!"

Double battles were allowed as it turned out. Hoenn was quite proud of its double battles. Stephen was practically vibrating with excitement as he dragged Lucas out of the Center to go practice. The cave up north of Dewford was soon filled with the sounds of battling.

That night, under Nurse Joy's urging, Lucas wrote a short text to Red.

_Hey Red,_

_Today I faced my second gym alone. I failed unfortunately, but my new friend Stephen said that we're going to double-battle our way to victory. I hope that we'll make it! How are things going on your end?_

Lucas's fingers hovered over the send button for a long minute. Should he tell Red about Mewtwo's visit? About Mewtwo's statement of Lucas loosing his powers if he stayed? Did he want to leave this world?

Lucas hit the send button, reasoning that he could tell Red about the visit later. It didn't matter right now. Lucas tucked the pokegear underneath his pillow, watching Stephen breathe in his nest of blankets.

It was nice, not to be alone. It was nice, not to be babbled on about destiny, and how he had to kill for the sake of it. Stephen rolled over, a snot bubble forming. Aaron shifted, burrowing his head underneath the crook of Stephen's arm. "It's really nice." Lucas whispered out loud.

Ionia and Doria snuggled into his side, filling the small bed. Lucas's eyes closed. _I wonder how Ness is doing. I should apologize to him at least…_

The thought disappeared beneath the heavy blanket of sleep. Lucas dreamed of sunflowers and blue skies. There was nothing but sunflowers and skies. No ghosts- just him and the feeling of complete contentment.

"Lucas? Lucas, time to wake up. We need to be early if we don't want to wait in line again." Stephen rocked back onto his heels as Lucas sat up, yawning. "Okay, let's go ahead and go."

"M'kay." Lucas blearily dragged himself out of bed, and followed Stephen as the pre-teen disappeared out the door. His backpack was sitting by the side, already freshly packed with a short trip to the Pokemart. Stephen had prepped carefully, and Lucas had learned all sorts of cool things like PP restore items (only berries sadly- the actual sprays wouldn't be available until later)

There were two people ahead of them this time, but the two sat in the sand, creating sand drawings and playing stupid games. At least, Stephen called them stupid, but Lucas treasured them. Ness had shown similar games to him, but he just automatically assumed that Lucas knew them. Lucas hadn't played with any kids his age for three years.

As their time came up, Lucas's pokegear buzzed with a short message.

_Good luck._

Lucas grinned at the short message, and tucked the gear away in his pocket. He wasn't going in on luck- he was going to win with his friend. Stephen glanced at him as they stepped into the gym, their twin flashlights lighting up the dark pathways. "What's got you smiling so much?"

"I think that we're going to win!"

"Of course! We're going to become like the Legendary duo of Ruby and Sapphire- the best Double-Team the world has ever seen!" Stephen bounded ahead, familiar with the twists and turns. Lucas followed along, Ionia gliding by his side. Doria flew overhead, long wings barely touching a wall. "I feel sorry for all the people who had to fight the trainers. Luckily I'm smart so I avoided them all."

"How?!"

"Easy, look at the ground. You can tell the most commonly used pathways by the footprints. I'm guessing they don't clean very often."

Lucas glanced down- sure enough, the pathway to Brawly was the cleanest, most used path. "I'm amazed you thought of this Stephen."

"It's no problem for my genius!"

Stephen flexed imaginary muscles before laughing. Lucas grinned at Ness- _No, this isn't Ness. Keep it together Lucas. This is Stephen._

"Well, well, a double battle today?"

Brawly tossed two pokéballs into the air, the light's flashing. "Let's go, Machop, Makuhita."

Stephen winced, "Ouch, you're not holding back are you? That's fine with me- Let's go, Tailow!"

"Doria!" Doria flew next to Taillow, the two's wing beats beating in time with each other. "Doria, use combo attack one!"

"You too Taillow!"

The two Pokémon shifted, spinning around each other in a deadly dance, and flying forward as one. Brawly shouted, "Machop, avoid!"

Machop jumped back- the two flying-types shot right past Machop, and slammed directly into Makuhita. Makuhita flew backwards, before digging his feet into the ground and arresting his flight. "Makuhita! Return!"

"Oh no you don't! Combo attack 2 again!"

The red light caught Makuhita before the two Pokémon could turn in time. Taillow and Doria flew through empty air. Meditite appeared, serene and calm in its lotus position. "Meditite, use Reflect! Machop- Karate chop!"

Machop, already in a crouching position for fighting, shot forward. The Pokémon jumped, one flat palm striking against Taillow. Taillow cried out in pain, fluttering towards the ground. "C'mon Taillow, hang in there and strike back with another Wing Attack!"

Taillow forced its wings to stabilizing, catching itself from going into a tailspin. "Taillow!" The Pokémon cried, as wings slammed into Machop.

Machop, already wisely jumping away, was lightly nicked by the wings. "Meditite, Focus Punch on Taillow. Machop-"

"Doria! Wing Attack!" Doria slammed into Machop, in a more of a tackle-like move then a wing attack. It still did the trick- Machop fainted in the same moment Taillow did.

Red light automatically recalled the Pokémon. "Okay Taillow, thank you for fighting. Let's go- Aaron!"

The steel Pokémon roared loudly. "Aaron, don't let a single strike get to Wingull, got it?"

Aaron's steel-type moves meant that he couldn't do much damage to the fighting types- but he could take damage extremely well. Even if Steel types were weak to fighting-type moves, Aaron had an extremely high defense.

"Doria! Take out Makuhita!" Makuhita was the strongest Pokémon of them all, right?"

"Aaron, blind Machop!"

Aaron shot mud towards Machop's face, making the Pokémon stumble back. "Follow up with a Headbutt!"

Aaron charged, head connecting with the Machop with a solid thud. Doria sliced through the air, slamming into Makuhita. Makuhita staggered, as Aaron jumped back from Machop. Machop _flinched_, unwilling to pull itself together for another attack. "Machop! Do not be afraid! Use Low Kick on Aaron."

Uh-oh- Stephen squeezed his shoulder. Lucas took a slightly calming breath, forcing out, "Doria! Focus on Makuhita! Use confusion!"

The yellow beam shot out, followed swiftly by another wing attack. "Makuhita- Vital Throw!"

Doria was sent flying towards the other side of the room. He hit with a loud thud, making Lucas wince. The Pokémon's wings fluttered for a moment. "I switch Wingull with Ralts. Let's go, Ionia!"

The green and white Pokémon stepped forward, horns glowing. Stephen shouted, "Headbutt again Aaron! Don't let up on Machop!"

"Machop, use low kick-"

Aaron blindly charged, head down. Machop's feet separated from the ground, sending the Pokémon flying. Red light automatically recalled Machop. "Alright! One Pokémon left!"

Makuhita said nothing, fists up in a fighting pose. "O-Okay! Ionia! Use Confusion!"

Makuhita twirled, moving away from the attack at high speed. "Aaron! Mud-slap! Don't let Makuhita faint Ralts!"

Aaron bravely whirled, stubby legs tossing mud as fast as it could. Makuhita gracefully dodged each of the mud pies, until- Ralts shot another beam of confusion, deliberately targeting right before Makuhita. The Pokémon paused for a split-second.

"No, Makuhita, don't stop!"

Too late. Makuhita stumbled as a mud-pie hit him in the face. "Ionia! Now!"

Ionia shot another beam of confusion. This time it connected properly, and Makuhita whirled, still on its feet. That was- until it threw a punch at itself.

Makuhita collapsed onto the ground, moaning.

Brawly clapped. "Whoah, wow! You made a much bigger splash then I expected. You both utterly swamped me and made me wipe-out. Here you go- two Knuckle Badges. Oh, and since you won, take these TM's as well. It's TM08 Bulk Up."

The two stared at him for a long, long moment. Stephen broke out into a wild whoop. "YES! Finally!"

Lucas flinched slightly, stunned by the sudden outburst. "Ah- Stephe-"

Stephen picked up his Aaron, hugging it close. "Told you we would do it. Told ya so." Aaron nuzzled back.

Ionia looked up at him, eyes hidden by the green fringe of the bowl. "Good job Ionia. We did it as well."

Brawly smirked as he waited for the celebrations to die down a little.

When Stephen finally seemed to notice him, the tall man held out his hand. There, two badges glinted. "Congratulations. Keep it up you two." Brawley stretched in his position. "Ahhh, I think I'll close the gym at noon. I really want to hit the waves. You two should have fun in the rest of your time while here."

Lucas and Stephen nodded- "C'mon Lucas! We should go and eat at a restaurant and just laze the rest of the day away! Tomorrow we'll think about the third gym!"

"Y-Yeah, let's go!"

"If you guys are going to find a ground-type, the cave up North is the best place, though you can check the desert." Brawly tipped off the two. "But don't forget to visit the Pokémon Center."

Stephen dragged Lucas out after Lucas successfully gathered Wingull into his arms. Stephen was vibrating in excitement as they set foot on the sandy ground. "We did it, we did it, we did it! This is great Lucas! Thank you so much!"

The boy impulsively hugged him- Lucas hugged back. Those in the line clapped- they could recognize a victory hug when they saw one. "Good job boys!" A girl said, eyes half-laughing. "Any tips?"

"Watch out for Makuhita! C'mon, let's go the Pokémon center Lucas." Stephen briskly tugged him off.

Lucas followed after him, "Okay Ness- Oh, wait- I-I'm sorry. Stephen."

Stephen gave him an odd look- "It's okay Lucas. This Ness person must be a very important friend, right?"

"I-I think so. I mean, I hope he still considers me as a friend…" How was Ness doing- along with Toon Link, Nana and Popo? The four 'kids' of Smash Manor had always played together whenever possible, in-between matches and such. But there was never much time- there was always so much to do, and Lucas liked Red's peaceful bedroom. There never seemed to be any trouble in Red's room.

"Why, what happened?" Stephen sounded as curious and genuinely concerned as Nurse Joy.

"I- We got into a bit of a fight, so I kinda… ran away with my friend to come here. I just know I'm going to be in soooo much trouble when I go back…"

"Is that why that one Pokémon visited you a few days ago?" Stephen inquired curiously, "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I won't pry."

"It is… a little related to that, yeah."

"Well, Hoenn is a peaceful region- I mean, two years ago there was all sorts of crazy stuff going on, but it's not happening anymore. Ruby and Sapphire put an end to that by beating the leaders of the two teams that fought each other." The two stepped into the cool, air-conditioned Pokecenter, handing over Pokémon to be healed. "That's why I gotta become a good trainer! I'm going to help my cousin Wally find them."

"Oh. Should I help out a bit too?"

"It's okay- Me and Wally are sure to find them!"

Lucas nodded quietly, before his face lit up as Nurse Joy handed him back his Pokémon. Taillow chirruped, looking at Stephen with a beady eye. When the two held out their badges, the two bird-type Pokémon whistled in joy. "Thanks Doria, we couldn't of done it without you."

Ionia scowled. "You too Ionia. All four of you did really well." Stephen surveyed the group. "Let's go eat! There's a restaurant nearby that serves both people and Pokémon, and they have really good food! Let's blow some of the money we just won from that battle!"

Lucas nodded eagerly. He followed Stephen, mind turning back to Ness. Did Ness even know he was gone? Ness was his best friend beyond Red, so it would hurt to think Ness didn't care…

* * *

It didn't take much to get down the mountain. Ness and Toon Link kept their mouths shut and followed after Nana and Popo. The two Ice Climbers moved with grace and skill on the ice and snow, not bothered by the blizzard perpetually blowing. They didn't see anyone on the outside of the mountain, but occasionally, through breaks in the blowing snow, Popo claimed he could see a building.

The two climbers stated that it would normally take three-four days to get down this mountain, but they knew ways to speed up the process. "Okay, we're going to slide down from here."

"Huh?"

"Toon Link, we need your shield. It should be able to hold up."

"Oh cool!"

Ness seemed to understand what was going on- Toon Link was a bit confused as he unslung the shield from his back. Nana took it, and lay it down on the snow like a plate. "What's going on?" All Link knew were the always-warm tropical islands of his home.

"Have you ever heard of surfing?"

"Yes."

"This is snow surfing."

Nana sat in the front, Link and Ness squished inbetween, and Popo in the back. It was probably a good thing that the shield was a Toon shield, and could stretch. "Alright, shoving off in three- two- one- let's go!"

Toon Link realized they were pointed at a cliff. "Oh no, no more barrel rides, no more barrel rides- AHHHHHHHHH!"

Ness whooped wildly as they found themselves in air, far above the ground. Too far. Toon Link couldn't tear his gaze away as the snow and sleet caught them in a gray void. "Everyone lean right!"

Everyone leaned, as Nana swung her hammer. It cracked off of some hidden piece of rock that Link couldn't see. "Good steering Nana!"

"Keep us going Popo!"

Popo pointed ahead- "Land is coming up!"

Toon Link couldn't see anything in the snow, but for them, this blizzard was just a light snow flurry. They had weathered worse storms with only for each other for company. "Okay Popo! Let's do this! Straight on to the building-"

"BIRD!"

Popo's screech brought an accompanying duck from all those on the shield. The bird's claws brushed overhead, before the giant bird (Almost as big as the one that kidnapped his sister, where was his _sword_ did he need to fight no one else could be kidnapped here, not while he was on watch) flew on, feathers as blue as ice, and just as cold. "Land! Brace yourselves!"

With a bump, they were on land again, and Toon Link's breath was caught and swirled away by the icy wind. Nana and Popo were laughing in joy as they flew down the mountain, bypassing Pokémon faster and faster. Even he and Ness could see the red building that was build a little bit away from the Mountain's feet. Tall grass, no longer covered by snow and ice, but instead a gentle rain as they traveled further down, waved. The wild Pokémon there stared at the humans that went screeching past, too much speed to be slowed by the loose dirt and tough grass.

A wild Pokémon that looked like a horse with flames instead of hair galloped next to them for a short time. Toon Link tried to whistle at it, like what Older Link (Real Link? But he was real too) would do to horses. He couldn't force it out past dry lips.

Eventually, the Pokémon galloped away, as they slid to a halt right before the red building that read 'Pokémon Center'. Nana and Popo jumped to their feet. "We're going in to ask the front lady about Lucas. Ness, you should come with us. You know Lucas's full name, right?"

"Yep!"

The three went inside, leaving Toon Link to just sit on his abused shield. Slowly Link climbed to his feet, and picked up his shield. There were a few new nicks, but nothing much- the metal was durable.

He set it on his back, aware of a few peeking wild Pokémon. "Anyone out there? Hello there, I won't hurt you."

Link didn't want to hurt anyone.

A small purple Pokémon crept out, nose nuzzling against the palm of his hand. "Hey there little guy." Pokémon were really friendly, weren't they? Gloved fingers lightly scratched behind ears.

The Pokémon purred, or growled. Link withdrew his hand slowly, and stood to his full height. The soft, slightly warming sunlight made the outside a little less cold. "It's beautiful here."

A hand tapped him on the shoulder. "We got the info! We know where Lucas is, and where we are. See, a map!"

The large map, full of different lands and not just ocean, rustled softly as it was placed down in front of him. "We're here, next to Mount Silver. Lucas is over here, in Hoenn. We need a boat."

"That's fine. I'm sure we can find one."

"But none of have any money to rent one out…"

"No, if we can find any boat, then I know how to sail it." It was a bit of a reckless promise, since he hadn't gone sailing without the Red Baron helping, but he knew the basics, when the ship would pretend he was just a plain ship and say nothing.

"Okay!"

Getting out of the Mountain area was a bit of a problem- when the guard threw a hissy fit over them crossing over the mountain, the four had decided to just run through. Ness had used his PKI to blast away any resistance, and the climbers helped them find the shortest path.

It took a few days to get down to the shore, and find a man who was willing to lend them his boat. It was a dump, but still sea-worthy. Link had lashed the helm into place, and set the sails. The man had laughed at that, until Link lifted his hands, waving a baton in the air.

There was a moment of silence. Link remained still- he could feel the magic pulsing, coaxing the wind…

Wind roared, filling the sails with a crisp snap. The boat smoothly sailed out. "We want to go due south. Nana, Popo, can you keep an eye out for rocks?"

"How do we do that?"

If ice and snow were Ice Climber's domain, then the ever-shifting sea was Toon Link's. "Look for darker patches in the water. Here, I'll show you."

Toon Link glanced up at the sun, noting the position it was in. Then, he went forward to where the two were. It was Ness who asked, "Do we have any food?"

There was a long moment of silence, and a general scrabble. There was only one cabin in the ship, and in that cabin was a single fishing rod. Nana and Popo were happy enough to see it. "Oh, good! We can catch enough food with this!"

"What about water?"

"We can distill some. I know how." Link reassured him. Traveling long distances on the sea was his forte.

"How long is it going to take to get there?"

"About a week and a half, if I can keep up this wind. And if everything in the map is drawn to scale." Link looked down at the map thoughtfully. "We'll have to explore a bit to find Lucas, but once we do, we'll find where the portal back is."

"And what about Lucas?" Ness asked softly, "Are we going to leave him behind?"

By now, Lucas had to of heard the news that if he didn't leave in five months, his powers would be gone forever. "It doesn't matter. His decisions are his."

Ness nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I don't really want our friend to disappear Link." Nana said softly, twirling her mallet. The fishing rod line ran into the water, trailing after the boat. "If he chooses to stay then…"

Popo patted her shoulder consolingly. "We'll talk to him." Ness promised, eyes locking with Link's. "We'll tell him we want him to come back with us. But you're right Link. Lucas gets to decide last."

It just didn't seem fair.

* * *

_a/n: So much angst! But don't worry, this story is still up and going! I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter :) It promises to be a doozy! Also, these kids are smart. And the Brawl Mansion is going to panic. It's a good thing that time differences exist, right? Thank you all for your reviews. _


	12. Hearts at Ease

Red was completely and utterly miserable.

Rain dripped down a leaf, splattering against his nose. Cold, Red could stand. Snow, Red enjoyed. This humid, hot, sticky heat however was threatening to kill him. The twelve-year-old slumped against a tree, as Venosaur nuzzled against his arm. The Pokémon was the only one enjoying this weather. Even Blastoise was reluctant to come out of his ball in this oppressive heat.

Red leaned against the tree, watching wild Volbeat and Illumise danced around each other, lights flickering in an age-old mating dance. Speaking of mating, Espeon was getting a bit big… he would have to leave her with the recuperating Lance until her Egg was pushed out.

Red buried his head in his hands, and reminded himself to breathe. The last time he had seen so much blood was in Silph Co. And the fact that Lance was so pale…

Lance might've been self-confident and aloof the first time they met, but Red had noticed the difference the second-time around. He was kinder, more willing to help, not so aloof. Red had taken his place instead as the aloof one. It had happened on Mount Silver, it happened in Smash Manor. He was the aloof, distant one.

A Tropicus roared in the distance, and it began to rain a little harder. Red glared at the falling drops mutinously. Maybe he should find a Pokémon that knew Sunny Day… Venosaur nudged him lightly, leaves rustling invitingly.

Red stooped down, and huddled against Venosaur's side. Pikachu's pokéball rocked slightly, but stopped the second Red touched the ball. Pikachu had long escaped the rain through the pokéball.

The pre-teen stared out at the rain, thoughts inevitably drawn back to Lance. He was, despite his injuries, busy with his Dragonite. Grooming it, talking to it- all physical activities were out so there weren't any flights or walking, but Rui assured them that Dragonite was responding to the treatment. Already it was more affectionate, carefully nuzzling Lance's cheek or hair.

But that was only now, at the end of the week. At the beginning of the week, it had been Rui staggering into a Human Hospital, Lance on her back and blood still seeping through make-shift bandages. Red had lent her Charizard, and faced the remaining Dragonite with Blastoise. The Pokémon, understandably freaking out over the fact that its trainer was injured, and that some human it didn't know was taking its trainer away, kept trying to attack.

Blastoise had kept it back, battling it until it had been automatically caught up in the pokéball's return. Lance had reassured the Dragonite after that, letting the dragon Pokémon scrunch into his room. There was a little bit of understanding in Lance's eyes now, as he looked at Red.

"Do your Pokémon do this as well?"

Red had nodded then, watching as Pikachu strayed (but not too far) and Espeon and Umbreon huddled together. The male and female certainly seemed content. Lance sighed, "How did you get them to calm down?"

He hadn't.

Red shrugged, avoiding looking at Lance's face. The pale Champion had been sitting in a chair, fighting through the pain without drugs. Lance had sighed, letting his shoulders rest against the back. The posture looked uncomfortable, but it at least took pressure off of the wound.

Pikachu jumped on a tiny bug, and startled a Taillow into taking flight. Lance watched the on-going proceedings with hooded eyes. Two Dragonite sunned silently, but still well within easy fighting and biting distance of Lance. "I guess I understand a bit more about how you felt after Silph."

Lance didn't see Red get to his feet and calmly walk away. If he had, he would've probably been concerned. He probably would've recognized the fact that Red was leaving the place altogether and not going out on one of his 'walks'. He had seen Red pull the same stunt once before, when Red had retreated too Mount Silver.

Red curled up a little further against Venosaur's back, feeling the rough skin of the Pokémon, thickened through years of being on Mount Silver, against his back. The rain had let up a little, though the heat hadn't, making him sleepy and droopy. He knew if he checked his 'gear' he would find messages from Wes, Rui, and perhaps Lance.

He didn't want too look.

He still hadn't heard back from Green- Green was probably on a boat or something headed right over. "Saur?"

Venosaur's voice sounded like it was coming from a good distance away. Red could feel his eyes sliding shut, compelled by the warmth. Maybe if he just slept for a bit, the heat would lighten up…

_Bright corridors stretched out in every direction. Cold, impersonal furniture and paintings decorated the walls every so often. Hands hung at sides, as eyes surveyed the set of pathways laid out before him. He could distantly recognize them-_

_A red-eyed, black haired ten-year-old appeared, hand up to his cheek. Bright red sluggishly trickled out, and the small Pikachu in his arms, with plenty of cuts itself, worriedly stared up at him. _

_The child's mouth moved, chattering away reassurances to Pikachu. Everything was __**fine**__. See, look at him-_

_He knew what was going to happen next. Red __**knew**__ it. He had lived this once. He stretched out his hand, trying to yell. 'Go back! Go back! Green is there. He'll help. Don't go that way! You'll-'_

_The lance of bright light that slammed directly into the child made Red practically sob in frustration. Hands pounded at an invisible wall. It's fake! His mind screamed, distant and remote. It's fake! You don't know how it went down! You were just walking, and suddenly there was a pool of blood and Charizard was flying you to a Pokémon Center._

_But it seemed all too real as suddenly Red was the one being slammed against the ground, words and noises trickling out slowly with the blood. "So then, what's going to be your last word?"_

_His lips moved, struggling to form one last name- 'Gre-'_

Red slammed awake as Venosaur _roared_. Lips moved, desperately trying to shout out the name that he couldn't finish in his dream. That he hadn't been able to finish in real life. The forest shook, and the rain trembled in response to that mighty roar. Leaves and vines, tightly but tenderly wrapped around him, prevented him from struggling too much.

Red forced himself to relax. The vines loosened in response, letting themselves fall way one-by-one. Venosaur rumbled, twisting slowly to butt his head into Red's stomach. Red silently shook as he wrapped his arms around the broad, flat head.

This was the other, unstated reason why he had left. Both the Championship and Kanto almost entirely and why he had left behind Lance.

Nightmares.

It was silly, and stupid. He was a hero, a Champion, a legend. Even if it was all fading now, replaced by the tales of Gold, he was still the source of inspiration to many. And Heroes, just like both Link's, Mario, Fox, Falco, Sonic and all the others in Smash Manor didn't get scared. They weren't haunted by nightmares, night after night until their ears rang with their own screaming that couldn't exist because Red _couldn't scream_. They didn't feel petty resentment towards Green for not arriving in time to save something he's learned to live without.

But- Red's head thudded against Venosaur's broad skin. The sun was beginning to set- the nightmares had taken a bit to kick in. At least he got some rest, even if it felt like the rest had been shattered into shards that cut instead. "Saur?"

Red smiled into the thick skin of Venosaur. Venosaur rumbled, low and soft, soothing away nightmares like he had for the past week. Red traced a small thanks into Venosaur's skin, watched as the Pokémon shivered and growled in happiness. Pikachu's ball rocked violently, in time to the other pokéballs. Red placed a stilling hand on them- they could break out of the balls if they wanted, but they were willing to trust him now. They were willing to trust Venosaur would keep him safe.

"Hello, is someone there?"

The light, female voice rang in his ears. "Hello? I heard a Pokémon roar- I just want to make sure that there aren't any humans around."

"I don't think anyone is here Sapphire."

"Shush Ruby."

He knew those names. The missing Champion and her companion. "Sapphire, I'm tired and so are you. We've been chasing Latios and Latias too keep them safe from over-eager trainers for months. Plus we've had to keep checking in on Regice, Regirock and Registeel. You probably just imagined it."

"I couldn't imagine something that loud. And look at it this way- we'd at least know if Groudon and Kyogre were woken up again." Sapphire said, half-jokingly. There was a heaviness to her words though. A remnant of the painful memories.

Red stepped towards the voices, Venosaur moving alongside. They emerged from the thick forest, Red's hat pulled low to keep the sun out of his eyes. They were standing on a short, rocky outcropping, looking down at the two fourteen-year-old's that stood back-to-back. Both of them were from the picture.

It was the girl who noticed him first. "Ruby, up there!"

People and Pokémon were instantly on guard, eyes on him. Red gestured to Venosaur- Ruby and Sapphire moved as one. Two Pokémon flashed into existence and hands reached out to catch each others. The duo regarded him, waiting for an attack. Red signed, "_Do you understand sign-language?"_

Ruby frowned. "Sign… language? Are you not a trainer then? But yeah, I kinda understand."

Sapphire nodded along, "It's okay Ruby, I know it. Dad taught me before I went running off into the wild."

Red reached into his backpack to fish out a picture of the grunts he had been tracking down. He held it out to them. Sapphire was the one who took it, frowning at the images. "This is… Team Magma and Aqua working together? That's impossible! Their bosses reformed. The two of them… They're still on Mount Pyre, along with the orbs to make it up to the old couple…"

Red signed quickly, "_They're under a new banner now. They've been stealing Pokémon with new pokéballs."_

The two looked at each other, experience keeping them from panicking. Ruby said slowly, "We should of checked on their bases more often. But for now, we should separate- you take Team Aqua, and I'll take Team Magma."

"Y-Yeah."

Ruby and Sapphire hands squeezed each other, as the two looked reluctant to part. Red signed, "_I can help."_

"Hmm? Are you really a trainer?" Ruby frowned at him- but Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Wait. I heard rumors… of a guy in Kanto that was tremendously strong. He had red eyes like yours Ruby, and he doesn't speak a word. Are you Champion Red?" Sapphire was on-guard, but confident.

Red evaluated her for a long moment. Sapphire would be a powerful battle, and she might even win. Red nodded slowly. "_I am Red. But I'm not Champion. That title belongs to Gold now."_

It had taken so long for the child to defeat him, but he kept coming back until he at last won. It was a bitter-sweet victory, one that neither enjoyed.

"I see. Then I- as Champion… No, I'm not Champion either. I handed it to Wallace when I left. I, Sapphire, former Champion of Hoenn would like to challenge you to a battle."

Ruby gaped at her. "Are you nuts? You'll probably loose! Everyone knows the rumors about Kanto and Johto strength!"

Sapphire didn't say anything, staring up at Red. Red slowly nodded, hand falling to Venosaur. The prospect of a battle thrummed in his veins.

"WAIT!" Ruby broke in here, looking a bit desperate. "Battles between Champions will have to wait. They always wait until the end, right? We have a lot to do, and our Pokemon need to be at full strength."

The two former champions regarded each other for a long minute. "Yeah, it'll have to wait." Sapphire sounded disappointed. "Another time. Do you have a map? Ruby and I will check half of the bases, if you'll check the other half."

Red nodded, and Ruby sighed in relief. "Okay, we'll check to make sure Rayquaza is still around as well, in case we need him."

Red really, really hoped that this was the real Rayquaza and _not_ Master Hand's failed attempt at Rayquaza. A flying Pokémon that used dig? Perish the thought.

Ruby and Sapphire leaned into each other for a moment. "Team Aqua and Magma huh? Brings back memories."

Not good ones, judging by the faces. Red held out his paper map, and the two marked in every base they had visited. "We might want to check the Sunken Ship on the route to Dewford. They might be there as well."

Sunken Ship huh? It sounded like a place Green might visit…

Red marked it down as something he would visit.

When they separated, there was a fire in each of their eyes, not seen since two years ago when they had risen against a force that no adult would. Red could feel the same fire thrumming in his veins, as Charizard took to the sky with more purpose then he had too in years.

Cities and land passed beneath him, hidden and revealed with each wingbeat. Red didn't notice, didn't care. This wasn't _his_ region. He was just helping out a bit. Yeah, he had left behind Espeon and a note with Lance, telling them he had met up with The Champion had been slumbering away, exhausted and pale still. The shot really wrecked havoc with him…

Waves roared beneath him, and as Red leaned down across Charizard's neck, his eyes fell on a Pokémon he could well recognize. A beady eye peered at him.

Red couldn't even pretend it _wasn't_ there specifically because of him. Hoenn had no native Pidgeot's. Especially not Pidgeot's that puffed their feathers out and screeched a battle cry loud enough to wake the dead the second they spotted a Charizard. Oh, and most Pidgeot's weren't accompanied by a shock of green hair sticking up every-which way.

Charizard slowly circled to the ground, and only one thought circled around Red's mind. _I should run away._

The twelve-year-old Viridian Gym Leader arms crossed as he stared at the descending Charizard. Red schooled his face into a neutral position, tugging his hat as low as he dared. He couldn't show weakness to his rival. He just couldn't.

"Hey. You're late."

_Only Green 'One-Step-Ahead' Oak would call me __**late**__._

And his heart, the part that had ached so long that it had become a part of him, finally unclenched enough to bring a real, wide, smile to his lips.

* * *

Lucas, on the other hand, was miserable because his thoughts kept going back to Ness. His powers were truly beginning to disappear as well. Even nightly practices with Ionia couldn't hide the fact that his power was weakening, the energy ball growing smaller and smaller. Nearly two weeks had passed since he had been in Dewford, and the excitement from earning his second badge was already wearing off.

Doria flapped into the shallow cave, a few berries dangling from his beak. Ionia grabbed one, chewing on it thoughtfully. Doria carefully ate the other, eyes on Lucas as he stared out at howling wind.

Stephen had disappeared into the desert to find some cool wild Pokémon, looking to build his team with as few weaknesses as possible. Lucas found he didn't really _want_ new Pokémon- he just wanted to travel with the two he had.

Maybe contests were a better fit for him? Or maybe neither battles nor contests were going to be part of what Lucas wanted to do. Stephen didn't seem to mind, but he was out in the howling wind alone. Maybe Lucas should've gone with him. Nobody deserved to be alone.

_Even Pokey?_ His mind whispered. Pokey, forever trapped alone.

But… if it was what the boy-king wanted…

Lucas's head dipped to his knees, as he stared out at the whirling desert sand-storm. Doria and Ionia huddled close. A mound of dust and dirt appeared at the entrance-way. Lucas screeched in surprise- "Doria! Water Gun!"

Stephen fell back, eyes swirling as he was hit face-on with a burst of water. Lucas gaped for a few moments, before scrambling forward. His PKI might be _weak_ but it wasn't gone. He could still do a bit of healing.

When Stephen stirred a few seconds later, hand on the side of his head, Lucas sighed in relief. "You okay Stephen?"

"Y-Yeah, just fine. What was the number of the truck that ran over me?"

Lucas half-giggled, fidgeting nervously. Stephen shook his head, the PKI working its wonders on whatever damage he had. "Either way- I found it Lucas! I found a ground-type that likes me and is willing to come along with me to see the world!"

"Is this really a good idea? Going out and looking for them?" Lucas questioned, "I mean, I thought the best friends came to you when you aren't expecting it."

"But you have to put in some work as well, I mean, if all of your friends drift towards you, then it stands to reason they'll just drift away. Some of the most long-lasting relationships are those where both sides clash, fight, and come to an understanding. Right, Trapinch?"

The Pokémon's large mouth snapped together. "He has a trapping ability- no wild Pokémon can run away from him unless he allows it."

"Is that… really a he? Or is that a she?" There was a suspicious sparkle with the eyes that reminded him of the Magypsies.

Stephen fell silent, looking closely at Trapinch. After a second, he lifted a hind-leg, peeking underneath. "Female. She."

"Ah."

"Okay, let's go to Lavaridge Town, so that way I can get all of this dust and dirt off. Then Me 'n' Trapinch can train, and you can try out the Normal Contest if you want."

"Lavaridge Town huh?"

Ionia escaped into his pokéball. Doria scrunched up in Lucas's arms, as Lucas draped a light jacked over the Pokémon. It shielded the Pokémon from the worst of the sandstorm. Stephen continued chattering on, occasionally spitting out a mouth full of desert sand. "Yeah, there's a lot of Hot Springs. A lot of older people go there to rest and heal. I don't believe it myself, but most of the older people swear by it. Plus, because of the warm sands, there's a lot of Pokémon Eggs that get left unattended. If you're lucky, you can pick one up and the owners will let you hatch it."

The wind began to die down, blocked by towering cliff-sides.

Hot Springs huh… Could he expect coffee and a psychedelic message to be placed directly in his mind? But that was Mr. Saturn's coffee. Would it work with regular coffee?

"D-Do you know of one with coffee?"

"What's coffee?"

Ah.

Stephen led the way to the small car hanging from the ropes. Lucas watched as the landscape rumbled below him, a few hikers taking the rough, rocky pathway. There was an older couple across from him. They and Stephen hit it off nearly instantly, with Lucas adding in a few comments whenever possible.

When they disembarked, the couple had invited the two to use their house as a place to rest after soaking at a hotspring. Stephen grinned as he pointed forward- "Let's go!"

"Umm, Stephen… do you mind if I look around?" Wingull had fallen asleep in his arms, and Ionia didn't seem ready to come out of his pokéball. "I-I want to see if they have any coffee around here…"

"…Okay." Stephen hesitated, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes please." It was nice, to listen, and not be expected to talk back. Red never talked at all, but everyone expected replies, when all Lucas wanted to do was listen. Ness was far more outgoing, and was always asking for an opinion Lucas didn't really want to give.

"Okay! Let's go!" Stephen waved an arm in mid-air. "I'm gonna hunt down this coffee thing!"

Lucas laughed quietly, and nodded. The two turned away, missing a brightly-stripped shirt that strode through the crowds, as four tired children straggled into town. Lucas and Stephen instead began combing the city, asking if there was any place that served coffee with the dip.

Most places hadn't even heard of coffee, and could offer no suggestions on where to find it. It took a few hours, but Stephen came charging back with news. "I found a place that serves it! It's a bit of a dump, and really old, but they have coffee."

"Really? Thanks Stephen!"

Stephen proudly grinned. "Hah! Told you we'd find it!"

The old building was creaky, run-down, and had more then a few rotted boards. There was only one old, old man at the front, snoring away. Stephen left the money at the cashier, and turned to the small kitchen area. "Guess we get to make our own coffee-"

"No." Lucas murmured softly. "Look."

Two cups of steaming coffee were set on a small platter. A ladder (way too tall for the counter) rested against the counter next to the platter. If Lucas listened carefully, he could hear a soft "_BOING_!"

"Huh? But who made it? It's still hot-"

"It's okay Stephen, I think I know. It'll be fine."

Feet shuffled out of sight, soft '_BOING_' and '_DAKOTA_' filling the air every so often. Stephen listened with the oddest look on his face. "Is there new Pokémon around?"

"No, not Pokémon. Just some Mr. Saturn's."

Lucas wasn't even going to wonder how or why they were here in the Pokémon world. Mr. Saturn's were just _like_ that. You didn't try to apply real world physics to them. "You seem really happy Lucas, so I guess I'll drop it. I've never seen you smile this much."

Lucas touched his cheeks slowly- he was indeed grinning from ear-to-ear. Probably because Mr. Saturn's were such _fun_-

Stephen opened the sliding door with a loud rattle. Two sets of eyes were drawn to a far corner, where a stack of five creatures that looked like round heads with big noses and giant feet balanced carefully atop of each other.

Lucas stared at the Mr. Saturns.

The Mr. Saturns pretended they were part of the scenery. "Is that-" Stephen began.

"Yeah." Lucas interrupted.

The two humans stared a bit longer, steaming hot coffee mugs in hand. The stack began to sway sideways. Lucas cleared his throat, and pointedly turned away. Stephen, after a few moments, did the exact same thing.

There was the sound of feet hitting the ground, and a few loudly whispered, "RUN AWAY."

The two patiently waited until the feet had stopped, before turning around. Badly hiding Mr. Saturn's peeked out from bushes and behind rocks, each with a handkerchief tied around their neck. Lucas glanced down to find one pressed up against his legs. "Shhh! Am Hiding!"

"Let's go into the hot spring Lucas."

Stephen confidentially led the way, and Lucas followed. Lucas had to admit- even knowing the Mr. Saturn's were begin, friendly souls, the fact that there were so many staring at him was a little unnerving. Stephen was really brave for being the first to make a move with so many eyes, and he didn't even know Mr. Saturn. Stephen fell into the onsen water with a happy sigh.

"Finally!"

That's right. Stephen had been twice as hot and dusty as Lucas. He had been out wandering the desert, and Lucas had selfishly made him search out this place that was probably nothing like Stephen had been planning. "S-Sorry." He murmured, looking down at the water.

"Huh?" Stephen twisted to look at him. Confusion was written all over his features. "Something the matter? You look all sad."

Lucas swirled the water with one finger, glancing at the coffee cups sitting off to one side. It was so hard, to explain himself. Nurse Joy could encourage it out, and so could Stephen apparently. "Sorry that I dragged you all around town."

"Oh, that. Pfft, I offered, didn't I? Anyways, I'm going to see what this coffee thing you wanted so much tastes like!"

He reached over, picking up a mug. Lucas copied the motion. The bitter taste flooded his tongue- Stephen gagged slightly. Lucas gulped it down, feeling the warmth fill his stomach, reaching what the warm, bubbling water couldn't.

His eyes slid close, and a familiar, warm voice reached his ears. Lucas listened carefully, words carving themselves into his heart.

When the words stopped for a few moments, Lucas wondered if it was time to wake up. Then, the words began again, voice different. "_Lucas, you have many friends. These friends are willing to follow you wherever you go. Whatever you decide to do, they will listen. Lucas, you have grown. You are your own person. Whatever you choose to do, remember that your friends and family will always love and respect you and your choices._"

Lucas's eyes fluttered open, staring out across empty water. A voice floated into one ear, "See, I told you he'd wake up. He just had some coffee."

"The water is so warm. It's like the Dream Fountain Stage!"

"I know, right? Want to see who makes the bigger splash?"

"You shouldn't splash in an Onsen, it isn't meant for that. It's just meant for sitting and relaxing in." That scolding voice was Stephen.

"Lucas, you okay?" And that was…

"Link?" Lucas blinked slowly, sitting up in the water where he had comfortably floated.

Five faces gathered around eagerly. "Have a fun trip?" Ness inquired.

Lucas nodded. Ness frowned a little- Stephen broke in with a bright, "Cool! So then these guys are your friends?" Lucas nodded again. "Okay then! You know, you have weird friends. I've never seen anyone travel without any Pokémon."

"We can handle ourselves just fine." Ness snapped back.

Lucas sank a little lower into the water. Stephen frowned a bit, obviously off-put by Ness's behavior. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"Who are you?"

"Lucas's friend. My name is Stephen. What are your guy's names?"

Ness remained stubbornly quiet. Toon Link spoke up, "My name is Link. This is Ness, and over there are Nana and Popo."

"Are you two brother and sister? You match…"

They both shrugged. "We don't know."

"I think we are." Nana stated thoughtfully. "I mean, didn't we sleep in the same tent when we were with the tribe?"

Popo frowned. "Did we? I don't think we did. I think that was when we got separated."

"No, no, there was a blubber lamp roasting seal. I remember that much. We can't hunt seal, we're not big enough yet."

The two looked thoughtful, staring off into the distance. They murmured quietly between them, comparing and striking out answers. Toon Link grinned, and turned to Lucas, "Anyways, we're sorry to bother you, but do you know how to get back to the Mansion? We're kinda lost."

"Lost?"

"We fell through a random portal to here. We'd of followed you if Master Hand hadn't closed the regular portals-"

"Uh-oh." Lucas shrank down in the water even further.

Stephen stated Lucas's thoughts with a simple, "He's in big trouble, isn't he? If you're gonna hide out here Lucas, I know the perfect island you can do it in. Or- you can go to the floating town! They allow anyone there."

Toon Link glanced between Stephen and Lucas, before asking softly, "How long have you been traveling together?"

"Just for a few weeks." Stephen immediately replied, saving Lucas from having to talk. "We met in Dewford, when he went in to go challenge the gym. Of course, I kinda dragged him out, but it was probably a good thing."

If they hadn't met, Lucas would probably be begging Red to come to Dewford and pick him up. He didn't handle being alone very well. Ness's scowl grew a little deeper. Stephen, in return, bristled slightly more. The two's eyes clashed.

Toon Link sighed as he slowly slipped into the warm water. "This place reminds me of home. Well, along the coastline it does. We got so many odd looks when we sailed into port."

"You have your own ship?" Stephen eagerly jumped on the new subject, "That's so cool! What kind of ship is it?"

"It's just an old sailing ship we borrowed from an guy who lived down the coast. He didn't think we'd make it, but we did."

"Oh." Silence fell for a few moments. Stephen stirred the water with a few kicks, before his head popped up again. "But why did you come all this way just to talk to Lucas? Couldn't you of just called him on his gear?"

Silence.

"Huh?"

As Stephen expounded upon the ins and outs of Pokegear and how the gear could contact people instantly despite huge space differences, Ness edged closer to Lucas. "Is that guy really your friend?"

Lucas nodded instantly.

"Oh." Ness frowned for a moment longer.

Lucas gathered up all of his courage-

Two voices blurted out, "I'm sorry!" at the same time.

Lucas and Ness stared at each other for a long, long moment, before smiling.

A piece of Lucas's heart that had been hurting ever since arriving upon this world, eased.

* * *

_a/n: POKEMON X AND Y. POKEMON X AND Y. POKEMON X AND Y. Thank you for reading this chapter while Pokemon X and Y are out. I hope this chapter was worth it.  
_


	13. Back in the Manor

They weren't talking.

Red fidgeted, stopped himself from fidgeting, and started fidgeting again. Green stormed along the not very empty corridors of the half-sunken ship. His cloak rippled in the self-made wind. Pikachu watched the cloak enviously- it was a new addition to his wardrobe.

Red lifted his hands, about to sign something. His hands fell back to his sides with a half-sigh. Charizard and Arcanine ripped through the ranks of grunts, the two fire Pokémon attempting to out-do each other with heat. "So then." A chill ran down Red's back at that carefully calm, deadly voice. His poker face didn't let up. "Is there a reason why you finally decided to stop playing dead?"

He hadn't been playing _dead_ exactly. Red really hadn't. _Blue_ knew where he was. Though, he had disappeared for awhile in Smash Manor, avoiding interacting with his home world.

Green was staring at him, expecting an answer. "_I-"_ His fingers paused as he struggled to find words to say. Green called him a chatty gossip all the time, but Red struggled hard with words and human emotions. Master Hand had promised him that he would learn how to connect to people if he came to the Mansion. All Red had gotten was an isolation of a different kind.

But still… "_I was asked too by a friend."_

Well, part of it had been his own idea.

Green flinched. His mouth opened, closed, and Red could hear teeth grinding together. "So are you saying that if I had asked you to come down, you would have? That you would've left behind Mount Silver and come down and at least reassure your mom you aren't dead?"

Red looked to where Charizard spun, sending several smaller Pokémon flying. For Green? Would he have been willing to face those memories and nightmares? Especially so shortly after everything had happened and he was still mad at Green?

_"I-I don't know."_

Green got the look on his face Snake got whenever he was receiving bad news. "You don't- why not? What did I do that your new friend didn't? How did they get up that mountain anyways?"

How could you explain alternate dimensions to realist? "Arcreus help me Red, would you just talk to me? I can't- I can't read your expressions anymore. You've changed!"

Green has changed too, willing to ask questions and _help_. Red can remember the time in Silph Co. when Green had explicitly said he didn't care about Team Rocket- he was just there to battle Red. Green took a deep breath, calming down. Something new as well.

"Sorry. I shouldn't- I had this half-baked idea in my head y'know. That we'd see each other and everything would be fine. But I guess I carry grudges too well for that."

Green turned away, and Arcanine bounded next to his side. The fire Pokémon pressed his nose against Green's side, before peeking at Red. Red looked down at it, and signed, "_Guess I'm not much better."_

If he were truly a good person, like Peach, Zelda, Link, or- or _anyone_ at the Smash Manor, he would've admitted it was his own fault. They would've forgiven Green by now. Why couldn't he be like Dedede who forgot years of being beaten up by Kirby to give his rival a huge hug after seeing that he was alright? Why couldn't he be like Link, both of them, and Zelda to be willing to work with Ganandorf even after so much heartache and sorrow was brought by the man into their lives?

But he wasn't them, he was himself.

Red was a ten-year-old child who decided to save a region- not even the _world_, just a region- and paid a price for it. It could've been steeper. He could've lost a lot more then that. He could've made _Green_ pay a price for his own decision. It wouldn't be fair.

That didn't mean Red _wanted_ the world to be fair though.

"What do you mean by that?"

Some higher-ups of the situation were coming out of the wood-work now, blathering on about their greatness. Green and Red ignored them, Red's Pikachu and Green's Exeggucator making short work of their Pokémon while Charizard and Arcanine rested next to them. Red fumbled for words for a few seconds, before falling back to a miserable shrug.

_"I hated you for a bit. After I won the Championship."_

Green's eyes widened, mouth falling open like a landed fish. Red looked everywhere but Green. "_That's why I turned down the throne- I was going to try and beat you at it, except you still beat me. I just wanted to be better then you. So I made you the Five-Minute-Champion instead."_

"Now just a minute-" Green began, only to cut himself off as Red's fingers ignored his voice.

_"I was the one who put in your application to become the Eighth Gym Leader. I did it because I figured that it might make you seem worse. You couldn't be Champion, so you had to settle for a Gym Leader instead."_

It was a plan that only a ten year old could think of.

It was a horrible, rotten, plan that Red had grown to hate with every fiber of his being. "_I knew you'd hate it. Hate being tied down. I thought with that, you would forever be known as the looser you kept calling me."_

It was funny how a ten-year-old mind could erase the fact that insults went both ways, and Red had plenty of nasty names himself. Green was lunging for his hands, in an attempt to make him stop, but Red _couldn't_. If he stopped now, it would be like admitting he was in the right. That Green didn't _mean_ anything, that it was all Green's fault. Even when it wasn't, it was just a ten-year-old kid too stupid and proud to ask for help.

_"But then I kept having nightmares and I got mad at you so I left. And I didn't know where to go, because I didn't want to leave Kanto, but I didn't want to stay and Mount Silver was the only place I could feel __**safe**__."_

Green swore at him, and caught his hands, forcing them to still. Pikachu sent the last few remaining Pokémon to their pokéballs. Red took a deep breath, looking everywhere but Green. This was why he didn't interact with people-

"I'm sorry too okay?" What did _Green_ have to be sorry for?

"Don't give me that look. I- I was in the wrong okay? At Silph Co. I should've helped you instead of just challenging you to a battle I already knew I was going to loose. I should've stuck around. And I should've helped with Team Rocket. But I didn't. I just didn't do anything. I took that gym leader job because I wanted too. I could've turned it down, but I _wanted_ too Red."

Green let go of Red's hands, and looked down at his own. "I wanted to be somewhere where I could keep an eye on Kanto, and actually _do_ something this time around. To help... help where I didn't you. When Gold was off taking care of Johto, I took care of Kanto."

This… wasn't going the way Red thought it would go. He had expected a lot of the blame to be shifted to him, where it should be. "Anyways-" Green strode forward to pick up a map left behind by the higher-ups they had just fought. "We should finish this."

Green had calmed down a lot over the years. "I guess you don't want to see me, so should we separate?"

Red immediately shook his head. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, leaning towards Green. Ears twitched, and the yellow mouse reached out a paw to hook onto Green's cape. "Piiiiika!"

Green choked as the fabric around his neck tightened. Red hurriedly began working to unhook claws. Pikachu scowled as he was lifted into the air, away from Green's fabric. The cloak was dragged off too, leaving Blue in just his black jacket. Green and Pikachu glared at each other. "Give that back."

"Pika." Pikachu turned his nose up already attempting to make a nest with the fabric. Red just allowed Pikachu to do it, enjoying the sensation of his paws on his shoulders. True, it was a bit _too_ hot here to really enjoy it, but-

"That's mine Red."

Green glowered. Red stared back, face not twitching. Then, Red stuck his tongue out.

If there was anyone around to see, they might've been surprised at the speed the two boys could move at. Green lunged, arms outstretched- Red ducked, and sped off down the hallway leading to the outside. Their Pokémon, left behind, stared for a few moments, before slowly following after the two boys.

"Come back here you little-"

_"Can't catch me!"_ Red turned, sticking out his tongue and using a finger to pull down at the lower lid of his right eye.

"Oh that does it-"

Green gestured to Arcanine, "Let's go!"

A spark filled Red's eyes, as he gestured to Charizard, pointing directly at Arcanine. "_Let's go!"_

The two Pokémon smirked, the beginnings of fire licking along their fangs. "I guess we still talk the best through one way and one way only- battling. Right now, I'm really in the mood for a battle!"

Red smirked. "…"

Charizard and Arcanine clashed in a storm of flame.

* * *

Lucas sank a little in the warm water. Ness kicked at the water as Toon Link melted into the rock. Nana had left to the separate Onsen to soak in the water, but she and Popo talked to each other through the thin wall. Stephen kicked at the water lazily, dragging wet fingers through Wingull's feathers.

Ionia cheerfully chirruped as he sank into the warm water, leaning against Lucas. Lucas smiled slightly as he began to clean Ionia. None of Stephen's Pokémon really liked water.

Ness leaned forward to ask softly, "Are you going to go back Lucas?"

He… really didn't know. Lucas's eyes fell on the water, watching it ripple. Toon Link splashed towards the other end, blond hair floating in the water gently. He liked it here- but Lucas was getting the feeling that _here_ wasn't where he was supposed to be.

This world wasn't as perfect as it seemed from the outside. Wild Pokémon were dangerous, humans were as well. It wasn't as perfect as he thought it would be. But there was also kindness. The sea captain that had talked with him, Steven, the Nurse Joy's, and Stephen had all helped him, and taught him so much. But- Lucas glanced shyly upwards towards Ness.

His friends were here. They had struggled across the distances with barely a thing between them. They had come all this way- "W-Would you like me, to come back?" The mumbled question was almost lost among the swishing water.

"Of course." The answer was immediate and Lucas's heart slowly unclenched. He was wanted. He was needed.

Mewtwo had said that if those at the Smash Mansion had asked, he would return to even the darkest of places. Lucas smiled at Ness.

"Then I'll come back."

Ness's grin was completely worth it. Lucas's heart eased at the smile. A shy smile appeared on his face, gently smoothing out the worry lines that he didn't even know had developed.

Stephen paddled over at those words, a line drawn between his eyebrows. "Are you going Lucas?" There was a tiny tremor to his voice. "Right now?"

Ness's mouth opened, and Lucas shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay a bit longer." He still wanted to see so much, and he still had about four months before he needed to leave. "I still want to explore, and then Red-"

"Red? Do you mean- Red from Kanto?" Stephen's wide eyes stared directly at Lucas. "Like, the unbeatable Red of Kanto?"

"I- uh- N-No?"

"Nu-uh, don't lie to me. I mean, you got all sorts of weird crap going on, so it would only make sense. Plus the whole deal with that really weird Pokémon coming in to your room to give you that message- I mean, I get you're not from around here, and neither are those guys, but that doesn't really matter. If you know Red, does that mean you know where Ruby and Sapphire?"

"I-I don't, but I don't think Red is the one who-"

"Does he know? I mean, if he's super strong, which he gotta be with that Lapras, then probably Sapphire sought him out to battle him." Stephen kept his limbs to himself, but Lucas felt like he was being shaken down. Ionia chirruped softly, looking between the two.

Stephen abruptly withdrew, mumbling, "Sorry. Forgot the rules."

Rules?

What rules?

"What rules are those? Lucas?" Ness looked to Lucas, who shrugged, staring at Stephen.

Stephen looked up. "It's the rules my parents gave me for being friends with a introvert. Since my cousin Wally was smaller and weaker then me, they wanted to make sure I didn't accidentally hurt him. They told me that it was okay if Wally didn't reply, just watch what he does. Places that are quieter and more out of the way are better. Those sorts of things."

Oh, no wonder Lucas was so at ease around Stephen. Though he did feel kind of bad about the fact that Stephen had been adhering to some kind of rules- "Lucas and I had a lot of fun with them, I mean, look at this place! It's really funny, and the Mr. Saturn I think they're called, are a lot of fun. See, they're stacking up again."

Sure enough, the Mr. Saturn's had gathered once more to begin their ladder game. "But- I really want to find them. The lost champion and contest master of Hoenn. They've been gone for so long, and Wally misses them." Stephen's voice dropped softly, "Even if they don't want to be found, I still want to find them."

Ness swung his feet back and forth for a few moment, before grinning, "If they're so strong, then why did they disappear?"

Lucas glanced away- he could be considered strong back home. He had beaten Pokey and survived his brother. It was just simply that- well- it was too painful to look back at what had once been, and realize that it could never be again. Perhaps Ruby and Sapphire had felt the same way.

"I don't know why." Stephen said softly. "Red of Kanto, Sapphire of Hoenn, Black of Unova, Platina of Sinnoh- a lot of champions have taken to disappearing after a bit. They save the region, and then they vanish without a word."

Red had vanished as well? But he had appeared in Smash Manor, so it must've been something like that. "Two years. They've been gone for two years. That's a long, long time. And- And- there's been more that disappear after a few months of being the Champion and such."

Red hadn't been in Smash Manor for two years.

Stephen sighed as he sank further down into the warm pool of water. He blew out bubbles nosily. "I just want to help my cousin Wally, and their poor parents. I mean, they never say anything, but whenever they come onto television, they always look so sad."

Not saying anything… huh. Lucas's eyes closed for a moment. "I can text Red and ask him, but he hasn't been responding lately."

Stephen grinned, "That's fine!"

Popo began to drown on the far end of the pool, unused to the heat. All other conversation was suspended in that moment and lots were drawn to go check on Nana.

Toon Link lost, and got a hammer to the face to the terror of his friends.

* * *

Snake threw open the door to the Manor's dining room. There were a total of five people still in the room: Captain Falcom, Olimar, Zelda, Mario, and Mr. Game and Watch. The 2-d character looked up with a loud beep, drawing the attention of Mario, busy messing with his DS phone.

"The kids are missing."

The simple statement brought around five blank stares. A pikmin's head tilted slightly, humming softly. It's flower glowed softly. Snake took a deep breath. "All of the kids have disappeared. Ness, Toon Link, Nana and Popo left this morning. I shadowed them for a bit to keep an eye on them, before that Pokémon in that lake decided to attack. When I looked back, they were gone."

That caught everyone's attention. "Where were they headed?"

Zelda rose to her feet, eyes on Snake as he jerked his thumb backwards. "Towards the mountains. Nana and Popo had climbing gear, but I figured it was better to keep an eye on them since Red and Lucas pulled their little stunt. When I got that stinkin' Pokémon to stop attacking, they were gone."

If the announcement that Red and Lucas had disappeared had brought about chaos, it was nothing compared to the concentrated effort put into rounding everyone up this time. Pikmin scurried along tiny ledges carrying letters to Smashers asking if they had seen the kids.

More and more people gathered, the volume of the room rising with each new addition. Were all of the kids missing? No, Diddy Kong was asleep next to Donkey Kong who had threatened them with a fist if they dared wake him up. Did they clear their visit to the mountain with Master Hand? No, according to Snake that had been keeping an eye on them and they had snuck out without telling anyone. Were they still on the mountain?

Some thirty-odd smashers trooped out to the mountain range, Sonic leading the way.

The blue hedgehog glanced up the mountain, and zoomed up it quickly, parkouring his way up the steep cliff. Pit flew up beside him, resting every so often as he couldn't actually fly. Meta-Knight began to circle around to the other side of the range, as Kirby zoomed past on his Dragoon.

It took about five hours to confirm their worst fears-

The kids had vanished. There were footsteps, and a crumbled ledge that Pit landed on carefully. Snake and Ike attempted to track them, using footprints, but there was only ascending footprints, no descending.

"I don't see what else we can do." Captain Falcon brought a close to the activities. "We need to tell Master Hand, and end looking for now. Night is coming in soon, and we're not going to find them like this. We're the one who'll end up missing."

Mr. Game and Watch beeped loudly. R.O.B. nodded in response to the beep. "We can continue searching if that is okay. Both of us can see in the dark quite well, and do not need rest like most living creatures."

Lucario dropped down from above. "_I too will continue this search. Darkness means nothing to my aura's. And it might even help, their bright light moving apart the darkness._"

Other Smashers were beginning to chime in now, interrupted by Link. "We can't all stay. Someone needs to alert the Hands. And we're all exhausted. If we rest, then we can be ready to search tomorrow morning."

There were a couple of dry, angry mutters. But the humans and non-humans slowly trooped back to the Manor, grumbling. Lucario's eyes closed, the sensors on either side of his head humming softly as his psychic energy spread through the area.

He frowned slightly, as there was a faint, faint light shimmered in the air, like some kind of portal. But it wasn't active-

"_R.O.B._"

The robot rolled towards him. "_Is it possible for there to be portals out here?_"

R.O.B. hesitated for a few moments, chips whirling. "Yes. The portals would be left-over artifacts of both Master Hand's and Tabuu's work in this world. Why do you ask?"

"_Earlier, I went through a portal to give a message to Mewtwo. The energy I sense now is the same as then. Could these portals be activated?_"

R.O.B. rocked back and forth on his gyros, considering the problem. Mr. Game and Watch trundled up the mountain, walking up ledges too thin for anything other then a two-dimensional character to walk up. "We would have to consult Master Hand for more information."

Lucario looked to where he had felt the slight light and disabled portal. Mr. Game and Watch 'leaned' over the edge it was standing on, beeping hopefully. "I believe Mr. Game and Watch can activate the portal if we want to double check."

The black creatures had come from Mr. Game and Watch blood. If it wanted, then it probably could activate the portal. "_I- I would like to see if he can. If only to see what is on the other end._"

R.O.B. looked up, towards where the black figure slowly made his way upwards towards where Snake had determined the children had climbed. There was clearly a crumbled platform, and the figure stopped at it.

Then, it abruptly jumped off. Lucario and R.O.B. gaped at the plummeting figure as it fell. It beeped twice. "Lucario, Mr. Game and Watch requests that you check to see if the portal is in the correct spot for falling."

Lucario closed his eyes, and opened his inner. When the oddly colored aura of Game and Watch dropped directly through the remnants of the portal, the Pokémon's eyes immediately snapped open. "_It did. It went right through the portal._"

Lucario turned, looking to where the distant light of Smash Manor could be seen shining. "I will go inform Master Hand. If you two will stay here and guard the portal, I would be very grateful." There was no telling if even the remnants would disappear.

R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch nodded, Mr. Game and Watch juggling some kind of food item above his head. Lucario took off through the trees, watching them rush by- a sharp, blue blurr rushed by him, and the two creatures skidded to a stop.

Sonic and Lucario stared at each other. "Going somewhere?"

"_Got a lead to where they might've disappeared, but I need Master Hand's input._"

Sonic extended a hand- "Wanna lift?"

Lucario would never, ever admit to screaming in terror on that thirty-second run back to Smash Manor.

* * *

_a/n:Congrats Guest on getting Pokemon X (I'm still waiting for my pokemon games...) And I hope that you've enjoyed your friends playing Pokemon azure! But anyways, we return once more to the smash manor! Oooh, the kids are going to be in so much trouble._


	14. Strike of the Silent Protagonists

Red groaned as his equipment went off, telling him that he had a message. It had gone off occasionally during the week, but Red had ignored it studiously. Green reached over to pluck the device from out of Red's bag, ignoring Pikachu's attempts to copy his new hairstyle.

"Huh. That's a lot of messages. Jeeze Red, you should check it more often. Who's this Lucas fellow anyways?"

Red lunged for it, making Green fumble the device in surprise. Red smoothly caught it with all of the assurance of Kirby going after food, and quickly scanned the contents. A few notes from Wes about how he was going to kill Red the second he got his hands around Red's throat; a note from Lance noting that Dragonite was ready to be completely purified in the Relic Forest; a note from Wes about how something bad was going down in Orre, but most of the Shadow Pokémon were cleared out from Hoenn anyways according to the data disks that he had picked up; a note from Rui about how she hoped Red was taking care of his injuries, and please reply to Lance who was going to reopen his wound if he continued trying to train himself to prove that he didn't need to be protected; and finally there were a few notes from Lucas about how the sun was bright, how Ralts had learned a new move, how he had picked up a new friend named Stephen, and-

"Ruby and Sapphire? Aren't those Hoenn's champions? I thought that they disappeared around the same time you decided to up and leave."

Green poked the small fire, as Charizard rumbled softly from where he had curled around the two. Bugs buzzed and hummed as they danced through the night sky. Red counted the familiar constellations, contemplating Lucas's and Green's question.

_"I've met them. I promised to fight Sapphire later."_ Would it be like facing Green, or would it be like facing Gold? Win or loose? He took pride in being the strongest Pokémon Trainer around, but that didn't mean much in Smash Manor. Of course, in Smash Manor he wasn't allowed to be in the middle of battle with his Pokémon, darting in and out of fire and claws to sign and write commands.

Being separated from his Pokémon made them both happy and uneasy. Uneasy in the sense that they couldn't reach him, happy that nothing else could reach him as well. It was a delicate balancing act. He had poured hours into making Poffins and Pokeblocks, even some juices, to help take care of them and assure them that they were still well-loved even if he couldn't care for their wounds in the midst of a battle like he did other times.

"You met Ruby and Sapphire, and you're already lined up for a battle? Red, sometimes I wonder what's going on in your brain. I like battles as much as the next person, but you couldn't have known them long."

_"I met them for about ten minutes."_ They had never agreed on a place to meet outloud, but Red had a very, very good idea of where to go.

"Ten minutes. _Ten minutes_. That's a new record. Normally people meet you and challenge you to a battle within the first three."

Well… that was pretty much true. Red rubbed Charizard's head, regarding the piled up messages thoughtfully. "Honestly you. If you don't want to reply, then I can go ahead and reply for you."

Red shook his head slowly. He was supposed to be more sociable. He was more sociable. He actually ate dinner with other humans (and non-humans) instead of alone. That was pretty big progress from when he had first arrived at the Manor and ended up eating his food with his Pokémon outside in a secluded corner. Lucas had been the one to drag him inside, even if the two ended up wedged against the wall with Squirtle keeping him from panicking by wedging in his lap.

_"No, I can handle it."_

An eyebrow rose slowly. "Is that so?"

Red swallowed, surprised at how dry his throat was. "_Yeah."_

It wasn't so much pressure when it was Lucas, even if he had forgotten the promise to Nurse Joy about giving Lucas plenty of encouragement. Judging by the messages, Lucas was plenty happy, and actually wasn't worried about the fact that Red hadn't replied during the past week.

Still- messages. A one-line message to Wes about how he was tracking down the organization behind the Shadow Pokémon. A message to Rui reassuring her that he would indeed contact Lance.

He wondered what to say to Lance for a long, long time. Lance, the not-quite Champion that had been beaten three times and still held the seat. Lance who had never been beaten before, until Green had broken the pattern, and Red had destroyed it completely. Lance- the one who had changed the most, and most impressively in under two years from aloof, uncaring man to someone who actively pursued criminal organizations to help others.

_Lance. You're really good. Thanks for helping out. Go ahead and rest. I'll take care of Championship duties until you're healed._

He pressed the send button before he could regret his decision to take over if only for a bit. That just left Lucas. He really was a bad friend wasn't he? To forget a person existed while he was off running from memories.

Red sighed silently, staring at the small reminders Lucas had sent him. He wrote the beginnings of five different messages, before they were discarded after a few seconds of narrow-eyed staring. He flinched slightly when a hand reached out.

"Okay, that does it. Obviously you need a secretary. Tell me what you want written down, and I'll do it."

Red hesitated for a moment longer- Green snatched the gear from him. "_Hey!"_

"Now then, what do you want me to write to this Lucas guy. Who is he anyways? These are the most inane texts I've ever seen. It's like someone texting you about their ratatata!"

_"He's a friend I met after Gold."_

"After him huh." A long moment of silence. "He claimed to have finally beaten you- is that right?"

Red nodded silently, staring off into the distance. It was so terrifying, being beaten for the first time. He had lived so long with the idea that defeat= death, that the defeat had nearly made him panic. But with Smash Manor had come many, many more losses. But other, different kinds of victories as well. It all evened out eventually. "_I lost to him." _The sentence was hard to sign.

Green shrugged, "Welcome to life of a normal person."

Yeah, that was true.

_"Can I have my gear back?"_

"Are you actually going to be writing something this time around?"

_"Yes."_

Green tossed back the gear, and Red caught it smoothly. Then, he entered in a single sentence- _"I've met them."_

The reply came back in three minutes. _You did? Do you know where they are right now? Stephen has been looking for them._

_They're investigating a shadowy organization that steals Pokémon. After that I'll beat them and tell them to go home._

_Oh. Do you have any idea on how long that would take?_ Bless Lucas and his absolute faith in Red winning every Pokémon battle.

_Give us three weeks. Will you and Stephen survive that long?_

This time it took about ten minutes for Lucas to reply. _Three weeks sound good. Also, is there some point where we can talk?_

Urk. Crap. Red groaned as he flopped over slightly, staring at the message. How to reply? He was pretty busy with the organization himself, and even with Green helping out, along with Sapphire and Ruby taking care of the other half, this still was going to be rather tricky.

_Where are you guy's now?_

_We're in Lavaridge Town, we'll be going back to challenge Wattson soon._

Ahhh, it was a little slower then what Red went at, but he was considered abnormal… Generally a journey to gain all the badges of a region could consume one's entire life. Most dropped out and did other jobs. Even those who won all eight badges rarely won against the Elite Four.

_I'll meet you at the gym there. I'll have to leave pretty quickly to finish up some business with Green, but you should be fine with Stephen. Don't get separated from him._

_I won't._

Red dropped the gear next to him, looking up to Green. Why did humans have to be so complicated?

"I'm guessing we'll be splitting up then?"

A very, very slow, hesitant nod, and Green frowned, arms crossing. "See, this is why you have troubles. I suggest we split up, and you refuse. Then you turn around and make plans to split up anyways. Make up your mind Red."

Red shrugged slightly. "Fine, where do you want to split up and where should we meet?"

_"We split up at Mauville, and meet up in Mauville."_

"No. That isn't splitting up. That is called refusing two pieces of your life meet. Do you not want me too meet this Lucas guy?"

Well, not exactly. "_I think you'll scare him."_

"Red, if he isn't scared off by you, then there is no way he'll be scared of me."

* * *

Lucas sighed softly. Beside him, Toon Link fidgeted. "We're gonna be in _soooo_ much trouble. Red doesn't know that we're here."

"It'll be fine. I mean, he's technically the same age as us, right?" That was an eye-opener for everyone involved.

"Yeah, but he's all super serious like the adults."

"But whenever you pull out a Jigglypuff or another cute Pokémon or even Kirby, he tends to go all melty. And he'll play our games with us." Nana sang out, she and Popo jumping in small circles around each other.

"Is he really?" Stephen looked absolutely pumped to meet one of his idols. "I always heard after he lost his voice he became really cold and aloof."

Lucas blinked. "Lost his voice?"

"Oh." Stephen shut up like he would whenever he was trying to be consciences of someone's personal problems. But now that Lucas had mentioned it, Toon Link, Nana and Popo were all curious, looking at Stephen.

"What do you mean by that? Or is it a translation error?"

"Welllllllllllllll~ If he hasn't told you, then I guess it isn't my place to say anything…" Stephen looked anywhere but them, taking a very sudden and deeply personal interest in Aaron's steel coating.

"Was it in the newspaper?" Ness demanded, "If it's in the newspaper it can't be that personal."

"Uhhh, well, there was a kinda-documentary on it. But it wasn't a very good one. Everyone they interviewed blew them off, and they collapsed on Mount Silver when they tried to climb it, and most of it was some pretty bad information. So it might've been wrong."

"Red never did mention anything about it during the time we knew him." Popo mused, leaning back slightly trusting Nana to break his fall.

"But Red never said anything personal." Toon Link objected. "We didn't know he was actually twelve and not eighteen or sixteen, we don't know if he has any family members, or friends. Kinda like Lucas."

"I-I told you a bit!" Lucas mumbled, burying his red face into Ionia's back. Doria chirruped from where he was perched on his head.

"Yeah, a bit. I mean, I know you have a dad, you had a mom and a brother, but that's about it." Ness jumped into the conversation.

Lucas shrank back from the piercing stare until Stephen diplomatically stepped in. "Well, you'll tell us if you think you want too, right Lucas?"

"But Nurse Joy-"

"That's therapy." Stephen didn't allow any arguments to take place. "You trust the people in therapy."

Toon Link mouthed, _What's therapy?_ to Lucas, who simply shrugged. Therapy was games, talking, crying, and a non-judging ear. A place to truly let all of his feelings loose in a torrent of words, and have them all understood. Was that all therapy did? He didn't know- he just… kinda liked it.

"Anyways Stephen, you're not gonna faint when you see your idol, are you?" Nana and Popo leaned in close, grinning. "You seem like the type!"

"N-No, of course not!" Stephen's ears flared red as he looked at Lucas, who smiled back silently. "Anyways, when is he coming? It's pretty easy to get into Wattson's gym, but-"

Lucas stood a little straighter as there was a flash of red in the crowd. He frowned slightly as there was a flash of green, but it was erased as Red silently sailed out of the crowd. His hat was tipped further back then it normally was, as bright red eyes flicked back and forth between path and the human beside him.

Arms swung lightly at his side, a few scratches marked on them, but Lucas didn't really care about that.

There was about 5 meters of distance when Lucas finally convinced his feet to move. The taller boy grunted in surprise as a body hurtled at him, tackling him around the waist in a gigantic hug. "RED!"

He could hear an impressed whistle from behind, and see Red's companion's wide eyes. But that was wiped out when Red smiled slightly, giving him a low-five. "It's good to see you again! How have you been doing?"

Red made a circle in the air, eyes flickering up to the five kids that were waiting behind Lucas. His eyebrows went up a little, and the kid next to him leaned over to say, "Oh, so they aren't supposed to be here huh?"

Red shook his head automatically. "A bunch of runaways? No, they came here for this little guy you're saying? But you at least know them- Yeah, you do."

Lucas would openly admit to staring at the green-haired boy next to Red that picked up on Red's emotions right away. "Anyways, they all seem rather weak at Pokémon fights. Why exactly are you friends with them?"

At least none of them exactly stood out among the crowds, other then the fact that Nana and Popo refused to take off their heavy fur parkas. Lucas shuffled a step back from the green-haired boy, looking nervously up at Red.

Red didn't say anything, but the green-haired guy must've heard something, because he pulled a sour face. "Fine, fine, I get it. No insults. Anyways, I'm Green, Red's number one rival and Gym Leader of Viridian."

Crimson eyes glowered. "Don't give me that look, you might not want it proclaimed to the world, but they all know who you are anyways. See, look at that guy over there. He's about to pass out from excitement."

Lucas glanced back to where Stephen was practically shaking in joy. Ness looked rather unimpressed with what all was going on, but Toon Link and the Climbers at least seemed as in awe of Green as Lucas was. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you sir! I never thought I'd get to meet the toughest and youngest gym leader of Kanto here in Hoenn! Can I have your autograph please? You too Mister Red if you don't mind?"

Large pleading eyes turned to Red, who flinched a little at being called 'mister'. Green ran a hand through his spiked hair. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just don't call us sir and mister. We're only twelve ourselves. Wait until we're at least twenty."

Stephen nodded quickly, jumping from foot-to-foot. Green eyed the rest, before gesturing grandly, "Okay, so I'm guessing the blonde is the Lucas guy you've been mentioning, but who are the rest of these guys?"

Silence.

It was like the strike of silent protagonists.

Green waited patiently for about five seconds, before stabbing a finger at Toon Link. "You, dopey lookin' kid with the funny-looking Honedge. Actually, is that a shiny Pokémon? Or is it one of those that changes shape depending on where you take it? Where route did you get it from?"

"Uhh-" Toon Link could almost pass for a completely silent protagonist in those video games Sonic liked to play, if it weren't for all of those funny facial expressions he was making. At last he settled with a quiet, "I'm Link. And this is the Master Sword, not a… Honegdggge?"

"Oh. What route did you get him- her- from? Gramps will cry if I come back with some more new Pokémon. His little dream of a Pokedex completely blew up in his face." He chuckled dryly, a rather nasty smirk playing at the edges of his mouth.

Lucas shot a questioning glance up at Red. Was Red really friends with Green? Green seemed like a bit of a jerk…

"It's not a Pokémon. It's an actual sword."

"Oh. Okay." Green's eyes fell on the next two people standing next to each other. "Then the matching couple next."

"I think we're brother and sister not a couple, but I'm Nana!"

"And I'm Popo!"

They spoke in unison, "We're the Ice Climbers!"

"Ice Climbers? Are you guys from Sinnoh or something?"

"Nope, we climb mountains!"

"Ahh, so you two are hikers huh? Bet you have lame geodudes or something."

The two whirled, pulling their hammers out from who-knows-where. They lifted them, crossing the handles of their hammers. "We don't use Pokémon!"

They grinned, a feral, bright grin as cold as the mountains they climbed. "We climb alone, only the two of us!"

Green's eyes narrowed, "Just don't get too cocky and become food for the mountain Pokémon." He didn't dismiss their claims, but he didn't say anything that indicated he really believed them either.

"Then, if it's Link, Nana and Popo, who're you?"

Ness smirked, arms crossing, "I'm Ness from Onett."

"Onett? Never heard of that."

"Didn't expect you too."

The two eyed each other, like two venomous snakes ready to strike. Then, Green hmphed. He didn't drop the moment of hostility, but he didn't pursue it either. "You all have weird names."

This was coming from a guy named after a color?

The kid's traded glances, before looking at their taller companions across from them. "Don't give me that look Red. I know we were named after a popular television drama, but at least our names come from somewhere."

Toon Link bristled- his name was always a sore point with him. "My name has a lot of special meanings behind it. Don't make fun of it." Brown and blue eyes clashed, before Green shrugged waving a lazy hand as if brushing off the entire deal.

"Fine, whatever. So then Red, I believe you and this Lucas guy over here had something to discuss?"

Stephen looked at the others, "We should go into the gym! This'll be your first time seeing a gym right? You can have fun with all of the cool puzzles! Hey Lucas, I'll see you out here again, okay?"

Lucas nodded, waving goodbye to the group as they trooped in. Stephen forcibly pulled the rest in, despite Ness's protests of wanting to stay outside. "Okay then, so do you want me to go to the game center or something then Red?"

Red hesitated, a hesitation that Lucas would take as a _yes_. But Green seemed to hear the unspoken words, and remained where he was. "Make up your mind sometime soon. You don't have much time before that kid fails at the Gym and has to come out to heal and train."

Lucas spoke up for the first time since Red had gotten there, "I-I don't mind if he stays."

It was a little bit easier to understand Red other then his sign-language and writing when Green stood next to him, able to translate so much as a twitch of a body. Green stared at Lucas with sharp eyes, before shrugging, "Never mind. I think you two have stuff to discuss that I probably won't understand. I'll be at the game center or something if you need me."

Green moseyed off, blending in the swirling mass of people surprisingly easily. Lucas watched him go, waiting until he was out of ear shot, before babbling, "I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to bring everyone here, they just noticed I was missing, and they came after me-"

Red lightly tapped a finger against Lucas's forehead. Lucas froze, staring up with wide eyes. Red's face, normally slightly expressive at the very least, had gone back to the completely impassive and unmoving state of when he had first arrived at Smash Manor.

_"It's okay. Neither of us really expected them, but they seem to be having fun at the very least. Are you going to be headed back with them?"_

He couldn't tell from Red's face whether or not this would be a good or bad idea. Lucas's eyes dropped down to the ground. "I-I not right now. I want to keep seeing your world a bit more. But- I don't think I'm going to become a Pokémon Master either."

_'That's fine.'_ The written words made him slowly reach out for the lined paper. '_Most people don't. There's nothing wrong with deciding to do something different in life. That's why people go out on their journey to become a master- to find what they really want to do.'_

Lucas's mouth twitched slightly as he handed back the paper. "I will be going back in another three months though Red. I- I met Mewtwo while you were gone last week."

Red's back went stiff as his eyes darkened at the mention of the powerful Pokémon. His eyes scanned Lucas, as if searching for injuries. "He- He told me that if I stayed in this world for longer then five months, I'd loose all of my powers. So, I'll go back. A-And then I think I'll go back to my home world. So I don't know when I'll see you again."

The idea of going back to his home world was a little surprising to Lucas. It had just popped out, put there after the gentle suggestions of Nurse Joy of going back to at least try talking to his father. "But- I'll try writing you, both on the gear, and when I go back home. And we should meet again in Smash Mansion."

Once upon a time, he'd think of this as abandoning someone. Once upon a time, it would've been Lucas being told to wait, that he'd be contacted, and he spent time waiting for letters or a call that never came. But- But- But- This was fine. This was good. Lucas needed to go back home, even if it meant leaving behind his three newest friends. "I-I hope you don't mind."

Red silently shook his head. '_I'm afraid I was going to have to tell you that I can't be your guide to Hoenn for too much longer. Lance, the original champion of Kanto, was injured, and I agreed to take over his duties for a bit.'_

Oh good, so Red was going to be too busy to miss him. A hand descended on blond hair, messing up Lucas's careful hair-do. "Hey!"

_"We'll still be friends, right?"_

"Of course!"

Lucas grinned at him, bright and dizzy with joy. Red smiled slightly at him, the same sort of smile Lucas had always thought Red had reserved for his Pokémon. "I like that smile Red. It's a very nice smile." Lucas grinned up at him.

Red's smile grew a bit larger, before he looked after where everyone else was. "_I'll get you guys tickets from Slateport too Vermilion City. Then a flying Pokémon from there to Mount Silver. Nana and Popo can get you guys up the mountain no sweat."_

Lucas nodded, looking down at the ground. "Can Doria and Ionia really go with me?"

The two Pokémon clucked and shuffled, feathers and white hands on Lucas's skin, silently begging him not to leave them alone. But Lucas couldn't bring them to his world only to watch their powers slowly wane and disappear either. "I-I know they can't, but I don't know what to do with them either. Doria won't go in a pokéball, and Ionia will be evolving soon-"

Red frowned slightly, craning his head to look at the wingull. The bird-like Pokémon chirruped, as Red dug out a pokéball from his backpack. He held it out to Wingull, who docilely clicked on it. There was a flash of orange light-

Red's expression took on the look of a landed carp. Lucas blinked at him, a curious frown growing. "Red? What's the matter?"

_'That light… this Wingull was already caught.'_

Huh? Wh-what? C-Caught? Then didn't that mean- "This Pokémon is… I just stole a Pokémon?"

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no- A calming had was placed on his shoulder, as serious red eyes stared into his. '_You didn't steal it. Wingull has been following you willingly. But you do need to find the original owner and tell them about this, as well as return Wingull.'_

Ah. "H-How?"

_'A Pokémon Center has a list of missing Pokémon and people. Ask Stephen, he should be able to guide you to the list. Wingull will remember his real owner.'_

Lucas nodded, eyes huge. Red regarded him for a very long second, before gently smiling. "_You'll be fine. You have all of your friends to help afterall."_

It never occurred to Lucas as he dashed into the gym with Doia and Ionia that maybe, just maybe, Red wished that he had friends like Lucas did.

* * *

Green eyed the slumped back of Red, frowning. Red leaned against one of the game slot machines, ignoring the fact that he had just hit jackpot. Green gave up his own coins as a lost cause- while he could and did exploit the weaknesses of the machine enough to buy just about anything his heart desired, it just didn't compare. Red had just sat down and the machine had spat out the number one prize.

Green placed his bag of coins down next to Red's scattered coins. "So then, what's bothering you now? Did your talk with Lucas not go very well?"

Red's shoulder minutely dipped, as his head tilted at the slight angle it always did when the question wasn't quite worded right. Green knew that most people found Red hard to read, but if you had the eye for tiny details, you could see the expressions that bypassed most. The slump wasn't a definitive no, but it wasn't a yes either. It was Red's _kinda_ slump. And his head tended to tilt at a one-degree angle to show that he wasn't willing to talk about it.

Green sighed. This was all conjecture as his 'Gramps' would put it. Red had changed during his two years up on Mount Silver. There were new tics to Red, like how he didn't step down anymore, more of glided his feet a mere half-inch off the ground. There was also other little tics- Red had always charged into a situation head first, but now he was hesitating, taking things a little slower and a bit more thought out approach. And his Pokémon had always been half-feral, since Red let them do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't hurt anyone. Now he kept them close.

Of course, that could be because of the situation. Red had already been embroiled in this situation for a few weeks. "Then what? We don't really have that many leads beyond the datafile, and they probably know by now that we have it."

They should be scrambling to cover up their tracks. There hadn't yet been a reply from Wes, nor from Lance. Green didn't even know what Red had told either of the two, but judging by the silence, either Red had killed them with his reply, or they had bigger fish to fry then the fact that Red was trying to readjust to modern society.

Green blinked as Red suddenly straightened. Red eyes suddenly met his- "_Why was the kid attacking that wingull?"_

…What? Green's eyebrows creased. Red was off babbling about something he didn't understand. Since when did a Wingull come into the picture?

Red didn't seem ready to explain, as he rapidly climbed to his feet, abandoning his coins as easily as he did people. Green was forced to struggle to keep up, abandoning his own coins with a hint of regret. He should've bought a scarf for his Pokémon.

Red pulled out his gear, checking the texts and e-mails on it. "Red, seriously, where are we going-"

A blinking spot on a map was shoved at him. "Rustboro? Seriously? What's there other then the first gym?"

_"Wingull can't be caught. It has a orange flash instead of a red. The kid was trying to catch it. If he's trying to catch it, that means he has a snag machine. Where did he get that snag machine?"_

Okay, hold up here. Green wasn't in the loop, and he hated not knowing what was going on. "Okay, so we're going to Rustboro, to interview a kid, who tried stealing a wingull that was already caught. Just one problem there Red- we're from Kanto. We have no authority in Hoenn. Maybe if we were part of the Elite Four or a Champion-"

Red's gear went off.

When Red _smirked_, this cold-blooded, teeth-bared little smirk full of hostility and anger, Green felt a cold chill down his back. Red had never smiled like that before. What was making this so personal to him?

Red tossed back the gear to Green- the twelve-year-old expertly caught it as they booked it out of town. His eyes quickly scanned the screen- Wes was in a bit of a panic because his home region was under attack, and Lance was coordinating with Wallace, the current champion, but unable to do much and-

"You're now the official Champion huh Red?" The paperwork had been in for a long, long time, all that was needed was the agreement from Red to bear the responsibilities. And if Red had agreed…

Red was still smirking, the silent baring of teeth when he nodded. There was a sharp light in his eyes, not there when he had first climbed Mount Silver. Green shrugged casually, covering up his unease.

He had already failed being a friend once- he didn't want it to be twice.

* * *

Sonic screeched to a halt in front of the room where Master Hand and Crazy Hand tended to rest. Lucario shook like a leaf in his arms, and quite willingly fell to the ground. Sonic betted that if he wasn't there, Lucario would've kissed the ground. As it was, Lucario simply patted the ground thankfully while waiting for a few moments until he was certain he could stand without falling over.

Neither were expecting the dark form to crawl out of some vents that even Sonic was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to fit into. A gloved hand brushed hair back from a dark headband, as one eye stared at them for a few moments. "If you're looking for the Hands, they aren't in right now."

"No? But Mario said that he'd tell the Hands that the kids had disappeared-"

"He did, and Master Hand ended up reopening Tabuu's old wounds." Snake patted a side pouch, fishing out a pack of cigarettes. Sonic's spines sharpened at the sight, rattling slightly. Sonic couldn't stand the smell of smoke- where there was smoke, there was Eggman, and Eggman meant huge trouble.

Lucario held up a paw, "_Please, not in here. The smell will upset my stomach more._"

Snake pulled one out anyways, chewing on it unlit. It at least wasn't as bad as the smoke itself, but… "So then Snake, where are they? We need a portal opened asap!"

"Crazy Hand insisted that his brother go to Doctor Mario. There isn't much the Doc can do. But it's Crazy that can open the portals, not Master. If you guys need a portal, then Crazy is the one to talk too."

Snake leaned against the wall, blending in with it like he was part of the wallpaper. Sonic had taken it upon himself to constantly talk with the man before he turned into an inanimate object. Snake might not _say_ he appreciated it, but Sonic knew that somewhere in the warm, bright place Snake swore didn't exist, Snake was grateful for the company.

"Okay then, I'll go fetch Crazy~"

Sonic zoomed off, navigating the familiar hallways with ease. He had to go a lot slower then what he could at home, due to the sharp turns at the end of each hallway. The hallways weren't really long enough to build up much speed anyways.

Sonic ran along the side of the wall, already bored out of his mind. Doctor Mario was one story down, and Olimar almost always had his window open to allow a cool breeze to blow in. This window here should be it.

The blue hedgehog peered downwards, eyeing the window below. It was open, so with a casual shrug, Sonic dropped down through the window and rolled into Olimar's room.

He didn't expect to find the Villager (already dubbed as one of the scariest smashers around) and Olimar cooing over a potted pikmin and comparing watering buckets. Nor did he expect Captain Falcon to be barging in, a few pikmin running away tearfully to hid behind Villager.

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to process what was going on in the room, before Sonic smirked slightly, "Sorry, I'm just on my way through."

Before anyone could say anything, Sonic was gone. Sonic mentally patted himself on the back for avoiding that awkward situation, when there was a green blurr next to him. Yoshi raced alongside him, and Sonic thoughtfully slowed down. "Need something?"

Yoshi shook his head. "No, it's fine. Samus just wanted to go over a whole bunch of readings that would determine if there were rogue portals, and I offered to give her a ride back to Zelda's room. I move faster then she does."

A flick of a tail as they sped past a frowning Ike and Marth as they quietly chatted in the hallway. It didn't take much to imagine they were talking about the missing kids, and judging by the flashlights and stuff that they had swiped-

"Looks like a group of people are about to head out for a late-night search despite what Link said."

Yoshi nodded, and jumped over Kirby. His head barely brushed the ceiling, but he fell behind. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting Master Hand- we think we might've found the portal that the kids fell through when the ledge crumbled." Sonic whipped around the corner, swirling past Falco and Fox, both equipped with night-gear and night-vision goggles. "Crazy Hand should be able to open the portal."

"Oh cool!" Yoshi squirmed past Link as he fumbled with a flashlight. "We should probably tell everyone before they try to leave and we can't get in contact with them."

"Eh, Snake will stop them." Snake had a tendency to pop up in unexpected situations, give you an update on any important information, and then disappear. He was the walking bulletin board of the Manor. Snake had probably already headed off everyone attempting to step foot outside of the mansion.

"I'll go tell Samus the news then!"

Yoshi turned in the opposite direction of Sonic, sneakers picking their way efficiently through the slowly gathering smashers and their night-gear. Sonic skidded to a halt before the Doctor's Office. "Yo, Doc! Is Crazy Hand in here?"

One hand twitched ontop of a large bed, ugly red blood still pouring from Tabuu's old wounds. The other hand floated serenely beside him, for once calm. "You wanted me?"

"Yeah, we think the kids might've fallen through a portal. Since you're the only one who can open portals…"

Crazy Hand hesitated for a moment. Doctor Mario glanced at the wounded Master Hand, before speaking up, "It's fine. You go on ahead and I'll keep an eye on Master Hand."

The Hand and Hedgehog exited from the room. "Lucario should still be upstairs."

It was time to begin Operation Save the Kids, though Sonic would totally think of a new name that would be ten times cooler then the dry-bones essentials. He might even ask Falcon for some ideas- the guy really knew how to name his attacks.

* * *

_a/n: soooo, I'm gonna be busy for a bit. So next update will be Saturday or Sunday. Sorry! _


	15. Injuries

Rustboro city was still the bustling metropolis. Green covered his yawn with one hand as the two's Pokémon touched down onto the ground. The Pokémon Center with its landing strip for flying-types was too busy to land in for now- instead they would walk through the city. Hopefully the walk to the station wouldn't be too far.

Red moved with certainty through the crowds, his Pikachu perched on his head creating a second hat. Green sighed as he recalled his flying Pokémon, and tiredly trudged after Red. Usually it was him who was one step ahead of Red, going where he knew Red would be too ambush the trainer with a battle. It had worked well enough on their journey, though looking back on it, Green could admit how childish it was. Red had never told him to stop…

"Wait up Red. So we're going to the police and finding out who this kid is, right?"

A short nod. "Because he has some kind of snag machine that'll allow him to steal Pokémon right out of the pokéballs."

Another nod. "And why hasn't anyone else realized this?"

Red half-shrugged with one shoulder. He wasn't very concerned about the _why_ or _how_. He was more focused on the information given to him, and how to utilize it to destroy this organization facing him. "Shouldn't we tell Hoenn's champion about this-"

_"I will."_

Just- He'd tell them later. Red and Green both knew the futility of contacting a Champion for help, though Green had seen Lance change. Red hadn't. But Red was supposed to of been working with Lance… But Green knew how long it could take for new information to overwrite the old. He sighed, one hand scrubbing at his green hair. He was so close to just challenging Red to a Pokémon battle until he choked all of the information out of Red's annoying closed-mouthiness.

Red paused in front of the jail, eying it for a moment. Green smirked slightly- was Red getting cold feet or something? Red took a deep breath, shoulders squaring. Green's eyes might've softened just a bit, though he would never admit it. Most people wouldn't see the minute tenseness along the lines of Red's shoulders. Even if Red was daring huge crowds for the sake of others, that didn't mean he_ liked_ the crowds.

"Red, should I go on in and get the info?"

Red shook his head, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He wound up his arm as if pitching something, mouthing two words. Green was absolutely no good at lip reading, but he was pretty sure that it was something like 'Falcon Punch' or 'Courage of Hyrule'. Which made absolutely _no sense_. Still-

Red looked up, with a degree of calmness in his eyes and marched into the bustling workplace. Instantly eyes turned on him, Officer Jenny's tensing. Green's hand automatically fell to his side, the sheer hostility in the air dragging all of his senses to high alert. "Red-"

Red grabbed him by the wrist. Green's jaw dropped, stunned by the sudden contact. Red's fingers were shaking, barely, almost imperceptibly around his wrist as Red briskly tugged him forward. Some first-class liar had to of taught him this, or Red had observed this tactic from somewhere, because neither Green nor Red were touchy people by nature.

Red marched right up to the desk, plopping a notebook paper with a few pre-recorded words on it on the desk. The Officer Jenny scanned the paper, before looking up. "Do you have any way of proving your authority?"

Red pulled out his Pokedex, flashing it for the world to see. Criminals and Officers alike zeroed in on the red electronic. "I see. This way please. Is this other person-"

Green copied Red, pulling out his own Pokedex. The two hummed side-by-side. If Blue was here, they would make a beautiful trio that would ring softly. But- those of Kanto were always strong-willed and independent of each other. All three Pokedex's hadn't been near each other since the time they had left Gramps Laboratory.

"Ah, I see. If you had said you were sent by the esteemed Professors, then Champion Wallace wouldn't of battled you and would've let you go you know." Her tone was slightly reproachful as she gestured them to the back.

Red shrugged uneasily. Green spoke up, vocalizing the reasons why neither of them flashed their pokedex's around. "Well, we could, but then a whole bunch of paparazzi would descend on here like flies. Besides, that gives the other guys a clue of where we're going. We're just in a bit of a hurry now Ma'm."

Officer Jenny sighed as she marched them through corridors. "That may be true, but this is all still quite a pain you know. We don't exactly have the boy in custody- his father bailed him out a few hours after you vanished with the Kanto Champion-" Green held back a sour laugh at that, because nobody outside of Kanto ever seemed to realize that Lance wasn't the champion any longer- "And we've been back to settling small, petty crimes with our former champion breathing down our necks for any new information."

The woman sighed as she unlocked the door to rows of file cabinets. "The grunts don't really know anything either, and they disappeared during the whole fight that you had in the middle of the city."

Red's face didn't twitch at the finger point, but Green did as fingers clamped even harder around his wrist. If Red seriously didn't let up at some point, Green was going to have to get a new hand. Wait a minute- what did Officer Jenny say? "You had a fight in the middle of the city Red?"

Red's lips went white and thin, even as his eyes refused all other emotions. Red had been taking no-emotion lessons from someone. Green didn't tug his wrist away and took a step closer. "For you to do a battle in the city you must've been pretty pissed off-"

He stopped, seeing a different emotion ripple across Red's face, in a slight tug of lips and turning away of eyes. "Were you _scared_ of them?"

Fire blazed in crimson eyes, as hot and deadly as a Charizard's flames. "Okay, Okay, so not scared." Officer Jenny was giving him the same look that teachers did back in Pallette town whenever Green had a conversation with Red. "But honestly, he threw you off of your high-and-mighty-"

Red snorted, eyes flickering up and down across Green's body in a split second. Green's mouth dropped down in indignation. "Hey, just because you never learned how to strut yourself around and look as fabulous as I did-"

Red turned up his nose, in a _that's too petty for me_ motion. Green snorted dryly. "Don't you dare say you don't have your diva moments. Why else did you call out to me in Silph Co?"

_That_ sucked all of the fun in the air faster then one could say Oak. Red's head turned away, and his death-grip on Green's wrist fell away. Green stared blankly at him, before his brain kickstarted again. Silph Co. was where Red had lost his _voice_. How could he possibly think about joking about this?

Green held back the urge to bash his head against the closest hard surface. This was the reason why Gramps never bothered remembering his name, because if he was even partially worth acknowledging, he'd know these sorts of things before hand. This was why he liked being one step ahead, because then he could avoid these situations that meant he drove away the people he knew.

But maybe he should apologize- "Here we go, the files for the child. David Cage, fourteen, he's been convicted of several other petty crimes, but due to his fathers influence and the fact that he's a juvenile have kept him out of prison."

Red eyed the company name, and the address located, before nodding sharply and turning on his heel. Green instantly reached out to catch him by the wrist. "Wait up for me, will ya?"

The cold ice of Red's eyes melted a bit, as he slowly nodded. Green hid the sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was to chase Red up the mountain. When Red gently pulled on him, leading him out, Green followed. Neither of them mentioned the fact that Green didn't let go.

The flight to Lilycove didn't take very long, but the hunt for the company building did. It was located in the middle of the city, on the outskirts of the small tents that had pitched themselves along the streets edge. Green was the one who took point here, forcing people to part for him. Red bobbed along in his wake like a rubber ducky.

The shining monstrosity of steel and glass instantly reminded Green of Silph Co. He didn't stop though, and refused to let Red stop either, walking straight in to the building. The air conditioning was running full blast, cooling the two from Kanto immediately. Red's shoulders dropped a bit, glad to be out of the heat.

Green didn't let go of Red's wrist as he marched straight up to the front desk. Red scanned the swirling crowds, elbow resting against his back. Green looked the lady right in the eye, stating calmly, "I'm here to see David Cage."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. But I think he'll want to see me. I'm Green Oak of Viridian Gym from the Kanto Region."

The lady's eyes went a little sharper, a little stronger on him. Red went taunt as a bow-wire, and Green attempted to peek at him while not showing any weakness to the secretary. There were just these two guys walking towards the elevator-

Red took off like a shot, chasing after the older, larger teenagers. The teens took one look at Red, and went as white as Mount Silver's snow. That was the look of a person who had fought Red when Red was being serious.

Green smirked at the lady, noting the silent horror in her eyes. "Looks like we've found our criminals."

He turned on his heel, chasing after Red as Red successfully, despite being a foot shorter then the two, cornered them against a potted plant. His arms crossed as he stared them down, and Green noticed how armed security guards put their hands at their sides where pokéballs sat. Were they really going to take on the Champion of Kanto? Green was half-tempted to let them try.

Pikachu growled ferociously, electrical sparks falling from his fur to the ground. Green stepped in before the situation could get any worse. "We're here on official Champion Business. I believe you two have a couple of questions to answer."

"Ch-Champions? We don't see no champions here!" The one of on the left bodily, and stupidly, protested. "There's just a coupla kids! You two had to of just started your journey-"

"I'm The Eighth Gym Leader of Viridian City in the Kanto Region. I've held this position for a year and a half. This guy here on the other hand is Red, Champion of Kanto for two years."

That caught everyone's attention. Green stepped foreword. "We also are going to use the fact that we have Pokedex's given to us by the original creator, Professor Oak as part of our authority. You two are coming with us to the Police Station."

Green took another step forward, and double doors leading to an elevator slid open. The two grunts made a wild dash for the elevator. Green and Red took off after them, Pikachu leaping from Red's side to chase after the teenagers. The mouse Pokémon leapt at the two- Red put on a final burst of speed- "ARCANINE! STOP THEM!"

The fire Pokémon dashed forward, with all the speed of the wind. His white tail flickered in the air, and large claws extended from his orange paws. There were a couple of shrieks from the people in the elevator as the large Pokémon pounced on the two teens. The secretary pounced on the opportunity- She grabbed Green by the back of his black coat, physically pulling him back. "Gym Leader or not, this blatant disregard for human life must end now-"

Grunts, Pokémon, and Red rolled into the elevator as normal workers fled out. Red was on his feet instantly, foot kicking out to hit against the ankle. The grunt howled as he clutched at the wounded joint. The elevator doors slid close, as Green yanked his coat from the lady's hold, snarling, "Look lady, if you don't let go of me now, then I will have you arrested for obstructing justice and for harboring wanted criminals."

"On what authority?"

"Champion."

"You aren't the champion, and are thereby exempt-"

"I believe even those who were former Champions, as long as they were not stripped of their powers due to excess and gross misconduct are allowed to wield the power of a Champion when needed."

Her face began to pale. Green smirked, all teeth bared in a feral, wild grin. It was rather catching, he had to give Red that. Even if Green had been a Champion for only five minutes, it still counted. Mostly because nobody could possibly imagine the insane roulette that happened. It was nothing compared to Unova's a year later, but they were still the League that ended up pointing out a very big flaw in the Champion's League way of doing things. Not that they had changed any.

"You-You can't be-"

"I'm Green Oak, Former Champion of Kanto, with all of the duties that are considered part of this position."

The secretary took a step back, letting go of his coat. "I apologize sincerely." There was a note of frustration to her voice though, angry and hard. She didn't want this to be happening- no company would. "Your friend should be exiting out of the elevator doors soon. Perhaps you'd like to sit to one side until he does?"

Green hesitated- Normally he would've looked up building plans to decide if there were any back ways in and out of the building, but he hadn't had time with Red riding on his rear. Green's eyes flickered to the Elevator Doors- "Do you know what floor Red was headed towards? I'd like to meet up with him now, especially as he has my Arcanine."

The Pokémon would listen to Red- it knew Red from a pretty good time back, and even if Green and Red battled quite a bit, they had also worked together a few times. Arcanine would listen to Red's commands. There was a flash of speculation in the Secretary's eyes, something that made his back tingle and go stiff. Red had told him about stolen Pokémon, and if this company was part of it…

Green's face didn't twitch as his hands fell to the pokéballs at his side. There were lots of people staring at him, and it belatedly occurred to Green that he had never faced a situation like this before. Red had faced it, wave after wave of grunts and scientists that charged him down the hallway of Silph Co., never certain who was friend or foe, but Green had stayed outside of that situation. These people wouldn't play by the rules.

He fingered Machamp and Exeggutor's balls thoughtfully- The grass and fighting Pokémon wouldn't do well, but they weren't like Gyrados who wouldn't fit in this building, and Pidgeot would be too confined by the corridors. Or-

Green plucked another pokéball from his side, casually tossing it up and down in the air. "Ma'm. Where is that elevator going?"

"We humbly request that you meet with our Company President." Company President? Just how strong was this guy? "I believe he may be able to answer all the questions you might have."

"I'd rather find Red." Maybe a year or so ago he would've been tempted to leave Red off on his own, and do his own sleuthing. But he didn't want to leave Red alone right now, especially when he was acting so weird. And with the secretary acting like she was…

The Secretary nodded, her updone hair beginning to come loose. "Very well then. I will go check-"

The doors shuddered, and Green flinched at the sound of an explosion. "What was that-" The secretary began, but Green was already moving.

"Machamp! Go! Pry open those doors now. Everyone get outside of the building to safety in case it collapses. Alert the police as well!"

There ought to be enough normal civilians that would obey him. The Secretary took a step back as the four-armed Pokémon rushed past her, and pried the elevator doors apart. Long green vines whipped upwards, wrapping around the frame of the elevator door, and a handwritten note wafted up.

_Green, found secret laboratory. Going ahead. Arcanine is guarding grunts._

How in the name of Arcreus did Red manage to find all of these hidden places? What was he, a protagonist to a Saturday Cartoon? Green looked down to where Venosaur could be seen a few floors down that probably shouldn't exist. "Venosaur, I'm coming down. Will you catch me?"

The plant Pokémon rumbled loudly. One vine wrapped around his waist, gently tugging. Green recalled Machamp, and stepped off into thin air. The two vines instantly wrapped around him, cradling and breaking his fall. "Okay, so we've got that done-"

Arcanine yipped hopefully from off to the side where two grunts, unconscious from fear, lay on the ground. Green frowned slightly at them- what to do with them? Red had left a clear path to follow- scorch marks, puddles of water, a few ice patches…

Green crouched next to the Grunts. He would take a minute to tie them up and leave Arcanine to guard. The giant Pokémon would be able to easily carry both of the humans, and fight off anyone who attacked. Green flipped the paper Red had given him to the other side, and pulled out the pen he always saved in case Red might appear.

_To who it may concern- these are the two grunts that attached to my Arcanine were those that attacked Rustboro Gym a few weeks back._

He just needed Rope now- Ahah.

"Exeggutor, go." A flash of light, and leafy palm fronds brushed against the ceiling, as egg-heads stared at him and the surroundings curiously. There wasn't anyone around to attack so why- "I need those fronds."

Exeggutor wept as he was stripped of the leafy fronds, which were used to efficiently tie the grunts to Arcanine. "Arcanine, you know the way to the police station right?" A white-furred muzzle dipped in acceptance, "Good, take these guys there, and only let an Officer Jenny take them off, got it?" Another dip. "Wait there for me to pick you up, and go ahead and go now."

He didn't want to leave Red alone-

A Charizard Roar shook the walls, in equal parts fury and pain. That was _not_ a good sound. Green whirled, gesturing to Exeggutor to take point. Venosaur instantly began stomping his way towards the roar, as a second roar shook the building. Venosaur roared back, angrily. Short legs stormed towards the roars, and Green followed along.

"Rhydon, blast through these walls." He would worry about structural integrity of buildings after he stopped Charizard from bringing the building down on their heads anyways. "Give us the shortest path to Red."

Rhydon stopped, allowing the sound waves to reverberate through his horn. He turned to the right, horn drilling through thick concrete. Scientists and grunts shrieked as they ran from the drilling horn thrusting through the walls. "RED!"

Charizard's roar shook the walls and ceiling- a lamp crashed to the ground. Charizard was going to bring down the entire building- "PIKA!"

Green ducked as lightning arced in deadly waves, blowing out lamps. Rhydon lifted his head, drawing the lighting towards his horn and rendering it harmless. Green crouched beneath Rhydon, hand on the thick hide. "Rhydon, no time to stop, keep going!"

Rhydon swept Green into his arms, head lowering and charging straight ahead. Electricity crackled through the building, brushed aside by the ground Pokémon. Green remained curled up in Rhydon's arms, entrusting the Pokémon not to lead him wrong.

He broke into a scene of chaos.

Red was clutching his arm, blood pouring from an open wound inflicted by a fainted bird-type Pokémon lying on the ground. Green frowned at it, attention distracted for a split second- Wasn't that a Sigilyph? But that Pokémon was native to Unova, not Hoenn. It couldn't be _found_ in Hoenn. Why was it here-

Teddiursula roared, from where it was grappling with Snorlax. The two bear-like Pokémon glared at each other, though Snorlax was winning through sheer weight. Pikachu danced around another small, fast Pokémon- a evolution of Evee judging by the look, but Green wasn't concerned about this at all. It was probably the newest 'fairy' type or whatever they were calling it. Blue would know, but it was ignored for now to begin categorizing the biggest threats.

There was some guy facing off against Red, a cocky, self-assured smile plastered across his face. He was twirling a knife in his fingers, eying Red speculatively. "I have far more then six Pokémon, and you only have five. Oh, six now that your Venosaur has joined. I have enough time and Pokémon to waste at grinding down your stamina until you're defenseless again."

Again? Who was this guy?

Venosaur stormed his way in front, vines and leaves hiding Red from the man's view. Green took a step towards the battlefield, Rhydon close by. "He isn't fighting alone. I'm here too."

Red turned to him, eyes full of barely contained panic and anger. "_Green_…" The signed word was cut off, as Red quickly signed out an attack.

Pikachu obeyed orders, tail glowing as he brought it down straight onto the Sigilyph. It was knocked out instantly. Two more Pokémon took its place. Green surveyed the room, peeking around Venosaur's fronds.

Large machines hummed in the background. What looked like a conveyer belt of pokéballs passed through the room, though the machines were growing darker after Pikachu's ever-present electrical attacks. "Red, get those machines in the back. If we limit the Pokémon he can use-"

Red pointed to where Green could see a few electric Pokémon trapped in cages. "Rhydon, smash those caves. Go! Machamp! Wreck those machines!"

The two Pokémon charged forward- they were heavier hitters then most of Red's Pokémon other then Snorlax and maybe Charizard. They easily took care of the machines, wiping the smile off of the other's face. "I see, two little rats. Shall I make sure that you're both completely silenced?"

Red snarled soundlessly, eyes going rock hard at the threat. Green felt an ice-cold bucket dump down his back. "Red. Is this the guy who… in Silph-"

Fingers, white knuckled and just a little desperate squeezed his wrist. Green felt his own anger flare up at the half-sorrow, half-anger contained in crimson eyes. He squeezed Red's shoulder, able to accept Red's unwillingness to be alone at a time like this. "Let's beat him into a blood pulp and put him away bars for the rest of his life, shall we Red?"

The incipient panic and anger eased at Green's self-assured, cocky tone. Red nodded, before his eyes went wide. "Wha-" His voice slid off, unable to go any further. Green stared dumbly at the blood splattering across the dirty floor. Where was it-

Red was staring at him. Red was grabbing him, hands reaching for Green's side. Red was tearing off his shirt, winding it around Green's side. Green… couldn't feel anything. "Red?" His voice was shaking despite his mind being dreamily disconnected. "What's going on?"

Red shook his head, blood covered fingers pressing against his mouth. "Red-" Green tried again, when the pain hit suddenly, all at once. He didn't have a chance to scream before he surrendered to sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

Red had only seen so much blood two times before- once with himself when he dragged himself down the halls of Silph Co. and to a Pokémon Center before collapsing. The second time was with Lance. With the efficiency of Rui and the coldness of Snake, he began to bind the wounds.

If he could talk, he could contact Snake and ask him how to bind these wounds. If he could talk, he could call Lucas and Ness and ask them to heal Green. If he could talk, then a lot of things wouldn't of happened, and if he could talk, he might be out with Lucas right now having a fun adventure across Hoenn and enjoying the time with everyone.

Instead he couldn't talk, was trying to stem blood flowing from a friend without any sort of medical equipment at all, and had his worst enemy just across the room. This guy wasn't Giovanni, who would kill him without loosing an iota of sleep. This guy didn't want death, he wanted _pain_.

Green didn't stir as Red pressed his hands against the wound. Ike had actually been the one to teach the kids of Smash Manor how to field-dress a wound without any sort of material other then the clothes on your back. Toon Link had been the only one out of all of them who had seemed even partway knowledgeable. Lucas and Ness had their psychic energy that could heal, and Red knew it for _Pokémon_, but not for humans. Not that Red had been included in that particular little hands-on activity. A very long-suffering Olimar had allowed his space suit to be wrapped up in bandages before staggering off like a mummy.

This lesson swam in his mind. Apply pressure, wrap the wound, and put magical healing herbs on it as soon as possible-

He didn't _have_ any magical healing herbs!

Rhydon roared, making Red flinch. His Pokémon were powerful and well trained enough that they could continue on the attack. Green's weren't. Rhydon charged, burying himself into a wall. The building shook dangerously. Red glanced desperately at the pokéballs sitting on Green's belt. What Pokémon could he borrow to get Green somewhere safe?

Arcanine would have been the best, but the pokéball was empty. Green had probably sent him with the Grunts. Rhydon would be the second best, if he would just calm down, but Rhydon didn't know sign language. Red didn't have Espeon who could psychically link him to Rhydon, he had Lapras instead, who would be useful in water but not so much on land. None of his own Pokémon beyond Charizard and perhaps Snorlax or Venosaur could carry Green.

Red swept his eyes across his Pokémon, before leaning forward to touch Venosaur's hind leg gently. Pikachu bounded by, electrical discharge crackling through the air. Venosaur turned, one long vine reaching out to Red. Red tugged on the vine and Venosaur hesitated at turning his back to the enemy.

Red glanced up towards the ceiling. It was a bit low for Snorlax, but Blastoise took the place of Venosaur, taking any hits that might come that way. Red looked Venosaur right in the eye. "_Venosaur, take Green and get somewhere safe."_

Venosaur's leaves wilted slightly. Red rubbed his hand against Venosaur's head, and gently pulled a vine towards Green. The two long vines reached out, curling around the unconscious boy. Large, leafy fronds wrapped around Green, hiding him from view. The grass-Pokémon butted his head against Red gently, before obediently turning to the door.

"And where do you think you're going? Fire blast them!"

Blastoise let loose with another hydro pump, water forcing the fire into steam. Venosaur hurried out as much as possible as Rhydon stormed towards the fire Pokémon. Red quickly stood up, and pointed a finger towards the man, eyes icy and cold. All of his Pokémon were exhausted, and judging by the amount of Pokeballs still left, there were about twenty Pokémon left to fight before the other man would be forced to flee.

What he wouldn't give for some pp restores, but he was low on them. He'd have to make-do instead.

Red took a deep breath, pulling off his cap entirely. He was going to need his full range of vision for the battle that was about to take place, lucky charm or not.

* * *

The six boys crowded around the computer. Lucas worriedly tapped on the table as Steven laboriously did the typing, and actual searching. "This is our National Missing Pokémon database. They update it real-time as the reports come in. We're searching for a wingull, right?"

"Yeah, from Rustboro City."

Toon Link, balanced on top of Nana and Popo, flailed as he nearly lost his balance. There were a few weird looks being sent towards the group of kids in a tight knot around the computer, but nobody said anything.

Pictures of different Wingull's popped up, most of them slightly blurry and off looking. "When did you get Wingull?"

"Quite some time back- I think about two, three weeks…"

"So under a month?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that makes things easier."

The search was narrowed, until there was only five pictures left.

The first picture was reported only yesterday- far too soon for it to be Doria in his lap. The Wingull looked on with gimlet eyes, before abruptly tapping his beak against the screen at the fourth picture. "Wing~ Gull! Gull~"

The kids squinted at the tiny picture. It was a bit blurry, but there was a girl and a Wingull in the picture. "Do you think she's the one?"

"Maybe. We'd have to get in contact with her-"

Stephen pointed to the name underneath. "Looks like she registered as a trainer. Probably she wanted to find Wingull. Looks like she's up in Fallarbor Town."

The Smasher's looked at each other. Where was that exactly? "Where-"

"It's further up north of Mauville. Lucas, you remember the Desert right? If we go through the entire desert, and then go west from there then we'll hit the ash fields that surround it."

"A-Ash?"

"Well, I mean, we do live on top of a semi-active volcano. The mountain blows out ash continuously- it's always raining ash there. But there's all sorts of cool Pokémon, and if we're lucky, we can pick up a special piece of Charcoal that'll power up fire-type moves-"

Stephen was off and running now. Ness stood up from where he had crouched on the other side of Lucas, and pointed towards the exit. "Let's get going then! We'll get her back her Wingull, and then have fun adventuring around!"

Stephen nodded with a huge grin, stealing a glance at his trainer card. The fourth gym badge glinted. Apparently the four that had been pulled into the gym with him had ended up cheering him on well enough to actually win the battle. Wattson had been too busy laughing to call out any attacks.

"It's too bad we don't have bikes, but they cost a huge amount of money! I hope you guys are used to walking."

The six of them exchanged dry, knowing glances. When were they _not_ walking everywhere? "There's no buses or anything?" Ness inquired slightly hopefully.

"Well, there's a bus that'll go up there, but… well… it has a reputation for breaking down and everything like that." Stephen looked thoughtful for a moment. "But we can check the schedule."

The Ice Climbers and Toon Link instantly and enthusiastically agreed- this was going to be their first time riding in a bus! Stephen checked the list- tomorrow morning at about six in the morning there would be a ride to Fallarbor Town that would get off around eight or nine at night. "We should totally do it!"

"It's early, but we can do it!"

Toon Link, Ness and Lucas silently watched as the three _weirdos_ of the group eagerly seized on the torture of waking up early. "I'll make sure to wake everyone up!"

The bus tickets were bought with Lucas's and Stephen's slowly-dwindling money. "I can take a break before facing Norman in Petalburg. He's a really tough gym leader from what I've heard."

The comments and Stephen's glowing, smiling face as he obsessively brushed his hands across the gym badges went unnoticed as the group settled down to sleep in the Center. That night they slept peacefully, not ever hearing about the news that began to sweep the island. The news of the disappeared Champion of Hoenn and Kanto launching an attack on several buildings, in several cities.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you all for the patient wait! I think my next chapter will be also updated next saturday/sunday. Also Guest, I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed the strike of the silent protagonists!_


	16. Let the Fight Begin!

Toon Link yelped as he tripped off the bus, rolling straight into a pile of ash. The kid hiding in the pile of ash yelled angrily at him, but it went mostly ignored as the others on the bus laughed. Ralts practically glowed from the warm feelings being thrown around.

Lucas hefted the wingull in his arms, glancing around quickly for any sign of a girl. Stephen had mentioned before they had gotten on the bus that the girl stated that she would be waiting for them when they got off the bus, but as Lucas glanced around, he didn't see any female.

Stephen bounced off after Toon Link, offering him a welcoming hand. Toon Link happily took it, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "C'mon, let's go find the owner of this wingull-"

"HEY! OVER HERE!" The tight knot of six kids turned as one to stare at the flailing hand in bushes. "You guys are the ones that have my Wingull, right?"

The wingull, normally sitting quietly on Lucas, took off at the sound of her voice, sqwacking loudly. A smudged, dirty, sooty face broke into a huge smile as dirty arms wrapped around the small Pokémon. "WINGULL!"

She hugged him tight, and the Pokémon chirruped happily. The twelve-year-old walked out from the soot-covered grass, looking at them with a huge smile, teeth surprisingly white against the darkened skin. "Thank you guys so much for returning him. I was so worried!"

Lucas nodded, heart in his mouth. Ness looked slightly thoughtful, twirling a baseball bat that he had bartered another kid on the bus for. He slung it across his shoulders, draped his arms over it, and questioned, "Is that really a good idea? I mean, he did technically run away from you, right?"

"He didn't! He was attacked by some nasty guy, and never came back! I don't know why he thought he could catch Wingull, since he belonged to me. You can't catch a Pokémon that's already caught…"

She frowned slightly, before shrugging. "Well, not my problem if he's so stupid." Wingull chirruped softly. She ruffled his feathers, leaving streak marks. "Hey, you guys are trainers too, right? You should collect some ash as well. If you bring enough to the guy in the house further up, he'll make into a flute that can cure the status effects of your Pokémon! That way you don't have to waste berries."

Stephen was instantly walking towards her as the other boys glanced at each other. "Flutes?"

"Don't look at me, I can barely use an ocarina." Toon Link hissed back softly. The other Link had been attempting to teach him. It… wasn't going very well. At least their antics made Princess Zelda smile.

The Ice Climbers were bent over the ash, chattering to each other in their native tongue. A gloved hand poked at it, and brought it up to twin pairs of eyes. The girl stared at them for a moment, before asking quietly, "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, their fine. I don't think they've seen so much ash before." Lucas glanced towards the wingull who didn't look ready to get out of his real owners arms any time soon.

Ness walked over to them, tapping them on the shoulders, "That's ash you guys. Leave it alone."

Nana and Popo glanced at each other, before Nana shrugged. "It's just a bit unusual. We've battled in lava pits, snowy mountains, race car tracks and acid, but we've never seen ash like this before."

"It's a pretty good ash." The girl broke in.

Stephen nodded in agreement. "Fallarbor's main export… other then meteor pieces- is the ash. Gardeners love to use it to fertilize their gardens, and such. And then of course there's people who use the ash to make glass- it can be really gorgeous you know."

"Oh, I agree, see, I already have a flute myself!" The girl held out a glass flute, smiling proudly. Lucas didn't really know much about glass, but he had to admit, it was very, very pretty. "Now then- are you guys going to get some ash or not?"

"I will!" Stephen volunteered.

Lucas shyly shook his head. Ness and Toon Link shook their heads as well, as the two Ice Climbers began to critically regard the semi-active volcano before them. "We're going to climb the mountain!"

Nana and Popo took off, with Toon Link yelling after them, "Get back here before tomorrow morning, okay?"

The two waved him off easily, hopping up ledges quickly. "Wow, they like climbing. I hope that their Pokémon are strong enough to fight off any that might attack…" The girl murmured, eyes wide. Nana and Popo jumped from ledge to ledge, rope between the two.

Stephen looked thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging. "I think they'll be fine. They don't have any Pokémon of their own, but they talk about mountain climbing all the time so they should be fine."

Ness nodded, hiding a yawn behind his hand. "Yeah, they will be. We're gonna go to the Pokémon Center and get us all some beds for tonight. You guys go on ahead and get yer ash if you want it."

The girl frowned at them. "Are you guys really Pokémon Trainers?"

Toon Link and Ness instantly pointed to Lucas. "He's the only trainer around here."

"You two aren't? Then why aren't you at home studying for another job or something?" She seemed genuinely curious. "I was studying to become a Nurse Joy before Wingull got stolen and I decided to become a trainer instead. It's a whole lot of fun."

Stephen nodded in time to her words. "A lot of work-"

"But a lot of fun."

The two were becoming as in-sync of each other as Nana and Popo were. Ness took a step back, and grabbed Lucas's shirt back. "We're going to go to the Center now."

The two trainers watched them walk off with bright, but narrow eyes. Ionia lagged behind, the green shell of his head throwing glances towards Wingull. The bird-Pokémon chirruped softly, some kind of call to the Ralts.

Ionia waved goodbye, and followed the humans into town. Stephen turned to the girl, "Oh, by the way, I'm Stephen."

"Pleased to meet ya. I'm Grace."

* * *

Lucas straggled into the Pokémon center, sighing fitfully as the TV blared at him. "We now cut to news from Lilycove city."

Lucas blinked as the images on the television flashed and changed to a very familiar Charizard bursting out a slowly collapsing building. "Isn't that Red's-"

"Yeah, but I don't think-"

Charizard circled above the ruined building a few times, the narrator speaking quickly, "According to reports nobody died and they were all evacuated safely due to the quick thinking of the secretary who stated that Former Kanto Champion Green asked her too. There have been rumors flying around all day speculating on the mysterious trainer on the back of the Charizard. The most common rumor is that this trainer might be the rumored Red, the youngest Champion to ever take the League, and famous for his battling ability. There are many who discount the rumors saying that-"

The narrator's words were completely ignored by the three boys crowded around the television. "So… what do we do now? It looks like Red's in trouble. But we don't know where he is."

"Stephen and the girl probably now." Lucas pointed out.

"They know where Lilycove is, but not where Red himself is."

Lucas pulled out his gear. "I can try contacting him…"

His voice trailed out at the blinking message on the gear. It was from Red.

_Lucas, find Green and make sure he's okay please. I sent Venosaur to a hospital to take care of him. He should be in Lilycove City. Don't let him come after me._

Green? Who was this Green person? But in Lilycove… "We need to get to Lilycove right away. At least, I do."

Ness nodded, "We'll go with you. Do you have a map?"

"Yeah." Lucas pulled out the giant paper map. "We're up here, and Lilycove is… over here, by the sea-side. So if we want to take the shortest distance, we have to hike through the desert, up over the mountain and go straight past Fortree on to Lilycove, and that's only if we don't get lost in all of the forests."

"Nana and Popo can get us over the mountains, but the problem is the desert."

"Stephen was really good at navigating through the desert…"

"Would it be easier to go down to Mauville and sail our way out? I mean, if you take a look at the walking distance-"

"I know, but-"

The three boys scowled down at the map. It would take too long to get to Lilycove no matter what they did. "If only we had a Pokémon that could fly us all to Lilycove…" He remember wistfully back to flying down Mount Silver with Red on Charizard's back. "But it doesn't seem very likely…"

"Maybe Stephen or that other girl knows a shortcut to Lilycove. We should go out and try to find them."

"Y-Yeah. Ionia, will you help us find them?"

The ralts frowned slightly, looking down at the white nubs it had in place of hands. He glowed slightly, and Lucas blinked down at it. The Nurse Joy smiled as she called out to him, "Looks like your Ralts is evolving!"

The three boys watched as Ionia glowed, white light swathing it for a few moments, before falling away. Warm brown eyes, normally hidden by Green stared up at Lucas, as a two-fingered white hand reached out to touch Lucas's elbow gently. Red horns, no longer down the middle but set to either side, glowed slightly, as he pointed outside.

"L-Let's follow him." Lucas murmured. He and Ness could feel the power flowing off of the Pokémon gently, as if he were looking into the future.

"Ki-Kirlia!" Ionia led the way, drifting trough the ashy fields without leaving behind a footprint. Cool wind blew gently every so often, almost obscured by the fat flakes of ash that forever fell from the sky.

Stephen and the girl were crouched in the grass, watching a wild Pokémon dig at the grass roots. "Stephen! Stephen! We got a problem!"

"Huh? What's the matter Luca-"

"Lilycove! We have to get too Lilycove right away!"

"Why-" The girl began, and Toon Link was the one who spoke this time.

"Red attacked a building at Lilycove, a person named Green got hurt, Red requested Lucas to find Green and heal him, and there's probably trouble."

"Do you mean Red and Green from Kanto?" Stephen's eyes were huge. "What's going on to cause such a big problem?"

"That point doesn't matter right now." The girl said briskly, "You guys need to get to Lilycove, and I'll help. I have a Tropius which should be able to carry us all to Lilycove. It's just, we need to wait for morning. It's too dark right now-"

Ness lifted a finger, eyes closing in concentration. A ball of glowing energy swirled into life, casting light for a good ten feet. "Will this be good enough?"

Stephen and her jaw dropped, but Grace at least nodded. "Yeah. We can use that. What about those other two?"

"They'll be on the mountain range climbing. We'll pick them up on our way."

Stephen cast a speculative glance over their group. "You know… I don't think Tropius will be able to carry us all."

"She will! She's very big and strong!"

"I'm not doubting your Pokémon Grace, it's just… there'll be nine of us on one Pokémon's back- there's no way we can all fit. Even with a Pokémon as big as a Tropius."

She frowned down at the pokéball, before softly admitting, "You're right."

She glanced upwards, at Lucas. "Trade me."

"Huh?"

Grace thrust out the pokéball. "Trade me! Your Kirilia for my Tropius. He'll only listen to you if you're his trainer. So trade me!"

"B-But, don't you need equipment and-"

"Yeah, so we go back to the center and trade Pokémon. It'll be okay. Then when everything's done, we trade back. But we can't all ride, and you're the only trainer out of your group. So trade me Pokémon."

The smudged, sooty face stared at him with burning eyes. Lucas gulped, and nodded. "Ionia, I'm going to let Grace take care of you okay? I'll be back- I promise."

Brown eyes regarded Lucas for a long, long moment. The Kirilia looked down at the ground, and Lucas frowned. What- "C'mon, trade."

Lucas hesitated for a moment longer, staring down at his one Pokémon. Ionia didn't look back at him. Bright red horns glowed softly. Lucas knelt down, a spark of light going between the two. Ionia's sorrow, but quiet acceptance filled him. "It's said a Kirilia can see into the future," Grace's voice was soft. "I bet he saw something bad."

Lucas didn't say anything, eyes on Ionia. "Please take care of him?"

"I will." Grace promised. "He will always have a place on my team."

Kirilia and Wingull looked at each other, chirruping softly. Lucas stood, looking at the Tropius in Grace's hand. Toon Link looked up to the sky. "We need a tail wind if we want to move fast."

Ness gently squeezed Lucas's shoulder, offering him a bit of comfort before grinning, "Let's get to Lilycove."

The transfer only took a minute. The large grass-flying Pokémon flashed into view in the center of the small town, huge leaves rustling as he looked up to the dark sky. They were going to find Green.

* * *

Green woke up slowly, the very first sensation he was aware of was a low, throbbing pain in his side. It hurt, really, really bad. He bit back a groan, and forced blurry eyes open. He could hear a Nurse Joy speaking sharply from a distance away, and young voices protesting, but it went mostly ignored as he glanced around.

Venosaur- Red's Venosaur, sat in a corner of the room, leaves rustling in agitation. He was still waiting patiently for his owner though, who wasn't _here_. "Red?" Green tried hopefully, wishing that red eyes would peer into his with that smug self-confidence.

There wasn't any answer, and the door remained partially cracked open. Six pokeballs sat patiently, all of his pokemon waiting for him to release them. A blond head poked its way in, as the little guy that Red had been traveling with appeared in the doorway. "Green! Red sent me here to find you!"

"Oh, you're… Lucas, wasn't it?" So _maybe_ Green had been a little jealous of Lucas's and Red's friendship, but now was hardly the time. "Where is Red?"

Lucas wasn't smiling, and he half-flinched at the question. "We don't know. I just got a message from Red to help take care of you. I was hoping that you could tell us where Red is after I heal you."

Lucas pushed the door open a little further, scurrying in quickly. He shot a glance behind, where Green could see the other people who were with Lucas arguing with Nurse Joy. The kid in the silly green hat glanced around Nurse Joy quickly, a surprisingly bright smirk crossing his face for a moment as he recognized that Lucas had made it to Green's room, before Lucas swiftly closed the door.

"I take it the others are running a distraction?"

"Nurse Joy is rather insistent that you don't move for awhile, but if we want to find Red, then we need you. You're Red's best friend, and you know best where he would go."

Lucas was next to him now, hands gently touching his. Green snorted bitterly, "Unless you happen to of noticed, Red's spent two years avoiding me like the plague. There isn't much friendship here to talk about."

"But you understand him the best, right? We talked about it the entire flight over here, and we don't even have an inkling of where Red could've gone."

Seriously? You only had to know Red for a few weeks to realize that he loved cold, high places. Mount Silver was practically tailor made for him! But was there anywhere that was that cool and high in Hoenn?

Green's thoughts came to a screeching train wreck of a halt when Lucas's hands glowed, the tang of psychic energy flowing through him. Green could feel the pain slowly begin to vanish, letting him slowly sit up. Lucas's eyes opened again, staring directly in Green's. "It'll take awhile for you to completely heal, but you can stand up now, right?"

Green nodded dumbly, feeling his wound slowly begin to close up. It was such a creepy feeling, feeling each muscle and tendon close up and begin to knit together. "Yeah, I can."

Venosaur took a few steps foreword, eyes on the two humans. One vine whipped out, lightly touching against Lucas's healing hands. Lucas stared at the Venosaur in confusion, unable to tell what question the grass Pokémon was trying to ask. That was the main reason why he would never be a good Pokémon trainer, but Green was beginning to realize that Pokémon wasn't the reason why Red befriended Lucas.

The window flew open, and a bright-eyed kid's head popped in. It was the kid with the odd green hat. "Lucas!" One arm was outstretched over his head. "Are we ready to bust out of here?"

"I think so."

The kid grinned, "C'mon, my grappling hook can take the weight."

Grappling hook?

Green pulled himself to his feet and limped over to the window. The green-capped kid had a chain wrapped around a long pole extending from the top of the Pokémon center. "We have a problem though- Venosaur can't fit out through the window."

"Venosaur." The Pokémon instantly got ready for a command. "Meet us at the entrance of Pokémon Center. Lucas, how did you get here anyways?"

"We traded for a Tropius."

The giant grass-flying Pokémon would easily lift Venosaur and at least one other. Combined with Green's Pidgeot… "That should work."

If Lucas could heal people, and the kid in the green cap had some sort of weird technology, the other kids could probably do something just as interesting or odd. Instead of assembling a team of Pokémon, Red had decided to assemble a team of humans. Hmph, Green had always been the better tactician.

Venosaur began to move towards the door, barely able to squeeze out of it. Green hauled himself up to the windowsill. "Why am I breaking out anyways?"

"Umm, people with cameras and microphones are everywhere, and their all shouting your name." Paparazzi. How- "And they're all asking about whether or not Red was with you. I feel bad for Nurse Joy, but since I could kinda prove that I was with Red because of a previous Nurse Joy, they at least let us in, even if they weren't going to let me in to your room. Nana and Popo ran interference."

"How did they-"

"BATTER UP! HEY BATTER BATTER BATTER!" Laughter, shrieks of outrage, and two remarkably guilty looks convinced Green that he probably didn't want to know. The kid outside extended a hand.

"Hang on tight- this guy doesn't do soft landing too often."

Maybe Green should pull out his Alakazam from the PC box…

They dropped like stones, Green barely keeping the scream in his throat. The kid looked up, as Lucas carefully began to climb down the chain. "Lucas, hurry it up!"

"I'm hurrying!"

Green glanced up at Lucas. "You're the one with the Tropius, correct?"

"Yep, why do you-"

"Venosaur should be reaching the entrance any minute now. The second he does the paparazzi will descend like flies and start converging on Venosaur to find Red. We need to snatch up Venosaur and get out of here immediately."

"But what about the rest-"

"Can we coordinate to meet up with them later?"

"N-No, not really. Unless Toony knows a way." Lucas dropped to the ground. Link looked thoughtful.

After a few long seconds, Link pointed at the entrance. "We have to go past the entrance anyways. I'll go first, and gather Ness, Nana and Popo. Lucas, let us have the Tropius. You have a way of going on ahead, right Green?"

"Yeah, Pidgeot will be able to lift us. We can probably take on one more, and let Tropius carry the bulk of Venosaur."

"Where are we going anyways? Do you have an idea?"

"Red likes cold, high places. The highest, coolest place on this entire island is just west of here. A place called Mount Pyre." Technically down in Shoal Cave there was plenty of ice and such, but it was only accessible during low tide. Besides, Red would go to Mount Pyre if only because he had a flare for the dramatic.

"Is that… The mountain we passed by? There was a huge storm over the top, and the entire mountain was shaking…"

What? That was not a good sign- "We were planning on checking it out once we took care of Red, and made sure that he was okay."

"If there's a storm and the mountain is shaking, then it's probably Red who's the cause of it."

Link vanished around the corner, no doubt to retrieve the others, Lucas's pokéball clutched in his hand. Green called out Pidgeot, got Lucas aboard, and counted to ten. When he heard yells and screams from the front, he pulled himself ontop, and said to Pidgeot, "To the skies!"

The bird Pokémon took off, a powerful gust of wind slamming against the wall like a thunderclap.

Tropius took off after them in a heartbeat. Leaf wings and feather wings filled the sky, as the two shot off towards the west. They could hear some reporters scrambling, hear screeches and screams as they realized their one ticket too instant fame began to fly away.

And as the group took off, Pokémon and humans alike, in the Pokémon Center, the television ran on. "This is reporter Gabby with my cameraman Ty, here on the top of Mount Pyre. We spotted Hoenn Champions Ruby and Sapphire climbing to the top and followed them. The battle is really heating up as the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza has also decided to join in this battle."

Those on the backs of flying Pokémon had their eyes firmly focused straight ahead. Clouds roiled with angry bursts, thunder and lightning flowing in intermediate spurts. The lighting lit up the sky, intermediate spurts of deadliness and beauty at once.

Green blinked as Lucas's fingers touched his hand. "Are you okay? You're shaking." Warm brown eyes blinked up at him.

Green nodded with a jerk.

It was a lie of course.

He didn't want to go back. Green didn't want to go back into this battle, knowing full well that he could be hurt and nearly killed as he almost was already. He _didn't want too_. But at the same time, anger at the man who had hurt both Red and him burned, tiny flickering flames of fed by years of looking out after himself. Two years worth of being unable to contact his truest, and greatest friend because he hadn't had the guts to stand up against Team Rocket burned as well, driving out the fear.

"I'm going to fight that guy." Green mused out loud. "I'm going to fight him, and show him why exactly Kanto is the roughest, toughest, _meanest_ region to ever exist." And he would prove to Red that he was worth being a friend too. After all, he couldn't prove to Gramps he was a worthy grandson, so he could at least prove to Red he was a friend.

"I'm scared." Lucas whispered. "It reminds me of home. All that's missing is dad…"

Green snorted dryly. "Your dad another one who abandoned his family?"

Lucas glanced up at him. Green stared straight ahead. "I- kinda? Did your dad-"

"My dad abandoned me after Mom died, leaving my Sis Daisy to take care of me." Green forced himself to shrug casually. "Red's mom boyfriend left right after she got pregnant, so no one knows where the guy is anymore."

It was a common story in a lot of regions- most common in Kanto, Johto, and regions where the age-limit was low. But still… "I'm sorry. That seems very sad."

Green snorted, "How can you miss someone you never knew? You're too kind. If I were to ever meet my dad, I'd probably punch him, then challenge him to a battle until he collapses and forget about him for the rest of my life. The only person I'd feel sorry for would be Daisy."

It wasn't until Green had left on his own journey did Daisy get to live her own life. She became a top coordinator, an easy enough task for her, who made even the roughest Pokémon calm at just a smile.

Lucas looked forward, as Mount Pyre came closer. The rocks really were shaking, as wind, too fast and sharp for any Pokémon beyond perhaps a legendary, to fly through. Green swore softly, urging his Pidgeot to stop. "We can't fly up there, we'll be smashed against the rocks."

Tropius glided in beside them, Link leaning forward, a long, white baton clutched in his hand. "I can create a break in the wind, but there's an outside force! It won't last long!"

Lucas waved back, "We'll be ready to land! Nana, Popo, we'll count on you then!"

The two kids still in their fur parkas grinned, twirling identical hammers in their hands. Green stared at the hammers blankly, as Link stood on Tropius's back, waving the wand up, right left-

The wind shuddered to a halt for a moment, making the hair on Green's arms go straight up. What was that kid _doing_- The wind picked up again, this time, unnervingly and wrongly going straight _at_ the mountain. Pidgeot and Tropius didn't stop- they glided in with the wind, landing directly on a small ledge.

Nana and Popo were the first ones off, boosting each other to the next ledge. "Lucas! Rope!"

Lucas looked briefly surprised, before reaching into his backpack to dig out a short coil of rope. Pidgeot was recalled, and Machamp sent out instead. The bird wouldn't be much use here, but Machamp's strength would, especially getting Venosaur up the huge cliff side.

"We'll scout on ahead and find a better path for you guys so that way you don't die on your way up."

The two climbed the rock face as if it were nothing more then the stroll down a gentle hill. Green spotted movement, as large eyes suddenly peered out of the rockface- a Graveller-

BAM!

Nana sent the Graveler plummeting with a single well-placed hammer strike. Green blinked, mouth closing. After a few moments, feeling sufficiently smart enough to join the conversation, he asked mildly, "They fight with hammers?"

"Yep!"

The two pulled themselves onto a ledge, glancing around, before pointing. They discussed something among themselves for a few moments, before nodding quickly, and Popo began the descent down. Nana remained on the ledge, staring down at them with a critical eye.

"We found a pathway that leads up the mountain- but we'll have to go down a little bit and to the right. Nana will tell me where ledges are."

Green touched his nearly fully healed side, and Lucas gulped loudly. "Well," Green muttered dryly to Lucas, "It could be worse. We could be talking to our dads right now."

Lucas gulped, before muttering dryly, "I think that I'd prefer that."

Green sure wouldn't.


	17. Shadows

Red was really, really envious of Ruby and Sapphire.

Crimson eyes could catch fleeting moments of the two, back-to-back and commanding Pokémon with sharp voices. Voices filled the air, conflicting and confusing, but Red's Pokémon had one eye on their trainer as Red danced between death blows and deadly attacks to give them commands.

Pikachu skidded slightly, so exhausted from an entire nights worth of battling that he couldn't keep to his feet any longer. Red scooped up the exhausted yellow Pokémon, giving his team a critical look over.

It reminded him of Subspace, and Tabuu. How he and Lucas had battled for nearly an entire day straight, and how he had to depend on Lucas to keep others off his back as he allowed his Pokémon to rest. But he didn't have anyone backing him up here.

That was fine though. Red took a deep breath, gesturing to Charizard. With only five Pokémon on his team, both Venosaur and Espeon with someone else, he was a little short to pull off what he really wanted. It didn't help that he had two water types, and no grass type.

Charizard took to the air in a flurry of wingbeats as Rayquaza roared, encircling about Ruby and Sapphire. The green flying-type Pokémon was commanding the winds to keep more people from joining the fray. There had been about a hundred when Red had arrived here before, his Pokémon already tired from the battle at Lilycove. Sapphire and Ruby had taken on at least fifty by now, using each other to let their Pokémon rest for a few moments and regain health through berries and sprays.

Red didn't have that luxury. Well, he also didn't have a legendary Pokémon ready to listen to his commands, with two old people on it's back as they watched the on-going fight with thoughtful eyes.

In their hands they held matching red and blue orbs.

That was what this odd mish-mash of teams wanted. Apparently Archie and Maxie, the leaders of Team Aqua and Magma usually were up on the mountain top as well. Today was one of those days, and they were slightly torn between their old team and the new selves they were trying to make.

Charizard dropped from above, sending Pokémon flying. Blastoise and Lapras roared, a water and ice beam shooting out to douse and blast away a group of Ninetails. The fire Pokémon cried out as they were blasted away, and returned to their pokéballs.

Ruby and Sapphire jumped back, a Blazkin and Swampert moving with them. Sapphire whistled loudly, bringing her Pokémon crowding close to allow them a few moments rest as Ruby took over the main part of fighting.

Charizard's sides heaved with each breath, and Red gestured his Pokémon in closer. He tipped a potion down Pikachu's throat, knowing that there was only so much his Pokémon could do without proper rest. Pikachu bounced pack up, ears pitched forward and a few sparks of electricity running down his fur.

Charizard was pulled back, Red tipping another potion down his Pokémon's throat as Pikachu took Charizard's place in the fight. This rotation would work a little bit better if Venosaur was around, but Red was flexible.

Eyes scanned the twenty-odd people left. What Red wouldn't give for a-

"RED!"

A long vine whipped out as a very familiar voice broke in, breaking Ruby and Sapphire's concentration as well. The vine picked up a Pokémon overlooked in exhaustion, tossing it away.

Arcanine and Rhydon bounded in to the situation. Exxegcute, still stripped of some of his leaves, stomped into the battle scene, the many faces ready for battle.

_Green?_ What was Green doing here-

"PK LOVE!"

The thunderous attack flashed out like a bolt of lightning. Lucas. And where there was Lucas-

"Hiyaah!"

Toon Link's cry filled the air, and Nana and Popo whirled into view, sending Pokémon and humans alike flying with a few swirls of their hammers. Ness was next, slamming his bat across a person's head. Green was beside him in a few moments, Pokémon forming a protective ring around his.

"Your friends are _nuts_. _Amazingly good fighters_ but still nuts. Who attacks Pokémon with a baseball bat, a sword and a couple of hammers?"

Another person went flying, flung back by the force the two Ice Climbers were generating. Rayquaza abruptly roared, and Toon Link jumped, barely dodging the attack. The two faced off for a moment, wind blowing around the two.

Well, Red doubted this would go down very well.

"Well, this is going to a gigantic mess. Any idea on how to make this whole situation stop?"

Beat down everyone until they stopped moving?

"That is not a valid plan." Green helped Red tip down potions down Pokémon's throats. Venosaur snarled as he lifted a Pokémon into the air and tossed it across the short platform at the top of the mountain. "But who's the leader?"

Red pointed to the guy they had been chasing for several weeks. "Okay, so we beat him down, take back our pride as the best battlers around, and send this guy to jail for the rest of his life."

Red's Pokémon roared in agreement. Red glanced at the man who was commanding the other grunts that were launching a huge attack. _Why are they here?_

It couldn't be just for the red and blue orbs. That didn't make any sense. With Rayquaza here, Kyogre and Groudon would be sent running the second they started fighting. Ruby and Sapphire landed next to Green and Red, eyes thoughtful.

"So, what's really going on?" Ruby glanced towards the man aiming for the two orbs half-heartedly. "He has to know that the two orbs will do nothing."

"Isn't he just buying time?" Sapphire was the one to answer. "I mean, this many people gathered into one place… We have the two orbs in the couple who guards them. If he wanted to grab them, he would just rush Rayquaza. We asked Rayquaza to come-"

Link went soaring past, eyes swirling. Rayquaza darted after him, winds swirling around it like a hurricane. "Why does Rayquaza dislike that kid so much?"

Link waved his baton quickly, the same pattern Green had seen before. The winds pushing him towards the edge abruptly reversed, sending him towards Rayquaza. Red shrugged slightly. "_I don't think it likes the fact that Link can command the wind."_

Rayquaza about near chomped the kid in half, and only succeeded in scaring half of the Pokémon back into their pokéballs. Only those with brave natures remained outside, gearing up to attack Rayquaza. "Should we stop their fighting? I mean, technically Rayquaza is on our side-"

Red abruptly began backing up, gesturing to the rest to follow. Green's question died on his lips as Ness began to glow like a sunbeam, pure, deadly light blasting Pokémon and Humans alike. "PK STARSTORM!"

Meteorites began to streak through the sky, coming down on the people gathered there like a fan- it was possible to dodge, but only if you were looking for it. Pokémon were hastily recalled, as humans scurried to dodge the falling metal and rock spheres. Green dodged a meteorite, snarling, "I have a complaint about your friends."

Red half-smiled, a little guiltily. "No, no, no. You don't get to pretend to be innocent over something like this. What was up with that message you sent anyways?"

Red hesitated, eyes sliding away from Green for a split second. Green frowned bitterly. Red pulled him off to the side, avoiding another meteorite that slammed against the ground. Ruby and Sapphire winced. "The old couple are going to throw a fit about this place."

"Yeah. It's going to be a mess to clean up after all of these meteorites-"

Red glanced towards a small impact crater, still softly smoking. Green shrugged. "At least the researchers are going to have a hey-day with this."

They backed up to a ledge, and a female voice spoke up. "Sapphire! Ruby! Remember me?"

The four trainers turned to find a young woman clinging to a single Exploud, and a young man clinging to a camera as his floating Magneton next to him kept the power running. "I'm Reporter Gabby, and this is my Cameraman Ty. We interviewed you quite a bit on your way and shortly after becoming Champions."

"Oh hey Gabby, Ty! You two were some really fun battles. What are you doing up here?"

"We spotted you and couldn't resist following."

Gabby brushed straggly, sweat-slicked hair to one side, smearing a streak of blood with it. "I'm afraid we're not much help. But we will keep the camera rolling, and show the entire world what is going on here and now, we promise."

Red glanced back to where his friends battled. Nana and Popo were practically _skipping_ up the steep mountain like it was nothing, batting down trainers higher up onto a lower level. Lucas and Ness had teamed up in a quest to rain down as many meteorites as the sky could possibly hold onto the battleground. Toony was still trying to keep Rayquaza at bay, even as he was dodging meteorites.

If they were to ever come back, it would probably be to a lot of suspicion, fear, anger and hatred. The idea of someone wielding the power that only Pokémon were supposed to have…

"Well, this is something new." At _that_ voice, Red went on high alert, eyes turning to the man standing on the rocky platform. He didn't look very concerned over his entire plan falling apart.

"I believe this is the sound of your plan falling apart." Trust Green to be always mocking. The four trainers inched forward, Gabby and Ty forgotten. "Anything else you want to pretend is going right for you?"

"Who said this wasn't part of my plan?"

"You sure do sound cocky for someone who's lost well over a hundred people in this plan!"

"Me? I'm afraid not. After all- I still have my trump card."

Trump card? What trump card was that? Red frowned, mind going back over the information. Shadow Pokémon, grunts, a shadowy workforce, a machine pumping them out… Orre region, and Wes panicking because it was under attack-

"I believe any minute now, there should be a Shadow Pokémon, one of the ultimate Shadow Pokémon, should be arriving."

How had this team caught a legendary Pokémon?

The sound of a Pokémon's wings beating loudly, and a sight of dark, yet flaming feathers. Red stared up as a black, dark Ho-oh burst into view. He knew that normally Shadow Pokémon were unidentifiable from any other Pokémon- this Ho-oh was completely black. "What good timing."

The Legendary Pokémon screeched loudly, making humans and Pokémon fall back. Ness and Lucas raised their hands, preparing PK attacks. Red whistled sharply, calling them back. If they fainted Ho-oh, and didn't keep it busy until Wes could catch it, then this entire process would take years.

The fellow Smasher's gathered around Red, staring up at the giant Ho-Oh, as even Rayquaza hesitated to attack. Toon Link hid behind Lucas and Ness, as Nana and Popo swung their hammers. "What should we do? That isn't normal, is it Red?"

Red shook his head, "_Ho-Oh has been turned into a shadow Pokémon. We need Wes here. He can catch Ho-oh…"_

Rayquaza flinched as a dark ball of energy scored an angry, gaping wound down his side. "Where is this Wes guy?"

Red shrugged. Green frowned slightly, as Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other. "Wes? Are you talking about the guy with the huge goggles?"

"We met him, he was trying to think of some way to get to Orre that wouldn't take a few months." Sapphire murmured, looking thoughtful.

"Something about Lugia-" Ruby agreed, tapping his heel against the ground.

"Oh!" The pieces clicked for the two, and they looked at Rayquaza. The giant Pokémon roared at Ho-Oh, ready to go on the attack.

Red signed, "_Can you retrieve him?"_

Rayquaza was one of the fastest Pokémon in the world- there were few that could move faster, and most of those Pokémon could teleport. Ruby and Sapphire hesitated, unable to understand before Green translated.

"We can get him if Rayquaza is willing to give us a ride." The two looked at the green Pokémon, ready to sink its fangs into battle. "If we do though, he might flee. With the winds dying down…"

"I'll keep anything flying off our backs!" Toon Link promised.

"We'll take care of anything coming up the mountains!" The two Ice Climbers gave each other a high-five.

"Me and Lucas got PK attacks for everything else."

The energy surrounding the two in a crackling halo snapped and flared. Lucas's energy dimmed slightly, as the blond-haired boy pressed a hand to his forehead. Ness shot a concerned glance at him. "Lucas? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm just a little tired. It's fine though. I can still fight." Pale eyes blazed with inner fire, Lucas's oft-hidden courage flaring. "We just have to keep these people and Pokémon from fleeing, right?"

Ness nodded. "But who's going to take care of Ho-Oh?"

Red whistled sharply, and Charizard swooped down. He would take care of Ho-Oh, as Champion of Johto and Kanto. Charizard landed heavily, his exhaustion beginning to lie heavily across his shoulders. Red swung up, feeling the heat and power beneath his body rumble softly, gathering the energy it would need for this attack.

This wasn't an offense- it was a defense. They could not faint Ho-oh here, they could only trap it on this mountaintop. Rayquaza began to spiral up into the sky, the mountain's winds dying as the creator left.

Toon Link jumped on the highest rock, baton waving. Wind picked up again, swirling across the mountain. His long green hat fluttered. Green Poison was tossed directly at him- Nana slammed her hammer against the attack. "Lucas, you can do shields, right?"

Lucas nodded, eyes closing. A glittering, glowing shield enclosed around Link and Lucas, rebuffing any attempts to get close. Then, the battle blow was lost to Red as Charizard took off in a flurry of wing beats.

Ho-Oh screeched, black flames dancing in the wind. Rayquaza could be seen streaking off, booms echoing behind it. The old man and women were caught by Archie and Maxie, as the two made their decision at the sight of the Shadow Ho-Oh.

"Are we about to settle our fight here then?"

Red nodded, before Charizard swooped off to the right. A blast of black fire filled the space the two had been just moments before. Red shivered as the heat washed over him. Charizard smirked, flying forward to latch claws into Ho-Oh. He could see the man below frown slightly.

The flames of Ho-Oh burned only the unworthy, or those that harmed Pokémon. There was no way the man could sit on Ho-Oh's back normally speaking. But with this Shadow business… "Let's get into the air shall we Ho-oh? I want to finish this pesky so-called Champion."

Ho-Oh swooped down, and the man swung himself up onto the Pokémon's back. It was _twice_ Charizard's size at 12 feet. The black, fiery feathers fanned out, as a beak snapped dangerously. Charizard roared back, teeth and claws ready in this aerial fight to the death.

* * *

Green snapped out commands in quick stucco, trying to keep an eye on the entire battle ground. Link and Lucas were back to back, Lucas covering Link from too much damage. Nana and Popo jumped like Buneary, hammers carving twin paths among Pokémon Trainers.

Red flashes came from all around the battlefield as fainted Pokémon were automatically recalled. Ness swung his bat, and the answering crack of wood against flesh echoed on the slowly-emptying ground.

Up above, Charizard and Ho-Oh swirled in a battle of flame and flying. Green could catch glimpses of Red and Charizard occasionally through the black and red flames. How Red had long burn marks down the side of his face, how Charizard was bleeding, how neither one dared pause in their offensive defense to keep Ho-Oh in this place to heal.

He wanted to be up there.

Green wanted to be up there, but Pidgeot wouldn't be able to withstand the heat and flames. Red's Pokémon looked at him for guidance, as their real trainer battled far above them. Archie and Max, both once proud leaders of their own organization were off battling their own minions. They were also listening his orders.

He needed to keep this top clean and ready for Wes whenever he came. It depended on how quickly Ruby and Sapphire could find the man. Green's voice rose sharply, as Rhydon stumbled, unable to keep to his feet, "Everyone gather up around Link!"

Link had the high-point advantage, and they'd be able to fight much better if they were all gathered together. Max and Archie helped the old couple to the rock Link was perched on, baton still conducting the wind in unpredictable patterns. Lucas had sweat pouring off of him, even as short attacks spun out of hands, batting away other attacks.

Ness jumped down next to Lucas, "I'll take over here, take a quick break Lucas." Were the psychic attacks harder to use then actual physical? Green glanced back as Nana and Popo landed on the other side of Toon Link, leaning on their hammers.

They were breathing heavily as well, winter parkas torn up and covered with dirt. It was both their armor, and their downfall. They had to be sweating heavily in that warmth. Archie and Max were the only humans on the battle-field that didn't look completely exhausted. Stupid adult stamina.

The ground shook, and Green froze as he heard the long off roar of waves. That was- could it be-

"Groudon…" Max began, followed by Archie's-

"Kyogre?"

Two Pokémon's roars filled the air, and Ho-Oh began to descend. "It looks like my patience has finally paid off. All of the legendary Pokémon of Hoenn should be arriving any minute to be captured and turned into Shadow Pokémon."

Green glanced at the man, as Charizard half-crashed, half-skidded into the ground. Red jumped off the second they landed, potions in hand. Charizard began to revive a little as the steady trickle filled his stomach, soothing any marks.

Charizard climbed to his feet, ready for round two- Red swayed on his feet.

Children shouldn't fight adults. Children didn't have the same stamina, didn't have the same strength. Pokémon battles evened the playing field just a little, but it wasn't _fair_. Red had already been battling an entire night, and none of the children gathered here could possibly face Kyogre or Groudon in their current condition.

"Maxie, Archie- you two know Kyogre and Groudon the best, correct? Go try and catch them."

"What, but we're-" They protested at the same time.

Green's voice rose in a shout, "Nobody else here can! My Pokémon are exhausted, and so are the humans. They don't know how to catch a Pokémon. You have to grab them before that guy over there does." His voice cracked slightly. Green coughed dryly- "Stop being useless like all the other adults in the world and get them!"

Maxie and Archie gave each other a long, knowing look- they dashed off to the side of the mountain. Green turned to Link, "Let the wind go."

The wind died, falling still except the few fitful breezes caused by Ho-Oh's wings. Red stared at Green for a moment, body unreadable, before he turned back to Ho-Oh, and the man on the back. "I should probably stop those two. Ho-Oh, Sacred Fire."

Black fire blasted out, shooting directly for the two running backs. "Lapras! Ice beam that attack!"

Ice shot out from Lapras's mouth, hitting the fire. The flames died, but didn't immediately go out. "BLASTOISE! RHYDON!" The water and ground Pokémon wouldn't be too affected by the weakened fire.

The two Pokémon created a physical barrier- and fainted the moment the fire licked over them. Green's eyes widened as red light flashed, before swearing. He was too busy trying to keep everyone moving and not dying, he had forgotten to check his and Red's Pokémon's health.

Charizard tackled Ho-Oh, sending the two Pokémon rolling across the ground. Red stood on shaky legs, desperately pouring a full-revive into Blastoise's pokéball. The water Pokémon was on the battlefield again, as Charizard screeched in pain. Green pulled out his own Full Revive, pouring it into Rhydon's pokéball. The ground Pokémon rumbled next to his side.

Green felt a hand touch his elbow, and bright blue eyes stared up at him. "What do you want us to do?"

"We're going to have to separate and create a perimeter. Don't let anyone escape, got it?"

Nods from all around. "There may be attacks from behind, as that guy over there has probably called for backup. If you have to move far from your spot, yell it out so we know where we've been breached. I'm going to take center, and try to keep the people inside from breaking out."

There were unconscious, and defeated trainers huddled together, kept caged in by Arcanine and Veonsaur's fangs and vines. They gathered up any other humans, kept them close so that way they couldn't flee from the humans, though it might be easier to just let them all go.

The children scattered, each taking up a place on the flattened mountaintop. They readied weapons and stood, ready to fight the battle that Green couldn't fight alone. Green closed his eyes for a brief moment, before looking up.

Overhead, Charizard and Ho-Oh lit up the sky. Green could feel the ground beneath his feet quake, could hear the rushing ocean waves. If he listened even closer, he could hear Archie and Max yelling as they attempted to battle and catch Kyogre and Groudon.

"Hiyaaah!"

"PK Rockin'!"

"PK LOVE!"

"Let's do it Nana!"

"Got it Popo!"

"Hmph, you all have a lot of guts to be battling me!"

Pokémon rushed onwards, as commanded by humans. Green began to snap out commands, eyes on the humans that fought against Pokémon around him. They all were slowing down, exhaustion wearing down on them. Link's green hat spun and swirled among the thickest knots, as the two psychics kept up a barrier. Nana and Popo jumped and swapped places interchangeably on the mountain side that led further up.

There was a crunch, and Ho-Oh fell to the ground in a flurry of black feathers. Red followed after, Charizard landing against Ho-Oh, pinning it to the ground. The man was beginning to look a little frantic now. "Ho-Oh, retu-"

Pikachu, at a hand command from Red, tackled the black ball from the man's hand. The adult glared at the gathered children, as Red brushed his hand against dried blood on his cheek. "Snorlax, help Charizard keep Ho-Oh down."

Red took a sidestep, allowing Snorlax to waddle foreword-

When the man smirked, fear turned veins numb. Why was he smirking- "Looks like I win. I just got word that Kyogre and Groudon were captured, and Articuno, Zapados, and Moltres have been successfully turned into Shadow Pokémon."

Red went still. Fingers curled into fists-

Ho-Oh's flames exploded outwards, forcing Snorlax back. Even Charizard retreated under the oppressive heat. The sound of air being sliced like a thin razor blade filled the air, making more then one look up. Helicopters roared in the air, circling oppressively around the small group. Green's teeth gritted.

They were too few. If the other kids around him were actual trainers, they could've settled this much quicker. As it was, Link did a spinning attack, sending Pokémon back to their pokéballs, and trainers figured that they could overwhelm them quickly enough.

Just a little longer. They needed to hold on just a little longer, until Sapphire and Ruby returned, and then they, the children of Hoenn and Kanto would put an end to this attack.

A sharp roar, and the sound of sonic booms echoed across the sky. Lucas cried out as his shield faltered and broke. Red gesticulated frantically- Venosaur scooped up the half-conscious child. Green caught Nana as she fell from above, and Popo wasn't far behind her, both of them too exhausted from their running and climbing to continue on for much longer. "Lapras, cool them down, Ness! Link! You two can hold the lines, right?"

A wooden bat and steel smashing down was his only answer. Red motioned to Charizard, as they began their third assault on Ho-Oh.

Green glanced out across the sky- Rayquaza was quickly approaching, familiar forms aboard its back, but not close enough for Ruby and Sapphire to lend their weight. Archie and Maxie…

Green looked over at Red, who met his gaze only for a moment. That moment was long enough.

Red urged Charizard down the mountain side, letting Ho-Oh chase them down, scouring the ground for where the two men would be. Green took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Now all he had to do was to take care of the rest of the people, before Rayquaza got here. "Let's wrap up this battle before Wes gets here."

There were confident nods from the kids. Lucas struggled out of the enfolding plants, and Nana and Popo shed their heavy, thick coats. They would move faster, not overheat as much, but lost most of their protection. The thin undershirts they had matched their coat colors.

Green looked down at Archie and Max, before looking up at Red. Red shot across the sky on the back of Charizard, flames battling for dominance. Link fell back, forced to by a giant steel bird. "I wish Sonic or someone else was here." The soft words were nearly missed in the action.

Green snorted dryly. "Well, it's like it's said in Kanto- Adults are useless."

* * *

Crazy Hand and the entire Smash Village gathered around R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch paced around the edge of the portal, beeping occasionally. Lucario pointed at the two, "There. The portal is here."

Smashers gathered around the small area, as Crazy Hand floated calmly. Master Hand reopening his wounds had apparently triggered whatever little sanity Crazy Hand did have. "It's not a portal exactly. It's one of those maybe-portals that I created when Tabuu was off controlling my brother."

"What does it do?"

"Well, it activated whenever someone brave and powerful came close, and teleport them here. It's how we got several smashers here. But I thought I disabled them…" Crazy Hand started doing backflips over the portal.

It was Zelda who asked, "If another portal was opened, then would this one too?"

"Maaaaaaaaybe~" Crazy Hand whirled around, pointer finger stabbing straight through the portal. "Only one way of finding out where everyone went! Let's all go too!"

"Wait-" Snake began, before the portal opened beneath their feet.

The sight of a craggy white peak below them filled their eyes for a moment, before identical screeches filled the air. Crazy Hand waved goodbye, "Bring back all of the kids who don't belong here, and it'll automatically open. See ya later!"

There were low moans and whimpers from those who crashed face-first into the snow. Pit and Meta Knight slowly glided down, wings flapping gently. Sonic flailed, feet kicking. Captain Falcon dug himself out from the snow, and glanced around. In a few tugs, he had Olimar and a few of his pikmin out of the snow. Olimar glanced around, as Villager's feet kicked uselessly before quickly walking over. Luigi and King Dedede pulled Mario and Kirby from the snow.

Pikachu glowered at the snowy mountaintop, and Lucario frowned as well. Jigglypuff jumped towards them, twirling her microphone in her hand. Ike and Marth helped each other out of the snow.

Peach giggled as she lightly touched down on the snow, and held a hand out to Zelda. The fellow princess took the hand, pulling herself lightly up to her feet. Samus landed in a rolling position, and was on her feet a second later. Snake followed her example, tucking and rolling into an upright position. He reached to one side and pulled Sonic out of the snow where the hedgehog had been buried face-first.

Other smashers were pulling themselves out of the snow, moaning and grumbling. Yoshi walked towards the edge of the cliff, glancing down. "So… what do we do now?"

The portal abruptly opened again. "I forgot you might want these."

Several air ships abruptly appeared on the mountaintop. "Have fun!" Crazy Hand said brightly, before disappearing again. Everyone remained standing where they were, waiting for Crazy Hand to reappear, as he was wont to do.

With a pop, the portal opened again. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. All of the kid's locations are programmed into the ship. Have fun~"

When Crazy Hand disappeared, this time people began moving, walking towards the ships. Sonic pulled himself up onto a ship, glancing at the map. "So they're pretty much due south and look for the noisiest group, right? I'm going on ahead!"

Megaman's hand instantly shot up. "Take me with you!"

Sonic hesitated- Snake gave voice to Sonic's thoughts with a rough, "Will you be able to stand speed of sound for a constant rate?"

Megaman nodded, and Snake glanced back at Sonic. Sonic smirked slightly. With the sound of a sonic boom echoing on the cold mountain, Sonic took off. A bright blue robotic almost-child in his arms began to fire up his cannon.

* * *

_a/n: Back to Wednesday updates! Also, thank you Distressed Clover for your kind words. I hope that I'll be able to settle all of your questions well._


	18. Gathering and Meeting

Sonic and Megaman waited for Sonic to regain his breath as his chest heaved. They could see the dark storm clouds gathering at the top of a slightly-distant mountain. Both of them guessed that due to unnatural weather, the kids were probably there, or headed there. Either way, they would be at the mountain. That was just who they were.

Sonic dug trembling feet into the ground, feeling his legs protest. He might run everywhere, but he usually gave himself cool-off periods inbetween as well. Megaman crouched next to him, arm cannons humming softly in preparation. "Sonic, are you ready for the final push up?"

Sonic stretched his legs, feeling the muscles burn. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Sonic snatched the robot up into his arms, and took off towards the mountain. Wind whistled, and a familiar scent reached Sonic's nose at the same time Megaman spoke up, "My sensors are picking up familiar life forms."

Yep. Sonic couldn't help a relieved grin at the scent of oceans, warm islands, hamburgers, omlettes, and icy cold mountains flowed back to him. "That's them alright. I'm going to let you off here. Sounds like a battle's already started, and you do better with long-range, right?"

Megaman didn't have a chance to say anything, before he was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground. Sonic tucked into a ball, sharp ears barely able to catch Link's wish for him- and another child's bitter reply.

He slammed into a fully grown adult, and smirked as what felt like the entire battlefield screeched to a halt. Sonic uncurled, hands brushing spines back. "Heya Link- miss me?"

Sonic didn't miss the way the kids held themselves, exhausted and hurt. He didn't miss the way the unknown kid looked desperate and yet completely under control, keeping everyone bunched together. And as Charizard roared, fighting up above with blood and fire raining down from above, Sonic knew this wasn't a time for jokes.

"So I drank my Starbucks before arriving. Sorry Link."

* * *

Green regarded this blue… _thing_ in calculated hesitation. Whatever that blue thing was, it wasn't a Pokémon. It didn't have the right _feeling_ to it. But the others around him recognized it with a happy, joyful, "SONIC!"

Sonic smirked, "Missed me?"

Red shoes tapped against the ground, before the blue creature seemed to just vanish. It reappeared behind a Grunt, easily fainting the human with a quick spin. "Alrighty then, I'm going to wrap this up in two minutes tops, before everyone else gets here."

The relieved smiles on the kids faces froze. "O-Others?" Lucas questioned tremblingly.

"Yeah. You guys have caused a lot of worry going off and disappearing. Everyone in the manor is headed this way now."

The others around him went pale. Green stepped in, one arm shooting out as if to block Sonic from touching the kids. Yeah, Sonic might be _fast_, but that didn't mean much in a world where Pokémon could go invisible. It was all about strategy. And Green wasn't about to allow anyone to look down on the kids. "Hey, watch it. They're all old enough to be considered legal adults here in Hoenn."

Sonic frowned slightly, glancing from Green to the kids huddled behind him. Green was aware that they were staring at him in astonishment, but he didn't care. Like he was going to let _anyone_ get kidnapped on his watch. "As long as they willingly remain in here, Kanto, or Johto, then they have the same rights as adults. You can't tell them what to do."

He forced his eyes, watery from exhaustion and pain, to meet Sonic's dead on, refusing to show any weakness. "I'll fight you too for their right to a decision if I have too."

None of the Grunts dared edge closer to this strange blue creature and a former Champion. He could hear the kids shuffling behind him, but that was ignored, as his eyes squarely met bright, emerald eyes. Finally Sonic shrugged. "It's not really up for debate I'm afra-"

"Lapras! Blastoise!" Both of Red's Pokémon instantly roared to life under Green's command. "Hydropump and Ice Beam!"

This was a fast, spritely creature. Mud and Ice would slow it down. Sonic yelped as he jumped away from the two blasts. "What do you think you're doing-"

"I told you- they make their own decisions and I won't let anyone else make their decision for them. If they want to go- fine! But I won't allow you to drag them away from their adventure without a single say!"

A Pokémon Adventure was a hard, messy business. There was loneliness, and sorrow. There was terror, and pain. But- "To decide one's fate with their own hands is the true meaning of a journey! But sometimes you just gotta get a little help along the way."

Green shouted, "Lapras, Blastoise! Don't let up on those two! Rhydon, Pikachu- Take out those grunts over there. Exxegcutor, Venosaur, keep up the good work! Arcanine, protect Venosaur! Lapras, duck!"

The water Pokémon ducked at Green's call, narrowly missing the blue blur that shot over head. Green didn't freeze as a voice spoke in his ear, and something cold and hard pressed against his back. "That's far enough! I won't let you hurt my friend either!"

"Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot sent a gust of wind, as Green ducked, ramming his elbow backwards. He barely bit back the howl of pain as his arm hit cold metal. The person- no, wait, was that a person? The eyes were all wrong and different, and there was something off about it- "R-Rock!"

The kids knew him as well?

Grunts were really reluctant to step into this fighting, as they shot glances up into the air. Red had to be hard-pressed. It was hard enough to face Ho-Oh with all of your Pokémon, let alone with just one Charizard. Where was Wes? Why hadn't he-

"Rayquaza is incoming." Lucas abruptly shouted, drawing eyes from across the flat ground to giant dragon-flying green streak that zoomed closer. Up above, the man on the Ho-Oh spat out a curse.

"Ho-Oh, burn them all!"

Charizard screamed as he fell, covered in flames. Sonic froze, eyes drawn to the quiet lump on Charizard's back. "Re-"

KABOOM! Water and Ice shot towards the frozen figure, who seemed to flat out _vanish_, reappearing next to Red. His friend stirred slightly. Was he unconscious? Injured? Green ignored the way his heart constricted to snap, "Red!"

He could see long fingers twitch. "Time to get up Red. We're depending on you to keep Ho-Oh at bay! Get up Red!"

Red rolled over, headless of Sonic's hands reaching out for his shoulder. His hand reached up to wipe blood from out of his eyes, as he glanced at Charizard. The fire Pokémon rumbled, struggling to his feet as well. The two leaned against each other for a moment, as Sonic actually didn't interfere. "Hey, Red- want me to take care of this?"

Red shook his head, slinging an arm around Charizard. This fine line that he walked- never using enough force to actually faint Ho-oh, but also keeping his Charizard alive. "Ya sure Red?"

"BLASTOISE! LAPRAS!" Green shouted the commands at the two Pokémon, who faithfully dredged up the last of their strength. Sonic turned to pin him with a glare- Green glared right back.

Lucas stepped up, arms thrown out between Green and Sonic. "P-Please stop f-fighting!"

Sonic rocked back onto his heels, looking bored. "Tell that to the guy who's insisting on attacking me."

"Then you willing to bear the consequences of refusing my help? I'm warning ya- I won't step in again." Green kept his eyes focused on Sonic, but he could tell Lucas flinched. "There's no telling what he'll do."

It was Toon Link who spoke up this time. "Sonic wouldn't come out here if there wasn't a reason for it. And if everyone is coming-"

Fire licked over them, as Lapras and Blastoise obeyed Red's signed commands that Green had missed in his argument. Sonic's green eyes went huge as the Legendary Pokémon screeched-

Rayquaza's echoing roar answered Ho-Oh's. The two Pokémon slammed into each other, the long, green form wrapping its way around the black flaming body. Red sighed in relief, glancing around. It was up to Wes now to catch Ho-Oh.

Lucas ran up to Red's side, a small ball of light sinking into Red's skin. Green figured it was probably the same healing trick Lucas had pulled off. "Looks like this battle is finally coming to a close."

Sonic pouted, "Aww, but that's no fun-"

The sound of what had to be thirty to forty planes filled the air, sending a chill down Green's back. Even Red froze at the sound, eyes wide at the noise. "Sonic." This came from the person who wasn't real, made out of metal instead. "I hate you and your big mouth."

Grunts cheered as fellow grunts began to touch down on the ground, an army of Pokémon beginning to form a solid wall around them. Red whistled sharply, calling his Pokémon to his side. Snorlax roared, its giant form dwarfing most others. A tyranitaur roared back- rocks rumbled softly.

Sonic zoomed next to the Rock person, feet tapping against the ground. Ruby and Sapphire dropped next to Green and Red, as Red backed up into the tight little knot. "We found Wes!"

"Good job. Now we just gotta take care of all of these guys. Hope your Pokémon aren't too exhausted."

"There were a lot more planes- Rayquaza shot them down." Short-hand code for the fact that their Pokémon were actually exhausted. Crap. Green really didn't want to rely on this Sonic and Rock person.

"How did he get all of these people anyways?" Toon Link abruptly questioned. "I mean, it doesn't make sense."

Ness shrugged, "It could be like the cult I faced off against. They practically brain-washed everyone. Luckily I didn't have to fight them all, but it came close."

Cult? Brain-washed… "Psychic Pokémon? Does he have some kind of psychic Pokémon that can control… but that doesn't make sense. The only Pokémon that can really control minds are the three emotion Pokémon back in Sinnoh. Unless- Red?"

Red shook his head, confirming what Green thought. It wasn't any Pokémon. "Well, it doesn't have to be a psychic Pokémon I guess…" Green trailed off. "I mean, Ghestis and his cronies in Unova used psychological mind tricks."

"U-Um, b-b-back home… Porky he mind controlled people through machines…" Lucas trailed off slowly. "There were huge containers, and they all kept repeating the same thing…"

"Porky did that huh…" Lucas and Ness shared some kind of history- Green didn't have time to put up with all of their crap.

"Whatever the reason, we still gotta fight them all off. Everyone stick close, got it? Sapphire, Ruby, cover these guys, make sure they don't get too hurt. I get the feeling they'll run out of pp soon enough."

Several confused looks crossed faces, but Lucas half-smiled a little guiltily. He was probably running the lowest and more on fumes then anything else. "RED!" Red's hand touched Green's elbow. "Think you can clear us a path?"

A slight squeeze of confusion- "We're not going to be able to face off against this many. Sorry Red, I know how your justice burns within you but we're not going to win."

"Ah." Ruby spoke up, as he and Sapphire clasped hands together, standing together against the armies. "We have too- or they're gonna attack Wes and Rayquaza as well. If they capture Rayquaza along with Groudon and Kyogre… and they have Ho-Oh already."

These two above all others knew the destructive power the two Pokémon of land and sea could create. Green sighed. "Alright then."

Red reassuringly knocked his elbow against Green's back. Green smirked confidentially. "Well, we have three champions here, so I guess that means we're super weak as champions if we can't even defeat this lot!"

Sonic and Rock stood back to back, a cool smirk on Sonic's face. "We'll help out too- but if they're being mind-controlled, I guess I should hold back and only faint them, right?"

"Take out the Pokémon before the humans- otherwise the Pokémon will go berserk."

That was the only piece of warning before the Grunts, buoyed by each other, charged. Green lost track of his fellow fighters in the fighting. Everything was just the fight or flight response to staying _alive_, don't _die_, he and Red were going to have some new scars-

A flash of Link jumping, sword plunging downwards. A flash of Ness, on one knee but still glowing with his strange energy and bat swinging. A flash of Lucas, right next to Ness and the two of them guarding each others backs. A flash of Nana and Popo, refusing to be separated and moving gracefully as one. A flash of Sonic, desperately trying to build speed on this crowded ground where ground Pokémon burst up and out of the ground every few seconds. A flash of Rock, more used to the close-combat shooting pellets of energy at Pokémon and humans.

Red flashes went up everywhere- Green bit back a swear as Machamp fell, and Arcanine whined. He didn't have time to revive-

Blastoise rumbled in, Venosaur's vine whips lashing out. They had abandoned the unconscious grunts to either be trampled to rescued by their friends- either way it wasn't going to be pretty. And Red's Pokémon were covering for him-

Machamp flashed back out into battle, still exhausted despite the potions. But still trusting. Pidgeot screeched as he fanned his wings out, taking down several bug-types with a few flaps. Green watched as Charizard fell- "Arcanine!"

Arcanine now guarded Red's Pokémon as Red frantically revived his Pokémon. Charizard snarled and roared as it burst back into real-space. The never-ending sea of grunts moved forward relentlessly. Red's eyes scanned the group, before touching Charizard's side. Charizard turned to look at him, briefly. They shared a moment-

Chairzard took off. He blasted through several flying types, easily slicing down the lower-level Pokémon. Green could see it land a little bit away- and take off again with Lucas and Ness on it's back.

Ah, Red wanted them out of this did he? "Pidgeot- get Nana, Popo and Link. Get them to a Pokémon Center."

Pidgeot's feathers poofed out in anger. "I know. You can return after you've dropped them off. Just- get them out of here, got it? Follow Red's Charizard."

Pidgeot took off, circling around the battlefield- and Red disappeared under the shifting army of grunts, as Sonic sped past him, beginning to look bedraggled and harassed. Rock appeared out of the crowd too, leaves flying around him in a shield.

Green pulled himself onto Arcanine, Pokémon crowding around him in a shield. He needed to get out. He could see Pidgeot struggling to get into the air with three children on his back. "RHYDON! HELP PIDGEOT!"

His shout barely reached the Pokémon's ears, who charged off with a low roar. Pidgeot finally took to the air, and circled around with Chairzard. They were hemmed in by other flying Pokémon and helicopters. Green barely bit back a scream of pain as claws raked across his side, scoring deep gashes. It came out as a stifled grunt.

Rhydon and Exeggutor went down at the same time. Machamp backed up against Arcanine, as Gyrados roared, and lashed out. Pidgeot called out, high up above. His two remaining Pokémon pressed in close.

"RED?" Green lifted his voice above the crowds roar-

Snorlax fell, and judging by the noise, Lapras wasn't far behind. Pikachu's thunderbolts as the world strongest Pokémon struck down from clear sky. Up above, Rayquaza roared, circling around Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh disappeared, the snag ball attempting to keep the Pokémon in.

Green watched as the ball and human plummeted, the ball rocking.

A Sludge Bomb shot towards him- Gyrados screamed as it hit, fainting dead away. Arcanine growled. "Extreme speed Arcanine! Find Red!"

The fire Pokémon leapt forward, heading for the lightning bolts. If Green could just coordinate with Red long enough to revive his Pokémon-

Ruby and Sapphire appeared in the crowd, kicking, and scratching at anything that came close. Sapphire had armed herself with a broken Pokémon's teeth, using them to stab anything that came close to her and Ruby. Ruby's hat was torn off, lost the crowd as blood poured from his temple. Their twelve Pokémon moved like one, creating a thick, defensible wall.

Green pitched forward as a ground Pokémon erupted from underground and slammed into the soft underbelly of Arcanine. The Pokémon fainted with a yelp, leaving Green completely at the mercy of the Grunts and their Pokémon. The once-champion and Viridian Gym Leader slowly rose into a crouch. Every sense was alert, tingling, telling him which direction to run.

Grunts formed a solid circle around him, their Pokémon snarling and growling. Green took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Calm. He needed to stay calm. If he remained calm, then he could dodge whatever was thrown at him. Green adjusted his feet, and waited- "Muk!"

At the called name, and attack- the entire group charged. Green whirled, heading straight for the Koffing floating in the air. The Koffing had the slowest reaction time of them all, and Green ducked beneath the Pokémon to slam his fist against the teenage Grunt's face. The Grunt fell back, clutching at his bleeding nose.

Green jerked his knee _up_, and slammed into the family crown jewels with a rather satisfied smirk. "Time to get out of here!"

The grunts piled on top of each other, tangling and taking each other down in their attempt to fight the fleeing Green. Green forced his legs to keep running, while his lungs constricted with every passing second. Breathing a Koffing's smoke was so not a good idea-

KABOOM! The sound of a ship being blown up made Green glance upwards. Up above, circling around Rayquaza's and Ho-Oh's forms, were airplanes that Green had never seen before. They didn't look like something anyone would come up with-

Green stifled a gasp of pain as a Nidoran slammed into his side, poison entering into his bloodstream. The twelve-year-old rolled, hands automatically reaching for his pack. He needed a Peacha Berry for the poison _now_.

He gulped down the berry, at the same time a foot connected with his back. "ghk." Green couldn't stop the low moan of pain, as his vision wavered. "R-Red-"

Grunts and Pokémon went flying under the thunderous voltage of Red's Pikachu. Blastoise roared, water blasting back Pokémon, and leaving them broken on the ground. Red staggered out of the fighting, limping from where he had been attacked. Green pulled himself to his feet, doubled over and barely conscious. "Looks like more Grunts have arrived."

Red didn't reply- he crouched, and looped an arm around Greens shoulders. Venosaur roared again, as the two staggered closer to the Pokémon. Venosaur would probably be the one to hold out the longest, while Blastoise and Pikachu took care of the attacking part. Red pulled out Full Restores, and passed them over.

Green grabbed them, blood slickening his fingers making him momentarily fumble them. Pikachu dashed by, and Red reacted automatically. He kicked out- the bug-types fainted underneath the boot placement. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, so completely and obviously exhausted it couldn't even create sparks.

Red stuffed a few berries down his throat, while signing out commands to the rest of the Pokémon. Green filled pokéballs with Full Restores, cursing the fact that it took a few seconds- "RED BEHIND YOU!"

Red almost ducked- and froze as his eyes locked with Green's. If Red ducked, then Green was right it the way-

Bam!

A man dressed in skin-tight clothing abruptly appeared, hand enclosing around the Pokémon's horn and wrenching sideways. He whirled the gun in his hand- and launched some kind of explosion at the gathered creatures. It forced open a small clearing, just for a few moments.

Red's eyes had gone wide in… relief? So this was someone Red knew? "Like I said Red- you have the weirdest friends."

* * *

Luigi quaked as he peered out the door leading to further below- beside him, the Children of Smash Manor struggled to stay awake. When Falco and Fox circled around the Charizard and giant pigeon there had been some definite consternation over the state of the kids. Lucas and Ness were sweating bullets, unable too keep their eyes open. Toon Link and the Ice Climbers had clung to each other, barely keeping conscious to whack flying Pokémon away.

Charizard had scrambled into Falcon's flying airship, and the giant pigeon followed a few moments after. Roy and Ike had reached up to lift the kids off the two Pokémon. Toon Link reacted instinctively, swinging his sword to point it directly at Ike's nose, making the mercenary freeze. "D-Don't you dare touch them." Toony's voice was soft, but purposeful as he squinted through a haze of exhaustion. "Their _my_ friends."

Ike reached up to grab the sword, heedless of the blood that coursed down his hands from the sharp blade. "I get it. I won't harm them."

Toon Link's sword had wavered, and fell with a clang as he pitched forward. Ike caught him deftly, as Pit took to the skies from out the door, putting his frustration with the situation into his double swords and bow. "Palutina- please help me fly!"

The angel took to the skies like a pro-

Pidgeot and Charizard nudged each other for a moment. Blood and scorch marks marred feathers and scales-

But when Pidgeot launched out into the sky, heading directly for one of the small groups, and Charizard didn't hesitate to back the feathered bird, Luigi knew without a doubt that they were going to their respective trainers.

Even now, Peach knelt next to the children, brewing tea and covering them with blankets. Various members of Smash Manor were jumping into the fray- Snake was the first human out, floating down on one of his machines.

Luigi took a step back as Pit blasted past, he and Meta Knight creating deadly twirls and whirls with their swords and bows. Luigi jumped again as a hand whacked him against the back, and turned slightly to find a rather familiar penguin standing at the entrance. "What's the matter? Getting cold feet? Wahahaha!"

Dedede howled with laughter as he switched the hammer from shoulder to shoulder, eyes sparkling. "If you want a lift down, I'm thinking about heading down myself."

"H-Huh? Can you actually fly-"

"Of course I can! All of Dreamland's residents can fly!"

Luigi had never heard of that, but as he watched Kirby breathe in deep, and start floating out the door he could believe it. "C'mon then, we might not have Ness around this time, but it'll be like in Subspace!"

Dedede's eyes were shining as he looked down at the fight. Luigi swallowed hard- Link (the older one) extended a hand out to Zelda, who shimmered for a moment to become Shiek. Shiek took Link by the hand. Link jumped out, a parachute flaring out to let them gently float towards the ground. Shiek, trusting Link whole-heartedly, let him go and began to shoot down Pokémon and humans with her arrows of light.

Luigi wrenched his eyes away from Mario stomping down on a bug-Pokémon. "Y-Yeah, Let's a-go!"

Luigi felt the ship dip down- Olimar was the one flying this particular time. Captain Falcon wanted to be in the thick of the action, and Olimar's pikmin were deemed far too few to actually fight in this particular battle. Olimar had almost said something, before his mouth closed and he had said nothing. Either way, he and the Villager agreed to continue piloting the Falcon Ship. Well, Villager had said he'd stick next to Olimar, and nobody had dared object.

Luigi took a deep breath and jumped out on his own as Olimar roared above the heads of the grunts.

More then just Luigi jumped off at this point as well. The Wii Fit Trainer did a backflip out of the air ship- followed shortly after by Donkey and Diddy Kong with identical howls of delight. Lucario watched the ongoings with a careful eye, before being abruptly kicked out by a cackling Jigglypuff. Mr. Game and Watch latched onto Yoshi's back, who jumped into battle with a fluttershy kick and-

Luigi screeched as a blob of purple poison was shot directly at his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Snake crouching next to Red and another kid, Charizard thundering down next to the three with flames spilling out of his mouth. Wario went screeching by on his motorbike- Pokémon cried out as the fat man ran them over.

Samus appeared, fully armored up, and whip snapping. "Luigi? Is there a reason why you're over here?"

"U-Uh- J-Just a little scared."

Samus shrugged, easily batting away a Pokémon her size. "If you don't hurry up then everyone will destroy this army first."

Well, that wasn't too bad of an idea… Luigi leapt nearly three feet in the air as another hand hit his back. Mario's voice spoke up "Take it easy Luigi- it's just me."

"O-Oh, Mario! Thank goodness." The younger twin looked down at his older brother who grinned back up at him.

"C'mon Luigi, let's fight and show them why exactly we're the heroes of Mushroom Kingdom."

Luigi took a deep breath and nodded. He was always scared of everything (but it was always easier to be brave when you had a friend and when you needed to be, and right now the Children of Smash Manor needed someone brave)

* * *

Olimar surveyed the chaos as he smiled slightly at the easy flight capabilities of the ship. The Villager next to him kept the Pikmin from hitting random buttons as Peach gathered the kids further into the air-ship. The princess tucked warm blankets around the unconscious children, slathering their foreheads with cool cloths.

Pit, Falco, Fox, Wolf and Meta Knight darted through the sky on wings and ships, taking down the flying Pokémon with ease and clearing a runway for Olimar. Yoshi could be seen swallowing Pokémon and leaving them trapped in his eggs. Olimar banked, dipping down at Snake's waved hand.

Red, staggering on his feet but an arm still around his friend, shook his head in response to Snake's question. The friend said something- Olimar could see his mouth moving, before pushing up off of Red and walking back towards the battle. His six Pokémon flashed into existence, creating a thick wall. Red stared after him for a moment, before looking around at his own-

The two charged into battle.

Olimar pulled up sharply, feeling the gigantic craft rumble beneath his body and groan under the unexpected weight.

A man with goggles on top of a Rayquaza (since when could Rayquaza fly anyways?) glanced at him, before shaking his head and turning back to the black thing that he was battling. Two small Pokémon jumped in and out of range of attack. A pokéball, this one a different color then Red's, shot out. The black Pokémon disappeared into it- Olimar didn't bat an eye, and neither did Villager, though he could hear a bit of surprise from Fox and Falco.

The ball plummeted towards the ground, a human falling with it, flailing in the air. When the ball shook three times and went dark, Olimar didn't know why the human screamed in relief, before urging the Rayquaza on to catch the falling human. He also didn't know why even Red's hands rose in silent celebration at the sight, and the three Pokémon trainers fighting against the horde of grunts cheered- or even why the grunts suddenly stopped, looking cautious.

What mattered was the fact that everyone here gathered were working together to end a rather pitched battle.

Kirby sucked up Diddy Kong, blasting him out towards a group. Donkey Kong instantly retaliated by slamming a large Pokémon over Kirby's head, sending Meta Knight into a protective rage. Meta Knight's sword missed Donkey Kong, and slammed into Link instead, who turned with a fire in his eyes.

Olimar groaned miserably as the Smashers, true to nature, began to turn on each other as well. At least most of the grunts were defeated…

* * *

_a/n: The second to last chapter! Next chapter is the last! It's been a wild, frolicking ride everyone, and I hope you all have been enjoying it. Now then- sorry that I updated this chapter so late!_


	19. The End

Green was pretty sure that Red's weird friends that weren't completely human and definitely weren't Pokémon either, were going to be heading back home soon. They were just cleaning up after themselves, tying ropes around the Grunts to prevent them from running and… talking to Red.

Green couldn't stop the bitter frown that crossed his face- while Green was off actually doing his duties (and Lance stood at a empty throne waiting for someone who would never come) Red had been off with a group of _weirdos_. The Sonic guy laughed as he leaned against the human (Snake was it?) that had saved Red from being skewered for a second time had been Red's companion while everyone thought he wasted away ontop of Mount Silver.

Whatever. Besides, according to the message that had finally reached him, Lance was ready to take up duties of Championship if needed. Which it probably was. Red looked happy enough around them.

Wes, Ruby and Sapphire were quietly talking off to the side, exhausted Pokémon tucked into pokéballs and not intermingling with the odd group that was beginning to gather around Red. None of the three were intimidated by the group- they just didn't want to intervene if they weren't asked too quite yet. Besides, it wasn't like the group was hostile to Red- the exact opposite judging by the (one too many) friendly greetings and pats.

Green straightened on his bum leg, ignoring the pain that came up with it to march up to Red. "So. You leaving or staying?"

Red's eyes widened minutely. "Hadn't thought that far huh? Well, better make a choice quick. That way I can know whether or not I have to clean up the rest of this _mess_ with or without you. Don't give me that look Red, you know very well that you'll go nuts having to fill out the paperwork and reports after this. It's your last chance to escape before Championship duties come down on your head."

Unlike Red who had straight up charged the Championship knowing nothing about it, Green knew all of the ins and outs and duties of a Champion. Not that Lance had been _doing_ half of them in Kanto, but he'd gotten better and Red was making his decision.

_"I'll stay."_

Green blinked. Once, twice- "Really? You're not pulling my leg or going to disappear again like you did before, right?"

If Green had cared to look, he would've seen Red's startled glance and gentle eyes. He would have seen the warm caring in those surrounding him, even though they didn't know him. He was a child of Kanto though, and this warmth from adults to children was unknown.

That's why he only relaxed when Red grabbed his wrist, squeezing lightly. (only depend on that which was physical, and the strength of the bonds between Pokémon and Human, that was the way of a Trainer) "Alright fine. I get it."

Green waved a hand in a mocking salute. "You finish up whatever you need to here and then come and get me. I'm going to start looking for Kyogre and Groudon. Smell ya later Red."

Across the flat (completely destroyed) mountain top, Sapphire twitched, head coming up like a bloodhounds. "Kyogre and Groudon?"

* * *

Red watched as Green walked off confident despite being in pain, before he slowly dragged his eyes back forward. Mario, Link, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Fox, Kirby, and Samus as the 'unoffical' leaders of the Smash Manor as being among the longest running Smashers gathered in front of him. "You're going to stay, aren't you Red?"

Red nodded. He… He didn't feel the need to leave Green and his memories behind this time. This time, when he had needed Green, Green had been there. This time when he had needed someone, people had been there.

It was a rather liberating thought- and one he enjoyed quite a bit. Link shifted his shield further up, "Master Hand will probably lecture you when you come back, but we will be happy to have you back."

Red nodded shortly, toying with the thought of telling them he might not go back. A Champion's duties were many, and Red was going to be busy for quite some time. Plus well… Being with Green had reminded him all too well just how _easy_ Green understood him, something no one else had ever managed.

Red bit back a yawn as his eyes flickered over towards the airships. If Green were here, he'd know that Red wanted to check in on his other friends and fellow kids- the other Smashers didn't understand until he signed, "_Where is Lucas, Ness, Nana, Popo and Toony?"_

He owed Lucas at least a note in explanation, and he did want to thank the others for coming to his aid. Mario pointed towards the airship, "Peach is with them now."

Red nodded, and gauged how much strength he had. He could make it over without keeling over… hopefully. He carefully started walking there, not noticing when Lucario fell in beside him, a paw on his shoulder until he stumbled but didn't fall.

Lucario helped right him, as the Smashers pretended they didn't see and continued on with their business. "_Lucario?"_

_"**I am here. I will help.**"_

The psychic voice reassured him, and Red leaned a little on the bipedal Pokémon. It was always easier to rely on Pokémon then on humans. "_Thanks."_

_"**It is my pleasure.**"_

But humans weren't so bad as well, Red knew as he climbed into Falcon's air ship and found Peach with Toon Link's head in her lap, holding him close as he cried out in some nightmare brought on by exhaustion. There wasn't any pity in her eyes, only understanding and sorrow.

Mr. Game and Watch beeped past, a basin of water sloshing over as he walked to Lucas and Ness. Red could see them now, twin lumps of unmoving blanket except for the gentle rise and fall of their chests. Hands clasped, a very slight, weak psychic power sparking between them. They were probably sharing dreams in an effort to keep away the nightmares.

Red pulled himself to their head-level, hand lightly falling on their foreheads. They were warm, but Mr. Game and Watch carefully placed the basin of water down. Red dipped and squeezed out the cloth, letting cool water run between his fingers and placed the cloth onto Lucas's and Ness's foreheads. They eased, slightly, at that piece of contact, and leaned into his hand. Red scribbled a few words to Lucas on a piece of paper, tucking it into Lucas's free hand.

He glanced over- Nana and Popo were curled around each other, hands intertwined and peaceful. They didn't need anyone but themselves. Still, Red touched their foreheads gently, checking for their temperature. It wasn't too high.

Red glanced at Peach, holding Toon Link and soothing away his pain. Lucario padded forward, the Smash Mansion Pikachu bounding next to him to settle on either side of the child. Toon Link moaned, "Ary…ll… Aryll- ARYLL!"

He thrashed, hands reaching out to empty air- Peach caught his hands, saying softly, "She's safe Link. You rescued her. She is safe."

Link's hand dropped, and hazy eyes forced their way open. "P-Princess?"

"That's right." She smiled, "Princess Peach. You're safe Link, and so is your sister."

Toon Link shook his head automatically, struggling to sit up. "I-I should go check on her and Grandma… Grandma was so sick…"

Peach nodded decisively, "I will get you home Link, I promise. But for now, you need to rest."

Toon Link nodded slowly, sinking in her arms with a warm, soft sigh. "Tetra will be glad…" he mumbled the words softly. Red nodded slightly to her, writing a few words for Toony as well. It was nothing much- just thanks. Thanking him for everything he did, and how he really was worthy of being known as Link.

The child took the paper, squinting at it. "Read it later Toony. Read it later."

Toon Link nodded, paper crumpled in one hand. He managed a grin at Red though- "Looks like Sonic was right."

"About what?" Peach questioned gently as Lucario adjusted the blanket over the exhausted child.

"He did show up fifteen minutes late. I just wish he had remembered his Starbucks…" The words startled a quiet laugh out of Peach, and a slight tilt of the lips from Red. "Hah! Made you laugh!"

Lucas had said once that happiness was drawn to Toon Link like Butterfly Pendants, and Red could certainly tell why. Red sighed as he smoothed back blond hair from a sweaty forehead. He wished he could give them all something, a little token of the world that they had traveled across.

As if in response to his thoughts, his hair began to itch. Red pulled off his hat, shaking it out slightly- Rainbow Feathers drifted to the ground gently. They shimmered softly, the warmth expanding gently from the very core. Red smiled at the sight. Even if Ho-Oh was captured and changed, these feathers glowed with all of the assurance that Ho-Oh would be fine. Who knows- maybe if they found Jirachi, Ho-Oh would automatically be restored to its full status.

Red glanced at Peach, staring at the feathers in curiosity. "_Can you make sure that they get these?"_

The others had seen a copy of Ho-Oh, its power downgraded. It wasn't half as beautiful or as stunning as the real thing in motion. When Ho-Oh would turn a blue sky full of rainbows, gorgeous and dazzling, when you could feel the power roll down into your very marrow and know it was indeed a Legendary. Red took a deep breath as he moved back to Lucas, and Peach carefully tucked the feathers away to the same place as her parasol.

Lucas mumbled softly, "B-Boney… Dad..."

Ness breathed out, "Paula" at the same time. They were both dreaming of… _home._

Red took a deep breath- he'd like to go home now too. Back to Mother, where he would need to apologize to her for vanishing for so long. Back to Professor Oak's warm smile, and Green's quick smirk. Back home where he could eat whenever he wanted, and was told to clean his room. Where the air was clean and cool, a sea breeze always ready to blow in.

Red began shakily climbing to his feet- Lucario was there in a heartbeat, arm companionably thrown around Red's shoulders and assisting him towards the door.

Red usually didn't look behind. He didn't linger, he didn't pause- but this time he did. He paused, and looked back towards the other children of Smash Manor. Princess Peach smiled at him- "Don't worry Red, we'll take good care of them. I'll even send you pictures."

Red nodded, before finally disembarking from the plane.

* * *

Snake was never a happy person when it came to facial expressions. His face had been set in a permanent scowl since he was three. Otacon liked to poke fun at that, but Snake didn't much care. He was a spy and espionage expert. And despite Sonic's teasing, he _did_ have a sense of humor- it was just different then most everyone's else's sense of humor. Besides, it was all just a game.

Snake rolled one shoulder, feeling it burn from a Pokémon's claw swipe and Ike's sword. Sonic was busy napping on a wing of a Fox's airship. Despite his protests, he too was exhausted from the tremendous amount of energy he had expended racing around the Pokémon world.

Snake brought his eyes back to where Red limped along, Lucario helping. The Pokémon was obviously concerned, but did nothing to stop Red, merely helping him. The kid with the shock of green hair (was it really natural?) was casually striding over to him, covering up the wound down his side.

The three that had to be rescued from the waves of grunts, underlings and mooks had disappeared off the top of the mountain, leaving the groaning piles of humans behind to go after Kyogre and Groudon. Apparently the two were trapped and captured somewhere further down the mountain-

Snake's mind came back to the present when the green-haired kid punched Red in response to a rude sign. Red bit back, teeth sinking into a tender forearm. The two kids went down a flurry of limbs and teeth. Snake snorted, a half-smile appearing on his face. Despite the acts of violence, the two seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were careful too, in a way that spoke of long, deep experience with each other. They knew where it wouldn't hurt, where to poke and prod.

Snake reached up casually to where Sonic napped, tossing the blue hedgehog across one shoulder. Sonic barely even stirred- he mumbled sleepily, recognized him as a friendly, and went back to sleep. Megaman clambered onto Falcon's airship, and Snake pulled himself up as well.

In his pocket, the invitation to attend the tournament once more crinkled.

Lucario settled into a sitting position next to the two boys who seemed to of exhausted themselves, and just lay there, staring up at the clear blue sky. Snake smirked dryly. "Let's get out of here before anyone else comes along, shall we?"

Engines fired up, and ships began to take to the sky, aiming for the portal back to Smash Manor- and home.

None of them were there to see Gabby and Ty cry over their broken camera set that missed all of the weird people who had come to fight. There were no smashers there to see Red and Green sprawled along the ground and snoring. There was nobody to see Wes, Ruby and Sapphire bid goodbye to Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza, wearily troop up to the top, and pass out next to Green and Red.

But that was how the Champions found them a few hours later.

Lance, Steven, Wallace and Rui crouched above their respective charges, Rui with a huge smile, Lance with a slightly softer one, and Wallace and Steven with looks of absolute panic and joy on their faces. Lucario stood then, silently walking away- he could find his own way to where he wanted to be. For now- he wanted to give them room.

And nobody saw how Wes hugged Rui close and tight, how Lance carried his two challengers, and how Steven and Wallace carried their protectors out of the battlefield as Gym Leaders from several regions began the work of cleanup. They didn't see Parents sobbing over their returned children, or children who woke up and immediately begin their teasing and comparing of Pokedex's. That was memories, held tight and close to hearts.

* * *

_Several Months Later (on an pokemon island region)_

Grace and Stephen playfully chased circles around each other. Seven badges lay abandoned in their play. Wally, Sapphire and Ruby watched them run around, quietly laughing. Wynaut's jumped up and down on the island that was outside of time. A Gardevoire perched on the soft ground nearby a still, shallow pool.

He glanced into the water, watching the reflection ripple, change, and shift- for a moment, the sight of a human child dressed in a bright yellow shirt appeared, a smile on his face. Gardevoire's eyes closed, hands reaching out to the still pool of water. Stephen and Grace trotted closer. "Ionia?"

Ionia hummed softly, feeling the power that rolled beneath his hands. The Joy Pendant and scarf tied around his neck was warm underneath the sun. "Ionia, isn't that Lucas?"

Sapphire and Ruby perked up at the name. They were the ones who found Tropius's pokeball, damaged by the fight and laying abandoned. Buried. Forgotten. The humans gathered around the small pool of water, as Ionia focused on the power.

"_Ionia_." The voice was distant, and far away. "_Ionia, I'm sorry. I can't come back like I promised."_ Ionia's face betrayed no surprise- even as a Kirilia he had realized Lucas would not be back._ "But- I wanted to make sure that you're happy. Red promised me, he'd make sure of that much in his letter. You look very happy you know Ionia. And, I wanted to thank you. For accompanying me on my Pokemon Adventure, thank you so much. You and Doria helped me out a lot!_"

Lucas's voice faded, before coming back, soft, but reassuring. "_Thank you Ionia, and I **love** you._"

The vision, the mirage, vanished.

Ionia silently wept, Doria offering him a little comfort.

_A pokemon journey is full of hellos and goodbyes, but most of all, it's about finding where you belong and going there._

* * *

Lucas spun in wide circles, Boney barking behind him. He could see the old dog's tail wagging furiously, a steady beat to the world as it spun around in blue and gold. Sunflowers, mothers favorite flower, rose up to the sky proudly, the golden light filtering through their petals to the boy below. In his pocket, a feather glowed and shone, a warm, steady, gentle light unfaded despite being in an alternate dimension.

Outside of the small patch of sunflowers, a man stood, cowboy hat pushed back, a smile on his mustached face. There was a young women sitting next to him, leaning her head on the shoulder of another man. Her bright pink hair contrasted with his. "Looks like Lucas is happier now."

"…Yeah."

"C'mon Duster, smile a bit, I know you're excited as I am." Duster blushed with his whole body, a slight red.

The woman smirked, looking up at the standing man. "Bet you're glad, aren't you Flint?"

Flint nodded slowly- Lucas's return home and what Lucas had told him weren't known. Only the boy and the father knew exactly what had gone on that starry evening when Lucas finally came _back_. Kumatora didn't pry as she leaned back, a huge smirk on her lips. She knew a little bit, Lucas yelling at Flint for abandoning him, leaving him alone- and how the only reason he came back was through therapy and a letter of encouragement from someone named Red. "Still, wonder if the kid is going back to that Smash place."

Flint hummed softly, "We talked about it. He's allowed to go back if he wants… He'll just come home for supper at least once a week."

Kumatora laughed again. "Boy, what a shocker. Instead of Lucas doing the waiting, it's us for once."

Flint pulled his hat further down, hiding his face. "Yeah. But… I think it might be better this way. He's a tough one, but I want to try again."

Try again? Try being a family? Try being a father? Try being _together?_ Kumatora didn't really know, and while she was rather nosy and curious, the question was put off for now. She could always head-lock Lucas into admitting it later.

"Anyways, I better get going, have a country to run and all that. C'mon Duster. See ya later Mr. Flint. Make sure Lucas doesn't make himself sick."

Lucas fell back with a happy laugh- Boney lept on him, licking and lathering his face with praise. Flint watched the two, face not revealing what he thought.

They were finally ready to begin anew. Just like the world Lucas had created with his own two hands, but this time it would be built by many, many people.

_They had been helpless for so long, unable to make their own choices but now they were making the future they wanted._

* * *

Red sighed loudly, melting across the table. The huge stack of paperwork (immigration, criminal organizations, etc.) wasn't diminishing no matter how long and hard he worked at it. Maybe he ought to run away again-

Mother swept in, smiling gracefully as a tiny Evee bounded at her heels. She carried a tray of food in her hands. "Good morning sweetheart." She kissed her son on the top of the head, where scars hidden by hair lurked. "How are you today?"

Charizard, head poking in from the window, whined loudly, proclaiming his thoughts on Red's state of not playing with him. Mother laughed at that pitiful whine. "You two can fight later. I believe that Gold and Crystal, the boy and girl couple have been coming over lately trying to catch you and challenge you to a double battle. There's also been this strange redhead hanging around…" Mother trailed off thoughtfully as Red leaned back in his chair.

The paperwork was never going to diminish. Never.

Lance had cackled gleefully when he dropped it off at Red's room, and flew away on his Dragonite before Red could protest. Red glanced sideways, to a picture of Ruby and Sapphire standing side-by-side, grinning brilliantly.

Hadn't that been a spectacular battle, especially as it was a double battle with Green…

Red abruptly stood up, snatching his hat from off his table, and recalling his Pokémon through floors, ceilings, and some distance away. "_Mom, I'm going to go double battle with Green. Be back again tonight."_

Mother shoved the food at him as he went dashing past- "Don't forget to eat to keep up your strength Red!"

Green, as if reading his mind, was waiting outside of the house, leaning on his sister's doorframe and quietly chatting with her. She had a packed bag, and a few Pokémon scurrying at her side- she was about to go compete at contests, wasn't she?

"I'll be gone for a few months, but make sure that Grandpa doesn't hole himself up in his lab, understand?"

"Got it Sis. You be safe now, alright?"

If Green knew he was being watched, he wouldn't of been showing such concern (Or maybe he would, Red was relearning his friend slowly, piece by piece). Daisy pressed a kiss against her little brother's forehead. "You certainly have grown up strong Green. I am so proud of you."

Red leaned against the boards of his home, with a slight smile. When Green finally turned away, towards him, the face wasn't set in a scowl, but there was a light smile tugging at his lips instead. "C'mon Red- I just got a phone call from Gold and Crystal. They're gonna challenge us at the Fighting Dojo. We're gonna give them the beat down of their life!"

Charizard and Pidgeot took to the air gracefully, as the sun peacefully shone down.

It was so good to be home.

* * *

**_Dear Hero_**

**_It pleases us to announce that you have qualified for an inter-dimensional tournament called Super Smash Bros. This tournament will put you and your skills to the test and push you to the limit. There are many available slots open to those who wish to attend, and we believe you will be a valuable addition to our tournament._**

**_If you would like to join, please proceed to the marked portal on your invitation as soon as possible._**

**_We hope to see you soon-_**

**_Master Hand and Crazy Hand_**

* * *

_**a/n**: Well, here we are! The ending! I hope I wrapped up all the plot points and made it worth reading. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading until the very end. I hope to see you all again in future fanfics (when I figure out what I'm going to write)._


End file.
